Eyes like stars
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: Pandapaw is a seemingly normal apprentice but a prophecy changes her life forever. Shadows are rising and only the one with eyes like stars can stop them. Rated T for slight romance and violence.
1. Chapter 1

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER  BIRDSTAR-small compact brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes.

DEPUTY PANTHERTAIL-jet black tom with broad shoulders and light green eyes.

APPRENTICE, PANDAPAW

MEDICINE CAT DOVEWING-fluffy white she-cat who never really lost her kitten fluff.

APPRENTICE, QUICKPAW

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

FLOWERHEART-red and black tabby with large yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE, COWPAW

BRAKENFOOT-a young brown tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

SWIFTTREE-a small black and white she-cat.

LIGHTENINGBEAR-black tom with bright yellow eyes and long legs.

APPRENTICE, DARKPAW

BRIGHTCLAW-a white tom with one black patch on his nose.

APPRENTICE, TAILPAW

LONGLEAF-a long limbed stormy gray tabby tom with black stripes running down his back.

APPRENTICE, ROOTPAW

FLUFFEAGLE-soft white and gray fluffy she-cat with

striking blue eyes and a surprisingly fierce attitude.

APPRENTICES ROOTPAW-dusty red tom with blue eyes, brother to

Darkpaw, Tailpaw, and Quickpaw.

DARKPAW-mottled black and brown tom with shy brown

eyes, brother to Rootpaw, Quickpaw, and Tailpaw.

TAILPAW-friendly ginger tom with black streaks, brother to

Darkpaw, Rootpaw, and Quickpaw

QUICKPAW-grumpy ginger she-cat born with a twisted

paw, sister to Tailpaw, Darkpaw, and Rootpaw.

COWPAW-handsome black and white tom with dark green

eyes, brother to Pandapaw.

PANDAPAW-pretty white she-cat with large black spots,

dark green eyes, and sister to Cowpaw.

QUEENS DAISYFLOWER-mottled white and red she-cat mother of

Icekit, (tiny white she-cat) and Foxkit, (strong ginger tom.)

MOSSFLOWER-pretty white she-cat with blue eyes who

decided to stay at the nursery after Pandapaw and Cowpaw

became apprentices.

CREAMPELT-she-cat with a ginger and black swirled pelt

with one cream colored patch who decided to stay in the

nursery after Tailpaw, Rootpaw, Darkpaw, and Quickpaw

became apprentices.

ELDERS BROWNSTRIPE-old battle scarred brown tabby tom.

SLASHSWIPE-light gray tom with unusually long claws.

DAPPLEPELT-red and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a

scarred muzzle and soft amber eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER COLDSTAR-ugly scarred black tom.

DEPUTY RAVENSLASH-handsome young black tom with amber

eyes.

MEDICINE CAT LEAFPELT-three legged brown she-cat with dark green

eyes.

APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW

WARRIORS DENTFOOT-white tom with an oddly shaped foot.

SPOTTEDOAK-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

APPRENTICE, TANSYPAW

LEAPSTEP-young amber eyed brown she-cat.

SNAGFOOT-black and brown tabby tom.

APPRENTICE, SPIDERPAW

HIGHBOULDER-show off young white and brown tabby.

SHARPSTONE-pure white tom with a black tail.

QUEENS FLOWERFALL-pretty blue-ish she-cat with three kits,

Shadowkit, (a small black tom) Sunkit, (a black she-cat with

a golden chest) and Swipekit, (a blue-ish she-cat.)

ELDERS FALLENFOOT-skinny frail brown tabby tom.

MOUSECLAW-mousey brown she-cat.

WINDCLAN

LEADER SWIFTSTAR-swift black and white she-cat

DEPUTY SWALLOWFLIGHT-brown tortoiseshell she-cat.

MEDICINE CAT STOMPFOOT-grumpy old white tom.

WARRIORS DEERLEAP-pretty light brown she cat with white spots.

STAGFOOT-handsome stony gray tom with deep blue

eyes.

REDFUR-sly fox like she-cat with deep green eyes.

APPRENTICE, HAREPAW

PADFOOT-deep black old tom with a cut off tail.

APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW

WINDFUR-pretty brown and white mottled she-cat.

BREEZEFLY-young white tom with friendly amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, FAWNPAW

LEAFFALL-brown, gold, ginger, and white tortoiseshell

tom.

OUEENS RUNNINGFOOT-silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes,

and has four kits, Starrykit, (tiny silver she-cat) Whitekit,

(looks just like his father, Breezefly) Dashkit, (handsome

mottled silver and gray tom) and Silverkit, (small silver kit.)

QUICKFOX-ginger and black tabby. Pregnant with

Leaffall's kits.

PATCHFUR-black and white she-cat, mate is Padfoot, kit is

Badgerkit, (a small black, white, and brown tom.)

ELDERS TOOTHCLAW-old brown tabby tom.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER PEBBLESTAR-agile fair gray tom with wise brown eyes.

APPRENTICE, STONEPAW

DEPUTY STREAMCLAW-pretty silver-blue she-cat.

MEDICINCE CAT BERRYNOSE-flame colored tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW

WARRIORS STONEFACE-dark gray tom with gray eyes.

MISTYTAIL-pretty fire colored she-cat with eyes like mist.

APPRENTICE, RUSHINGPAW

BANKFOOT-dark gray, almost perfect blue chubby tabby

tom.

STREAMSILVER-silvery gray blue eyed she-cat.

APPRENTICE, OCEANPAW

WAVERUNNER-spunky brown tabby tom with a silver

muzzle.

APPRENTICE, SEAPAW

SANDYFUR-sandy she-cat with dazzling green eyes.

ICEFOOT-ice white tabby tom with black stripes and eyes.

RIPPLESTONE-pretty silver-blue she-cat

APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW

QUEENS  SKIMMINGPEBBLE-golden tabby, mate of Icefoot, 

pregnant.

ELDERS SMALLFEET-small mousey she-cat with brown fur.

SHELLCUT-strong looking white tom.

DAPPLESTREAM-tortoiseshell she-cat.

CATS OUT SIDE CLANS

SILVER-apprentice age silver tom loner

Prologue

A small brown and white she-cat sat quietly on the High Cliff staring questioningly at the stars. "Please Starclan, you warned me that Shadows are growing stronger but you didn't tell me what will stop them!" she cried desperately into the night sky.

"Birdstar, Starclan will speak to you when they are ready," said a soft voice. Birdstar jumped. "It's just me, Dovewing," said fluffy white she-cat, joining Birdstar on the High Cliff.

"I'm worried, Dovewing. Starclan has presented us with a problem but no answer. What if there is no solution?" Birdstar said, lashing her tail.

Suddenly Dovewing's eyes glazed over. "The kit born on the full moon with a pelt like the night sky and stars in her eyes is the answer. She will know even the Shadow's thoughts," intoned Dovewing in a unfamiliar, deep voice.

Dovewing shook her head. "I got a prophecy!" she cried breathlessly.

"Yes you spook it aloud," Birdstar said excitedly. Suddenly both she-cats froze. "The full moon is tonight!" yelped Birdstar.

"To the nursery!" hissed Dovewing. Just then a cry ran out of the nursery. The she-cat's sprinted to the nursery. They found Mossflower convulsing inside. Dovewing found her supply of emergency herbs and got to work. "Get her mate," she hissed to Birdstar.

Birdstar nodded numbly and dashed out into the night and into the warriors den. "Panthertail!" she hissed. Her deputy sleepily raised his giant black head.

"What Birdstar?" he replied tiredly.

"Mossflower's giving birth!" she hissed. He cried out in surprise, banging his way out of the den. He muttered a quick "thanks" before dashing towards the nursery. Birdstar stopped him. "Your only allowed to go in once they're born," she informed him. He let out a cry of anguish as she went in without him.

The second she entered Mossflower's first kit was born. It was a small black and white Tom. "His fur looks like the night sky," gasped Birdstar.

"The prophecy said the kit was a girl," remembered Dovewing. Birdstar sagged. Then out popped an exact look a like of the first kit only it was a girl. "Examine her eyes," instructed Dovewing. Birdstar did but then remembered that kits were born with closed eyes.

Just then the tiny she-cats eye lids flew open revealing two burning green eyes that shone like stars in the dark of the nursery. "The prophecy has come true! This kit is our savior!" breathed Birdstar.

Apprentices

"Pandakit! Cowkit!" called the two kit's mother, Mossflower, from the entrance of the Thunderclan nursery. The two kits black and white kits bundled over to her, the smaller she-cat bumping right into her! "Sorry!" Pandakit squeaked, green eyes wide.

"It's fine," soothed the sleek white she-cat, bending down to bump noses gently with her kit. "What is it?" the larger one, Cowkit, mewed impatiently. "Your father wants to have a word with his kits!" Mossflower said mysteriously.

Pandakit exchanged puzzled glances with her brother. The two ran across the sunlit dirt until they reached the high cliff. There was a hole carved into the base of the tiny hill forming the leaders den. Lichen was draped across the entrance to give a cat protection.

The jet-black deputy, Panthertail sat conversing with the leader, Birdstar, a light brown she-cat with green eyes, who looked like a kit herself as she trembled with energy. They sat beneath the high rock talking in low tones.

"Panthertail!" the kits exclaimed racing up to their father. Cowkit pinned down his father swishing tail and Pandakit jumped up and clung to her father's chest like a burr with needle sharp claws. "Hello kits!" their father said with a grin.

"Birdstar can I finish speaking to you later?" Panthertail said, while trying to ward of his daughter and son's attacks. "Actually, can we finish now?" Birdstar said in a low tone. "If we don't know the mentors these two can't know our little secret," the leader finished with a brighter tone.

"Uh… okay… um you two. Wait one second kits, go play with Quickkit, Tailkit, Rootkit, and Darkkit. Pandakit dropped off her father's chest with a sigh. Her father never had time for her and her brother even when he himself had summoned them. She waited for her brother to dejectedly clamber off Panthertail's tail before padding back to the nursery.

"Hey!" called a shout. A second later Pandakit was bowled over. Rootkit's scent filled her scent glades and she pushed the older ginger tom off. He was her best friend besides Cowkit. Pandakit leapt at the ginger tom her hiss filling the air.

Her small paws pushed Rootkit over. While he was getting back up she slipped under him. Rootkit looked around, confused. "Pandakit?" he called crouching down. When he hit her his paws splayed out from underneath him. Pandakit rocketed up throwing him off her. Rootkit flew through the air and landed in a little heap. Yowling in victory Pandakit leapt on top of him.

"That's my girl!" said a warm voice. It was Pantherheart! Pandakit flushed with pride. Cowkit, Tailkit, and Darkkit sat next to the great deputy, mouths hanging open. Ouickkit of course sat in an unmoving scowling ginger heap, her twisted paw pushed awkwardly in front of her. Her father gave her a quick lick and then opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Birdstar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" yowled Birdstar. Pandakit watched enviously as the other cats filed towards the high rock. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice!

Pandakit stared in surprise as Rootkit and his siblings followed. "What are you doing?" she hissed. Rootkit gave her an odd look. "Its our apprentice ceremony," He mewed. "Lucky!" came Pandakit's gasp of surprise. "Yours too," he said confused. "How do you know?" she said with further surprise. "My father told me of course," Rootkit said with a frown.

Pandakit hurried after Cowkit. They walked side by side, pelts brushing. Rootkit hadn't meant to be mean, his comment had just been careless. _"What do I care if Lighteningbear spends time with him,"_ Pandakit thought, _"Panthertail tried to tell me. He- he just had stuff to do," _she reasoned with herself. "Hey, did Panthertail tell you we were going to be apprentices?" Cowkit said uncomfortably. "No," Pandakit said shortly stopping next to their mother, who in vain, tried to flatten their fur and make them look presentable.

"Thunderclan, six kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Starclan I ask you to guide these kits paws until they are ready to become Warriors. Cowkit, until you earn your Warrior name your name will be Cowpaw. Flowerheart, you are this kit's mother's sister. Train him well," Birdstar paused as Cowkit stepped forward to touch noses with his mentor, a red and black tabby who was also his aunt.

"Tailkit," Birdstar started. Pandakit blinked. Had Birdstar forgotten her? _"She's saving the best for last," _said a snake like voice in her head. She pushed the thought away. "You have also reached your sixth moon. You will be Tailpaw until you earn your full name. Brightclaw, you are young but you are also clever and brave. I hope you pass these quality's on to your new apprentice," Birdstar paused again. Tailpaw, a friendly ginger tom with black streaks bounced forward to touch noses with Brightclaw, who was pure white not counting the small black patch on his nose.

"Darkkit, until you get your Warrior name your name will be Darkpaw. I don't usually have parents mentor their kits but your father Lighteningbear will be your mentor," Birdstar stopped. Darkpaw padded shyly forward, (he was a shy, mottled brown and black tom,) and touched noses with his jet-black father, Lighteningbear. Love shone in Lighteningbear's bright yellow eyes and Pandakit looked away. Why couldn't her father look at her like that?

"Rootkit," began Birdstar. Pandakit swelled with pride for her friend. "You will be Rootpaw until you earn your rightful Warrior name. Longleaf, you are swift and agile, pass these qualities onto your apprentice," Birdstar smiled. A long limbed, stormy gray tom padded forward to touch noses with his new apprentice. Rootpaw grinned and joined the other new apprentices.

"Quickkit," said Birdstar. Pandakit was panicking now. What about her? "You were unfortunate and born with a twisted paw. You are brave and strong but won't be able to become a Warrior so please dedicate your talents to becoming a good, strong, medicine cat. Dovewing will be-" Birdstar was cut off by two outraged yowls.

"My daughter is not going to be apprenticed to- to _her!_" cried a beautiful she-cat, called Creampelt. Creampelt's pelt was a lovely swirl of black and ginger. She had one creamy patch on her chest. Right now her black eyes were narrowed and angry. The other shout was from Quickkit her self. "I am not going to be a medicine cat!" she argued hotly.

"A medicine cat is what failed to save her!" shrieked Creampelt hysterically. Dovewing a fluffy she-cat flinched. "Your daughter is alive," Birdstar said coldly. "But- but she has got _that!_" Creampelt hissed, tail flicking towards her daughters paw. Now it was Quickkit's turn to flinch. "Quickkit do you wish to train as a medicine cat?" Birdstar said sternly. "Noo-o but I-I will," Quickkit whispered, quailing. "Good. Quickkit your name will be Quickpaw until you receive your full name. _Dovewing_ will be your mentor," Birdstar finshed.

Dovewing hesitantly touched noses with Quickpaw. "Now finally, Pandakit. Your name will be Pandapaw until you receive your full name. Panthertail will be your mentor," Birdstar finished, her cheery face gone. She eyed Pandapaw intensely. Only the other apprentices and her mother gave her a small smile. Pandapaw padded forward gazing at all the shocked faces around her from the outburst. Panthertail grinned down at her and gently bumped noses. Warmth spread from the top of Pandapaw's ears to the tip of her tail. Panthertail loved her!

"Pandapaw, Cowpaw, Rootpaw, Tailpaw, Darkpaw, Quickpaw! Pandapaw, Cowpaw, Rootpaw, Tailpaw, Darkpaw, Quickpaw!" the other cats cheered, not very cheerfull. But Pandapaw didn't care. Panthertail loved her and that was all that mattered…

A strange gift

Pandapaw groggily raised her head sunlight blinding her. She squeezed her black eye lids shut trying to deny the existence of morning. She just wanted to burrow back into the soft moss of the… apprentice den! It hit her like a bullet. _"I'm an apprentice!" _"Pandapaw! Get up!" hissed a familiar voice. Cowkit, no, Cow_paw_!

"Panthertail's waiting," continued the other black and white apprentice. Pandapaw scrambled to her paws and hurried out of the den. She gazed around the camp. She never got tired of the view. Many MANY years ago the clans had lived in the forest. Then they moved to the lake because two-legs tore down the forest. Then Starclan had warned the clans of a flood that would destroy the area around the lake. So they moved here.

"_Here,_" was the seashore. Riverclan dwelled on in the shrubbery on the dunes and the short beach itself. The shrubs turned into a forest father out. Thick and teaming with life this was where Thunderclan had settled. Part of the dunes had been given to Windclan since Riverclan had the beach as well. Part of the forest was pine trees and this was Shadowclan's home.

Thunderclan camp was hidden. In one place in the forest the trees started thinning out, like it was the end of the forest. Also there was a fallen log to high for any cat to jump brambles. There was a tunnel under the bushes into the log. A cat would have to turn left, walk a few paw steps, turn right and poof! You were on the other side in the Thunderclan camp.

"Earth to Pandapaw?" purrred an amused voice. Pandapaw jumped. Her father was sitting behind her! "We are going to start with a tour of camp," Panthertail mewed. Pandapaw's tail drooped. "But I already know camp," she protested. It was true. Desperate for adventure and confined to camp as kits she and Cowpaw had explored every nook and cranny of camp.

"Well I'll just have to show it all to you again," decided Panthertail. Pandapaw padded after him as they swept around the circular camp. The leaders den was a hill at the head of camp. The apprentice den was a cozy hollow in the side of the camp for the camp itself was a dip in the ground. The nursery was in a circle of bramble. There was a second floor to it under ground. Panthertail let Pandapaw peek into the warrior's den, which was under a pile of fallen boulders. Most of the warriors were still sleeping. Panthertail didn't need to show her the elder's den, which was a fallen hollowed out log.

"Time for the outside world!" cried Panthertail. Pandapaw shook with excitement. _"Finally," _she thought excitedly. Pandapaw followed her father out of camp memorizing every paw step. Some day _she_ would lead Thunderclan!

Panthertail showed her everything. The Tall Oak was first. It was the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. It was a great look out spot and a great spot for hunting birds. Then there was the Center Rock. It lay in the center of Thunderclan territory and was always hot with sun because it was in a clearing. The pair of them spent about ten minutes there. Their border with Windclan and Riverclan was a long stretch of grass. Sometimes a few rabbits wandered onto the stretch Panthertail had explained. After a long day the returned to camp…

That night Pandapaw and Cowpaw shared their first mouse. Pandapaw ripped into the flesh. It was like nothing she had every tasted before. The flavor sang of spring and flowers and rolling meadows. It was thick and salty tinged with a quiet sweetness.

Pandapaw watched as her kit hood friends returned from grueling days of training. Tailpaw returned eyes shining like stars and told the siblings of his climb to the top of the Tall Oak. Cowpaw exclaimed over Flowerheart's superior battle skills and Darkpaw returned with his tail wrapped in his father's. Pandapaw was awed as Rootpaw burst into camp jaws swinging with five mice. Longleaf followed close behind mouth clamped over a giant rabbit. He dropped it in the fresh kill pile and proudly declared, "Rootpaw caught the rabbit too!"

Rootpaw noticed Pandapaw and ran up purring. He pressed hard against her pelt nuzzling her happily. Pandapaw drew back, shocked at the affectionate gesture. But Rootpaw didn't notice. He rambled on. "So picture this. I was stalking this giant mouse when all of a sudden-" he stopped interrupted by a drawling voice. "I doubt Pandapaw wants to hear your fox story _again_," somecat leered. It was Quickpaw.

"Fox story?" mewed Pandapaw. "Are you okay?" "I just told you the story. Are you even listening?" mewed Rootpaw, hurt. "Of coarse she's not. Who would want to listen to _you_?" Quickpaw sneered. "Losers," she sniffed sweeping off toward the underground medicine cat den. She padded through the tunnel of ferns and

disappeared underground. Pandapaw turned around. "Listen I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Pandapaw mewed. "Yeah right, _Mousedung!_" Rootpaw snarled. Pandapaw drew back shocked. "Dad says I shouldn't hang out with you and Cowpaw because you to are stuck up because your Dad is deputy. Your Dad doesn't even hang out with you! You should be HONORED that I still hang out with you!" Rootpaw yelled spinning around stalking off. "Honored that I get to be in the presence of a hair ball? Fat chance!" screamed Pandapaw to his back. Everyone was staring. Then everything went black…

_She was Rootpaw. She could see his ginger feet striking the ground below. She could feel his anger. Thoughts that were not hers raced through her- no Rootpaw's mind. "Why didn't I just listen to her. She was TIRED. Starclan, I can be sooo stupid. Now I have ruined any chances of-" she was slipping out of his body. She tried to hold on to hear his last thought but it was like holding onto air. His last thoughts echoed through her as a whisper. "Of her liking me. Oh Starclan she just fell down! What did I do? Do, do, do, do, do…._

Mate or friend?

Pandapaw woke up in the medicine cat den, blinking groggily. She was in a soft pile of moss with sunlight streaming down on her. She sprang up. "Why am I here?" she yowled. "You fainted," said a smooth voice. Dovewing swept through the tunnel of ferns. "Yeah, well I'm fine now," hissed Pandapaw. She tried to spring through the fern tunnel but Dovewing blocked her with surprising quickness and Pandapaw was caught between her claws in an instant.

"You will go no where," Dovewing mewed firmly. Pandapaw sat back on her haunches, frustrated. A few minutes later Panthertail swept in. "How are you?" he questioned, concerned. "Perfectly fine," she snapped. Panthertail looked at her confused. "But you fainted!" "I know!" Pandapaw yelped angrily. Panthertail stared at her in surprise.

"But what happened?" her father pressed. Pandapaw supposed she should be happy that her father was showing concern but she couldn't help feeling irritated. "I was tired okay? Where's Rootpaw?" she meowed. Panthertail let out a chuckle. "That young fellow has been by your side three days straight mumbling about how it was his fault. I finally sent him off to his nest and he's been asleep for 10 hours straight. But I'll send him in when he wakes up," Panthertail meowed, amused. With that the great black warrior padded out.

Pandapaw sighed. She couldn't even see her best friend. Cowpaw barreled in through the ferns. Pandapaw almost leaped out of her nest. "Mousebrain!" she hissed. "Who barked up your tree when you were sleeping?" Cowpaw meowed indignantly. "You, you stupid furball," she snapped. With a yowl he leaped at her. She crashed out of the way. Her sudden movement sent an explosion of pain down her temple.

"Mreeeeeow!" she yelped. Cowpaw stopped his assault, concerned. Dovewing stomped in angrily. "Get out! Your disturbing my patient!" she hissed. "We were just playing," Cowpaw objected. "Out!" she screeched. With a yelp he dashed out. "Are you okay?" Dovewing asked gently, turning to Pandapaw. "Now that he's gone, yes," Pandapaw lied. The truth was that her head hurt horribly. "You can go then," Dovewing sighed. Pandapaw scampered out joyfully. The pain in her head soon subsided.

"Pandapaw!" some cat meowed. She turned and recognized Rootpaw easily. Pandapaw tensed, expecting yesterdays fight to resume. "Yes?" she replied coolly. His shoulders sagged. "I just wanted... to... make sure... that you were okay!" he stuttered. Pandapaw's heart leaped. But then she remembered what happened after she fainted. Her pelt became hot. "Listen, Rootpaw, I need to talk to you. Privately," she meowed quietly. The two loped out of camp into a deserted clearing.

"Rootpaw when I fainted, I... I heard your thoughts," Pandapaw said. All the blood drained from Rootpaw's face. "Let's test it. What did I say?" he meowed hastily. "Umm... Well first you said that you were stupid and should have listened to me and then... and then.. You said that... You had ruined any chances of being my mate!" Pandapaw blurted out. Her face grew hot. Rootpaw's fiery ginger fur turned even redder. "Yep," he confirmed quietly, "That's what I said."

The apprentices stared at each other for a moment. "Can we at least be friends?" pleaded Rootpaw. "Of course! I'll always be your friend. But let's take the mate thing slowly Rootpaw, I'm only an apprentice and I'm not even sure I like you," Pandapaw said, feeling her fur grow hot again.

"Why do you think you did that?" Rootpaw asked seriously. "Dunno. Maybe it's a gift from starclan," Pandapaw suggested. "Ooooh! Maybe there's a prophecy about you too!" Rootpaw gasped. Pandapaw's eyes lit up. "Yeah and your my loyal sidekick," she laughed. "No way! Your my sidekick!" Rootpaw protested playfully. The two apprentices pondered this new turn of events quietly for a second.

"Yeah whatever. Well we should get back in time for Brackenpaw and Swiftpaw's warrior ceremonies." Rootpaw changed the subject. "They're having their ceremonies today?" gasped Pandapaw. "Yeah. They're so lucky," Rootpaw said jealously. "Soon it will be us but for now we should concentrate on getting back to camp," joked Pandapaw. She and Rootpaw dashed back to camp. While they running Pandapaw grinned at the red blur that dashed so close to her that their pelts were brushing. She had her best friend back!

Shadowclan attacks!

Pandapaw and Rootpaw arrived quickly back at camp, just in time for the ceremonies. Brackenpaw and Swiftpaw sat side by side, pelts brushing. They weren't littermates, they had just fallen in love at a very young age. _"That could be me and Rootpaw," _ mused Pandapaw. Brackenpaw was a stunning young Tom with dark brown fur and black stripes. Swiftpaw was plain but very fierce, with her short wind blown black and white fur.

"These two Apprentices have worked very hard and have respected the warrior code through thick and thin. Fluffeagle, do you believe that your apprentice Swiftpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Birdstar questioned. "I do," replied Fluffeagle steadily. "And myself trained Brackenpaw in the ways of the warrior code and I believe he is ready," continued Birdstar.

"Do you two promise to respect the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?" asked Birdstar. "I do," they replied in unison. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw from this moment on you will be know as Swifttree, honoring your courage and loyalty that is as steadfast as any tree. Brackenpaw, you will be known as Brackenfoot. Starclan admires your bravery and kindness and I welcome you as full warrior!" Birdstar meowed proudly to her former apprentice.

"Swifttree! Brackenfoot! Swifttree! Brackenfoot!" cheered the clan. Pandapaw padded shyly up to the two new warriors. "Congratulations!" she meowed softly. "Hey thanks!" grinned Swifttree. "Want to share a mouse with us?" asked Brackenfoot. But Pandapaw wasn't listening. Everything had gone terribly quiet. She sank to her paws as voices echoed.

_She was a black Tom, stunningly handsome with sharp amber eyes. "Stupid brambles!" she thought, no he thought. He pushed his way through the brush, acutely aware of the horde of Shadowclan cats that followed close behind. "We're here! You flea brains know what to do!"_

Pandapaw leaped to her paws shrieking, "Shadowclan's attacking!" Just then a horde of cats leaped through the tunnel entrance. All the cats leaped to attention but Pandapaw was worried. She hadn't had any battle training with Panthertail yet! Then she remembered how easily fighting came to her when she kit. _"How hard can it be?" _Pandapaw thought. She launched herself into the battle. Creampelt and Mossflower were fiercely guarding the nursery which housed Daisyflower and her two kits Icekit and Foxkit. Longleaf and Lighteningbear stood side by side snarling at any warrior who dared enter the Elders den.

Pandapaw easily found an apprentice her size. He was small and black and white like her. "Hi forest-crowfood!" he sneered. "Pinecone brain!" she shot back. She slashed at him with her claws unsheathed, raking down his face. He yowled and shot back a tail length. "Didn't think I knew how to fight?" Pandapaw taunted. The young apprentice snarled and launched him self on top of her. She wriggled out and used sheathed claws to roll him onto his back. She raked down his exposed belly and he yowled pain. She gave another rake.

"Please! Please!" he moaned. Blood seeped from his wounds and Pandapaw leaped back away from him in horror, realizing what she had done. He sat in a bloody heap, not moving. A black and brown tabby Tom dashed over. "Spiderpaw!" he yowled. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Pandapaw. A young brown mottled apprentice hurried over and grabbed Spiderpaw on the scruff and started dragging him away. "Bring him to Leafpelt, Snakepaw," the brown and black Tom snapped. Snakepaw hurried off dragging Spiderpaw with him.

"And now for you!" snarled the Tom turning to Pandapaw. She gulped and backed up. He sprung forward catching her in long claws, ripping her fur off her pelt. She screamed in pain. Blood blinded her as she staggered to her paws. She felt a familiar pelt press against her. "I'm here Pandapaw," Rootpaw whispered in her ear.

They fought side by side pushing the Tom back with steady strokes. He glared at them and refused to retreat when his deputy called, "Retreat, Shadowclan!" A handsome young black Tom sprinted up. "Snagfoot, retreat!" he yowled. Snagfoot shook his head angrily. "No Ravenslash! Not in till she's dead. I think she might of killed my Apprentice!" Ravenslash and Pandapaw's eyes met for a second. She realized two things, 1: that he was the warrior she had been inside of. 2: He knew it.

"Fine, grab them and we'll hold them ransom." He swooped in and grabbed Pandapaw while Snagfoot hooked his fangs around Rootpaw's scruff. "Let us go," screeched Pandapaw. She and Rootpaw thrashed around for a bit. "Panthertail," yowled Pandapaw. "Longleaf!" cried Rootpaw. The two warriors appeared just in time to see their apprentices carried off by swift Shadowclan warriors.

The two heard distant shouts as Thunderclan prepared a patrol but were soon carried into Shadowclan territory. When they arrived in camp they were thrown roughly onto the ground. "I grabbed these two on my way out. We can hold them ransom in till Thunderclan repays us for the prey they've been stealing!" declared Ravenslash.

"Good job!" congratulated their leader Coldstar. He looked at the two with an unpleasant smile. "Throw them in the thorns!"

Rescued!

Pandapaw and Rootpaw were roughly shoved through a hole in a thorn bush. A rock rolled in front and everything was dark. The space was meant for one cat so they were squished and thorns dug into their sides. "Are you okay?" whispered Rootpaw. "Yes..." Pandapaw sniffled. "I'm sorry this is my fault," she added. "No way! We're in this together," Rootpaw meowed, licking her between the ears. She fell asleep against his warm ginger body.

Roopaw's P.O.V.

He stared at her sleeping body, marveling at the way it fit right against him. No cat was ever as lucky as him. Her fur was silky white decorated with black patches that almost covered her entire body. _"Like the night sky," _he thought dreamily. He traced patterns into her fur with his tail, dreaming about the day when he would sleep with her like this every night.

He gently rested his head on her body breathing in her sweet scent and fell asleep to the lullaby of her gentle breathing.

Pandapaw's P.O.V.

Pandapaw woke with a start when sunlight filtered down on her. Ravenslash poked his head in. She jolted away from Rootpaw causing him to wake up. "Come out you two," growled the deputy. They stumbled out into the sunlight, ignoring the hot glares of Shadowclan warriors. A patrol of Thunderclan warriors sat in the clearing. "Pandapaw!" shouted Panthertail. Her heart leaped when she spotted her father.

"Daddy!" she meowed. He started towards her but a snarling Snagfoot stopped him. "Not until we get the prey you stole." "We didn't steal anything!" yowled Lighteningbear, looking desperately at his son. "Then why have we found dead prey on the border!" Panthertail bristled. "Maybe some cat has been stealing from you but I can assure you Thunderclan is not responsible!" he hissed. Coldstar blinked. "Fine, we will let them go," he meowed quietly.

Ravenslash interjected, "Wait, the young black and white kit must have punishment! She almost killed one of Apprentices!" Panthertail cast a shocked glance at his daughter but managed a nod. Ravenslash nodded to the guards that had been flanking the two apprentices. They moved away and they flew to the Thunderclan patrol.

The patrol moved out of Shadowclan territory quickly. Pandapaw let out a sigh of relief when she felt the familiar forest beneath her paws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry last time was my first chapter of my first story and I didn't really know how to do things. Okay I am so happy because I got a review on the first day! Rockbelly you rock! (he-he!) since you were my first reviewer it's only fair that your in my story. (I think Panda is unique too!) Rockkit will soon be born! And k thank you! I'm glad you like my story! (Maybe Pandapaw will meet a dog called Molly!) And I'm very disappointed in the rest of you people. My computer said 8 people read it and only 2 reviewed. Seriously people, even if you hate it tell me! I want reviews. Next person to review will be in my story!**

**Well enough of that! Time for Pandapaw! **

Pandapaw sat sullenly in front of Pathertail as he raved on and on about how disappointed he was in her for getting carried away battle.

"But I did well for no battle training," she pointed out.

"That's not the point!" exploded Pathertail, "You broke the-"

"The warrior code, yes I know," snapped Pandapaw.

"Well your going to have a bit of a punishment to make sure you don't forget it!" snarled Panthertail. Pandapaw groaned, anticipating the rest. "Your suspended from hunting and battle training for a moon. You can't go on any patrols and you can't leave camp without a warrior. You'll also be cleaning the elders den for a moon," Panthertail said smugly.

Pandapaw's jaw dropped. She had not expected to be stripped of all apprentice duties.

"So basically I'm a kit?" she asked sarcastically.

"Basically," Panthertail replied before spinning around and stalking off.

"Bad punishment?" questioned Cowpaw sympathetically.

"Something your walnut sized brain couldn't even imagine!" snapped Pandapaw harshly. He blinked looking surprised. She couldn't bear to look at his hurt expression so she stalked off too.

She felt a familiar ginger pelt against hers. Rootpaw licked her.

"I heard everything, but don't worry I'll make excuses and get out of patrols to hang out with you. I'll also ask Longleaf if I can clean the elders den with you," Rootpaw smiled.

Pandapaw couldn't believe her ears.

"It's nice to know I have such a great friend," she purred. Cowpaw shot her a hurt look.

_"Rootpaw offered to hang out with me. Cowpaw didn't," _ Pandapaw reasoned with her self. But the guilt was so overpowering that she went over to apologize.

"Sorry-" she started.

But Cowpaw just blew her off with a snotty look and sashayed off.

Right at that moment Quickpaw hurried out of the Medicine cat den towards Pandapaw.

"Some mouse brained apprentice put thorns in the elder's nests. I was told it's part of your punishment so please clean them out," she meowed before being called back to the nursery by a, "Quickpaw I have a thorn in my paw!"

Pandapaw walked glumly over to the evacuated elders den. The elders were lined up in front of the Medicine cat den, grumbling.

"My paws hurt! They're full of thorns," yowled Brownstripe.

"Excuse me? Your paws? I just sat down and got a whole butt full of thorns!" growled Slashswipe.

"Hush, hush. Behave like proper warriors," chided Dapplepelt, "But I do have a thorn right here that really hurts," she added quickly.

"I'll get them out," meowed Pandapaw.

"Are you the young apprentice who almost clawed that mangy Shadowclan cat to death?" Brownstripe yowled.

"Yes," Pandapaw said quietly.

"Congratulations!" Brownstripe and Slashswipe meowed in unison.

"Boys!" Dapplepelt meowed in a shocked tone.

"Awww, come on Dapplepelt. We know you hate those flea backs just as much as we do!" Brownstripe grinned.

Then to Pandapaw he said, "You should be being treated like a hero not some criminal!"

Slashswipe agreed vigorously by nodding is head.

"Well, I'm glad you think that otherwise this would have been a very uncomfortable moon in your den," Pandapaw laughed.

"We would have always supported you dear," Dapplepelt said kindly.

_"Sure," _ Pandapaw thought to her self.

She entered the shady den and got to work on the the moss. First she dragged out the old moss and dumped it into the trickling stream. Then she found bright green, fresh moss.

She stripped it of all thorns and even climbed into a birds nest to get fresh feathers to decorate it.

All the elders were happily surprised when they got back from the medicine cat den and their nests were fresh, fluffy, warm, and padded with feathers.

"No Apprentices have ever done this before!" cried Dapplepelt.

"Well I have nothing else to do," grinned Pandapaw. This was actually turning out kind of fun.

"Well if you go fetch us the fattest rabbit you can find then perhaps we might have time for a story," hinted Brownstripe. Pandapaw raced off to the fresh kill pile as fast as she could. The idea of a story after lugging around so much moss was inviting.

She swept up a giant rabbit as soon as Tailpaw dropped it in the fresh kill pile.

"Hey!" he yelped, "I was saving that for later!"

"To bad!" Pandapaw replied before dashing back.

"Well that was record time," Brownstripe purred with twinkling eyes. She dropped the rabbit at his paws and all three elders dug in.

"Do you need another?" Pandapaw meowed, doubtfully eyeing the fast disappearing rabbit.

"No this is fine," grunted Slashswipe through a mouthful of rabbit. Pandapaw's belly grumbled loudly.

"Do you want some dear?" asked Dapplepelt kindly.

"No," Pandapaw lied. They all grinned like they knew she was lying.

"Go get one," prompted Brownstripe. Pandapaw returned to the pile with lightening speed, scoped up a mouse, and raced back.

"Okay. What story do you want to here?" questioned Brownstripe as Pandapaw sat down with her mouse.

"One about Birdstar," Pandapaw replied breathlessly.

"Alright," Brownstripe replied. He was silent and had a thoughtful expression on his face. Finally his face lit up and he began...

_Birdsong padded out of the warriors den and stretched her muscles in the bright sunshine. Dapplepelt nodded respectfully at her before leaving the den. Birdsong was confused for a second but then last night came rushing back to her._

_She was deputy! But the sharp pain at her brother's death was still gnawing at her. Swallowfight had been a great deputy before his untimely death. _

_A picture of his chocolate brown fur and his creamy golden eyes worked it's way into Birdsong's mind but she pushed away the image quickly. She should not dwell on such sadness._

_She stepped into the shade of the High Cliff and soon there was was horde of warriors gathered around her. _

_"Pantherpaw and Mosspaw, go with your mentors and patrol the borders," Birdsong meowed. The white and the black apprentices bounced after their mentors, Dapplepelt and Brownstripe._

_"Creampelt, Lighteningbear, and Longleaf, you guys go on a hunting patrol. Daisyflower and Brightclaw please do battle training with Flowerpaw," added Birdsong. _

_Swiftkit, Brackenkit, and Fluffkit hopped after Flowerpaw. _

_"We wanna come!" they whined._

_"Not today. In a few more moons," Flowerpaw told them gently. They stomped back to the nursery._

_Slashswipe looked questioningly at his new deputy._

_"Stay here to guard camp. You can go on the next patrol," Birdsong told him quickly. He nodded and settled at the entrance to camp._

_She walked towards the medicine cat den and bumped into Dovepaw._

_"I'm glad I found you. Being deputy is so difficult!" Birdsong meowed. Her best friend looked at her with wise eyes._

_"You should take a walk," she advised. Birdsong licked her gratefully and then dashed out into the forest._

_She could feel a slight breeze. It lifted up her fur and cooled her down. Birdsong found a small stream and drank gratefully._

_Then she decided to hunt. Birdsong raised her muzzle and sniffed hard. She pinpointed a mouse about a tail length away. She fell down into the hunters crouch and moved forward steadily._

_It raised it's tiny paws to it's mouth and stuffed a paw full of seeds down his tiny pink mouth. Now! She leaped and caught the tiny creature squarely between her paws. A swift bite finished him off._

_Hunger rumbled in her belly telling her to eat the mouse. "I'm deputy now. My clan comes first," she thought. _

_She picked up the mouse in her jaws, puncturing it's thin skin. Sweet juice dribbled into her mouth and she barely stopped her self from devouring the whole thing. _

_Suddenly she heard a cry. She easily recognized Slashswipe's growl. In a swift decision she dropped the mouse and bounded to camp._

_She peered in. A group of dark cats surrounded Slashswipe and Pinestar, outnumbering them easily. One giant black cat moved into the nursery and came out with tiny Snowkit and Brownkit in his jaws._

_They were first born kits and their eyes were closed tightly. Birdsong watched in horror as the big tom dug into their flesh with giant claws. _

_Tiny wails rang out. Slashswipe lunged forward but was restrained by a big warrior. "I have to find my clan mates," Birdsong thought in horror._

_She dashed out of camp and warned all her clan mates. Then she returned back to camp with her clan mates pelting beside her._

_"Attack!" Birdsong yowled. The Thunderclan warriors jumped into the camp tackling the dark warriors. Birdsong felt tears spring to her eyes when she spotted the lifeless bodies of Snowkit and Brownkit. _

_"For them!" she thought fiercely. Then she leaped at the Tom who had killed them._

_Her claws sunk into flesh and she sunk her teeth into his ear._

_He yowled and threw her off easily. Then he bore down on her. She slipped under him and used her paws to push him over._

_He yowled in shock. Birdsong leaped on top of him and let her claws slid into his stomach._

_"You will die the way those kits died!" she hissed. _

_He snarled in her face but he was wriggling in pain._

_"I may die but the Shadows will rise again!" he hissed._

_The he inhaled one last shuddering breath and died._

_Birdsong sat trembling over him. The other shadow cats realized their leader was dead._

_With a yowl they bounded out into the forest._

_Pinestar looked at Birdsong respectfully. _

_"You fought like a true deputy," he meowed._

_"Thank you," Birdstar replied quietly. The elders lay the forever departed kits in the center of camp. _

_Their mother Fernpelt lay down next to them crying._

_"At least they will see their father," she whispered. With a jolt Birdsong remembered that Fernpelt was Swallowflight's mate. _

_"He will take care of them," she assured the queen gently. _

_Then she lay down and buried her nose in her two nephew's fur._

_"Swallowflight, please take care of them," she prayed._

_All of a sudden she spotted a wispy brown cat and two kits in the sky._

_"I will," promised the Tom._

Pandapaw eyed Brownstripe sleepily.

"That was a great story! Birdsong- I mean Birdstar is such a hero!" Pandapaw meowed, amazed.

He nodded.

"Now go! I need my sleep," growled Slashswipe.

She hurried out.

"Don't be so so rude," Dapplepelt scolded Slashswipe.

Pandapaw padded to the apprentice den and collapsed. She soon faded into dream land.

_She walks through a misty forest. Dew droplets spattered her fur. The grass beneath her paws was wet and soggy._

_She could just make out a misty form padding towards her. Soon it came into view._

_It was a chocolate brown Tom with deep soothing honey colored eyes. Two kits padded behind him, strangely solum for kits. _

_"Who... Who are you?" stuttered Pandapaw._

_"Swallowflight," he replied easily._

_She gaped at him like a fish._

_"So your Birdstar's brother!" she meowed in shock. But Pandapaw could see the resemblance. He had the same small body as his sister and the same kind, wide eyes._

_"Those must be Snowkit and Brownkit," she whispered sadly, looking at the kits. He nodded._

_"I have come to tell you something important. Birdstar already knows but-" Swallowflight was interrupted by a brown Tom. _

_The Tom burst into the clearing and looked from Swallowflight to Pandapaw._

_"I knew it as soon as I saw your nest empty! I thought we had decided to not tell the chosen one!" he snarled._

_Pandapaw stared at him in confusion. The chosen one?_

_"I'm sorry Pinestar! I think she needs to know," Swallowflight said, agitated. All of a sudden Pandapaw felt like she was fading away. The world was being sucked away from beneath her paws._

_"Wait!" Swallowflight yowled. But the two tom's faces faded away into the mist and Pandapaw woke with a jolt._

"You okay?" asked Cowpaw, "You cried out in your sleep."

Pandapaw was thrilled he had gotten over their fight.

"Yeah I'm fine. Bad dream. Nothing to worry about," she purred. He gave her a short grin and then padded outside.

Pandapaw was shocked to see it was morning already. She staggered outside after her brother.

She spent another grueling day lugging around moss but was rewarded with another story from Brownstripe.

"What kind do you want this time?" he asked.

"One about Swallowflight," Pandapaw replied, eager to find out about her midnight visitor.

Brownstripe blinked in surprise but easily found one.

_Swallowflight sat guarding camp along side his sister Birdsong. The two cats peered out into the night. _

_"Hey think I'll be leader one day?" asked Swallowflight suddenly. _

_Her eyes widened and she hissed, "Yes mouse brain but we're not suppose to talk! This is our vigil!" _

_He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes back. Suddenly Redfoot the deputy padded out of his den._

_"Did I hear talking?" he questioned suspiciously. In horror the two new warriors mutely shook their heads._

_"Good," Redfoot meowed sternly. Swallowflight shot Birdsong a guilty look after the older warrior returned to his den. She hissed at him._

_All of a sudden the two heard rustles in the bushes. Swallowflight snapped to attention._

_"Go warn Pinestar," he hisses to his sister. Eyes wide and afraid she bounded off._

_Swallowflight stood his ground._

_"Whose out there?" he yowled bravely. _

_Suddenly he heard a soft "Attack" and nimble warriors leaped into camp. Windclan! _

_Swallowflight leaped at one warrior with a yowl. A few well aimed blows sent him howling out of camp. Soon Birdsong returned with the leader, the apprentices, and the warriors, at her heels. _

_With a screech she jumped into battle next to Swallowflight. They worked as a team, driving back any enemies._

_Soon Windclan raced off when Breezestar yowled "Retreat!" _

_Swallowflight let out a yowl of victory. _

Brownstripe finished sleepily.

"Bye," Pandapaw whispered.

Dapplepelt nodded to her. She padded off in the direction of her den but then decided to go for walk.

Pamdapaw sprinted into the forest relishing the way that the cool air flew through her fur.

She could feel her paws pounding the ground but they were a blur when she looked at them.

The moonlight shone down between the trees illuminating her fur making it silver.

Then she curled up and fell asleep...

Mysterious cat's P.O.V.

I hurried up the mountain, squeezing my paws into little foot holes up it's treacherous, slippery, side.

Soon I arrived at the top. I could see everything from up here, there were no trees to block the moonlight.

Everything was glowing silver so I could easily pick out the familiar gap in a patch of thorns. I sprinted through and ended up in a little clearing.

A dark black cat approached me.

"Glad you've come back Silver," he meowed angrily.

"I will do it," I snapped.

"Good," he growled, "We wouldn't want to fail because of some puny spy, would we?"

I gulped.

"No."

The black cat shot me a sneer and continued, "I have good reasons to be believe that the chosen one is in the mouse brain clans," he growled, "Find her and kill her."

I gave him a short nod.

"Good. Get some sleep. Your job starts tomorrow," he sneered.

I padded back through the gap in the thorns and found a suitable cave where I curled up and drifted off.

_I woke up in a clear forest. The stars seemed to dance closer then usual and moonlight streamed between branches. _

_I padded forward wonderingly. Suddenly a dark brown Tom skidded into the clearing. I threw my self behind a bush in panic._

_Something was telling me that I didn't belong in this forest. _

_"I can smell you," growled the Tom, "I summoned you, come out."_

_I walked out from behind my bush, pelt hot with embarrassment._

_The Tom considered me for a moment._

_"You don't seem like a murderer," he meowed thoughtfully._

_I bristled. _

_"I'm stronger then I look!" I hissed._

_"No I mean you don't seem like a heartless cat who would murder a kit without a second thought," the Tom said impatiently. My pelt grew hot again._

_"I'm not," I muttered._

_His whiskers twitched with amusement. _

_"Then don't do it," he meowed simply._

_My claws slid out._

_"What do you know? You can't just disobey Shadow!" I yowled angrily, "He would murder me!" _

_The Tom looked at me intensely._

_"Your right, I don't know. But I do know something. Your on the bad side. It may be shocking news but you are. Your "leader" Shadow wants to destroy the clans. The only way to save them was for Starclan to bless a kit. Her life could of been normal but it's not," growled the Tom. _

_Suddenly the air shimmered and a picture of a young she cat sleeping filled the air. She was nestled under a tree. Moonlight bounced off her black and white fur._

_She tugged at my heart and I felt my self relating to her. My life had never been normal ether. _

_I had been born with my mother and father in the woods. We tried to join the clans for protection but had been dismissed as rouges and loners, scorned upon by the clans._

_My father, Shadow, became bitter and took us to the mountains where he found a group of rouges. We joined them and they were awed by my fathers ideas of revenge on the clans. They had all suffered from the clans too._

_My father expected more of me but I never became the power hungry cat he was... _

_"Don't kill her," whispered the Tom. _

_Everything was fading. _

I woke up on the hard floor of the cave, a picture of the young she cat I had to kill burned into my mind...

The next day

The next morning I stretched and then walked out of my cave.

The mountain top was alive and swarming with shadow cats. I watched my father emerge from his thorn patch. A pretty silver she cat hurried up to me.

"Silver, do what your father says," she whispered intently.

"Or what mom? He'll kill me?" I said sarcastically.

She peered around nervously.

"Yes," my mother whispered before hurrying off. That left me shell shocked. Shadow was really prepared to kill me?

I scrambled down the mountain and stopped at the edge of the forest. It unfolded before me like a perfect picture.

I searched my brain trying to remember where I had seen the she cat in my dream. The forest!

The forest that I had seen was further out, beyond the pine trees, by the ocean. I had a long journey.

I loped forward, careful to stay on the edge of the pine trees. The clan who lived here, Shadowclan, was as prickly as the trees them selves! They wouldn't take well to a loner.

I had to take the long way since I couldn't go through the forest so it took me about a half an hour to reach the forest I saw in my dream.

I entered the forest carefully. I did not want to be seen.

I repeated what I did in my dream, (threw my self behind a bush) when I heard foot steps. It was a Thunderclan patrol.

"Panadapaw!" sobbed a white she cat. I took that it was the missing cat's mother.

"Pandapaw!" echoed a larger black Tom. Her father... I dashed away and almost ran straight into a small black and white she cat padding sleepily.

With a jolt I recognized her as the cat from my dreams.

Her claws slid out and she puffed up twice her size.

"Get off our territory you mangy rat!" she hissed. I blinked at her in shock.

Before I could stop it I meowed, "Great Starclan, no wonder my father is so psychotic. You guys are sooooo unfriendly."

It was her turn to blink in surprise.

"You know about Starclan?" she meowed. The whole revenge thing seemed to go over her head.

"Actually some starry cat visited me in my dreams and told me about Starclan," I blabbed. Then I cursed my self.

Why was I blabbing to the cat I had to kill?

Her eyes softened.

"Follow me," she whispered. I tip toed after her.

She led me to almost the edge of the forest. Then she turned sharply and I almost tumbled down the steep sloop. At the bottom there was a thicket of brambles which she pushed me into. I fell into a cool cave that the thicket had been hiding.

"I'll be back," she promised. Then her eyes hardened. "Don't even think about stealing prey. I'll bring you some."

"Technically that still stealing prey since I'm eating it," I pointed out.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Shut up mousebrain," she hissed before bounding away. The last glimpse of her that I spotted was her star like eyes gleaming with anger. And I found that I couldn't look away...

Pandapaw's P.O.V.

Pandapaw raced away from from the den. She winced remembering the jab the strange cat had took at her.

She didn't understand, she was helping him!

"But he's right, your breaking the Warrior code," she said aloud to her self.

But then she remembered his silver fur combined with panicked eyes when he had bumped into her. His nervous laugh when explained about starclan.

Then her heart felt all gooey like caramel again.

_"No! He's not even an option. Besides, you've got Rootpaw," _she told her self furiously.

"Pandapaw!" yelped Mossflower. The white she cat raced over.

"Pandapaw! Where have you been?" yelled Panthertail, striding into the clearing. then Pandapaw remembered that she had slept out side.

"I'm sorry! I just slept out side!" she meowed desperately. They marched her back to camp like a prisoner.

_"It would be much worse if they knew I was hiding a loner," _she thought gloomily.

"She was sleeping out side," shouted Panthertail to Birdstar when they arrived.

"And?" Birdstar meowed calmly.

"She should have been in her nest," meowed Panthertail furiously.

"Panthertail, I fail to see the problem. Pandapaw must have just fancied a walk and fell asleep," Birdstar said in a tone no cat could argue with.

Everycat went back to their duties.

Rootpaw bounded up and pressed his pelt on hers.

"Hey Pandapaw! You alright?" he questioned.

But Pandapaw was just staring with shock and him. His bright red pelt that was so bright was so different from the strange cat's soft silver pelt.

Rootpaw's familiar comforting smell was the opposite of the loner's. The loner's fur smelled off soaring winds, high peeks, and adventure.

_"Snap out of it," _she growled to her self.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said brightly to Rootpaw.

He looked doubtful but was called away by his mentor.

Suddenly Panthertail stalked up.

"Birdstar said that you had fulfilled your punishment. You are no longer punished," he growled.

Pandapaw squealed with glee. The elders watched forlornly.

"Don't worry, I'll still visit," Pandapaw called.

"K," Brownstripe replied sadly.

"I guess we should so some battle training," sighed Panthertail.

"Were you enjoying your break?" smirked Pandapaw.

He glared at her before leading her into the forest.

They arrived at the battle hollow quickly.

"Show me what you've got," snapped Panthertail. She blinked but then crouched down ready.

"Mreowww!" she yowled, leaping out him.

He dodged easily and swiped at her with a crushing paw. Pandapaw hissed, whirling around and raking sheathed paws down his chest.

"Good, when you leap don't show me with your eyes where your going to land," instructed Panthertail. She nodded quickly.

This time Pandapaw focused her eyes on his chest but leaped at his paws. To her delight she easily bowled him over.

"Nice," praised Panthertail.

She practically glowed.

They spent another hour of grueling training before calling it a day.

Pandapaw's paws were dragging on the walk home.

Then she remembered the loner.

_"He must be starving!" _she thought panicked.

When she arrived at camp she scooped up a rabbit and dashed out again.

When she arrived at the den the loner was sitting outside in the sun. For a moment she marveled at the way the sun illuminated his silver fur.

"I can smell you," he whispered.

She padded forward as though in a dream.

Their eyes locked.

"I brought you a rabbit," she choked out.

He walked forward and grabbed the rabbit.

"Do you want to share?" he asked then grinned, "By the way I'm Silver."

"Yes and I'm Pandapaw," she babbled.

He sat down next to her, fur brushing hers. Her heart pounded. She was sure it was going to burst out of her chest.

They ate in silence.

"So your a clancat?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied stupidly.

"So tell me about Clan life," Silver meowed.

"Well, it's the best thing in the world. Warriors protect the queens and elders and train the Apprentices. The Apprentices take care of the Elders and the Elders tell them stories. Queen have our kits, our leader leads our clan and our deputy is the Leader's most trusted Warrior. I want to be Deputy!" cried Pandapaw breathlessly.

Then she blushed.

"Sorry," she meowed.

"It's fine. Clan life sounds amazing," meowed Silver softly.

"Then join!" exclaimed Pandapaw.

His face darkened.

"I'm afraid that clan cats aren't very accepting," he growled.

She recoiled away from him.

"Oh," she whispered.

"You've been kind though," Silver continued.

"Thanks," she said.

"And now I know that I can't kill you..."

**I know right. What a cliff hanger! Sorry this chapter was a little boring. I was just trying to paint a picture of a normal day in the clans and tell a bit about the plot. **

**So who do you think Pandapaws going to end up with? Rootpaw, Silver, or someone else? Tell me in your reviews people! Reviews, reviews, reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I got a new review as soon as I posted my next chapter. Thank you so much Megan Pinescar you gave me the most amazing review ever. And you were the newest since I posted that chapter so Pinescar will definitely be in my story. I need to know who you think Pandapaw should end up with!**

**Needless to say I want more reviews. Come on, it's simple. Just scroll to the bottom of the chapter and click on that beautiful white button that says "Review this chapter." And when you finish reviewing you'll feel so good about your self! :) I'll always thank anyone who reviews. So come on, review!**

**Oh yeah last chapter I forgot to do this. **

**I do not own warriors. I just own my characters and plot idea. **

**Enough babbling! Time to write! **

Pandapaw could feel the pain jabbing at her with every step she took.

She had finally found a cat that she had feelings and he turned out to be a psychotic murder who just decided not to kill her.

She had shot out of the clearing so fast it was like she had been shot out of a cannon.

She could still here Silver's desperate cries ringing in her ears.

"Pandapaw, I'm not going to hurt you! I swear. Come back! Come back..."

Finally the tears came. Streaming done her face they blurred her vision.

She had to tell her clan!

But then they would know she had been hiding a loner. And even worse, they would hunt him down.

_"Why do I care? Being with him wasn't right in the first place and now I know he's a murder!" _thought Pandapaw furiously.

But as if in an unspoken agreement with her heart, her mouth refused to spill the beans when she got back to camp.

She glanced at the moon.

"The gathering must be soon," she remarked to Cowpaw, trying to appear normal.

"Yeah! Tomorrow! I hope we get to go!" Cowpaw meowed excitedly.

A small thrill of excitement shot through her. The gathering!

"I bet I'll go," bragged Rootpaw.

Cowpaw, Tailpaw, Darkpaw, and Pandapaw all eyed him skeptically.

"If you go we all go," Darkpaw said laughing.

"Not if I'm a way better Apprentice then you guys. Any way, we can't all go, that would be way to many apprentices," Rootpaw grinned.

The other four Apprentices realized that uneasily. Pandapaw realized that they were all were wondering who was going to go.

"Of course Quickpaw will go. She gets to do everything because she's the medicine cat," sneered Rootpaw.

Pandapaw heard a sob. She realized with a shock that Quickpaw was listening. She watched a ginger form dash into the woods crying.

"I think she heard you," Pandapaw said guiltily.

"I don't care. She's always a jerk to all of us. And she's stuck up and rude," Rootpaw said gaily.

Pandapaw looked at him in disbelief.

"No, your a jerk! She's your sister!" Pandapaw snapped.

With that she dashed after Quickpaw.

She found the poor ginger she cat huddled in a clearing crying.

"Have you come to mock me with your little club?" snarled Quickpaw looking up.

"Cl-ub?" stammered Pandapaw.

"Yeah. You guys always sit at that tree stump to eat. You never invite me," whispered Quickpaw.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were waiting for an invitation. You can come eat with us any time. I thought you ate with Dovewing," meowed Pandapaw.

"Yeah right. And be mocked by Rootpaw," snorted Quickpaw. "Oh the great medicine cat comes to eat with us at last," she said in a perfect imitation of Rootpaw's voice.

"Rootpaws a jerk. Ignore him," advised Pandapaw.

"I thought you liked him. You guys are always together," said Quickpaw in surprise.

Pandapaw winced.

"No. He likes me," she said shortly.

"Oh," Quickpaw said, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Come on let's get back to camp," Pandapaw said softly.

The two she cat's rose and walked back to camp, ginger and black and white.

When they arrived back Rootpaw was waiting. Quickpaw's ears drooped.

"I'd better be off," she whispered, darting away.

Pandapaw could tell that her friend was still humiliated.

"Sorry," Rootpaw blurted out.

"Yeah well next time think before you speak," Pandapaw replied coolly. He bristled.

"Since when were you and Quickpaw buddies? I thought we were best friend!" he demanded.

Pandapaw flushed.

"Since you started being horrible to her," she snarled.

"She's the same way!" Rootpaw exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah you would be too if your dreams of being a warrior were dashed because of something you were born with!" Pandapaw shouted, referring to Quickpaw's leg.

"I know what I think. I think you don't really care about Quickpaw. I think your mad at me and using this as an excuse. You've been acting odd lately," growled Rootpaw.

Pandapaw's eyes widened.

"No! Rootpaw, seriously, that's not the reason. I just feel bad for Quickpaw. I'm sorry," she stammered.

He stalked off.

Pandapaw hurried to her nest feeling horrible.

Now Rootpaw thought she was mad at him!

Well she was, but she really cared about Quickpaw.

Her thoughts returned to Silver.

This was all his fault. He was the reason she was acting odd. Anger boiled up inside of her. It was all Silver's fault!

Suddenly the ground wavered before her. Her stomach dropped as she realized what was going to happen. She tried to not slip out of her body but it was like trying to stay in a dream.

_Silver shook his silver fur. She could feel his muscles flexing his skin. She tried not think anything. She stayed perfectly still, if it's possible to do that in somebodies body. _

_Silver muttered, "I'm so stupid."_

_Before she could stop her self she stop her self she thought, "No your not."_

_"Pandapaw?" his shocked thought raced through his head. _

_"I'm not here, I'm not here," she prayed._

_"Yes you are," he said aloud with an amused purr._

_"Sorry, it wasn't really my choice to go into a murders mind," she snapped-thought._

_She could feel him wince._

_"Sorry,"' he thought gruffly._

_"Well since I'm so inconveniently stuck in your mind I guess you should explain your self," Pandapaw thought._

_"Well I can't really tell you," he said apologetically._

_If she had had fur it would be bristling._

_"Fine then."_

_They didn't think anything for a while. _

_Pandapaw soon felt that she was slipping away._

_"Just stay away okay?" she thought harshly._

_"K," he said softly, voice trembling. _

_Soon she was out of his body racing through darkness._

_Almost as if she had fell back into her body, she had a falling sensation before she felt her own paws again..._

"Ptssss!" hissed a soft voice. It was Cowpaw. Daylight streamed into her nest illuminating her soft spotted fur.

"Pandapaw, Birdstar is announcing who will go to the gathering tonight!" meowed Cowpaw excitedly.

Pandapaw jumped up and sprinted after her brother over to the fresh kill pile. Birdstar sat eating a thrush calmly with a crowd of excited warriors gathering around her.

A familiar ginger shape wreathed it's way through the crowd to join Pandapaw. Then she realized with a pang that it was Quickpaw not Rootpaw.

"Come on. If we push through we can get a good seat," purred Pandapaw's new friend. The two stumbled through the horde of eager warriors until they were sitting right in front of Birdstar.

"As you know there's a gathering tonight. I will name the warriors who will accompany me," Birdstar meowed swiftly over the excited cart wails.

"Panthertail, Dovewing, Flowerheart, Brackenfoot, Swifttree, Longleaf, Quickpaw, Rootpaw, Cowpaw, Pandapaw, and of course all the elders.

Pandapaw's heart leaped and she felt Quickpaw's excited purr rumbling loudly.

"Yes!" exclaimed the ginger she cat. Pandapaw grinned back at her friend. She twined tails with Cowpaw for a moment but then paused as Rootpaw bounded up.

"Congrats," Rootpaw said stiffly. Pandapaw's heart felt like it was breaking. Tears rushed to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. But he was already gone.

"Don't mind him," Quickpaw said breezily.

"Quickpaw! I need you!" called Dovewing. Quickpaw made a face.

"See you at the gathering," Qickpaw meowed, bounding off.

Pandapaw noticed Darkpaw and Tailpaw sighing unhappily.

"You'll get to go next time," she told them confidently.

"I suppose," sighed Tailpaw.

"Hurry along, Pandapaw. We're on a hunting patrol," called Panthertail.

"Gotto go. Cheer up," Pandapaw told the downcast apprentices brightly. She skipped over to Panthertail.

"We're going on a hunting patrol with Brackenfoot," Panthertail repeated. Pandapaw flicked her tail in annoyance.

"I know," Pandapaw meowed. Panthertail rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's go!" meowed a new voice cheerfully.

Pandapaw turned to see Brackenfoot. Strong muscles rippled under his thick brown pelt. She found her self staring.

The three bounded into the undergrowth.

"Show me your stalking position," instructed Panthertail.

Pandapaw obediently slid into a perfect hunting crouch. She slithered forward, careful to keep her tail pointed out straight behind her.

"Very good," Brackenfoot praised her. She felt a glow of pride ripple through her.

Suddenly sweet breath was blasted over her shoulder. Brackenfoot was crouched on top of her fixing her tail and nudging her feet into the right position.

Pandapaw stood transfixed, relishing in the touch of his strong paws.

A real warrior thought she was good!

"I'm so excited to go to the gathering as a full warrior!" he whispered.

"I'm excited to go for the first time!" Pandapaw squealed.

He laughed. Panthertail looked pleased with both the new warrior and Pandapaw when Brackenfoot stepped away.

"Your crouch is perfect," he meowed.

"Now try getting up and then sliding back down into a perfect crouch," suggested Brackenfoot.

Pandapaw got up and stretched, showed of her glittering fur in the sunlight, and then slid back down into her crouch. She focused all her weight onto her haunches and made sure her body was perfectly balanced on her paws, kind of like a bird about to take flight.

"Amazing," praised both warriors at the same time.

"Pandapaw, can you tell me what animal you would use the crouch on?" Panthertail asked.

Pandapaw sat up and replied, "A mouse because a mouse will feel your paw steps through the ground before he smells you so that crouch was good for stepping lightly," she recited.

"Great," replied Brackenfoot, "Hunting a rabbit is simple. Rabbits smell you before they hear you so you just have to stay downwind of the rabbit and he won't see you.

Then Panthertail demonstrated the crouch. Pandapaw copied him perfectly.

"All right, we're ready to hunt," Panthertail announced.

Brackenfoot and Pandapaw bounded off towards the direction of the Center Rock while Panthertail decided to hunt around a small stream that flowed down from the mountains.

"Shhhh," hissed Pandapaw to Brackenfoot. He stopped and stared quizzically at her.

She slid into a crouch a padded forward. Her jaw fell open and her scent glands detected a mouse fifty paces away. She stepped lightly.

At the right moment Pandapaw flung her self forward. The mouse squeaked in terror and bounded away but Pandapaw was to fast. Her swift paws captured the mouse quickly and she delivered the killing bite in seconds.

She emerged out of the evergreens, the dead mouse dangling limply from her mouth.

"Your a natural at everything!" exclaimed Brackenfoot. Pandapaw was very pleased with her self.

When the young warrior and the apprentice returned to camp that evening they were greeted with high tails and friendly faces. They had sooooo much prey!

"Want to share a rabbit?" Brackenfoot asked, distracting Pandapaw from staring as Birdstar wolfed down the first mouse she had caught.

"Birdstar is eating my mouse," she meowed happily. Brackenfoot grinned.

Then Pandapaw blushes.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to share a rabbit," repeated Brackenfoot gently.

"Yes!" Pandapaw said, eyes growing wide. It was a great honor to be invited to eat with a warrior!

"I mean- thank you!" she stammered quickly.

"Don't worry," Brackenfoot said scooping up a rabbit. They settled right out side the warriors den and gulped down the plump rabbit.

Suddenly a shadow covered them. It was Swifttree.

"You promised you would eat with me tonight," Swifttree meowed quietly to Brackenfoot.

He flushed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Besides, we eat every night. Do you want to join us?" he stuttered.

"You FORGOT?" Swifttree meowed, eyes flashing.

"Swifttree, your not the only cat I want to hang out with," reasoned Brackenfoot.

"Oh, I see how it is. You could of just told me instead of using an Apprentice to make me jealous!" growls Swifttree. Pandapaw backed away nervously.

"No! I don't like Pandapaw. We were just sharing a mouse after a good hunting day," protested Brackenfoot.

"GO AWAY!" snarls Swifttree to Pandapaw. The apprentice scurried away. An hour later the two mates were snuggled up against each other again.

_"Guess they made up," _thought Pandapaw bitterly. She had finally found another warrior friend and he just stopped hanging out with her just because his mate didn't approve of her.

She settled down outside her den, content to wait until Birdstar announced it was time to go to the gathering. The moon rose steadily, and when it was high and full Birdstar bounded forward.

"It is time!" she yowled. Pandapaw leaped up, excited.

She found Cowpaw, and the two siblings pelted after their clan leader. Flowerheart and Panthertail fell in step beside their apprentices.

"Don't give away any clan secretes," the big black deputy warned them. His kits bobbed their heads furiously.

"But socialize and try to learn secretes from other apprentices," their aunt meowed. They nodded again.

"Good," Panthertail meowed. The two great warriors increased their stride until they were running along side Birdstar.

Pandapaw felt warm breath in her ear.

"Hey," Rootpaw said quietly.

"Hey," gulped Pandapaw nervously.

"So, you excited for the gathering?" Rootpaw asked.

"Yes!" Pandapaw squeaked.

Cowpaw looked on with amusement.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there," Rootpaw meowed awkwardly. He increased his pace. Cowpaw bounded after him.

Quickpaw hobbled up to Pandapaw, trying to run but failing miserably.

"Quickpaw! You shouldn't be running on your leg," called Dovewing.

"I.. Want... To... Be... With... Pandapaw.." wheezed Quickpaw heavily.

"I'll slow down," offered Pandapaw. Quickpaw shot her a grateful look.

The two she cat's slowed to horribly slow pace. Dovewing walked beside them.

The troop of warriors reached the end of Thunderclan territory and cut through Windclan territory on a trail of flattened grass. Hostile eyes gleamed at them out of the shadows.

Windclan was making sure the Warriors didn't leave the path. Pandapaw relaxed when they lopes onto the beach; Riverclan territory. The waves crashed onto the shore making loud thundering sounds.

Riverclan was more friendly, they ran beside the Thunderclan warriors as they crossed the beach.

Soon Pandapaw spotted a sea side cave. A little bit of water trickled into it but large stones provided stepping stones. Moonlight filtered into through a hole at the top of the cave.

Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan filed into the cave. The leaders and medicine cat's grouped into a tight circle at the base of a high ledge while the rest of the cat's milled around the stepping stones.

Quickpaw hurried after Dovewing over to the ledge and Pandapaw was left alone. A black and white apprentice sized cat hurried up to her. Pandapaw drew back in shock. The cat was horribly scarred.

"Remember me?" croaked the cat. Pandapaw felt a sinking feeling.

"Yes," she meowed quietly. It was Spiderpaw of Shadowclan, the apprentice she had almost killed.

She felt confused when he grinned.

"You were tougher then I thought. Now you've ruined my good looks," he purred.

"You, you can still be a warrior?" she stammered.

"Yeah. I'm just scarred. I'm physically fine," he meowed. Pandapaw scuffed her paws.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, there are tons of warriors worse then me," he meowed breezily. She stared skeptically at him.

He had a jagged scar running down his face and a bunch on his belly where she had clawed him.

"I guess it's not to bad," she meowed finally.

"Wo knows? Maybe some she cat will take pity on me. I'm definitely not snagging any with my looks," he joked.

"Just be who you are in your heart and any self respecting she cat will see past your looks," Pandapaw said quietly.

He looked shocked.

"Hey thanks. Your not as bad as I thought you were," he meowed before walking off.

Pandapaw found a group of apprentices talking eagerly.

"And then a huge warrior twice my size jumped on me but one swipe from sent him howling into the woods," a white and black tabby Tom was saying.

A silver she cat turned to Pandapaw expectantly.

"So, have you been in any battles?" she purred.

Pandapaw looks nervously at Spiderpaw who was sitting in the group. He nodded to her.

"Well we got into this battle with Shadowclan. I attacked an apprentice and almost ripped him to shreds! But then his mentor came to avenge him. He jumped on me but I was to fast for him. A nice shoulder slash from me sent him howling to his deputy. Then him and the deputy attacked me! But I held them off and sent them yowling into the bushes," Pandapaw said excitedly.

All the apprentices cheered, all hostilities put aside.

Spiderpaw winked at Pandapaw.

"Well we got into this battle with Windclan," started the silver she cat. But Pandapaw wasn't watching.

"Guys, the meeting is starting," she hisses. They fell silent.

The leaders jumped up onto the ledge. Coldstar stepped forward.

"Shadowclan is thriving apart from the fact one of our apprentices was viscously scarred by Thunderclan and that Thunderclan continues to steal our prey," Coldstar yowled.

Thunderclan cats yowled and loud hisses broke out. Pandapaw's legs felt wobbly. Soft fur pressed on her from either side. It was Rootpaw and Spiderpaw.

"Its fine. I don't blame you. It was just a battle," Spiderpaw meowed.

"Go away Pinecone!" hissed Rootpaw. Spiderpaw bristled.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Pandapaw meowed unsteadily. She planted her paws firmly underneath her.

Both toms backed away hissing at each other. Panthertail bounded up.

"It's fine. Birdstar will put him in his place," meowed Panthertail. Pandapaw pushed her head into her father, crying silently.

"It's fine. It was an accident," soothed Panthertail.

"Coldstar, Thunderclan did no such thing. And about your apprentice. The warrior who did it has been punished and it was a complete accident," Birdstar meowed calmly.

Coldstar bristled.

"But-"

"But nothing. Some rouge must have been stealing from you," Birdstar said sharply.

Then she added, "Thunderclan is thriving as well. We have two new kits, Icekit and Foxkit, and five new apprentices. Pandapaw, Cowpaw, Rootpaw, Quickpaw, Tailpaw, and Darkpaw. Quickpaw has taken the path of a medicine cat!"

Half hearted yowls rang out. Pandapaw managed to raise her head proudly.

A gray Tom stepped forward.

"Riverclan is well!" he called out. Pandapaw realized that must be Pebblestar, the Riverclan leader.

A black and white she cat raised her head proudly and proclaimed, "Windclan is more then well. Harepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Fawnpaw are our new apprentices. Runningfoot had a lucky litter of four kits, Starrykit, Whitekit, Dashkit, and Silverkit. Patchfur has one kit, Badgerkit."

The Windclan cat's howled happily after their leader, Swiftstar, finished talking.

The leaders leaped off the ledge and pelted to their clans.

"Wait!" cried a horse voice. All the cats turned to look at the entrance of the cave.

A silky brown she cat stood there, silhouetted against the moonlight.

The leaders pushes them selves to the front of the cats.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Coldstar.

"Please, I'm kitting," the she cat whispered.

Birdstar jumped into action.

"Panthertail, Longleaf, you grab her. Dovewing run back to camp and get prepared," she instructed.

Dovewing bounded off, Quickpaw stumbling at her tail. The other clans watched curiously as Thunderclan set off at fast pace with the loner.

Pandapaw's whole body was tense. She wanted to help the poor she cat but in this crisis she had no abilities.

The best she could do was set off after her clan. When they arrived at back at camp sleepy cat's emerged from their dens, dead to their surroundings. Pandapaw watched as her father and Longleaf hurried the she cat into the medicine cat den.

Pandapaw spent a few tense seconds waiting.

Suddenly wails pierced the air. Quickpaw dashed out.

"Pandapaw! The she cat is bleeding too much. I need to fetch cobwebs but I can't run!" Quickpaw wailed. Finally, Pandapaw could help!

She pelted out of camp over to an old wooden abandoned twoleg house. She sprinted inside, ignoring the twoleg stench.

Pandapaw swipes two pawfulls of cobwebs, stuffed them in her mouth, and raced back.

"Here," she said, spitting the sticky stuff out at Quickpaw's feet.

"Your a life saver!" Quickpaw gasped. Then the ginger she cat scooped up the webs and hurried back into her mentors den.

A few minutes later Quickpaw emerged. She looks mournful.

"What happened?" Pandapaw asked, dread settling in the pit of her stomach. But Quickpaw hurried away, not meeting her friend's eyes.

Later Birdstar emerged, a squealing brown kit in her mouth. Leader padded into the nursery.

Pandapaw crept into the medicine cat den and found Dovewing sitting in a pool of blood next to the she cat.

"What happened?" whispered Pandapaw.

"I failed," spat Dovewing suddenly angry.

"I'm a worthless medicine cat!"

"No!" Pandapaw meowed in shock.

"I am, all I can do is predict prophecies," hissed the white she cat.

"Huh?" Pandapaw meowed quizzically.

"Nothing," meowed the medicine cat quickly.

Pandapaw slid out of the den confused. Why was Dovewing acting odd?

She entered the nursery and found Birdstar crouched down by Daisyflower, the mother of the two new kits Icekit and Foxkit.

"Please Daisyflower. He'll starve with out you," the leader was pleading. The queen eyed the brown kit curiously.

"Fine," she finally meowed.

"Thank you. His mother wanted him to be called Rockkit," Birdstar said, gently laying the kit next the queen.

Rockkit stuffed his tiny head between Foxkit and Icekit and started suckling furiously.

Pandapaw ducked out before the leader spotted her.

She hurried to her nest and collapsed.

Rootpaw sat down next to her.

"Tonight at the gathering I realized I was wrong," murmured the Tom.

"I'm glad," purred Pandapaw laughing.

"No I'm serious. I love you Pandapaw. You may never love me but just know that I will always be there for you," Rootpaw meowed.

Pandapaw looked at him helplessly. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Pandapaw felt unsettled at Rootpaw's proclamation even though she was glad he forgave her.

Toms never gave up...


	4. Chapter 4

**Megan Pinescar you are truly amazing. I read some of your stories and reviewed them. I read the two books about Pinescar, (please keep writing the second one) and I read the one about Swiftpaw/Noleg. Keep writing that one also. And yes Pinescar can have a mate. **

**I'm furious because 69 people read my stories and only 1 reviewed. Grrrrrrrr! I need reviews!**

Pandapaw woke up with a start when a paw tapped her.

She hissed and jumped into a fighting stance. Cowpaw leaped back angrily.

"Jeez Pandapaw I was just gonna tell you that Birdstar is calling a clan meeting," he yowled. With that he raced out side.

Pandapaw shook her head sleepily and padded out of her den. Birdstar sat on top of the high cliff, tail lashing agitatedly.

"Shadowclan invaded last night and stole our kits," Birdstar meowed.

Shocked yowls broke out.

"Who did they take?"

"Why?"

"We'll show those mangy Pinecone heads!"

"My babies!" wailed Daisyflower.

"I don't know why they took them, perhaps in revenge for what Pandapaw did or to hold them ransom for prey," Birdstar said quietly.

Pandapaw's pelt burned with shame.

"Also there is something I would like to share with you. Dovewing and I received a prophecy from Starclan a while ago. I didn't know what to think of it till now. _Shadows are rising and only the one with eyes like stars can stop them,_" Birdstar recited.

Pandapaw could feel Rootpaw's stare hot on her pelt. _"Could it be me? I do have powers," _Pandapaw wondered.

Uneasy murmurs broke out.

"Eyes like stars?"

"What could that mean?"

"I always knew Shadowclan was evil!"

"I am sending a patrol out to rescue them!" yowled Birdstar, "Panthertail, Lighteningbear, Brackenfoot, Fluffeagle and Pandapaw."

Pandapaw held her head high. She would rescue those kits!

Quickpaw hurried up.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Pandapaw gave her friend a friendly lick.

"I'll be fine," she meowed.

The ginger medicine shot her a half smile before hurrying off.

The other apprentices stayed back and eyed her jealously.

"Hey. Wish me luck?" Pandapaw meowed to Cowpaw.

His eyes darkened.

"Why would I? You get to do everything because Birdstar likes you!" he spat. Then he stalked off.

Tailpaw and Darkpaw shot Pandapaw angry looks before following Cowpaw.

Rootpaw stepped forward.

"Pandapaw-" he started.

"I know. They're just jealous," she sighed. Rootpaw nodded before padding after them.

She followed Panthertail and the rest of the patrol out of camp. They padded through the undergrowth to the edge of Thunderclan territory.

"Ready?" the deputy asked his patrol.

They nodded.

All of a sudden Pandapaw felt a fierce fire burn through her body. She was ready and if she was the prophesied cat then so be it.

She would ripe those Pinecone brains to shreds. After all she had done it before.

Pine's P.O.V.

A small brown she cat hurried through the woods. Her left shoulder bled freely and she was gasping like a fish out of water.

All of a sudden strong paws pinned her down.

"Who are you?" growled a rough voice. She looked up and gasped. A cat her size had her pinned down.

But something was wrong.

Scars disfigured his belly and a long jagged scar ran down his face.

"Please. I'm looking for Shadow pack. I- I mean shadow group. I mean... I don't know! Shadow something," she wailed.

His grip softened when he saw her wound.

"What's your name?" he meowed.

"P- Pine," she stuttered.

He grabbed her by the scruff and carried her into a camp full of cats.

Their pelts bristled suspiciously. Moonlight streamed into the clearing illuminating an ugly black cat.

"Please. I want to join you," gasped Pine.

"Sure," snorted the cat.

"Please Coldstar, she's only a kit," pleaded the scarred apprentice.

Pine shot him an angry look

"I'm not a kit," she snarled.

The apprentice rolled his eyes.

"Let's see what you've got. Unlike Thundrclan we don't just take in random loners until we know they have the strength of a warrior," growled Coldstar.

Pine stood up straight despite her wound.

"I have the strength of 10 warriors," she promised.

"We will see," meowed Coldstar, "I need you to go on a patrol with some of my warriors and steal some of Thunderclan's kits."

"Why?" she asked in surprise.

"Because they've been stealing our prey," snapped Coldstar, "Pine, Spiderpaw, Ravenslash, Snagfoot, and Highboulder you will go on the patrol."

The chosen cats stepped forward heads high with pride. Pine watched them warily afraid of sudden attack.

She noticed the scarred apprentice among them.

"So your Spiderpaw?" she hissed as the patrol bounded into the forest. He nodded.

"What happened?" she asked, slightly in awe of his scars.

"I got in a bad scrape with a very stubborn young female," he meowed almost affectionately.

Pine felt her fur rising. How dare this young female be his friend when she had attacked him!

"She once told me that if I was who I am in my heart any self respecting female would like me," Spiderpaw meowed thoughtfully.

_"She's right," _thought Pine bitterly. They continued on in silence. Soon they reached the border.

"Stop!" hissed Ravenslash, black pelt glowing in the moonlight. The patrol came to a halt and looks almost fearfully at the other side of the border.

Ravenslash crouched down and moved forward like a snake. His glittering black pelt blended into the darkness. Highboulder followed, his white and brown pelt standing out.

Snagfoot shook his head in disgust at the young tabby before following. Spiderpaw motioned Pine forward.

She took a deep breathe and darted after the patrol. She sought out brown things so that she would blend in. Pine found that she was a natural at becoming part of the forest.

Soon they arrived at the entrance to the camp. Pine's heart thumped wildly in in her small, brown chest.

The patrol snuck past the snoozing guards and stopped at the nursery.

"This was your challenge. Go in," hissed Ravenslash to Pine.

"Come on," protested Spiderpaw.

But Pine crept in without a word.

Soft cozy scents drifted into her scent glands and she wanted to curl up and fall asleep in this motherly den. She was suddenly aware of how much her shoulder injury pained her.

Nestled next to their mother, a red and white mottled queen, were three kits. One was red, one was white, and one was brown.

Pine scooped them up gently. The queen moved and Pine froze. But the queen just rolled over.

"Mama?" said the white kit sleepily.

"Hello little ones," whispered Pine bringing them out.

"Your a Shadowclan warrior," yelped the red one angrily. He struggled but Ravenslash grabbed him with thorn sharp teeth.

The kit stayed perfectly still, eyes wide with terror.

"That's better," purred Ravenslash in a silky tone.

Anger rushed through Pine. This wasn't right! But her mouth refused to work when she remembered that she would get a safe home if she completed this mission.

Spiderpaw grabbed the white kit leaving Pine with the brown one.

They three warriors rejoined Highboulder and Snagfoot who had been guarding the camp entrance.

The warrior patrol raced through the forest back on to Shadowclan territory.

"Those stupid mouse brains won't suspect a thing until morning!" crowed Ravenslash. The other two warriors joined in his laughter but Pine and Spiderpaw stayed silent.

They returned to camp and Coldstar greeted them with cold eyes.

"Well?" he snarled.

"Pine got them out easily," Ravenslash said in a bored tone.

Pine puffed up with pride.

"Any warrior could have done it," Highboulder put in. Pine felt anger rush to her head.

"I-" she started.

"I will watch your training with interest then. And Spiderpaw it's about time you become a warrior. You two will have your ceremonies tomorrow," Coldstar cut her off.

Relief flooded through her body.

The warriors walked away with the kits, leaving Pine and Spiderpaw together.

"You should go see Leafpelt or Snakepaw," advised Spiderpaw.

"Huh?" questioned Pine.

"Our Medicine cats. They take care of your wounds," explained Spiderpaw.

Pine nodded.

"Why did you come looking for Shadowclan any way?" asked Spiderpaw.

"My mother died and her dying words were, find Shadowclan. They will take care of you," Pine answered quietly.

"Hmm... Perhaps she once lived with the clans," speculated Spiderpaw.

"Perhaps," murmured Pine before padding away to the medicine cat den.

A brown she cat with startling green eyes was mixing a herbs on a flat rock.

She twitched an ear to acknowledge Pine's presence before calling, "Snakepaw!"

A gray and brown mottled apprentice hurried out of a gap in the back of the cave.

"Yes Leafpelt?" he asked respectfully.

"Please treat this young warrior's shoulder," Leafpelt meowed.

Snakepaw looked at Pine in surprise.

"Are you the new apprentice/loner Coldstar said he was going to let into Shadowclan?" Snakepaw inquired curiously.

"Yes I'm Pine," she replied nervously.

"Snakepaw!" Leafpelt said sharply.

"Oh yeah right," Snakepaw meowed, fumbling for the right herbs.

"Marigold to stop infection?" he said hopefully. Leafpelt nodded. He applied the poultice to Pine's shoulder.

She winced.

"Cobwebs to bind it?" Snakepaw asked more confidently. Leafpelt nodded again. He plastered sticky stuff onto Pine' shoulder.

"Sleep here tonight," Leafpelt said kindly. Pine nodded, suddenly to exhausted to think. She followed Snakepaw through the gap in the back of the cave.

It lead into another cave only this one wasn't jam packed with herbs and poultice making tools.

There were a few mossy nests around a clear pool. Pine gathered that this was where the sick slept. She chose a clean nest and settled down. Snakepaw padded into yet another cave. Pine assumed that was where he slept.

In seconds she was fast asleep.

The next day

Pine awoke expecting to be out side but then she remembered. She was part of Shadowclan now!

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high tree for a clan meeting," yowled Coldstar.

Pine stumbled out of the medicine cat den and was surprised to see that Leafpelt only had three legs.

All the cat's were gathered around a tall oak that Coldstar was perched on.

"Spiderpaw completed a rather dangerous mission last night so he will be rewarded with his warrior ceremony," called out Coldstar.

"Spiderpaw please step forward. I call upon Starclan to look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to protect our clan and is now ready to become a warrior. Snagfoot is this apprentice ready?" asked Coldstar.

"Yes," Snagfoot replied looking proudly at his apprentice.

"Spiderpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?" Coldstar yowled.

Eyes gleaming Spiderpaw replied, "I do."

"Then the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Spiderclaw!" Coldstar smiled.

"Spiderclaw!" the clan cheered. Spiderclaw beamed with pride.

"We have one more ceremony. Pine step forward. Pine was a loner kitten who asked to join the clan. She has proven her strength is equal to any clan cat so I offer her a place in Shadowclan. Pine, do you accept?" Coldstar meowed with unusual gentleness.

"I do," Pine said softly.

"Starclan look down on and protect this apprentice until she is able to become a warrior. Her name will be Pinepaw until she earns her full name," Coldstar called, "Spiderclaw will be her mentor."

"Pinepaw!" cheered the clan again.

All of a sudden yowls broke out and strange cats burst into the clearing. Thunderclan was attacking!

Pandapaw's P.O.V.

Pandapaw burst into the clearing intent on her mission. She was to grab the kits and when she did order the retreat. The warriors burst into battle and Pandapaw darted away.

A brown she cat lunged at her. Pandapaw batted her away easily. She smelled like a rouge.

"Shadowclan now accepts rouges?" taunted Pandapaw. The she cat flushed and leaped again.

Pandapaw unsheathed her claws and batted her away again.

"Mreow!" yowled the cat racing away. Pandapaw spotted her approach Spiderpaw and yowl something.

Great, now she had to fight her friend. Spiderpaw raced over with the brown apprentice on his heels. She smiled smugly at Pandapaw.

"Pandapaw?" Spiderpaw asked in surprise.

"She's the one who scarred you Spiderclaw?" the rouge asked angrily.

"Yeah Pinepaw," laughed Spiderclaw.

Pandapaw's pelt burned.

"Nice to know your a warrior but I really need to go!" Pandapaw meowed before hastily slipping away.

Spiderclaw launched him self at Pandapaw.

She sprung around spitting and raked a claw across his face. He sprung away in pain.

"You haven't lost your touch," he gasped.

Pinepaw leaped at her but Pandapaw sunk a claw into her stomach.

She jumped away.

"She's dangerous," warned Spiderclaw.

Pandapaw twitched her whiskers in amusement before bounding off.

She went over to the thorns where she and Rootpaw had been kept hostage.

Icekit, Foxkit, and Rockkit, were huddled inside.

"Pandapaw!" cried Foxkit in relief.

Icekit started sobbing.

"Climb onto my back!" urged Pandapaw.

Foxkit nodded in determination and clambered on sinking his claws into her fur. She winced but scooped up the other two and dashed out.

"Retreat!" she yowled through a mouthful of fur.

The Thunderclan warriors dashed off.

Shadowclan looked confused until they realized that Thunderclan had the kits!

They dashed after them.

But they were too late.

Pandapaw crowed in victory when she returned to camp.

All the Thunderclan cat's cheered.

Daisyflower hurried up and covered her kits in licks and tail squeezes.

"Thank you!" gasped the queen to Pandapaw

"It was everyone," meowed the apprentice modestly. Daisyflower hurried her kits off to the nursery.

"Good job," said a grudging voice.

"No thanks to you!" spat Pandapaw, realizing it was Cowpaw.

His eyes narrowed and he stalked off.

"He was just trying to apologize," Panthertail said softly.

"How do you know? You never pay any attention to him," growled Pandapaw. Her father winced.

"Your hopeless," Pandapaw meowed before stalking off after her brother.

Great, now everyone was mad at her.

She decided to go visit the kits to cheer cheer her self up.

"Pandapaw! Hooray!" squeaked Icekit.

"We were just replaying your Shadowclan rescue!" yelped Rockkit.

"Yeah and I get to be you!" Icekit purred excitedly.

"Who did you fight?" asked Foxkit.

"Well I fought Spiderclaw, the warrior I ripped to shreds the battle before, and a weak rouge called Pinepaw," laughed Pandapaw.

"I get to be Spiderclaw!" Foxkit claimed quickly.

"Then I have to be a weak, rouge, _girl_!" Rockkit wailed.

"I'll be Pinepaw and you be Panthertail," offered Pandapaw.

"What does Panthertail get to do?" asked Rockkit.

"Let's pretend he helped Pandapaw," suggested Pandapaw.

"Yah!" cried Rockkit. They begun.

Icekit darted across the ground.

"Mreowww!" cried Pandapaw leaping at the tiny kit. She was careful to balance her weight.

"Take that!" cried Icekit, raking her tiny claws down Pandapaw. Pandapaw pretended she was in pain and hobbled over to Foxkit.

"Spiderclaw, I need some help!" she yowled. Foxkit rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and then followed Pandapaw over to Icekit.

"Pandapaw?" he meowed before launching him self at his sister.

"We meet again," growled Icekit, digging her claws into him. He bowled her over.

"Your not doing it right! Pandapaw wins!" Icekit wailed.

"Fine," Foxkit meowed leaping off.

"You haven't lost your touch," he panted, returning to the game.

"See yah!" cried Icekit bounding off.

"I win!" she declared.

"Let's play again only I get to be Pandapaw this time," Foxkit meowed.

Pandapaw played for hours until Daisyflower ushered her kits back into the nursery at sundown.

After a plump vole she collapsed in her nest, exhausted.

_A starry forest materialized around her._

_"What do you want this time Swallowflight?" growled Pandapaw._

_A pale white cat stepped forward. Pandapaw gasped in horror. His eyes were white and sightless._

_"Find the sacrificer," he groaned._

_A young brown she cat appeared. She turned turned to look at Pandapaw and opened her eyes. _

_They were startling green like pine trees. _

_"So your the Chosen One," the she cat meowed sadly._

_It was Pinepaw._

Pinepaw's P.O.V.

Pinepaw woke with a start, her secrete heavy in her heart.

When she had been a kitten her mother had kept her away from the clan cat's and trained her to fight against them.

She told young Pine that they were evil cat's that wanted to use her as a sacrifice. Pine had learned to stay away from them.

But when she got older her mother had told her the truth.

_"Pine, I used to live with the clans. They were kind but one day my leader got a prophecy saying that Shadows were rising and only the one with eyes like stars could stop them. Starclan said that you were the Chosen one. I was still pregnant with you so I ran away. You would have no part in this silly prophecy. But Starclan was angry. They said that for my disobedience someone else would be the chosen one and in their time of need you would sacrifice your self for the chosen one. I was terrified. I hid you. But Starclan has made me sick and I am slowly dying. You can not escape your destiny little one. Be brave and when I die return to Shadowclan," Pine's mother had said._

Pinepaw cried as she remembered. That was the last time her mother had ever been healthy. Life was unfair because of stupid Starclan. They couldn't just leave Pinepaw's family alone.

"Pinepaw, are you okay?" asked Spiderclaw nervously, sticking his head in.

"Yeah, I just got dust I my eye," meowed Pinepaw quickly.

"K, let's start training," Spiderclaw meowed. Pinepaw hurried out of the apprentice den.

"I think we should do battle training because I totally sucked during that battle," Pinepaw grinned, pushing away her bad memories.

"You weren't that bad," Spiderclaw laughed.

"I stunk," Pinepaw said flatly.

Spiderclaw sniggered and lead her to the training hollow.

"Attack me," he ordered. Pinepaw leaped but faked to the side.

Spiderclaw anticipated her move and leaped of the way.

Pinepaw landed on her paws and spun around, catching Spiderclaw with an under hand blow.

He grunted and snaked under her bucking her up into the air.

She landed on him with a hiss and rolled him over, seeking his belly flesh.

He used strong legs to toss her off.

She landed in a small heap and gasped for breath.

"I win!" gloated Spiderclaw.

Pinepaw spat, "It's not over yet!"

With that she launched her self at him and caught his face with her claws. She forced him to his belly.

"No I win!" she crowed.

He wriggled out.

"Very good Pinepaw but you didn't really have any thing surprising which is why Pandapaw defeated you so easily. Your super strong and you use that to your advantage but Pandapaw is fast, strong and smart. You need to think about your moves," instructed Spiderclaw.

Pinepaw nodded.

"Good," Spiderclaw meowed.

They practiced till sunset.

"Want to go look at the ocean?" offered Spiderclaw.

Pinepaw nodded and followed her mentor to the edge of Shadowclan territory. Around a mile away lay the ocean, sparkling and bright.

"I just want to dive in!" gasped Pinepaw breathlessly.

"Maybe you should have joined Riverclan," teased Spiderclaw.

"Perhaps, but I'm glad I didn't," Pinepaw said softly, meeting his eyes.

"Me too," he murmured.

Pinepaw felt electricity rippled between them as the two cat's moved closer.

Spiderclaw's nose met hers and his body pressed against her in an instant.

They fell and Spiderclaw kneaded his paws on her fur, rolling it to fit the shape of his foot. His eyes met hers again and she took a deep breath.

"Spiderclaw, I love you."

"Me too," he murmured. She stood life racing through her.

"Let's return to camp," she meowed.

His face fell.

"Spiderclaw, you know it's against the warrior code for an apprentice to have kits," she teased.

"That's not what I meant," he stuttered.

"I know," she purred.

The scarred Tom stood up slowly.

"I may hate her but your Pandapaw is right. I love you for who you are in your heart," Pinepaw whispered as they walked.

He tensed.

"She's not _my _Pandapaw," he said nervously.

"Good," replied Pinepaw.

**Ooooooh! Lots of love! Megan Pinescar I hope you like Pine. I tried to make her important. Please, please, please, review!**

**I will try to post the next chapter by Sunday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Megan Pinescar as usual! :) and thank you Fireflyheart, I thought that part was funny too! Alright the most reviews I'v got for one chapter has been 2. I'm shooting for 5! Please help me by, yah know... REVIEWING! **

**104 people have been to my story and only 4 people have reviewed! Come on, is my story that bad? (oh yeah and I'v updated my profile page if anyone cares!)**

**If anyone's even reading this I bet they're bored by this so I'll start writing.**

**Just one more thing... Review!**

Pandapaw crept out of the apprentice den and watched Birdstar get ready to go to the moon pools, the mystical place where leaders and medicine cat's go to share tongues with Starclan.

"What do you need?" Birdstar called, spotting the spying apprentice.

Pandapaw flushed.

"I was just stretching," she answered brightly.

The leader shot her a doubtful look but continued on.

When the sun peeped over the edge of the mountain Birdstar leaped onto the high cliff and called a clan meeting.

Once all the cats were gathered she began.

"I am deeply troubled by the the prophecy that I shared with you yesterday. I am going to share tongues with Starclan," announced Birdstar.

"Who will accompany you?" yowled Slashstripe.

"Dovewing," their leader answered calmly.

Angry yowls broke out.

"You can't go out by your self!" yowled Creampelt.

"Somecat has to protect you!" called Lighteningbear and Panthertail.

"The warrior code clearly states that the life of one cat is not more important then her/his clan," cried Birdstar over the clamber.

Her clan fell silent, fuming.

"And the Warrior code states that the leader' word is law," laughed Rootpaw.

"Thank you," Creampelt meowed icily to her son.

He sniggered.

"You're son is right," Birdstar pointed out mildly.

"I know," Creampelt snapped.

Birdstar leaped down from the high cliff and started conversing with Dovewing.

_"I want to know about the prophecy," _Pandapaw thought eagerly.

She shuffled closer to the two she cats and strained to make out what they were saying.

"Should we tell Pandapaw our findings?" Dovewing was saying.

Huh? Pandapaw was confused.

"No. I want to protect her from that prophecy as long as possible," Birdstar meowed flatly.

Pandapaw's whiskers twitched excitedly.

_"Maybe the prophecy is about me!" _she thought.

"We should get going," suggested Birdstar.

_No! You need to tell me what you mean!" _Pandapaw thought desperately.

The thought occurred to her that she could follow them. But she had to think fast, they were leaving.

"Panthertail, I'm going hunting alone," she meowed.

"Be back soon. I don't want you out alone for long with all this prophecy stuff going around," he father answered.

Pandapaw rolled her eyes and dashed after Birdstar and Dovewing.

Birdstar jumped when she saw Pandapaw.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dovewing nervously.

_"They're really acting strange," _Pandapaw thought.

"I'm going hunting so I'm just walking with you to the border," Pandapaw meowed with fake cheeriness.

Birdstar looked relieved.

"Why, what did you think I wanted?" Pandapaw prodded.

The two she cats exchanged helpless looks.

"Ummm... We thought you wanted to come with us," improvised Dovewing.

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?" meowed Pandapaw.

Birdstar looked like a trapped animal.

"I don't know," Birdstar meowed stupidly.

They reached the border.

"Bye!" Birdstar said quickly, dashing off.

"Eager to get rid of me?" asked Pandapaw.

"No," Birdstar said, again lost for and answer.

Once they were out of sight Pandapaw congratulated her self on prodding them so far they didn't know what to say. They clearly didn't want to lie to her but were doing so anyway.

Pandapaw pelted after them.

She was careful to follow their scent and not actually be in eyesight of them.

She loped across the dunes enjoying the superb view of the sunrise.

Seagulls raced across the water and dove in, only to emerge with a flopping fish.

Small crabs scuttled away from Pandapaw but a brave one reached out to pinch her.

She batted it away impatiently.

Suddenly the scent of Windclan flooded her nose.

She heard voices. It was Birdstar and a Windclan patrol!

"What are you doing here?" growled a voice.

"We are going to the moon pool," meowed Birdstar.

Pandapaw could feel the tension sliding away.

"Safe journey," meowed a new voice.

"And to you, Swallowflight," Birdstar meowed. Pandapaw listened as her paw steps faded.

But the Windclan patrol was walking towards her! In a panic she rolled in the sand.

After she was dusted with the light yellow sand she blended into a dune.

Pandapaw held her breath as the patrol passed her.

"Hey, I see a seagull," yelped a small voice.

"Go get it Rabbitpaw," encouraged the first voice.

Rabbitpaw raced forward. Pandapaw drew back in horror. But the apprentice didn't seem to notice her.

Rabbitpaw killed the seagull and padded back proudly.

"Look Padfoot!" she cried.

"Very good Rabbitpaw," meowed Padfoot.

"Come, we must return to camp," meowed Swallowflight.

The threesome padded away.

Pandapaw sighed with relief and bounded after her leader.

In the distance she could see Birdstar and Dovewing sliding into a seaside cave. The apprentice paused for a minute, and then continued on.

The footpath down to the sea level was rocky and steep so Pandapaw crab stepped down.

She stopped at the entrance to the cave and stared into it's large opening.

The cave could easily flood. Then she would drown.

She took a deep breath. Birdstar wouldn't of gone in if it was dangerous. She padded in.

Darkness enveloped Pandapaw, like a dark cloak.

The floor had an inch of water so by the time she reached the end of the long tunnel.

There was a series of small pools gathered on the floor of the cave. A strange light that seemed like moonlight made them glow.

Both Birdstar and Dovewing were curled up next to a pool, whiskers brushing the water.

Pandapaw claimed a pool and settled as comfortably as she could on the rocky ground.

_"Here goes nothing," _she thought.

Her heart pounded furiously as she dipped her whiskers into the pool.

Sleep immediately claimed her.

_She was in the forest of her dreams, she was in Starclan. _

_Birdstar sat with Dovewing in a small clearing. _

_"Swallowflight?" Birdstar called._

_Swallowflight emerged from the trees._

_"I know why you have come," he said quietly._

_"Then tell me. Why is Pandapaw special? What are the shadows? Shadowclan?" yowled Birdstar._

_"Pandapaw can read the minds of her enemies," Swallowflight meowed._

_"But why hasn't she told me?" yowled Birdstar almost angrily._

_"Think my sister, if you were a young apprentice and suddenly realized you could read minds you wouldn't go rushing to your leader. You'd most likely feel scared," reasoned Swallowflight._

_Birdstar seemed to deflate._

_"Who are the shadows?" meowed Dovewing curiously._

_Swallowflight paused for a moment. _

_"Come out Blindstar," he meowed quietly._

_Pandapaw could barely stifle her meow of shock when she recognized the white Tom striding into the clearing._

_It was the Tom from her dream._

_"Hello," Blindstar meowed._

_Birdstar looked upon him scornfully._

_"So your the cat my elders used to tell me stories of, the cat who was blind but could fight better then any warrior in the forest. But also the seeker of violence," she sneered._

_His pelt bristled._

_"Cats in my days had soft bellies and hearts, Birdstar. I see this hasn't changed," he growled._

_A low growl rumbled in her chest. Dovewing lay a soothing tail on her shoulder. Birstar composed her self._

_"Why is Blindstar connected to the shadows?" she asked Swallowflight. _

_"Once when I was living in Shadowclan I got the same prophecy you did. But the chosen one's mother ran away with her. I believe that the chosen one has been reborn," Blindstar meowed._

_Suddenly Birdstar stiffened._

_"Then Shadowclan can't be the enemy if they got the prophecy too," she meowed. Birdstar looked like she was searching her brain._

_Suddenly she gasped._

_"My first day of being deputy we were attacked by some strange rouges. Their leader said that shadows would rise again," Birdstar meowed._

_Pandapaw recoiled in shock. That was the story Brownstripe had told her!_

_"You must tell the chosen one," rasped Blindstar._

_"When the time is right," meowed Birdstar quickly._

_"Sister, you will tell her," Swallowflight meowed sternly._

_"Fine," snapped Birdstar._

_"Go now," Blindstar hissed._

_Pandapaw watched as Dovewing and Birdstar faded from view._

_"Pandapaw, I can smell you," Swallowflight said gently._

_She reluctantly emerged from her hiding spot._

_"Did you hear everything?" Swallowflight._

_"Of course she did. I could smell her the whole time," Blindstar snapped._

_"Good. Birdstar would have never have told you," Swallowflight meowed._

_"I have questions!" begged Pandapaw._

_"Not now," Swallowflight meowed._

_"They have discovered you," Blindstar hissed._

_Pandapaw felt a faint prod._

_She spun around but no one was there._

_"They are trying to wake you," realized Swallowflight._

_"Wake up," growled Blindstar._

_"No. I will get in trouble. Also I need to know what's going on!" yelped Pandapaw._

_"Birdstar will fill you in," Swallowflight meowed._

_"You said your self that she wouldn't!" exploded Pandapaw._

_"Wake up," repeated Blindstar, warning in his tone._

_Pandapaw reluctantly willed her self to wake up._

_"I'll be back," she promised._

"Wake up Pandapaw!" yowled Birdstar.

She jumped up guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" Birdstar meowed, fury brimming at her eyes.

"I, I followed you," stuttered Pandapaw.

"What did you hear?" Birdstar meowed, voice dangerously calm.

"Nothing. A bunch of starry cat's just told me to go away," lied Pandapaw.

Relief clouded Birdstar's face.

"Your in huge trouble, you know that right?" snapped the normally cheery leader.

Pandapaw deflated.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"It's just I wanted to know about the prophecy because... Never mind," Pandapaw trailed off.

Her strategy worked. Birdstar softened because she thought that Pandapaw was struggling with her power.

"I won't tell anyone," promised the leader.

"Thank you!" Pandapaw meowed trying to seem like she was wondering why Birdstar would do this.

"Are you sure?" Dovewing said doubtfully.

"The leader's word is law," teased Birdstar.

The two she cat's grinned like old friends.

"_I guess they are old friends," _mused Pandapaw.

The threesome plunged into the tunnel and sprinted out of the cave.

Daylight stung Pandapaw's eyes but she enjoyed the fresh salty air blowing.

"Come on!" cried Birdstar loping away. Dovewing and Pandapaw pelted after her.

Pandapaw's mind was still brimming with things she wanted to ask Swallowflight and Blindstar.

"Hurry up!" called Birdstar. Eager to please her leader Pandapaw quickened her pace.

As they reached the forest an ugly stench reached Pandapaw's nose.

"Fox!" yowled Birdstar.

Fear shot through Pandapaw.

An red, dog like creature leaped into the clearing.

"Ssss!" spat Birdstar.

The small brown she cat launched her self at the fox. The fox was clearly a better fighter so Pandapaw took a deep breath and plunged into the battle.

She sunk her teeth into the foxes left leg. It yowled but she hung on tight. Pandapaw was thrust against a tree.

Stars danced before her eyes and she dropped off the fox like dead tick.

The fox spun around and grinned at her with sharp pointy teeth.

It sunk it's claws into her belly and Pandapaw shrieked with pain.

Birdstar knocked the fox away so hard that it flew across the clearing. With a furious yowl the fox grabbed Birdstar's throat with it's teeth and bit down.

Birdstar screamed in pain. Bleeding heavily Pandapaw staggered to her paws and jumped on the fox. The fox dropped Birdstar whose eyes flickered before closing.

The strength of ten warriors shot through Pandapaw and she lifted her muzzle to proclaim her strength.

"Meow!" she yowled. She struck the fox again, and again until it ran off howling.

Pandapaw flew to Birdstar's side only to find her cold and un breathing.

Dovewing hurried over with Panthertail, Longleaf, Lighteningbear, Brackenfoot, and Brightclaw at her side.

"Where were you when we needed you?" screamed Pandapaw.

"I was fetching warriors," Dovewing explained.

"You were to late," whispered Pandapaw.

"Let me through," growled Dovewing.

The white she cat rushed over to Birdstar.

After a long moment she stepped back.

"Birdstar is in Starclan's paws now," Dovewing meowed solemnly.

"She's dead?" sobbed Pandapaw.

"Leaders have 9 lives remember?" Panthertail meowed soothingly.

Pandapaw nodded in relief.

Suddenly Birdstar's eyelids flickered open.

"Pandapaw?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Pandapaw replied nervously.

"You fought like a true warrior. I have lost a life. I only have six more left," Birdstar croaked.

"Really?" Longleaf said worryingly.

"I'm fine now," purred Birdstar, stumbling to her feet.

She leaned against Panthertail and Lighteningbear.

Dovewing padded at her side like a worrying queen.

"You must of done well. You drove that fox away alone," Brackenfoot murmured to Pandapaw.

"Yeah. Point for Pandapaw!" laughed Brightclaw.

All of a sudden she started crying. Brightclaw retreated looking uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Brackenfoot meowed, shocked.

"I couldn't save her," she gasped.

"She's alive and fine," soothed Brackenfoot.

Pandapaw gave him a weak nod.

"Pandapaw, why were you with Birdstar?" thundered Panthertail.

"We met up with her on our way back," Dovewing meowed swiftly.

"You should have sent her back to camp when you smelled the fox!" growled Panthertail.

"No, I shouldn't of. Pandapaw's the reason we won," Birdstar meowed calmly.

"She could have been killed!" howled Panthertail.

"But she wasn't," Birdstar pointed out mildly.

Panthertail growled in frustration.

"Look at her!" he growled.

"I see pretty, brave, slightly scarred, normal, apprentice," Birdstar meowed, warning entering he tone.

Pandapaw blushed.

"Hence the words, slightly scarred," yelped Panthertail.

"Panthertail, all apprentices get into battles!" Birdstar yowled.

He huffed in annoyance.

When they arrived at camp Pandapaw was whisked away to the medicine cat den, where she was stuffed with poppy seeds and told to got to sleep.

She didn't need telling twice...

The next day

Pandapaw stumbled out of the medicine, relishing in the bright sunlight.

Her stomach hurt horribly where she had been clawed and her legs felt like lead.

"Hey you okay?" asked Rootpaw.

His ginger pelt brushed against hers.

"Do you want me to help you walk?" asked Brackenfoot, walking up.

"_I _can help her," growled Rootpaw.

Pandapaw felt bewildered at the two toms who were glaring at each other.

"Hey you guys can both help me," Pandapaw meowed nervously.

"I'm her friend too," snapped Brackenfoot looking ruffled.

"Well I'm more then her friend," growled Rootpaw.

Feeling irritated, Pandapaw swept off.

The toms looked after her forlornly.

Pandapaw picked the plumpest vole out of the increasing fresh kill pile and tore into it angrily.

She ached everywhere and just wanted to scream, "Look at me! I exist and I'm hurt!"

Birdstar padded over.

"Are you aching?" the leader meowed sympathetically.

"Yes," Pandapaw meowed shortly. She had no time for a leader who wouldn't tell her about a prophecy related to _her_!

Birdstar looked like she was going to say something important but just ended up saying, "Swim. It will stretch your muscles and sooth your wounds."

Pandapaw nodded, thankful for the advice.

"Good luck," Birdstar meowed before padding away.

Pandapaw slipped past the guards, she had the feeling that no cat would let her leave camp alone.

When she entered the forest she broke into a run ignoring her aching body.

Pandapaw soon reached a chest deep stream and came to a stop.

The dark water suddenly looked forbidding.

Taking a deep breath she waded in.

Cold water seeped through her fur, soaking her to the bone. She shivered violently but began to swim.

The cold soon faded because she had to work to hard to keep her head afloat.

Left paw, right paw she told her self. It worked. She swam against the current so that she worked harder and stayed close to the spot that she had started at.

Pandapaw found that actually enjoyed swimming and partially wished she was in Riverclan so that she didn't have to deal with foxes.

After a half an hour of swimming she sensed a cat watching her. It was Quickpaw.

"Hey Quickpaw!" called Pandapaw. The ginger she cat emerged from the trees.

"Your psychotic," Quickpaw meowed, almost in awe.

"I know," Pandapaw replied cheerily.

"I wish I could try that," sighed Quickpaw.

"You can. Jump in. I'll help you," Pandapaw encouraged.

The ginger she cat stared doubtfully at the cold water.

"Come on," urged Pandapaw.

Quickpaw lowered her self into the water.

She gasped and bobbed below water before getting the hang of it.

"Hey, even I can do this," Quickpaw exclaimed.

Pandapaw felt a small thrill for her friend shoot through her body.

They swam for another hour.

Finally the two apprentices emerged, both in a much better mood.

"That was fun," Pandapaw meowed, shaking her fur dry like a dog.

"Yeah!" squealed Quickpaw like an excited kit.

Pandapaw laughed.

The two she cats trudged through the forest back to camp.

When they arrived Pandapaw realized she was famished again so she and Quickpaw gulped down a mouse.

"That was good," sighed Quickpaw dreamily.

Pandapaw suddenly felt bad for her friend. She would hate not to be able to walk.

The two she cat's sat side by side for a minute gazing at the afternoon sun.

Pandapaw thought about the prophecy. Why couldn't she be normal and ponder things like toms and being a warrior instead of saving Thunderclan.

Slowly the rest of the apprentices returned from there days and all of them, even Quickpaw hung out around the tree stump and shared stories.

"Pandapaw and I learned to swim today," gushed Quickpaw. The other apprentices looked at them like they were crazy.

"How did you manage that?" asked Tailpaw skeptically.

"We just swam," Pandapaw replied loftily.

"Well Lighteningbear taught me a really cool move called Lightening strike," meowed Darkpaw.

He demonstrated.

"First you circle your enemy. Them all of a sudden you strike. You continue doing that and they never know when or where your going to strike," Darkpaw explained.

"Cool, I just hunted," replied Rootpaw.

"Me too," Cowpaw seconded.

Suddenly all of their mentors came over.

"We have something very special to tell you," Pantertail meowed.

"What?" cried Rootpaw.

"Guess," grinned Longleaf.

"Aww.. Don't tease them," protested Lighteningbear.

"Why not?" meowed Brightclaw, eyes twinkling.

"Just tell them," meowed Flowerheart impatiently.

"What?" exclaimed all the apprentices. Quickpaw slipped away grinning.

"Your assessment is tomorrow and if you pass you become a warrior tomorrow evening!" grinned Panthertail.

**Yah! Finally! Pandapaw's becoming a warrior. **

**Her name is going to Pandaheart. Review and tell me if that's a good name or tell me a different name she should have.**

**Remember, I'm shooting for at least 5 reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Molly of chazin clan, Fireflyheart, and Megan Pinescar. That's a new record. 3 reviews! I know, pitiful. Im not posting my next chapter till I get 5! So tell your real and fan fiction friends to review!**

**All right here we go.**

_"Hello," said a voice. _

_"Finally," growled Pandapaw recognizing Blindstar's voice._

_"You have some explaining to do," she growled as the white Tom slid out of the starry trees._

_"I know," he sighed._

_"What do I have to do?" she yelped, her voice higher then usual. _

_"According to Starclan on the night of the death the chosen one will rise and the sacrificer will die," Blindstar recited._

_"On the night of the death the chosen one will rise and the sacrificer will die?" repeated Pandapaw quizzically. _

_"We have know clue ether. We are just telling you what we have discovered," Blindstar meowed heavily._

_"Wait! The sacrificer is Pinepaw, the she cat you showed me right?" Pandapaw meowed slowly._

_"Yes," Blindstar meowed warily._

_"What's her story?" Pandapaw inquired curiously._

_"That is for another time and another place," growled Blindstar._

_"What?" screeched Pandapaw, "You said you would explain!"_

_Blindstar just swished his tail and padded away, disappearing into the undergrowth._

_Pandapaw raced after him but felt her self slipping out of Starclan. The forest changed and grew tall and ugly, blocking out the moonlight._

_Gnarled roots, thorn bushes, and the pressing darkness tripped her. She heard a deep scream, full of pain. Cowpaw!_

_Pandpaw struggled through the forest only to catch a glimpse of Cowpaw, lying on the Thunderpath, his body bloody and twisted. A large black cat leaped at her, claws extended._

_Pandapaw stood still, petrified with grief. A small brown figure leaped in front of the Tom and he tore into her. The figure fell to the ground, and a pool of blood gathered around her. _

_Pandapaw let out a cry of horror when she realized the brown cat was Pinepaw._

Pandapaw woke up with a start. Rootpaw was staring at her, eyes wide.

"Are you okay? You were screaming," he meowed.

"Bad dream," gasped Pandapaw.

He sighed in relief and walked out of the den.

Pandapaw couldn't stop shivering so she walked out of her den and let the sun warm her. The horrible dream kept replaying in her mind.

What if that was really what Pinepaw had to do? Sacrifice her self for Pandapaw. Pandapaw couldn't imagine the stuck up little apprentice doing that.

"Hey! I hear you have have your warrior assessment today!" meowed Brackenfoot, padding up cheerfully.

Pandapaw jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he meowed guiltily.

"Yeah I'm so excited," Pandapaw meowed after saying it was fine.

"Maybe I'll watch," he suggested.

"No! I could never do it if you were watching!" gasped Pandapaw.

He grinned.

"Brackenfoot," called Swifttree angrily.

"Sorry, got to go. I planned a romantic hunt with Swifttree," Brackenfoot laughed, bounding away.

Pandapaw watched him go.

"Come on time for your assessment," called Panthertail.

Pandapaw and the other apprentices eagerly bounded over.

"All right. There are three parts to the assessment. Hunting, battle, and quick thinking," Panthertail meowed, "Brightclaw and I are doing battle. Longleaf and Lighteningbear are doing hunting and Flowerheart is doing quick thinking."

"Rootpaw, you are taking your assessment alone, come with me. You have quick thinking first," meowed Flowerheart. The two bounded off.

"Darkpaw and Tailpaw, come with us," called Longleaf and Lighteningbear.

"Cowpaw and Pandapaw, you two are with us first," Panthertail and Brightclaw meowed.

The four padded over to the battle hollow.

"Your first assignment is to fight each other," Brightclaw called.

Pandapaw let her eyes flicker over Cowpaw.

When they had fought as Kits he had used his strength and Pandapaw had easily outwitted him. But she suspected he was more then muscle now.

He was eyeing her chest, he was going to try to bowl her over. But she would doge.

He jumped with a hiss, front paws extended, aiming squarely for her shoulders.

She leaped out of the way at the last minute so that he wouldn't have time to shift his weight.

Cowpaw fell heavily on his paws and his legs buckled. Pandapaw spun around and jumped on to his back as he was getting up. He grunted and collapsed under her weight.

"Very good Pandapaw. Cowpaw I hope that's not all you have. One more time," Panthertail growled.

This time Cowpaw approached with the standard paw blows. He caught Pandapaw across the chest and knocked the wind out of her.

She gasped and staggered back. She noticed that he was light on his paws. He was going to leap.

With a yowl he jumped. Pandapaw let him catch her but used the fact that he was in the air and her on the ground to unbalance him.

She knocked him to the ground and jumped on top.

He hissed furiously.

"Very good, both of you," praised Brightclaw.

"All right now were going to see what you do against a cat that's bigger, stronger, and smarter then you. Cowpaw you will battle Brightclaw and Pandapaw you will battle me," Panthertail meowed.

Pandapaw had no time to think. Panthertail bore down on her, crushing her under his massive body.

She went limp, and let him think he won. When he loosened his grip she sprung upwards and slashed at his face. He leaped back in surprise.

She swiped at him hard and he ducked and threw her against a tree. Pandapaw spat at him and sunk her claws into his back and rode him around.

Panthertail bucked and rocked around but he couldn't get her off. Finally he tried throwing him self backwards and crushing her.

But Pandapaw expected the move and leaped lightly off when he crashed backwards. She jumped onto his belly and cart wailed her victory.

"Amazing," cried Panthertail, leaping up.

"Cowpaw almost beat me," reported Brightclaw.

"Good," nodded Panthertail.

"Now you guys have hunting. Longleaf and Lighteningbear will be waiting for you by the entrance to camp," Brightclaw informed the two apprentices.

They bounded off.

"You did well," Cowpaw meowed. Pandapaw listened for jealousy but heard non.

"So did you!" she replied brightly.

He grinned at her.

When they arrived the two warriors waiting for them got to the point.

"You are to catch as much prey as possible. Be back before the sun reaches it's highest point," Longleaf meowed.

"Cowpaw, you hunt by the tall oak and Pandapaw you hunt by the stream," growled Lighteningbear.

The two apprentices went there separate ways.

Pandapaw glanced at the sky. The sun was still rising.

She pinpointed a mouse two yards away. She killed it swiftly and buried it it. She would come back for it.

Pandapaw padded along the bank of the stream and sniffed deeply. Longleaf and Lighteningbear would impressed if she caught a fish. She had never learned how.

Pandapaw waited patiently at the bank, claw extended.

When a silvery school of fish swam by she stuck her claw in the water and skewered a fish. She deposited it on the shore and let it flop about till it died. Full of excitement she buried it.

She caught a rabbit, and vole, and a bird before heading back to meet the two warriors. First she brought the fish and the mouse and then returned and grabbed the rabbit, vole, and bird.

The two warriors were expressionless, just motioned Pandapaw and Cowpaw towards their next station.

"You caught a fish!" cries Cowpaw in amazement.

"Longleaf and Lighteningbear didn't seem to care," Pandapaw meowed sadly.

"They just didn't want to be undignified," Cowpaw assured her.

Pandapaw and him cracked up.

"I wonder what quick thinking is?" wondered Cowpaw.

"Maybe Flowerheart is going to give us situations in which we need to make fast choices," reasoned Pandapaw.

"Ugh. I'm horrible at those," groaned Cowpaw.

"I know, you're as slow as a slug," teased Pandapaw.

"How dare you?" Cowpaw cried playfully.

He batted at Pandapaw and she pushed right back at him.

They got a in a tussling heap and didn't notice a shadow looming over the.

"You took so long I thought a mouse turned on you," Flowerheart laughed.

The apprentices jumped up guiltily. She purred in amusement.

"Shadowclan has invaded, Cowpaw. You only have two warriors and three apprentices. What do you do?" snapped Flowerheart suddenly.

Cowpaw's face hardened and he suddenly looked much older.

"I would send the weakest apprentice off to fetch more warriors when Shadowclan wasn't looking and I'd get the queens and one warrior to protect the nursery, after all they were warriors once. Then me, the other warrior and the two apprentices would protect the elders den. We would hold Shadowclan off until the apprentice arrived with more warriors," Cowpaw growled fiercely.

Flowerheart looked impressed.

"I couldn't of put it better my self," she meowed. He looked pleased.

"Pandapaw," snarled Flowerheart, "You are on a patrol with your apprentice and all of a sudden strange rouges surround you. What do you do?"

Pandapaw felt her stomach drop. What if that was really what was going to happen? All of a sudden the strange shadow cat's were going to surround her.

"Pandapaw!" snapped Flowerheart. Pandapaw jolted out of her daydream.

"I would attack," she meowed hoarsely, "I would attack with the strength of a million warriors. I would tell my apprentice to run. I would fight the cat's so they couldn't follow my apprentice and kill her. Of course they would kill me but by that time my apprentice would be safely at camp."

Flowerheart was silent. She could see that this wasn't some brave boast.

"Let's move on," Flowerheart meowed, "now we're going to actually battle. Me against you two."

She disappeared into the undergrowth. Pandapaw and Cowpaw stood nervously in the clearing.

"She's going to leap out at us. We should be back to back," suggested Pandapaw. Cowpaw nodded and they got in their positions.

All of a sudden there was a wild shriek and Flowerheart flew out of the trees.

The older cat landed right on top of Pandapaw. Hissing Pandapaw felt the strength of Starclan flood into her body and she threw Flowerheart off.

Cowpaw and Pandapaw attacked Flowerheart with heavy strokes until the warrior was pressed against a tree.

Just thorn sharp claws dug into Pandapaw's back and tore her off Flowerheart. It was Birdstar.

"This is why it's called quick thinking," crowed Flowerheart.

Pandapaw yelped, "Cowpaw, you know Flowerheart better then me. She was your mentor. I hold off Birdstar!"

Cowpaw nodded and then hissed fiercely at Flowerheart.

"Mreowww!" screamed Pandapaw. She jumped on Birdstar but the more experienced warrior threw her off easily.

Pandapaw yelped in pain as she hit a tree. Birdstar's face softened.

"I'm sorry-"

Pandapaw didn't let Birdstar finish her sentence. Claws extended she leaped. Surprise was on her side so she bowled Birdstar over. At the same moment Cowpaw pinned Flowerheart against the tree.

"Good job," puffed Birdstar heavily, staggering to her feet. But Pandapaw's head was spinning. Strength drained out of her and with a whimper she collapsed.

"Pandapaw?" meowed Birdstar in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Cowpaw yelped.

"Just tired," murmured Pandapaw.

Understanding flickered across Birdstar's face. The leader knew something Pandapaw didn't.

"Come," Birdstar meowed. Pandapaw got up only to fall again.

"I'm tired," she cried, almost angrily.

"I'll help you," offered Cowpaw. Pandapaw leaned against her brother the whole way back to camp.

Birdstar exchanged quick words with Dovewing before motioning Pandapaw in side the den.

"Stay here until tonight," ordered Birdstar.

Dovewing fed her poppy seeds and she fell into a deep sleep.

Silver's P.O.V.

I sat in front of my dad.

"So you just, decided not to kill her?" he meowed calmly.

"Yes," I replied evenly.

"Why?" he snarled.

"I love her," I meowed.

Red hot pain inflamed my face. His claw raked me again and again until I was crouched on the den floor panting in pain.

"Love is weak," he growled, "And you will perish for your mistake. But only after this war is over because I want you to watch her die!"

A smokey gray Tom slid into the den. He recoiled away from me. I glared at him from my pitiful, bloody heap on the ground.

"You called for me?" the gray Tom said smoothly.

"Yes Smoke. You know that we are trying to take over the clans right?" my father meowed.

Smoke nodded.

"And that one she cat in Thunderclan has been prophesied to stop us?" continued my father.

Smoke nodded again.

"Your mission is simple. Kill her," my father growled.

Pleasure flickered across Smoke's face.

"But sir, should I kill her in the forest or bring her back here for a public execution?" Smoke asked.

"Good idea. You should bring her here," Shadow meowed.

Smoke nodded and padded out.

"Don't do it!" I panted.

"Guards!" called Shadow. Two bulky gray toms entered.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Please bring this scum to the caves," Shadow laughed, looking down at me evilly.

The guards hoisted me onto me paws and dragged me away. All the cat's looked shocked when they saw Shadow's son being dragged along like a prisoner.

"What are you doing?" snapped my mother.

"Shadow's orders," growled one guard.

"No!" she protested trying to pull me away.

What happened next wasn't an accident.

Like lightening one guard's claw shot out. My mother was dead in seconds.

"No!" I screamed. I struggled away from them but one guard sunk his teeth into my hind leg and the other whacked the back of my head.

Everything went black.

When I woke up everything was pitch black. Soon my eyes adjusted and I realized that I was in the caves.

The caves were Shadow's prisons. A small, thin, tunnel led down about ten feet underground. It opened up in a wide cavern. Large rocks created different rooms. Cells.

The pressure was horrible. I felt like all the tons of rocks were going to crash down on top of me. Of course that wasn't impossible. The caves used to be a whole lot bigger until one unfortunate day where everything collapsed.

My leg hurt horribly and my heart ached when I remembered that my mother was dead.

A rock rumbled out of the way and a guard entered my cell. He threw a water soaked piece of moss at me and then shut the rock and left.

I realized how thirsty I was so I eagerly sucked on the piece of moss until it was bone dry.

Then I waited for something to happen.

Pandapaw's P.O.V.

_"Pandapaw?" said a voice gently._

_Pandapaw stood up and found she was in Starclan._

_Swallowflight stood next to her._

_"Swallowflight, what happened at my assessment?" she meowed sadly._

_"Part of your gift is to be amazingly strong in battle," Swallowflight meowed gently, "When the strength left you, you felt so weak."_

_"Oh," whispered Pandapaw._

_"You must wake now," Swallowflight meowed._

_Pandapaw obeyed._

Dovewing stood over her like a fretful queen.

Pandapaw jumped up.

"I was just dehydrated and tired," explained Pandapaw quickly.

Dovewing raised her eyebrows but let the apprentice scurry out of her den.

"Are you okay?" asked Cowpaw when he spotted his sister.

"Yeah! Dovewing just said I was dehydrated," lied Pandapaw.

Cowpaw sighed in relief. Suddenly he jumped in excitement.

"Pandapaw we all passed our assessment!" he cried.

Pandapaw shrieked.

Rootpaw raced over.

"Guess you've heard!" he grinned.

Tailpaw, Darkpaw, and Quickpaw came racing over.

"Congrats," Quickpaw meowed to her warrior friends.

"Thanks," Pandapaw meowed softly.

"I'm having my medicine cat ceremony today so I wont be able to see your warrior ceremony, but good luck," Quickpaw added.

Pandapaw's eyes bugged out.

"Congrats to you!" she squealed, thrilled for her friend.

"Cowpaw!" called a shy voice. It was Fluffeagle.

He blushed and padded away over to Fluffeagle. By the way they purred when they saw each other Pandapaw was sure something special was happening.

Tailpaw and Darkpaw watched jealously.

"How come the prettiest she cat likes him?" growled Tailpaw. Darkpaw nodded in agreement.

Rootpaw's eyes locked with Pandapaw's.

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high cliff for a clan meeting," Birdstar yowled.

In excitement the clan rushed to the high cliff.

"We have some very important warrior ceremonies today. Pandapaw, Cowpaw, Tailpaw, Darkpaw, and Rootpaw please step forward."

Tailpaw's P.O.V.

Excitement coursed through Tailpaw. He looked expectantly up at Birdstar.

"Tailpaw do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?" Birdstar meowed solemnly.

"I do," Tailpaw meowed, whiskers trembling with excitement.

"Brightclaw do believe your apprentice is fit to become a warrior?" Birdstar meowed.

"Yes!" Brightclaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Tailpaw from this moment on you will be known as Tailleap," Birdstar smiled.

Tailleap made a promise to him self. He would be the best warrior!

Darkpaw's P.O.V.

Darkpaw flicked Tailleap happily with his tail. He was so proud of his brother!

"Darkpaw do you also promise to uphold the warrior code and protect Thunderclan?" Birdstar meowed.

_"What a big commitment!" _thought Darkpaw nervously.

"I do," he whispered.

"Lighteningbear is your apprentice ready?" questioned Birdstar.

Fear shot through Darkpaw.

_"What if he says no!" _he panicked.

"Yes," Lighteningbear meowed.

Relief flooded through Darkpaw's body.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give Darkpaw his warrior name. Darkpaw you will be known as Darkclaw!"

Rootpaw's P.O.V.

Rootpaw took a deep breath as Darkclaw stepped back. It was his turn now!

"Rootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with your life?" Birdstar asked.

"I do," promised Rootpaw. His body trembled with the weight of his promise.

"Longleaf, is Rootpaw ready to become a full warrior of Thunderclan?" Birdstar meowed.

Longleaf raised his head proudly.

"Yes," he murmured.

Birdstar nodded.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Rootpaw you will be known as Rootfur from this moment on," Birdstar proclaimed.

Cowpaw's P.O.V.

Cowpaw slapped Rootfur on the back with his tail.

"Cool name," Cowpaw meowed.

"I guess," shrugged Rootfur.

Swifttree shot the two a warning glance.

"Its better then Cow," Cowpaw whispered.

Rootfur chuckled.

"Cowpaw, please step forward," meowed Birdstar gently.

Cowpaw took a trembling step forward.

"Cowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect Thunderclan with your life?" asked Birdstar.

"I do," he meowed firmly.

"Flowerheart do you believe that your apprentice is ready to become a full warrior of Thunderclan?" Birdstar questioned.

"Yep!" grinned Flowerheart, shooting Cowpaw a smile.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Cowpelt," proclaimed Birdstar.

Cowpelt purred in satisfaction.

Pandapaw's P.O.V.

Pandapaw inhaled deeply. It was obviously her turn.

She didn't like the feeling of being the only apprentice.

"Now finally Pandapaw. My warriors have reported back to me and said that you did amazing on your assessment, far better then I would of expected. You will be rewarded in a moment," meowed Birdstar.

Pandapaw purred in pride.

"Pandapaw do you promise to protect Thunderclan and uphold the warrior code?" Birdstar growled fiercely.

Pandapaw noticed that Birdstar put protect Thunderclan first. Was her leader implying that Pandapaw should put Thunderclan above everything?

"I do," Pandapaw meowed back, just as fierce.

"Panthertail, my loyal deputy. Is Pandapaw ready?" Birdstar asked.

Panthertail puffed up with pride, "More then ready."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give Pandapaw her warrior name. Pandapaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pandaheart!"

Quickpaw's P.O.V.

Quickpaw, Dovewing, Leafpelt, Snakepaw, Stompfoot, Berrynose, and Willowpaw came to a halt at the entrance to the moon pool.

The filed in, one by one.

When they reached the cavern Leafpelt meowed, "Snakepaw and Quickpaw are ready to become full medicine cat's."

Quickpaw brushed pelts happily with Snakepaw. Willowpaw watched jealously.

"Starclan, these two apprentices have worked hard in the ways of healing. Guide their paws now as full medicine cat's. By the powers of Starclan I give you two your warrior names. Snakepaw you will be known as Snakefang and Quickpaw you will be known as Quickflight," announced Dovewing.

"Snakefang, Quickflight," cheered the medicine cat's.

Berrynose nuzzled Willowpaw.

"You will get your turn," he murmured.

"We must now share tongues with Starclan," growled Stompfoot.

The medicine cat's laid down and drifted into a starry sleep.

Pinepaw's P.O.V.

"Pinepaw you will known as Pinescar!" Coldstar meowed.

Pinescar was filled with happiness. She had just had her warrior ceremony and now she belonged in Shadowclan for real!

**Yay! Everyone's a warrior. Remember, 5 reviews! Oh yeah, read Megan Pinescar's story lost and found! It's really good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for that suggestion, Megan Pinescar. AKtoad thanks for the advice. Its super everyone loves my story but it's nice to know things I can do to improve. This is kind of a fast chapter bit maybe in the future I'll to slow down a bit. Fireflyheart, I'm sorry you had a bad day but I'm happy my story helped! Molly of chazin clan thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like eyes like stars!**

Pandaheart, Cowpelt, Tailleap, Darkclaw, and Rootfur all stood vigil at the entrance to camp. All five apprentices twitched in excitement. They had just had their warrior ceremonies.

Pandaheart stretched, out half asleep, on the wet grass.

A sweet smell flooded her scent glands. Rootfur had stretched out next to her.

The two cat's stared at each other and Pandaheart was glad Rootfur couldn't talk. He would launch into a "I love you but you don't have to love me," talk and then Pandaheart would feel guilty.

But his eyes said everything.

Pandaheart tried to focus on guarding the camp but Rootfur's eyes keep drawing her back in.

Why had she never noticed that Rootfur's eyes looked like melting honey?

They drew her in like a web and encircled her. Pandaheart didn't realize that she had pressed her muzzle against his until he blinked.

Pandaheart shot back, terrified about what she had almost done.

Rootfur's triumphant look faded replaced by a frustrated look.

Pandaheart's heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

Did she really like Rootfur?

No, that's not what she was going to focus on tonight.

A rustling in the bushes made her jump but it was just a squirrel.

Tailleap caught it and looking pleased with him self, he dropped it in the empty fresh kill pile.

Soon the sun reached over the top of a mountain and illuminated the world. Panthertail hurried out of his den.

"You may all talk now," he muttered before dashing away to the nursery. Cowpelt and Pandaheart watched him in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Cowpelt asked. Pandaheart shrugged.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high cliff for a clan meeting," yowled Birdstar.

"Another one?" Darkclaw growled.

The new warriors gathered in their new spot, the warriors spot.

Quickpaw hurried over looking exhausted.

"Hey, how did your ceremony go?" Pandaheart whispered.

"Great! I'm Quickflight now!" Quickflight exclaimed. A queen hushed her.

"I'm Pandaheart," Pandaheart whispered back.

Quickflight grinned.

"Three kits are ready to become apprentices," Birdstar meowed.

Pandaheart watched as Rockkit, Foxkit and Icekit bounced forward.

"Pandaheart, I mentioned that you would have a reward for your outstanding assessment. You will get one of these kits as your apprentice," grinned Birdstar.

Pandaheart's jaw fell open.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes," replied Birdstar before turning back to the kits.

"I call upon Starclan to look down on these three apprentices and guide their paws until they are ready to become warriors. Rockkit, you came to us from a rouge but I am sure you will still be as good as any clan born cat. You will be known as Rockpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Fluffeagle. Fluffeagle pass your fierce fighting skills and your sweet personality down to your new apprentice," Birdstar paused as the tiny brown apprentice touched noses with Fluffeagle, a fluffy white she cat.

"Foxkit, you will be known as Foxpaw until you earn your warrior name. Brackenfoot, you were an amazing apprentice and continue to out do your self as a warrior. You will be Foxpaw's mentor," Birdstar meowed. Brackenfoot grinned in shock and touched noses with the fire colored apprentice.

"Finally, Icekit. You will be known as Icepaw until you earn your warrior name. Pandaheart is a new warrior but she has showed me that she is more then worthy of any other warrior. Pandaheart, pass your ability to excel at anything new and your quick thinking on to your new apprentice," Birdstar meowed.

Pandaheart's dark green eyes stared into Icepaw's excited blue ones. The silver white apprentice bounded forward and smacked her nose into Pandaheart's.

Pandaheart's whiskers twitched in amusement and she heard several other cat's suppress snorts.

Icepaw flushed.

"It's ok," Pandaheart whispered.

The white apprentice nodded gratefully and then retreated back to the apprentice section.

"You are dismissed," called Birdstar.

Pandaheart flinched as her friends approached her. Every time she excelled or got something special they all responded with jealously that was hidden by sneers.

But to her surprise Tailleap and Darkclaw smiled brightly at her and then even walked over and nuzzled her. They always were the ones her mocked her the most.

"Congrats!" exclaimed Darkclaw.

"Guess your to good for us now," teased Tailleap. Pandaheart flinched, expecting bitterness but none came. She felt brilliant.

"I'm so happy for you," Cowpelt meowed. There was jealousy in his eyes but he wasn't punishing Pandaheart. She sighed in relief as her brother pressed against her purring loudly.

Soft breath floated into her ear.

"You're amazing," Rootfur murmured.

She tensed.

"Not now," she whispered. Pandaheart didn't understand. She was in love with him but whenever he displayed his affection for her she got tense and unhappy. His golden eyes seemed to draw her in but he made her uncomfortable, like he could easily hurt her and he was using her. She had a feeling that if they got together he would capture her heart and never let her go.

He pulled back anger shining in his eyes.

Pandaheart drew back, slightly afraid.

"Pandaheart! Can we go hunting?" exclaimed Icepaw sprinting over.

Rootfur drew back and Pandaheart was glad for the interruption.

"Sure!" she replied, suddenly caught up in Icepaw's childish excitement.

"Hey, want to go together?" called Brackenfoot, padding over, Foxpaw at his tail. Rootfur glared at him pointedly.

"Sure!" repeated Pandaheart. Seeing Brackenfoot sent a happy jolt through her, erasing any pain about Rootfur.

"Brackenfoot, we were supposed to go hunting!" snarled Swifttree angrily.

"I know but I have to go out with my apprentice. As much as I love you Foxpaw's training has to be before romantic hunting trips," Brackenfoot meowed calmly.

"What?" screeched Swifttree. But Brackenfoot ignored her and followed Pandaheart out of camp.

_"Swifttree and Rootfur would be good together. Both are controlling," _Pandaheart mused. Then she cracked up at the idea.

"What?" Brackenfoot meowed startled.

"Nothing I was just imagining Swifttree with Rootfur," gasped Pandaheart. Then she realized she maybe shouldn't say that to Swifttree's mate. But to her relief he started laughing.

"Warriors are weird," Foxpaw whispered to his sister. He looked guilty when both warriors looked at him. Then they cracked up again.

"Alright, show me how you would battle. Attack me," ordered Pandaheart to Icepaw.

Brackenfoot did likewise to Foxpaw.

Icepaw stared in concentration. Like a whip Pandaheart lashed out, sending the apprentice flying across the clearing.

Icepaw jumped up in shock.

"Your opponent won't give you time to think," hissed Pandaheart. Icepaw nodded.

The silver apprentice darted across the clearing and slipped under Pandaheart. Paws pushed her over but she easily rolled back up and lashed out at Icepaw.

The apprentice hit Pandaheart with some standard paw blows.

"I'm faster, bigger, smarter, and stronger then you. What are you going to do?" spat Pandaheart.

"I'll use my size and dart in and out," suggested Icepaw.

Pandaheart nodded. She could barely deflect Icepaw's new strategy but finally she overpowered the little apprentice.

"Nice. If your opponent were someone other then Pandaheart you would have beat her," grinned Brackenfoot.

Icepaw grinned at the praise and Pandaheart felt her heart leap. After all, he had complimented her too.

"Foxpaw against Icepaw," she suggested. Brackenfoot nodded.

The two apprentices faced off, growling.

Pandaheart noticed that Icepaw was smarter and quicker while Foxpaw was bigger and stronger. Just like her and Cowpelt.

Icepaw attempted to slash at Foxpaw but he easily sent her flying.

"Icepaw, remember he's stronger then you," Pandaheart called. Icepaw flushed. _"Apprentices have to great at everything," _Pandaheart thought.

"But you're faster," she encouraged. The white apprentice beamed.

Foxpaw attacked with faster more vicious strokes while Icepaw faded.

"Save you're energy," advised Brackenfoot.

Icepaw leaped up into the air and grabbed a tree branch. She swung in mid air before hoisting her self up.

Foxpaw looked up in confusion.

"Come down and fight, you coward!" he snarled.

With a mighty screech she launched her self down at him. Foxpaw crumpled and Icepaw screeched her victory.

"No fair," he protested, "She used trickery!"

"No, she used her brain," meowed Brackenfoot, amused.

"That's enough for today," Pandaheart added. With a squeal the apprentices dashed towards camp.

"_They're _so weird," laughed Brackenfoot.

"I'm going hunting," Pandaheart announced.

"Okay, whatever you catch we can share right?" Brackenfoot meowed hopefully.

Pandaheart's heart gave a jolt.

"What, you can't hunt for you're self?" she laughed.

"I scare all the mice away," he sighed ruefully.

Both of them laughed again and then departed.

As soon as she was alone Blindstar wreathed his way through the trees.

"What are you doing here... on earth?" she hissed.

"You said that you wanted to know about Pinepaw, now named Pinescar. Well here you go," he meowed solemnly.

Everything went black.

_Pandaheart woke up in a sunlit forest. Everything seemed fuzzy, like she was in a memory. _

_She found that she was on the Shadowclan border._

_Blindstar appeared. _

_"Go to Shadowclan camp," he urged gently._

_Pandaheart looked at him like he was insane._

_"Are you mouse brained? I'll get ripped to pieces," she growled._

_"They can't see you. This is a memory. They will hear you if you talk, so don't speak, otherwise you will be rewriting history," Blindstar explained._

_Pandaheart set off into Shadowclan territory, heart thumping wildly._

_When she arrived at camp the entire clearing was unusually quiet. Every cat was gathered under the high tree staring at a familiar white Tom._

_"It's Blindstar!" thought Pandaheart._

_He cleared his throat._

_"Cherrystep has had a prophecy. Shadows are rising and only the one with stars in her eyes can stop them," he announced. _

_Chills crept down Pandaheart's spine when she heard the prophecy. A red she cat stepped forward._

_"Starclan has spoken to me and said it will be one of Softfur's kits," she announced. _

_A familiar golden brown she cat backed away. It was Pinescar! But as Pandaheart looked closer this she cat had no scars and had bright blue eyes, not green. Her belly was swollen with kits._

_"Pinescar's mother!" realized Pandaheart._

_"My kit will have no place in a prophecy!" Softfur yowled, her fur bristling._

_Blindstar puffed up._

_"Yes... She... Will!" he yowled. _

_Softfur cowered in fear._

_"If it will save Shadowclan then she must be in this prophecy!" Blindstar added angrily._

_Softfur stood up and ran. _

_"After her!" ordered Blindstar. Strong warriors raced after the frightened queen._

_"She'll never make it!" thought Pandaheart in panic. She raced after the she cat._

_The present day Blindstar appeared in front of her._

_"Stop. She will make it. Why do you think Pinescar was a loner?" he growled._

_But Pandaheart shook her head._

_"How do you know? Its your fault she's being hunted!" Pandaheart snapped. Blindstar flinched._

_"Softfur defied Starclan's will! She will deserve what she will get in the future. But not now!" growled Blindstar._

_"Birdstar was right, you are heartless," Pandaheart meowed. She dashed after the she cat._

_The warriors had cornered Softfur against a lake._

_"Please Starclan, help me!" she wailed._

_"Starclan no longer holds you in favor. You defied them," growled a bulky brown Tom._

_"I didn't defy them. I just want a good life for my daughter," Softfur meowed fearfully._

_With a snarl the warriors leaped at her. _

_Pandaheart couldn't watch the she cat het ripped apart so she called out,"over here!" _

_Softfur eyed the spot in the tree in which Pandaheart was perched doubtfully. _

_"Please!" called Pandaheart. The queen made up her mind and leaped into the tree._

_"Follow my voice," whispered Pandaheart. They slipped into Thunderclan territory and Pandaheart led the queen down a path she knew well._

_"Can I see you?" asked the queen curiously._

_"No. Theres a forest past that mountain. You just need to travel over it. You will be safe to raise your kit there," growled Pandaheart. _

_Softfur nodded._

_"Thank you," she whispered, bounding away._

_The seen changed. Pandaheart was now in a strange forest._

_"You had to do that?" meowed a heavy voice._

_It was Blindstar._

_"Yes, meowed Pandaheart stubbornly. _

_And then out of curiosity she asked, "What would of happened to her is I hadn't interfered?" _

_"She would have jumped in the lake and swam away. She would have caught a bad cold which would be the cold that Starclan inflamed and made eventually kill her," Blindstar meowed._

_"Then it's good what I did!" exclaimed Pandaheart. Blindstar's face was cold._

_"No. Starclan will find another way to kill her. Meanwhile you must finish watching Pinescar's life. No more interfering," he growled. And with that he was gone._

_"Mommy! I caught a mouse," exclaimed a young voice._

_A small brown she cat padded into the clearing. Softfur emerged from the shadows._

_"Very good Pine," she praised._

_Pandaheart realized that this was a seen from Pine's childhood._

_Pine nuzzled her mother cheerfully and then sprinted back into the trees._

_Softfur stared into the sky._

_"Starclan, do you truly hate me?" she whispered mournfully._

_Pandaheart's heart ached. She would give Starclan a piece of her mind when all this ended!_

_The world kept dissolving and Pandaheart kept seeing different parts of Pinescar's life._

_Pandaheart. began to realize that Blindstar was simply showing her Pinescar's whole life. He was showing her the life of the person who was going to sacrifice them self for her. He was showing her what happened to rebellious cat's._

_"I can't take this," Pandaheart finally snapped. In an instant she was in the silvery forest of Starclan._

_"Do you know what you need to know about her now?" asked Blindstar, stepping out of the shadows._

_"I think you were just trying to scare me into not defying the prophecy by showing me the life of someone who did and telling me how they will pay!" screamed Pandaheart._

_She found that she was crying. Swallowflight emerged from the trees looking uncomfortable. _

_"I'm sorry Pandaheart. The entire Starclan is not like that. Only certain powerful cat's made the choice to ruin Pinescar's life. I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You can quit if you want, all this is messed up anyway," Swallowflight meowed._

_"No she can't. The clans will die if she won't accept her fate!" thundered Blindstar. Swallowflight looked like he was going to rip the the other tom's throat out._

_"I'm sorry. As much as I hate Blindstar, he's right. You have no power over what Starclan can do to me. I will accept my fate and make sure Pinescar dies a honorable death," sniffled Pandaheart to Swallowflight._

_Blindstar's face twisted and he looked strangely like he was about to cry._

_"I'm sorry child," he meowed stiffly, and then strode off._

_Swallowflight shot her a sorrowful glance before bounding after the blind Tom._

_Starclan dissolved._

Pandaheart found her self leaning against a tree and crying.

The sadness turned into anger.

She hated those shadow cat's, whoever they were. They had totally ruined her life!

She wanted to go into a shadow cat's mind and torture them.

She directed all her anger at shadow cat's.

With a soaring sensation she flew out of her body and whipped through the sky. Suddenly she swooped down and slammed through the earth and plopped into shadow cat's body.

It was Silver.

"How could you?" she thought angrily. Then she realized that Silver was lying under ground in a cell like space.

"Pandapaw?" he thought weakly.

"Pandaheart now," she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I guess you found out who I am," Silver meowed.

That's when she realized that as Silver her whole body hurt like heck.

"Silver, what happened?" she thought fearfully.

"When I returned my father wasn't happy that I hadn't eliminated the only one who can bring him down," Silver thought back.

"I'm sorry," Pandaheart thought softly.

"I love you," he whispered.

Pandaheart didn't know what to say. She had had a crush on him once but nothing more.

"I'll save you," she thought.

"Focus on bringing down my father and I'll die in peace," joked Silver weakly.

"I'll save you," she promised. Her mind was wrenched away from Silver's and she drifted back to her own body.

Pandaheart sat there for a second debating what to do. How the heck was she suppose to save Silver when no one knew about him except for her?

Finally she rose and started padding back towards camp. Brackenfoot bumped into her on his way out.

"Hey, where's that mouse you promised me?" Brackenfoot laughed.

"I didn't find anything," Pandaheart meowed numbly. Concern clouded his face.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She sprinted by him, refusing to meet his searching eyes.

"Pandaheart!" he called.

But she was already in her nest crying. It was all her fault that Silver was going to die...

Silver's P.O.V.

The rock wall moved over and Shadow slid into my cell. I glared at him.

"Come to check on your favorite son?" I meowed sarcastically.

His claw whipped out and slashed my face. With a whimper I flung my self back.

"You are no longer in favor with me. You can not talk to me like that!" he growled.

"Is Smoke your new son now?" I snapped.

For a second his face softened.

"You could have been all I ever dreamed of. I'm giving you one last chance. Kill her and you will be a hero," my father pleaded.

"You still don't understand love. I guess thats why you killed mom with out a second thought," I shouted.

To my surprise pain flickered across his face.

"I loved her very much. But I realized, unlike you, that love made me weak," Shadow growled.

"So you killed her," I meowed in disgust.

"I did not kill her!" he shouted. With a bang he strode out of my cell and slammed the rock in place.

_"Please, I need you Pandaheart," _I thought.

Pinescar's P.O.V.

Pinescar woke up with a jolt. The Chosen One needed her. She could feel it.

Spiderclaw raised his head wearily.

"Whats wrong, Pinescar?" he meowed.

"Nothing," she sighed.

She caught a glimpse of his face and melted.

_"Who cares about Pandaheart?" _Pinescar thought happily, _"I have Spiderclaw."_

With a purr she snuggled down next to him.

To her surprise he pushed her off and leaped up.

"Lets go outside," Spiderclaw suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

She nodded in excitement and followed him out.

"Race you to the fallen tree!" she called joyfully.

The two took off. Pinescar leaped into a tree and jumped from tree to tree while Spiderclaw struggled to keep up on the ground.

"Hey, no fair. I thought we had to to run!" Spiderclaw complained when Pinescar won.

"What would you have done? Hopped?" Pinescar grinned.

"I'll get you for that," cried Spiderclaw.

He leaped on top of her and they wrestled in a little heap. Spiderclaw managed to pin her down.

"You really need to work on your fighting," he teased.

With a playful hiss she batted at him

He ducked out of the way.

"Fine, you win," sighed Pinescar.

"Finally, you've come to your senses!" Spiderclaw grinned.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you think your so macho," she fake snarled.

"Oooh! I'm going to get ripped to shreds!" I surrender in advance!" Spiderclaw meowed in a fake girly voice.

"You have that right!" laughed Pinescar.

The two continued towards to the spot where you could see the ocean.

Pinescar gasped as they arrived.

"It's beautiful in the moonlight!" she cried.

But Spiderclaw was looking at her.

"Like you," he meowed softly.

Pinescar blushed.

"Not really," she meowed.

"You're beautiful," Spiderclaw meowed firmly.

He stood on his hind legs and hooked his paws around her neck, dragging her to the floor. The cats lay pressed together in a heap, looking out over the ocean.

"I love you so much," Spiderclaw whispered.

"I know. I love you too," replied Pinescar.

"We could stay like this forever," murmured Spiderclaw.

Pinescar wanted that so bad it hurt.

"I wish," she replied. To her horror she found that she was about to cry. Laying here with Spiderclaw showed her that she really didn't want to die for stupid Pandaheart.

_"Its not for Pandaheart. Its for the clans," _she reasoned with her self.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Whats the matter?" Spiderclaw meowed in surprise.

"I don't want to die," she wailed.

He looked at her confused.

"Are you planning to?" he asked.

_"Yes," _she thought silently.

"No," Pinescar gulped, hoping it was true.

"Then you won't," Spiderclaw meowed firmly.

"What if?' she meowed sadly.

"You won't. I'll always be there to save you," Spiderclaw meowed, sensing her distress.

She stared into his clear amber eyes sadly. He thought he would save her but he was wrong.

If Starclan wanted her to die then she was going to die.

**That was a pretty fast chapter. I was just trying to clear somethings up. I'm going to write around 15 chapters and being me, I have everything planned. Prin92cess, thank for adding me to your favorites but I would love it if you could review! Megan Pinescar, I'm trying to convince my parents to let me enable anonymous reviews but thanks for the good idea and the review as usual. **

**I got a new record of reviews. 4 for a chapter! I'm being nice and releasing this chapter anyway but I really want 5 next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Megan Pinescar sooooo much! And also thank you Blufire8123 for reviewing! I love when new people review!' (new as in never reviewed my story before) Megan Pinescar I loved your new chapters of the story about Swiftpaw. They were really good.**

**And now for... Pandapaw! Wait no! Pandaheart! My characters are growing up so fast! *sniffle sniffle***

Pandaheart woke up when a gentle paw prodded her.

She looked up. It was Rootfur.

"Hey," she meowed nervously.

His eyes softened.

"I need to show you something," he whispered.

Pandaheart got out of her bed wearily and followed him out of the den. Moonlight shone down and illuminated her fur. Rootfur looked like a sparkling flame.

He lead her out of camp over to the far edge of Thunderclan territory where you could see the ocean.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Pandaheart, I need to tell you something," he meowed.

To her surprise anger surged through her.

"Yeah, I know Rootfur. You love me. You've said it a million times. Could you just give me a chance? I don't love anyone right know!" she snarled.

He blinked in surprise.

"Actually I was going to say the whole "me trying to control your life" was getting stupid and maybe I could go back to just being your friend?" Rootfur meowed hopefully.

Pandaheart found that him retracting his love from her actually hurt.

"So you don't love me any more?" she meowed, trying to sound like she didn't care.

He blushed.

"Well I do, but I thought you didn't want to hear that," he muttered.

A strange joy surged through her.

"Maybe one day, Rootfur, but not today. I still feel to young to have a mate," Pandaheart grinned, "But I'll totally take you up on the friend offer!"

He laughed.

"Alright!"

"So did you ever find out if that prophecy thing was about you?" he asked suddenly.

Suddenly Pandaheart remembered Silver.

"No," she meowed uncomfortably. He eyed her doubtfully but didn't press.

"Hey, wanna play tag?" Rootfur suggested.

"In the middle of the night?" Pandaheart asked, eyes wide.

"Yep!"

"Totally!" she exclaimed.

"You're it!" he shouted, dashing away.

She followed, rejoicing in the wind that whipped at her face and the feel of the earth underneath her paws.

Her paw shot out and caught Rootfur on the back.

"You're it!" she proclaimed. Pandaheart spun away and dashed up a tree.

"No fair!" complained Rootfur, "You know I hate climbing."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Meanie!" he yowled. Gripping the bark with unsteady claws he clambered up.

She leaped to the next tree.

"I am _not _doing that!" Rootfur meowed firmly, "I'm going to kill my self!"

"Fine! Then I win!" Pandaheart crowed.

He growled in frustration. Then he had an idea. Rootfur walked to the end of the branch and stretched out his body. He managed to get to the other tree's branch with out having to jump.

Pandaheart's eyes widened in shock.

"Whose in trouble now!" he teased.

She jumped to the ground and raced off.

"Yes! I drove you off the tree!" Rootfur yelped in victory.

Pandaheart jumped into another tree.

"Mouse crap!" yelled Rootfur.

"Ha ha," teased Pandaheart.

He shook his head.

"Fine I give up," he meowed in defeat.

"Finally," Pandaheart sighed, jumping down.

The two apprentices began walking home.

"Want to meet again tomorrow night?" suggested Pandaheart. She had no idea why she enjoyed being with Roofur so much but was strangely thrilled when he nodded his head.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up the entire forest!" Pandaheart whispered as they entered camp.

Brackenfoot was on guard and he gave them a strange look as they passed.

"Romantic hunt?" he meowed, his voice strangely cold.

Pandaheart blushed.

"No way! We just couldn't sleep!" Rootfur came to the rescue.

Brackenfoot rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! You go on romantic hunts with Swifttree all the time! Don't be so disapproving!" shouted Pandaheart angrily.

Then she added, "But we weren't on a romantic hunt!"

"I didn't say anything! I'm just mad because it was Rootfur's turn to guard camp fifteen minutes ago!" Brackenfoot shouted back.

"You thought it," muttered Pandaheart before stalking off.

He followed and Rootfur took up his position.

"Listen I'm sorry Pandaheart. I'm just annoyed with your boyfriend," Brackenfoot tried to apologize.

"He's not my boyfriend!" fumed Pandaheart.

She threw her self down into her nest and curled up in a tight ball. She had had one happy night and Brackenfoot had shattered it.

How come the friend that made her feel so happy could be so mean?

Unwanted thoughts flooded her brain.

An image of Silver laying beaten and bloody on a rock floor was the most dominate.

Pandaheart began to cry. She cursed her self. Why was she being such a baby?

The next day

Rain pattered against the warriors den, seeping in between the boulders.

Pandaheart shook her soggy fur dry. It was a bad start to a most likely bad day.

She peeked her nose out of the den. Birdstar and Cowpelt were talking by the leaders den.

Pandaheart frowned in confusion. She had been so caught up in the prophecy that she hadn't even taken the time to check up on her brother.

The second he saw her his face split into a grin.

"Pandaheart!" he raced over, feet spraying water in all directions.

Pandaheart wrinkled her nose and retreated farther into the den, as he shook him self like a dog.

"Pandaheart, guess what?" he yowled.

"What, Cowpelt? Shadowclan has suddenly decided to become our slaves and hunt for us just so I don't have to go out in this horrible weather?" Pandaheart meowed sarcastically.

"No! Fluffeagle had my kits!" Cowpelt cried gleefully.

Pandaheart's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Seriously? Can I see them?" she gasped.

"Yes!" he yelped.

Pandaheart tried to step between rain drops as they hurried over to the nursery.

As soon as the two siblings entered warm memories blasted Pandaheart. The nursery still looked and smelled the same.

Tiny mossy nests of kits determined to sleep alone, scattered farthest away from their mother's nests as possible.

Sweet milky scents floating about, and the same warm air that Pandaheart used to think was stuffy.

She spotted Flowerheart resting in the nursery, belly bloated.

"Flowerheart?" she gasped.

"I'm expecting Longleaf's kits," she purred shyly.

Before Pandaheart could congratulate her aunt Cowpelt dragged her over to Fluffeagle.

The pretty white queen sat in in a mossy nest fit for the leader.

"Hey Pandaheart," she purred.

But Pandaheart was fascinated by the three tiny kits nuzzling at Fluffeagle.

"Tinykit is the tiny she cat tortoiseshell, Badgerkit is the black and white Tom, and Furkit is the mottled brown and white Tom," Cowpelt meowed happily.

Pandaheart watched them squeal for milk tenderly.

"I am so happy for you!" she purred.

Suddenly Cowpelt froze.

"Birdstar asked me to organize patrols since Panthertail wasn't feeling well! Mouse crap, I have to go!" he yelped, racing out of the nursery.

Pandaheart watched, completely baffled.

"Birdstar asked _him _to?" she exclaimed.

"You should hang out with him more often. You would know that he's getting to be a very popular warrior," Fluffeagle meowed, not unkindly.

Even though the queen meant it casually Pandaheart winced.

Fluffeagle realized her mistake and covered her embarrassment by tending to a mewling kit.

Pandaheart hurried out feeling downcast.

She expected Cowpelt to be staring wide eyed at the warriors that surrounded him but he took everything in calmly and was giving sharp orders.

Panthertail was peering out of the medicine cat den looking proud.

Jealousy sparked through Pandaheart. If she wasn't so caught up in the stupid prophecy she would be in Cowpelt's position!

_"But if there wasn't a prophecy about me then maybe I wouldn't be better at fighting and hunting then Cowpelt," _realized Pandaheart. This thought made her uncomfortable so she pushed it away and joined the crowd of warriors.

Cowpelt spotted her and allowed relief to flicker across his face before it hardened back into a confident mask. Pandaheart couldn't help thinking smugly, _"He isn't as comfortable in the deputy's position as I think!"_

But she immediately felt guilty when he sent the last of the warriors away and meowed to her, "Great Starclan! It was like I was the feast and they were the hungry cat's! Anyways, do you want to go hunting? We haven't gone on a patrol together in moons."

His face looked hopeful and Pandaheart sighed.

"Fine. But just know you got talent, anyone able to bring me out in this weather has talent," Pandaheart muttered.

Cowpelt's face split into a grin and he bounded into the forest.

"Same old sarcastic Pandaheart. I'm glad you haven't changed!" he laughed.

Pandaheart cocked her head quizzically.

"Of course I haven't changed! We were only kits twelve moons ago!" she pointed out.

Cowpelt gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Well, you've been out alone a lot, and it seems like Brackenfoot's your new best friend just cause you two got apprentices at the same time," Cowpelt muttered.

Pandaheart's face flushed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Cowpelt shifted his paws.

"I know for a fact that Rootfur really misses you. You guys were really close and all of a sudden you sort of stopped being his friend," Cowpelt meowed.

"I didn't stop!" objected Pandaheart.

"He just stopped respecting me," she added quietly.

"Huh?" questioned Cowpelt. Pandaheart flushed again and her fur bristled a bit.

"From the moment we became apprentices he's been out to get me to be his mate," Pandaheart muttered. Her fur burned with embarrassment.

"Oh. I didn't know. You should have told me, I always protect you," Cowpelt meowed awkwardly.

Pandaheart again felt guilty for not hanging out with her brother.

"Sorry," she whispered. Suddenly she realized something.

"Cowpelt, who's Rockpaw's new mentor now that Fluffeagle is a queen?" she questioned.

"Me!" beamed Cowpelt. Pandaheart stared at him in shock.

"You? And you didn't tell me?" she gasped.

"Well, Birdstar did the ceremony when you were out," Cowpelt meowed.

_"How come I didn't hear her call," _wondered Pandaheart. Then she realized that she had probably been in Pinescar's memory.

"I'm really sorry," she meowed yet again.

Cowpelt shook his head good-naturedly and said, "It's fine. Let's go hunting!"

They raced through the forest their bodies leith and strong.

The two siblings had grown so much since they were kits. Cowpelt had broad shoulders with strong tough paws and a wide back, so different from his chubby kit self. His fur had become bristly and coarse, eyes wide and stern.

Pandaheart had a long body with long legs and a beautiful face. Her fur was silky and thin and her eyes shone out brightly.

After a successful hunting trip the two started back, soaked.

"Why don't we train our apprentices together tomorrow?" suggested Pandaheart through a mouthful of rabbit. She was trying to be a supportive sister since she hadn't really been around much.

Cowpelt's eyes gleamed.

"That sounds great!" he exclaimed, voice muffled by his large mouse.

It took four trips to bring back all their prey and when they did the two stood back proudly.

To their surprise Birdstar trotted over, fur shadowed from the setting sun.

"Good job," she meowed smiling.

Pandaheart realized with a jolt that the regal leader was looking at Cowpelt.

"I helped too," cut in Pandaheart.

Birdstar cast a short glance at Pandaheart. Worry and doubt flickered across the great Leader's face when her eyes met Pandaheart's.

Pandaheart flicked her tail nervously and licked down her chest hair to hide her confusion and embarrassment at Birdstar's dismissal glance.

Birdstar's attention turned back to Cowpelt.

"You and Pandaheart did well. I expect that you can continue to do Panthertail's job tomorrow?" Birdstar meowed sharply. Cowpelt nodded, obviously pleased. Pandaheart's tail flicked in annoyance.

"You can't congratulate me? You have to only talk to Cowpelt?" Pandaheart snapped. Birdstar's piercing gaze faltered.

"Good job Pandaheart," Birdstar murmured before sweeping off.

Pandaheart glared after her. One day Pandaheart had been in favor with the leader and the next day Cowpelt.

Cowpelt hadn't seemed to realize the tension between the two she cat's because he meowed, "I'm so excited that I'm taking over the deputy's position!"

Jealously made Pandaheart bristle.

"Have you even thought about why you're taking over? Maybe dads sick!" she snapped. Cowpelt looked shocked.

"Oh," he stuttered.

Pandaheart all of a sudden realized she _was _worried about her dad.

Her walk broke into a sprint as she raced towards the medicine cat den. Leaf bare was approaching and anything cold inflame a simple cold.

The smell of herbs and medicine greeted her as she entered the cool den. Dovewing and Quickflight sat mixing herbs and Panthertail lay in a mossy nest at their feet.

His normally dark black fur looked pale and sickly and his eyes were glazed over.

Pandaheart had a brief flash back of him poking his head out of the medicine cat den yesterday, watching Cowpelt. He had looked worn out, but not not is bad.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded angrily.

Dovewing looked up mournfully.

"He has green cough," Dovewing meowed quietly.

"What?" Pandaheart couldn't believe her ears, "With no warning?"

"He got bad last night," Quickflight meowed softly, her ginger tail lashing.

"You better save him," Pandaheart growled.

Dovewing flinched, "I will try my best. But... But we have no catmint."

"Find some," Pandaheart snarled stalking out.

Cowpelt was waiting outside anxiously.

"How is he?" Cowplet murmured.

"Bad," snapped Pandaheart.

Cowpelt's eyes widened and he hurried in to the den.

Pandaheart heard his angry yowl when he reached Panthertail.

She turned away and found that silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Please Starclan, don't take him yet," she whispered.

Pandaheart walked towards the edge of camp and almost bumped into Mossflower.

The pretty white queen was holding two sparrows in her jaw and looking determined.

"Oh hi Pandaheart! I'm back to my warrior duties since Fluffeagle and Flowerheart moved in! Creampelt is staying with them but I'm back to being a warrior," she exclaimed. She sounded as though she was an apprentice who had just become a warrior.

"Dads sick," Pandaheart meowed deadly. The pain in Pandaheart's eyes was enough to convince her mother that Panthertail was very, very sick.

"No!" Mossflower meowed softly. She dropped her sparrows on to the hard ground and pelted over to the medicine cat den.

Pandaheart watched sadly.

The queen disappeared into the den and a second later Pandaheart heard an anguished scream.

"No!"

Soft fur brushed against Pandaheart's.

"What's wrong?" murmured Rootfur.

"He's sick. Bad," choked out Pandaheart.

"Who?" Rootfur meowed in shock.

"My dad," Pandaheart sniffled. The big orange Tom nuzzled her gently.

"He'll be fine," Rootfur meowed softly. He trotted off towards the fresh kill pile.

Pandaheart knew that Rootfur didn't understand so se didn't protest when he brushed off her concerns.

Soon the evening sky darkened and and sun slid behind the mountain.

The moon rose steadily creating a silver world. Brackenfoot returned from a long day of patrolling the borders and hurried over to Pandaheart.

"I was just in the medicine cat den to get a thorn removed from my pad. I saw your dad... I'm really sorry," the brown warrior meowed awkwardly. From his concerned expression Pandaheart gathered that Panthertail was much worse.

"How bad?" she meowed in a thick voice.

Brackenfoot shuffled his paws nervously.

"Well... He was coughing and throwing up," muttered Brackenfoot.

Pandaheart's eyes widened.

"Have they found any cat mint?" she exclaimed. A few cat's eyed her curiously.

Brackenfoot shook his head.

Pandaheart's head spun.

"He's going to die," she whispered.

"I need to get cat mint," Pandaheart meowed softly. She dashed away from Brackenfoot and into the forest.

"Pandaheart! Where are you going?" Brackenfoot called, crashing after her.

"I'm going to ask Shadowclan for cat mint!" she yowled, increasing her speed. If he caught up to her he would stop her.

All of a sudden she was crushed under another cat. Brackenfoot rolled her over and pinned her paws against the ground.

"Not without me," he meowed sternly.

Pandaheart's heart pumped wildly and she thrashed her legs.

"Get.. Off!" she mumbled under his weight.

Brackenfoot lowered his head down and stared into her eyes.

"I.. Am.. Coming," he growled.

Pandaheart gave up and nodded meekly.

He jumped off her and Pandaheart licked down her bristling fur.

He grinned at her and she glared back.

"We should be going," Brackenfoot meowed politely. With a hiss Pandaheart raced off and he followed suppressing a snort.

When they reached the Shadowclan border Brackenfoot grabbed her scruff.

"Off!" she spat.

"I was just stopping you from running into Shadowclan territory. If you ran in they would think it was an invasion! We need to wait for a patrol!" snapped Brackenfoot.

Pandaheart's eyes widened. He had never raised his voice at her before. They waited in a cold silence.

Finally Shadowclan cat's snaked their way out of the trees and surrounded the two warriors,

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ravenslash purred. The black deputy let his tail trace Pandaheart's face before sitting before Brackenfoot.

"We need to be escorted to Shadowclan camp," Brackenfoot meowed coolly.

Ravenslash's face tensed.

"Why?" snapped a young white Tom. His black tail lashed angrily.

"Silence, Sharpstone," barked Ravenslash.

A pretty tortoiseshell stroked Sharpstone's back with her tail.

Spiderclaw and Pinescar watched the scene curiously.

"Answer his question," meowed Ravenslash, his voice growing silky again.

Brackenfoot lifted his chin bravely.

"We need to speak with Leafpelt," he meowed respectfully.

"Why?" repeated Ravenslash.

"Goodness gracious, Ravenslash. It's probably medicine cat business," meowed the tortoiseshell irritatedly.

"I said be quiet Spottedoak!" growled Ravenslash.

But the rest of the patrol supported her.

"It's not like they can overcome us," Sharpstone meowed loftily.

"Yeah, they just want to talk," reasoned Spiderclaw. Pinescar nodded.

Ravenslash looked angry for a second.

"Fine," he snapped, composing his face.

The black Tom motioned for Sharpstone to take the lead and he fell in step next to Pandaheart. At his command the rest of the patrol encircled Brackenfoot and marched him ahead. Brackenfoot cast a helpless look back at Pandaheart.

Once they were a ways ahead Ravenslash pinned her down.

Pandaheart tried to call for help but Ravenslash lowered his beautiful body down on top of her making it impossible for her to speak.

"So, sweetie, tell me how it is that you got into my head?" he murmured. His paws kneaded her fur gently and he sunk his claws into her a little bit.

Pamdaheart squeaked for help.

"Oh, no one can hear you now," he grinned, lifting his head. His amber eyes filled with pleasure as he sunk his claws deep into her fur.

White hot pain flared through Pandaheart and she struggled furiously. He extended his claw and gently traced her face, leaving bubbles of bright red blood in his wake.

The pain was worse if she struggled she she froze, eyes wide. Ravenslash buried his muzzle in her fur and she squeaked, trying to get away. He laughed and rested his face on hers, cutting off her air.

"Awww. Will you tell me now?" he grinned, leaning closer.

"Yes!" sobbed Pandaheart. Tears streamed down her face. He rolled off her and pulled her in against his chest and used his paws to encircle her.

"Well?" he laughed into her fur. His claws sunk into her back a little and she wailed, her tears soaking his soft fur. He lifted her face with a delicate claw and prepared to bite her face.

"Ravenslash?" called a voice. He leaped up pulling her with him. He squeezed her hard one more time and whispered, "We will continue another time."

She nodded, terrified to do anything else. He released her and she struggled to her feet as Spiderclaw burst into the clearing.

The Tom looked confused for a second.

"You guys okay?" he asked, spotting Pandaheart's bloody fur.

"Fox came," answered Ravenslash breezily.

"Oh! Well in that case Leafpelt will patch you up while you speak with her," Spiderclaw meowed. The trio walked into Shadowclan camp.

Brackenfoot leaped up when he saw Pandaheart. Two guards held him back.

"Pandaheart! Are you okay?" Brackenfoot gasped, seeing her bloody fur, "I swear Ravenslash, if you touched her..."

"It's fine. We just ran into a fox," Ravenslash meowed, an amused look crossing his face. Pandaheart shuddered, remembering the feel of his claws on her face.

Spiderclaw hurried them into the medicine cat den. Leafpelt ordered Snakefang to prepare a poultice while she sat, eyes fixed on Pandaheart.

"Well?" she prompted gently. Pandaheart took a deep breath. It felt like so much had happened since she had last seen her father lying in his nest. What if he was dead already?

"We need some cat mint. A few cat's have fallen ill with green cough," Pandaheart meowed unsteadily.

Leaflet sighed.

"I have a little," she meowed. The three legged she cat seem to be debating what to do.

Finally she meowed, "I will give you it. I would hate if a cat died just because I was unwilling to share."

Pandaheart sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much! We will pay you back with prey," Pandaheart meowed gratefully.

Leaflet smiled thinly. Snakefang applied some herbs gently to Pandaheart's face and back before handing her a small package.

She held the leafy wrap gingerly between her teeth. Brackenfoot thanked the Shadowclan cat's and then they were off. But not before Ravenslash could shoot her a sinister smile.

**Oooooh! Creepy! Anyways Ravenslash is really confused and angry about how Pandaheart could get into his head and he was basically torturing her in his slippery, snaky, way, to find out! Poor Pandaheart.**

**A few reviewers have told me to slow down a bit. This was a slow down chapter. I hope anyways... There was barely anything about the prophecy, just common problems like green cough and angry Shadowclan cats! Whoo! **

**I'v decided to stop being so picky about having reviews and just write. I only got two reviews last chapter but I'm still posting this one! See, I'm not that mean! Anyways incase anyone cares I started another warriors fanfiction called the cat on fire. It's a hunger games/warriors mix! **

**As usual please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know I'm dorky for saying this. But I'm going to say it anyway. Before I even had a fan fiction account I was obsessed with these fanfics that a writer named Miryam Lea wrote! They were so good. And I kind of hyperventilated when she reviewed eyes like stars! *squeals***

**Miryam Lea- I'm so happy you love my story! In your second review you mentioned that it was weird that the Fluffeagle and Panthertail thing happened so quickly. I get that, but I was kind of trying to show with Fluffeagle that Pandaheart hadn't really been paying attention to her brother. (before Cowpelt's warrior ceremony I did mention him liking Fluffeagle.) about Panthertail, yeah that was kind of sudden but I did say in my story that the medicine cat's were confused because one day he was fine and the next sick! Anyways thank you for reviewing! **

**Duchess of Cape Cod- I'm glad you like my story! I loved all your compliments but I would never mind If you told me something I could improve on!**

**Bluefire8123- I'm glad you like that I slowed everything down a bit!**

**Megan Pinescar- as always you gave me a long wonderful review! I did really try to add details and I'm glad you noticed! (helpfulness is a word because my computer recognized it! I love that word!) anyways, thank you for your "Helpfulness!"**

**Okay, time for Pandaheart and her pack! Wait no, Clan!**

Pandaheart sat pressed against Rootfur staring out onto the glimmering ocean. His warm body filled her with warmth and she was almost able to brush off her fears. Almost...

She could still feel the wild thump of Ravenslash's heart through his thick fur as clawed her back. The feel of his sinisterly gentle tail as it outlined her features. His soft slippery voice cooing into her fur as he clawed her.

She shuddered violently, hoping she would never have to be that close to that vile cat ever again.

"What's wrong?" Rootfur asked curiously.

Pandaheart debated whether to tell him or not. She decided that if she told him she would have to tell him everything, and she wasn't going to do that.

"Just worried about Panthertail," she meowed. It wasn't a lie. The worry sat in a small cold ball in the corner of her heart. The fear that as quickly as the cold and come on, he would die.

Rootfur brushed his tail against her face.

"Don't worry, you have the Catmint thanks to your stupid stunt," he growled, his earlier anger flooding back.

"Rootfur you promised that you wouldn't talk about that out here," chided Pandaheart softly.

He hissed softly but seemed to swallow his anger.

"I just don't know why you put your self in such danger. Especially with **him**," Rootfur mumbled.

"Him, has a name. And it's Brackenfoot," Pandaheart meowed warningly.

Rootfur rolled his eyes.

"Fine, _**Brackenfoot, **_did a horrible job of keeping you safe," Rootfur snapped.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Pandaheart pointed out.

In a swift moment his tail curled around her face, lifting her chin up.

"He couldn't prevent these," Rootfur murmured, tail tracing the tiny claw marks on her cheek.

"They'll fade," muttered Pandaheart. As much as she wanted to she couldn't pull away. Every time his fur touched her her stomach jolted and a gooey good feeling swept through her.

"I know. But those scratches are bothering me Pandaheart, they look like scratches delivered by a cat not a fox. Is there something you're not telling me?" Rootfur meowed seriously. His muzzle drew closer as he peered in puzzlement at her tiny scars.

Pandaheart's heart missed a beat.

"N, no," she stuttered. Rootfur shrugged but Pandaheart knew he was still suspicious.

"Do you want to hunt together tomorrow?" Rootfur meowed, changing the subject.

"Sorry, Cowpelt got Rockpaw as an apprentice when Fluffeagle moved to the nursery and I promised I'd train with him," Pandaheart meowed briskly.

"At least you're not with _**him**_," Rootfur growled pointedly.

Pandaheart hissed quietly.

Rootfur rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know. He's your _**friend**_," Rootfur snapped.

"What do you have against Brackenfoot?" demanded Pandaheart angrily.

"Well, he's airhead number one. And number two he's got a mate yet he flirts with you anyway!" exploded Rootfur.

Pandaheart sprang to her paws, fur bristling violently.

"He does not like me!" she snarled. With a angry look she bounded off. She ran and ran until her paw caught in a rabbit hole and she went flying. By then Rootfur's yowls had long faded.

With a cry of pain she collapsed. Tears streamed down her face. Her paw was twisted the wrong way and she didn't recognize the scents around her. The darkness swam around her and everything was blurry.

She realized that she lying on sand. That could only mean one thing. She was in Windclan territory.

She let out a whimper of shock and started dragging her self away from the unfamiliar scents.

Suddenly voices rang out.

"I smell something Redfur!" cried a small voice.

"Deerleap, Padfoot, it's Thunderclan," meowed another voice sharply. Pandaheart could make out figures approaching her.

"It's a Thunderclan Apprentice!" snarled a voice.

Pandaheart managed to raise her head.

"Warrior!" she snapped.

"Warrior?" scoffed the older voice. There were three warriors and two apprentices on the patrol.

One warrior was dark red she cat. Her eyes were gleaming angrily and claws extended. The other two warriors seemed more relaxed.

"Take a chill pill Redfur. She's alone," purred the Tom. Pandaheart recognized him as Padfoot, the warrior she had seen on her way to the Moon pools. His dark fur blended in with the growing shadows.

She realized that his apprentice, Rabbitpaw a mottled white and brown apprentice, was there to. Rabbitpaw had grown and now her fur bulged with flexing muscles.

Redfur tossed her head in annoyance, "Im just saying that she might be hiding something."

The other apprentice lunged forward putting his face close to Pandaheart's.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory you mangy forest cat?"

"Harepaw!" exclaimed the last warrior in shock. She grabbed the brown apprentice by his scruff and dragged him back. Her pretty brown and white face twisted in concern.

"Padfoot! She's hurt!"

Padfoot inspected Pandaheart's leg.

He poked it gingerly. She let out a cry.

"We better take you to Stompfoot," he announced. Both Redfur and Pandaheart protested.

"I want to go home!" wailed Pandaheart.

"She's not our concern!" spat Redfur.

"Padfoot, she needs help!" the she cat exclaimed.

"I know Deerleap. She'll come with us," decided Padfoot. Redfur muttered something and stalked off.

Padfoot gripped Pandaheart's scruff with a firm jaw. Every jolt sent a wave of pain through Pandaheart and all she could think about how Rootfur must be so worried about her.

Oh how she wished that she had just stayed!

Finally they arrived at camp. Swiftstar stalked out of her den.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Well, we don't really know. We found her lying on the ground with her foot twisted," Deerleap meowed, gesturing towards Pandaheart.

Swiftstar's expression softened.

"What happened?"

"I was running and I tripped," Pandaheart meowed shortly, acutely aware of all the stares being directed at her.

Swiftstar's expression turned curious but she ushered Padfoot into the Medicine cat den. Pain over came Pandaheart.

When she awoke a gray Tom was peering down at her.

"Good, you're awake," he meowed gruffly.

Pandaheart blinked against the brilliant sunlight.

"Does my clan know I'm safe?" Pandaheart meowed immediately.

His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Yes. You sprained your paw so it will be a week before you can go back to your duties but you can go home today," he meowed smiling.

"Thank you," sighed Pandaheart in relief. She shook her head briskly. Last night seemed like a fairy tale. Had she really argued with Rootfur about Brackenfoot? Why did she even care?

Pandaheart found that she wanted her mother deeply. She buried her head in the mossy bedding.

The Tom watched sympathetically.

"Your mother's coming with a Thunderclan patrol now to pick you up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked in confusion.

"Medicine cat's aren't bound by the same stupid rules as warriors," he meowed. Pandaheart realized that he must be Stompfoot.

"Thanks you," she repeated softly.

At that moment a familiar scent flooded her glands as Mossflower burst in.

"Pandaheart!" she exclaimed. Pandaheart purred warmly.

"What happened?" Mossflower cried.

"I was running and I stumbled into a hole and flew into Windclan territory," exclaimed Pandaheart. Mossflower buried her nose in her kit's soft fur.

"I just glad you're alright," her mother whispered.

Stompfoot helped Pandaheart stumble to her feet and then Pandaheart began the odd, lurching, journey away.

The patrol inclosed Pandaheart the second she left camp. It consisted of Brackenfoot, Cowpelt, Longleaf, and of course Mossflower. Brackenfoot pressed against her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded, leaning against his shoulder for support.

With a warning growl Cowpelt pushed the older warrior aside.

"Was it Rootfur's fault?" her brother snarled. Pandaheart nodded half heartedly.

"He didn't mean to. He was just being over protective and I got mad at him," she gulped.

Cowpelt flexed his claws.

"That piece of Mouse dung is going to wish he never met you!" yowled Cowpelt. Pandaheart stroked him with a soothing tail.

"Calm down. He didn't mean to make me upset," she assured her brother.

"If you're sure," he meowed doubtfully.

"I'm sure," she purred.

He smiled.

The siblings walked in silence back to camp. When they got there Pandaheart was immediately rushed over to Dovewing's den.

Quickflight prepared a soft nest for her but all Pandaheart could look at was her father.

Panthertail was sleeping and every second he coughed a deep sticky sounding cough that made Pandaheart shudder.

He had completely lost his thick muscles and he was skinnier then a kit. His fur was plastered against his body with sweat and he generally looked very small.

Pandaheart gulped down a sob.

Dovewing watched her nervously.

"The catmint didn't help?" Pandaheart asked dully. Dovewing shook her head grimly.

Quickflight returned from the back of the den with two tiny black seeds that she fed to Pandaheart. Pandaheart fell into a fitful sleep.

The next week.

"You can leave now," meowed Dovewing, satisfied that her patient's paw was healed.

Pandaheart stopped trotting around the clearing and gave her paw an instinctive lick. The black and white warrior poked her head into the medicine cat den.

"Bye Quickflight," she called cheerfully. The sight of her father lying in a rumpled ball in his nest, ribs sticking out, sent a pang through her heart. Soft fur brushed her's as Mossflower hurried in and curled her self around her mate.

Pandaheart blinked back tears and stumbled back out into the bright sunshine.

Rootfur was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry-" he started. Pandaheart brushed him off smiling.

"It's fine, I overreacted."

Rootfur sighed in relief as he watched the pretty she cat bound out of camp.

Sparks of sunshine whine through the densely woven trees and Pandaheart could still feel the dew squelch between her paws as she ran forward.

Her paw ached slightly but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she entered the training hollow.

Cowpelt and Brackenfoot sat side by side watching the three apprentices tumble about.

"Hi guys!" called Pandaheart brightly. Both Tom's faces lit up.

"You're out?" Cowpelt said excitedly.

Pandaheart barely had time to nod before Icepaw leaped on top of her.

"I'm so glad you're back!" whispered the apprentice happily. The tiny white she cat rubbed against Pandaheart affectionately.

Icepaw's training responsibility had been shared by Cowpelt and Brackefoot while Pandaheart had been hurt.

"I'm glad I'm back too!" Pandaheart meowed smiling.

"So what have they learned?" Pandaheart asked.

"Well we've covered defensive fighting and learned how to hunt birds," Brackenfoot informed her. Pandaheart nodded briskly.

"Right now they're practicing offensive," Cowpelt meowed, whiskers twitching in amusement. The three apprentices had sloppy coordination and weren't incorporating their defense in.

Pandaheart swung around to turn sternly at the apprentices.

"Rockpaw stand next to Cowpelt. Icepaw, Fowpaw, fight!" she ordered. The brown apprentice slunk over to stand beside Cowpelt. His white sister's eyes hardened as she surveyed Foxpaw. The ginger apprentice's head was raised high and he betrayed no emotion.

Like a small dagger Icepaw lashed out. She caught Foxpaw across the face and sent him flying. He leaped to his feet, a growl rumbling in his throat.

Claws bared he leaped. Fear flickered through Pandaheart and she yowled at the two to stop. Icepaw relaxed, ruffled fur flattening out. The two warrior toms stood, eyes flashing with anger.

"You almost shredded me!" proclaimed Icepaw hotly.

Fowpaw tossed his head.

"We did learn defense," he smirked.

Brackenfoot stepped forward.

"Sit, down," spat the older Tom. Foxpaw glared at his mentor.

"She would have been fine!" hissed the ginger apprentice.

"That's not the point! No claws in training!" exploded Brackenfoot angrily.

"Wimps!" sneered Fowpaw.

Brackenfoot lunged forward and gripped the apprentice by the scruff.

"Say that again!" growled the brown Tom.

Fowpaw whimpered in fear.

Pandaheart lay a soothing tail on Brackenfoot's back.

"Relax," she meowed.

In disgust Brackenfoot dropped Foxpaw onto the dusty ground and stalked off in the direction of camp. Fowpaw stumbled to his feet and shook the dirt out of his fiery coat.

Cowpelt nudged the apprentice onto the side lines and then shot his sister a friendly look.

"Pandaheart, you and Fowpaw go back to camp to talk to him. I can handle these two," meowed Cowpelt.

"You sure?" replied Pandaheart. She felt bad dumping him with two moody apprentices after she had been out for a week.

Cowpelt nodded. With a firm tail Pandaheart guided Foxpaw back to camp.

"He's such a jerk!" fumed the apprentice.

Pandaheart let a warning grow rumble in her throat before speaking.

"Brackenfoot's your mentor and you need to respect him. He's right when he says that your claws shouldn't be out. You'd probably still be fighting Icepaw if you had just apologized," Pandaheart pointed out.

"Maybe I shouldn't of called him a wimp," mused Fowpaw. Pandaheart's whiskers twitched. Apprentices were so air headed!

The two cat's pushed through the fallen tree entrance and into the quiet camp. The sun was high in the sky and Brackenfoot and Swifttree sat sharing tongues.

"Brackenfoot!" called Pandaheart. He spied Foxpaw and growled, but pulled him self away from his mate anyway. Swifttree shot Pandaheart a look of pure hatred.

"What?" snapped Brackenfoot.

"Sorry," Foxpaw muttered, scuffing his paws in the sun baked earth.

Brackenfoot's eyes softened.

"For what?"

"For taking my claws out and then arguing with you about it. And calling you a wimp..." meowed Foxpaw, face burning with embarrassment. Brackenfoot sighed.

"I shouldn't have got so angry. Maybe I shouldn't be your mentor.." the brown warrior meowed forlornly.

Foxpaw's eyes widened.

"No!" the ginger apprentice exclaimed in horror. Brackenfoot barely suppressed a smirk of victory.

"Good. Let's try not to fight," decided the warrior. Foxpaw nodded eagerly.

"Go get your self something to eat," purred Brackenfoot Foxpaw bounded off to the fresh kill pile. Brackenfoot turned to Pandaheart smiling.

"Good one," Pandaheart laughed.

"What?" Brackenfoot meowed, eyes wide in innocence. Pandaheart sniggered.

Brackenfoot meowed, "Stay here," before quickly running off after Foxpaw. The brown warrior picked out a plump rabbit and hurried back. He dropped it at Pandaheart's paws.

"I thought you might be hungry," he meowed shyly. Pandaheart purred and pushed it closer to him.

"Not as hungry as you!" she purred. With a flick of her tail she invited him to sit down with her. She crouched down against the cold earth and let out a small shiver. The sun had just been hidden by a cloud. Brackenfoot remained standing, paws shifting nervously finally he seemed to make up his mind.

Instead of sinking down on his side he padded around and lay down beside Pandaheart. He pushed him self into her fur and motioned for her to take the first bite. Swifttree was watching with eyes wide with disbelief.

Pandaheart ignored the jealous she cat and took a deep bite out of the rabbit.

A dark thought flitted through her head. _"What if Rootfurs right? What if Brackenfoot really does like me?" _wondered Pandaheart uneasily. No, that couldn't be right. Brackenfoot was just a good friend.

Pandaheart lifted her head up and flicked Brackenfoot's muzzle gently with her tail. He let out a purr and took a bite. After they had finished the rabbit Pandaheart prepared to get up but a strange soothing feeling on her fur made her sink down. Brackenfoot was sharing tongues with her.

He gently stroked down her fur. Pandaheart felt her eyes flitting closed and in a burst of tiredness her head fell against his shoulder. He froze and then shifted so that she was leaning all the way on him. Pandaheart fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart under his thick fur.

Pinescar's P.O.V.

Pinescar returned to camp with two fluffy gray squirrels in her jaw. Spiderclaw padded over to met her immediately.

"Let me take that," he purred. He grabbed the squirrels and dropped them in the fresh kill pile. His black muzzle was pressed against her's in an instant.

"Not here," she meowed hoarsely, terrified and excited at the same time. She glanced at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, casting an pinkish glow on the entire sky. The guards, Ravenslash and Highboulder cast them amused looks as they padded out of camp, tails intwined. Pinescar managed a half smile.

Spiderclaw brought her to their favorite place, the spot where you could see the ocean. But this time they didn't stop.

"Where are we going?" demanded Pinescar eagerly. He flicked his tail for her silence. She obeyed. They were crossing Windclan territory. She stepped gingerly between the thick heather and brambles that lined the dunes. Finally they came to the top of the dunes. They were now at the top of the dunes. He dashed down on to the sand below.

"But Spiderclaw! That's Riverclan territory!" she gasped.

He cocked his head.

"We were just in Windclan territory," he pointed out. Pinescar nodded nervously. She walked tentatively towards him.

"Come on!" he encouraged. With a purr of delight she bounded down. The two cats covered their fur in sand to mask their scent and continued through Riverclan territory. Finally they arrived at the gathering place.

"We're spending the night here?" gasped Pinescar nervously. Spiderclaw's face twitched with doubt.

"I thought it be fun," he muttered. The two had decided to spend a night away form the clan. Couples did that often so it was no surprise to Shadowclan. The clan cat's had a fun time guessing what the sweet young pair was up to.

Pinescar masked her concern.

"It'll be awesome!" she reassured him. He looked relieved.

"Come!" he yowled, bounding inside, "You once said you wanted to swim!" He splashed the water between the stepping stones on her playfully. She shrieked when the cold water hit her fur and dashed up onto the high ledge where the leaders sat.

"I am the leader of Oceanclan and I demand you stop!" she teased. He stopped splashing her and bowed down.

"I am your loyal deputy Stoneclaw!" he cried.

"I'm Wavestar!" she announced, "Oceanclan is doing well." Spiderclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Attack!" he called. He leaped up and jumped on top of her. She laughed and they tussled around until she pinned him down with a stroke of good luck.

"I will banish this traitor! He has betrayed Oceanclan!" she growled. Spiderclaw's eyes went soft.

"Please, I have a secrete. I love you," he whispered.

Even though it was just a game Pinescar melted.

"I love you too," she whispered back. He encircled her with his paws and drew her against his chest until she was pressed up on his belly. His tail stroked her back gently making her shiver with delight.

She said nothing as he rolled over so that she was under him. He lowered his beautiful body down on top of her. His weight crushed her but she didn't want the moment to end. His tail came forward, this time outlining her face. Joy flooded through her.

She finally pushed him off gently and then lay out before him, belly facing the sky. He sat on his haunches next to her, tail curling around her. His eyes were fixed on her, and her's were closed.

It was a perfect moment. Moonlight sparkled off the pools of water and Spiderclaw's black and white pelt shone like the night sky.

"Your eyes are like stars," he murmured gently. He raised his tail and snaked it around her eyes gently. Pinescar froze, pain attacking her body. Memories of her mother, and thoughts of her destiny came rushing down on her.

"Not any more," she whispered sadly. He cocked his head quizzically but sensed her displeasure with the topic and subsided into silence. Pinescar flicked her tail angrily. It wasn't fair. She could have been Pandaheart, destined to save the clans. But instead she was at Pandaheart's disposal, the moment Pandaheart needed her to die she was going to die. All because she had denied her destiny.

Fury at the supposed "Starclan" overwhelmed her. Spiderclaw felt her tense.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. Pinescar pushed away the bad thoughts. It wasn't fair to punish Spiderclaw by being moody on their special night.

"Nothing," she purred. He relaxed and lay down next to her. His warm body warmed her's and a strange feeling of delight pounded through her. She pushed her self farther against him. He played with her fur gently.

"Why is this all going to end?" Spiderclaw meowed suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Pinescar meowed nervously.

"I have a feeling that something big is coming. The feeling started when I found you. I think you have something to do with it," Spiderclaw meowed. His eyes were tender but his tone was searching and questioning, like he knew she was hiding something.

"I only have to do with you, Spiderclaw," she lied. He relaxed against her.

"I know," he replied. She snuggled closer and let the day fade away.

_Pinescar woke up in a silvery forest. _

_"Of course," she muttered. A old white Tom stomped into the clearing._

_"What are you doing?" Blindstar seethed._

_"Having a life!" Pinescar snapped back, just as angry._

_Fury flashes through his sightless eyes._

_"The sacrificer is not aloud to have a life!" he yowled spitefully. She drew back horrified._

_"The sacrificer has only one purpose. To die! And it will make everything so much harder if you have kits!" Blindstar continued angrily. _

_Pinescar could not believe her ears._

_"I can do whatever I want! This is my life! If I want I can leave Pandaheart to fend for her self!" she yowled, furious._

_Doubt flickered across his face but he pushed it away, "No you can't! You brought this upon your self. If your mouse brained mother had just accepted the prophecy some other cat would be the sacrificer!" _

_"Yeah, some other innocent cat would die," Pinescar shot back sarcastically._

_"Yes well you're not innocent!" Blindstar yowled triumphantly._

_"Yes I am! All I did was not obey you!" Pinescar lashed out. A golden brown she cat entered the clearing._

_"Get away from my daughter Blindstar," she warned, baring her teeth. Blindstar whipped around._

_"What are you doing in Starclan, Softfur? You walk a different path now because of your decisions," he snapped. She fluffed up._

_"I made no choices I regret," she snarled, "And it is evil of you to condemn my daughter to death based on my choices!"_

_Blindstar's eyes turned soft. _

_"I swear I didn't want to," he whispered, "Some of the cat's here, well, they have ideas about loyalty."_

_"Then you should have been like Swallowflight," Softfur hissed._

_He hung his head._

_"It is her destiny, there is nothing I can do."_

_Pinescar watched the exchange with growing disbelief._

_"Mother?" she meowed._

_Softfur looked at her daughter affectionately._

_"Be strong my sweetheart," she whispered. Pinescar nodded numbly. The forest was fading._

_"Always," Pinescat whispered._

_Softfur turned back to Blindstar._

_"If you really loved me, and her, your own daughter, then there is something you can do!"_

**How dramatic! Pinescar is Blindstar's daughter. Sucky dad! Who likes him? I sure don't! **

**Anyways the last Omen of the stars book came out and I got it on the day it came out and finished it! It was an amazing finish to the Warriors series! All my favorite characters died of course so I cried but that made it even better.**

**For any one who hates Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf like me I'm going to say this. I'v always thought that they had a really bad attitude about their moms. I'm mean seriously, Leafpool and Squirrelflight just made some bad choices and their kits freak out! But those three really pulled it together in the end. **

**Surprisingly Hollyleaf was the first kit to accept Leafpool. And I've always thought Jayfeather was super grumpy but I ended up loving him! **

**I hope I didn't spoil anything, I don't think I did. The last book you should definitely read. Oh and you should also definitely keep reading Eyes like stars. I mean, what a talented writer! :) (I'm so funny)**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm posting these two chapters right in a row so of course I didn't get any feed back on chapter nine. But please review it anyway even though ten is out already.**

**Megan Pinescar- thank you for reviewing The cat on fire!**

**Here we go! (there's a big time jump, now we're two months later)**

Pinescar's P.O.V.

Pinescar raised her head sleepily and inhaled the sweet scent of kits. She still remembered the night she had spent with Spiderclaw two moons ago at the gathering place. It was now two moons later and when she had got back from that wonderful night she had found she was expecting kits.

The kits were born unnaturally early and now lay snuggled up against her chest. Spiderclaw poked his head in.

"How are you feeling?" he meowed anxiously.

"Fine," purred Pinescar. She had caught a cold a few weeks ago but it seemed to be gone.

Frogkit lifted his tiny head.

"Daddy!" he whimpered. Spiderclaw padded in carefully.

"How's my big boy?" Spiderclaw purred. The tiny golden brown kit nudged his two sisters awake.

"Lilykit! Duskkit!" he yelped. The two sisters blinked sleepily. Frogkit was an exact copy of his mother, he even had her bright green eyes. Lilykit had turned out on the golden side with her fathers dark brown eyes while Duskkit was black with white patches.

"Dad!" squealed the she cat's. They reached over and clung to the black and white Tom with tiny burr like claws.

"Hello girls," Spiderclaw smiled. He gently pushed them off and his attention turned back to his mate.

"I'll bring you some fresh kill later okay?" he meowed to Pinescar. She nodded and he left the den.

"Can we go out?" begged Frogkit. Pinescar poked her nose out of the den. The air was thick and misty. Big puddles filled depressions in the ground.

"Nope. It's to misty. I could lose you in weather like this. Anyways you'll catch a cold," Pinescar decided.

"Please!" they wailed. Pinescar gave them a firm look and closed her eyes. She could feel her nose running again.

"Flowerfall could you watch them?" she meowed half opening her eyes. The pretty silver cat nodded. Her kits Swipekit, Sunkit, and Shadowkit were due to become apprentices any day now especially since Tansypaw, the only apprentice was about to become a warrior.

Pinescar drifted into a fitful sleep.

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart wrinkled her nose in distaste as she left the warriors den. The air was foggy and heavy, and the rain seemed to be ready to fall. To her horror and black body lay in the middle of the clearing. She raced forward recognizing it's fading scent immediately. Panthertail!

She spun around tail lashing. Quickflight winced when she saw Pandaheart.

"Sorry," Quickflight meowed hoarsely, "I just woke up and he was, he was..."

"Dead?" Pandaheart lashed out. Tears filled Quickflight's eyes.

"I'm sorry," the ginger apprentice repeated hurrying away.

A horrible wail filled the clearing. Mossflower was pelting toward Pandaheart.

"No! No!" shrieked the she cat. The pretty white she cat buried her nose in Panthertail, sobbing violently. Birdstar padded out of the Medicine cat den looking suddenly old and and tired.

"I'm sorry," the old leader meowed finally to Mossflower.

Mossflower lifted her head eyes red and puffy.

"It's not your fault. He served Thunderclan well," Mossflower gulped.

Birdstar nodded, eyes clouding. Cowpelt peeked out of the warrior den to see what all the ruckus was about. His pale green eyes widened in horror when he saw his father lying in a heap.

Pandaheart watches sadly as her brother shot out of the den over to her side.

"This can't be right," Cowpelt was muttering. He bent down and nudged his father.

"Wake up," snapped Cowpelt almost angrily.

Pandaheart found that tears were streaming down her face.

"He's not going to wake up," she sniffled. Cowpelt leaped up angrily.

"Dovewing will fix him," the warrior snarled determinedly. He stalked in off into the medicine cat den. Loud shouts reached Pandaheart's ears. Birdstar's face hardened and she padded in after him.

Seconds later she emerged dragging him by the scruff. He thrashed and thrashed but couldn't get away from her firm hold. Birdstar motioned for Pandaheart to follow her. Pandaheart cast a nervous look at her grieving mother before following Birdstar into her den.

"It's all her fault! Why did you stop me from punishing her?" Cowpelt was yowling. Anger surged through Pandaheart.

"There's nothing you can do, okay? He's dead. Dead!" she found that she was sobbing. Cowpelt subsided into silence and pressed his pelt against hers. Birdstar watched silently.

"Cowpelt it is not Dovewing's fault that your father died. I had to stop you from attacking an innocent cat," Birdstar meowed finally.

"You don't care," Cowpelt meowed thickly, staring in disgust at his leader. Birdstar jumped up, eyes flashing and suddenly angry.

"I do care! He was my deputy! My friend! I've lost many of my loved ones. It's you who doesn't understand! I don't think I'll ever find someone who I can trust again!" Birdstar yowled. Cowpelt's eyes widened with shock.

"Out," snapped Birdstar. The two siblings tried to make a hasty exit but Birdstar called Pandaheart back.

"Pandaheart, you stay."

Pandaheart froze and slowly turned around.

"Remember the prophecy I told the clan about a while ago?" Birdstar meowed heavily.

_"This is it... This is where it all comes out," _Pandaheart thought.

"I know it's me," she meowed. Birdstar gazed at her in shock.

"But... But why didn't you tell me?" stammered the leader.

"I don't know," Pandaheart meowed shaking her head.

"Do you know what it means?" Birdstar meowed hopefully.

Pandaheart took a deep breath.

"Well, there's this clan of rogues. They are the shadows in the prophecy. I guess they call them selves the Shadow cat's or whatever. I found this out, well, I made friends with one of them," admitted Pandaheart.

Birdstar's eyes turned cold, "they're the cat's that attacked the day after my brother died."

Pandaheart remembered the story.

"Yes! It fits!" she exclaimed. Birdstar nodded.

"What happened to your... "friend?" she meowed coldly.

Pandaheart winced.

"Well he um... He, kind of was sent to kill me," she gulped. Birdstar nodded like she had expected as much. Pandaheart suddenly felt an urge to defend Silver.

"But he decided not to! And now his fathers going to kill him if I don't rescue him!" she flashed back.

"Why would you rescue him?" snarled Birdstar, "every single one of those cat's are evil!"

"Not all," growled Pandaheart.

"They want to over throw the clans," cried Birdstar in annoyance.

"Not all of them," Pandaheart muttered.

Birdstar rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you may rescue your friend. If he's truly innocent then he'll come back to the clans with you. If he refuses, kill him," Birdstar warned.

"I can really go rescue him?" Pandaheart gasped.

"It's not right for any innocent cat to suffer at the paws of the Shadows. But if you're wrong, if he was in that group of cat's that killed those kits, I want your word that that you'll kill him," Birdstar meowed softly.

Pandaheart nodded feeling sick.

Birdstar's eyes softened.

"We have a gathering tonight so get some rest, you're coming," Birdstar meowed.

"When can I rescue Silver?" questioned Pandaheart eagerly.

"You'll set off tomorrow with Rootfur," Birdstar meowed.

"With Rootfur?" Pandaheart meowed in distaste.

Birdstar nodded firmly.

"Now I have to pick my new deputy," Birdstar meowed softly.

Pandaheart suddenly remembered that Panthertail was gone.

"No," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," replied Birdstar before padding out. Pain stabbed at Pandaheart as she followed.

Birdstar jumped on top of the high cliff.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high cliff for a clan meeting!" Birdstar yowled. Grief stricken cat's huddled below her.

"Today we lost an amazing cat. He was my brave and loyal deputy. But now he will be replaced with a cat just as loyal and strong as him. I say these words before the body of Panthertail so that he may hear and approve of our new deputy. Cowpelt will be the new deputy of Thunderclan," announced Birdstar.

No cat seemed shocked but Pandaheart. Her brother? Why? But he was apparently the right choice because the entire clan chanted his name proudly. Cowpelt lifted his head. Pandaheart could see his shock.

"Cowpelt, Cowpelt!"

Pandaheart watched as Birdstar hopped of the high cliff and padded over to Mossflower.

"I'm sure he would have been proud of Cowpelt," murmured Birdstar. Mossflower nodded sadly before padding back to the already cold body of Panthertail.

Pandaheart wiped away the tear that threatened to fall. Many cat's came to tell her that they were sorry about Panthertail but they all blurred together. Except for her friends.

Quickflight's sobbing apology in which Pandaheart forgave her friend. Tailleap and Darkclaw nuzzling her as if she was their own sister. Brackenfoot's gentle muzzle as it touched hers...

Birdstar padded over and began to speak quietly with Rootfur. Rootfur's eyes widened every second and when she finally left he stood there looking dumbstruck. He stomped up to Pandaheart eyes glistening with anger.

"I'm your best friend, and you still didn't tell me about the prophecy? Maybe you aren't the cat I thought you were!" he hissed.

Pandaheart looked at him blankly.

"Do we have to do this now?" she meowed with no expression. Clearly Birdstar had told him about the prophecy and why he had to go on the mission with Pandaheart. He lashed tail angrily and stomped off.

Brackenfoot walked over.

"What does he think he's doing, talking to you like that right now?" the brown Tom hissed. Pandaheart looked at her friend sadly.

"He's right," she whispered before padding away to her nest and dropping like a stone.

She was woken by the shriek of a queen. Pandaheart leaped to her feet, claws flashing like silver knives in the darkness. She and the other warriors bolted out of the warriors den, searching for the unseen enemy. Suddenly all relationships forgot the warriors got back to back with each other, with no regard to like or dislike. Only the urge to protect Thunderclan pumped through their bodies.

Flowerheart and Fluffeagle stumbled out of the nursery. Flowerheart's belly was no longer swollen with kits because she had given birth a few days ago to Tucankit, a mischievous little kit.

"Both of our kits are gone!" wailed Fluffeagle.

"They must be around camp," reasoned Brightclaw. Longleaf and Cowpelt both ran to their mate's sides.

Creampelt hurried out of the nursery and began soothing the two frantic queens.

Birdstar stepped forward.

"I must go to the gathering but I will leave a group of well trained trackers behind to go look for the kits," she meowed firmly. The queens nodded gratefully.

"You three apprentices will be of no help to the trackers so you will come to the gathering as well as Dovewing, Quickflight," Birdstar stopped as Quickflight raises her head.

"Umm, well the kits might of got hurt so maybe one of the medicine cat's should sat behind," squeaked Quickflight.

Birdstar nodded.

"Very wise Quickflight. You will stay. Cowpelt and Longleaf you may remain here to help your mates. Lighteningbear, Rootfur, Pandaheart and Brackenfoot will attend the gathering as well along with the elders. Brightclaw and Swifttree you are our best trackers. You will go on a patrol with Cowpelt and Longleaf to find the kits. Darkclaw and Tailleap you two will remain at camp with the queens and Quickflight to protect camp," Birdstar announced.

The camp was in a frenzy as the warriors got ready. The three apprentices bounced around getting in every cat's way while singing, "we're going to the gathering! We're going to the gathering!" Birdstar told them that if the couldn't shut up they wouldn't be going. They shut up.

Finally it was time for the gathering. Pandaheart and the others began to dash toward the gathering, Birdstar in the lead. When they got there the gathering started immediately.

"Some cat has stolen our kits!" growled Coldstar furiously.

"And ours!" Swiftstar seconded angrily.

"Ours too!" Birdstar meowed in surprise.

Pebblestar's eyes flew open in shock, "ours too!"

Birdstar stepped forward gingerly.

"A while ago I got a prophecy. Only the one with eyes like stars and fur like the night sky can save the clans from rising shadows. I think that the Shadow's, a clan of rogues, may of stolen our kits," Birdstar meowed solemnly.

The other cats growled.

"And you never shared this with us before?" snarled Coldstar.

"The prophecy was given to Thunderclan!" Birdstar snapped, eyes flashing.

"But it is about the clans!" yowled Swiftstar. The two leaders bore down on Birdstar.

"Stop!" yowled Pebblestar. The three leaders backed away from each other.

"We can work this out peacefully," Pebblestar snapped.

"What do you suggest we do?" called Ravenslash loftily. Pandaheart winced when she heard his voice.

"One of my warriors knows where the shadow cats dwell. I was planning on sending her and an other loyal warrior to check them out but it would be wise if each clan contributed two warriors since we are all involved now," Birdstar called out calmly.

The other clans nodded in consent.

Pebblestar raised his head.

"I will send Waverunner and Streamclaw!" Pebblestar yowled.

The proud silver deputy and the brown Tom stepped forward.

"I will send Pandaheart and Rootfur!" cried Birdstar.

Beside her Rootfur shot her an angry look. He knew what the mission was really about.

"From Windclan, Redfur and Stagfoot," Swiftstar meowed.

Pandaheart growled in annoyance. Redfur was going to be a very unpleasant partner.

"From Shadowclan Leafstep and Ravenslash will go," Coldstar proclaimed. Pandaheart's heart leaped with horror. Across the clearing Ravenslash shot her a maniacal grin.

Shudders rippled down her spine.

"They will meet tomorrow here!" announced Birdstar. The other leaders nodded in assent.

"This gathering is over!" growled Coldstar. Without sharing tongues and keeping their own clans the cat's filed out. A sweet scent, almost like roses reached her scent glands.

"I'm so excited for our little journey Sweetheart," purred a silky voice in her ear. Ravenslash was wrapping and wrapping him self around her, the feel of his muscles sliding beneath his skin, his soft muzzle, it was everywhere...

"Get off her!" growled a voice. It was Rootfur. With a gasp Pandaheart slid away from him.

"See you later," winked Ravenslash. The handsome Tom dashed off

"What were you doing?" meowed Rootfur. His tone had no expression.

"What was he doing?" whispered Pandaheart, scared of the answer.

"Well he was walking really close to you whispering in your ear," Rootfur meowed. Pandaheart sighed in relief. Why had he been able to trick her like that, let her think that he could easily snake his way in...?

"He was trying to find out Thunderclan secretes," Pandaheart meowed hastily. Rootfur's expression clouded.

"Well, protect your self," he meowed awkwardly, "I once heard of a Riverclan Tom who forced a Shadowclan she cat to have kits with him so the kits would tell him Shadowclan secretes."

Pandaheart gasped in horror. What cat would do that?

Suddenly Rootfur seemed to remember he was mad at her and he swept off.

The next day.

"Wake up," meowed a soft voice. When Pandaheart groggily raised her head no one was there. Shaking her head in confusion she padded outside. It was misty again but this time so foggy you could barely see two paw steps in front of you. Soft fur touched hers.

"Hello Pandaheart," meowed Birdstar. Pandaheart nodded to her leader.

"I must bring both you and Rootfur to the Gathering Cave since it's so foggy. You two would lose the way," Birdstar meowed. Suddenly a ginger shape appeared before them in the blanket of white.

"Rootfur, press against my pelt so you don't lose the way," Birdstar advised. Her voice sounded muffled and creepy.

Pandaheart nodded to Brackenfoot who was guarding camp. He peered into the forest in deep concentration, trying to penetrate the thick fog.

He whispered a good morning that was lost in the fog, never to reach Pandaheart's ears. The trio made their way through the woods. When they arrived on Riverclan territory it was easier to see because of the wide open sky and sea.

Pandaheart moved away from Birdstar's warm brown pelt and frolicked about, rejoicing in the damp weather and feeling utterly alone and utterly free.

When the three arrived the other clan cats and their leaders were waiting for them.

"Birdstar," meowed Coldstar shortly. It was obvious he had woken up on the wrong side of his nest. The other two leaders stayed silent.

"Hi Pandaheart," meowed an happy voice. It was a young gray Tom with deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she meowed in surprise.

"Stagfoot of Windclan," he purred. Redfur shot forward.

"We may be going on a journey together but Stagfoot and I remain loyal to Windclan," she snapped, curling her tail around Stagfoot. She dragged him back and tried to pressed up against him as much as possible. Stagfoot blinked at Pandaheart for help but the black and white warrior just backed away sniggering.

The two Riverclan cat's stepped forward, a friendly smile on their faces.

"Hello I'm Waverunner," the brown Tom meowed. His silver muzzle stood out.

"I'm Riverclan's deputy, Streamclaw," meowed the silver she cat.

"Hello I'm Pandaheart and this is Rootfur," Pandaheart gestured toward the ginger Tom. A pretty brown she cat stepped forward.

"I'm Leafstep," she purred.

"And of course I'm Ravenslash," purred a voice. The black Tom rested his tail lightly on Pandaheart as he stepped forward.

"Take a seat warriors!" called Pebblestar. Ravenslash pulled Pandaheart down next him and rested his head close enough so that his soft breath tickled her ear.

Pandaheart shot Rootfur a helpless look. Anger flashed in the ginger warrior's eyes but grudging he meowed, "Come sit over here."

Pandaheart made to get up but Ravenslash's tail was wrapped to tightly around her.

"She's fine here," purred Ravenslash.

"No, she can come sit with her own clan mate," growled Rootfur forcefully. Ravenslash shot him a look of pure hatred but released Pandaheart. In relief she scampered away and sat next to Rootfur.

Pain thumped through her as he recoiled and moved a half a tail length away.

"We have decided that you all will wait another day before departing. This fog is to thick," meowed Swiftstar.

Angry yowls filled the room.

"What about the kits?"

"What if they're hurt?"

Birdstar rose, eyes flashing.

"That is final!" she spat.

The warriors subsided into silence.

"Go hunt or whatever," meowed Pebblestar, "this area of Riverclan is open to you all!"

The cats stomped out.

"I can't believe that they're putting it off!" complained Pandaheart to Rootfur. He twitched his tail.

"Whatever, I'm going to go hunt with the Riverclan cats," he meowed, bounding off. Shock pulsed through Pandaheart.

"Well we can hunt together," purred Ravenslash, "And... Finish some business.."

Pandaheart jumped back.

"You are never sticking your claws in me again!" she yowled. A nasty smile crept on to his face.

"Oh I will," he laughed. With a growl Pandaheart shot off, dashing through the forest. She could hear Ravenslash crashing after. With a mighty leap she landed on a tree branch.

Ravenslash skidded to a halt beside the tall oak. His mask of slippery, snaky, arrogance was gone, leaving a furious deputy behind.

"Come down you forest dung!" he hissed angrily.

"Never Pinecone head!" taunted Pandaheart. His eyes turned to slits.

With a yowl she launched herself down on top of him. Ravenslash crumpled under the force of her fall but easily threw her off.

"Finally we're settling this like warriors and not like snakes!" Pandaheart growled. His fur bristled and his claws slid out. Nervously she unsheathed her own.

Like a silent eagle he swooped forward and grabbed her neck in his jaws. Like a viper she lashed out catching his tail. She brought the black slippery tail over to her jaws and bit down hard. With a shriek of agony Ravenslash let go of her and went crashing backwards.

Pandaheart dove forward and placed a trembling paw on his neck. His eyes regarded her angrily.

"Do it then. I may die but I am positive that you will be punished," he snarled.

"What if no one will ever know?" Pandaheart hissed quietly. His eyes widened.

"You will be discovered!" he spat.

_"What I'm I doing? He only wants to know why I can get in his head! Any Tom would! I won't tell him but I shouldn't kill him!" _Pandaheart realized. She relaxed her paw and sheathed her claws.

"What, to scared?" he taunted.

"I'm not a murder. Just leave me alone," she murmured stepping off him. He scrambled to his feet looking surprised.

Suddenly the air turned cold. The two cats whipped around to see five starry warriors regarding them solemnly, Blindstar among them.

A jet black Tom stepped forward.

"We will make sure you will never touch the Chosen One again!" he growled.

Pandaheart's jaw fell open.

"Blindstar, make them stop! They can't kill Ravenslash! He's done nothing wrong! Only fight me! And I doubt every time two cat's fight you kill one!" she snarled. Blindstar's stepped forward, his expression blank.

"You can not be harmed," he spat. Pandaheart flinched.

"What if I want to be harmed? I don't have to follow my destiny! Every cat has a choice! Anyways, who are these cat's? I don't see Swallowflight here! Is this your circle of cat's who believes in cruel punishments? Like what you did to Pinescar!" she yowled.

Blindstar's eyes flickered with pain.

"We are Starclan's circle of justice. We decide which cats go to Starclan and which to the Dark Forest. We punish living cats that have disobeyed us. We make sure that cats in prophecies are safe until their appointed time," intoned the black Tom.

Ravenslash backed away in horror, his ears flat to his head and his fur matted in sweat.

"Please, I didn't know she was special. Please, I won't ever harm her again. Please..." he cried. Pandaheart stepped forward.

"You will have to fight both of us!" she hissed. The Starclan cats hissed in annoyance.

"Very well. We can not touch you," growled the black Tom. The five warriors faded into the evergreens.

Rootfur bolted into the clearing fur on end.

"I heard fighting!" he spotted Ravenslash and horror crossed his face, "did you touch her...?"

Ravenslash backed away in fright.

"No, no," muttered the deputy.

Pandaheart turned to Rootfur eyes flashing. He had been the one who and dumped her with Ravenslash in the first place, knowing what the black warrior was capable of..

"We we're fine until you came!" she spat angrily. Shock crossed Rootfur's face.

"But, but... I thought... I thought," Rootfur stuttered.

"You thought what? That Ravenslash was hurting me? Well why do you even care, you wanted to go hunting with Streamclaw!" she snapped.

Rootfur backed away.

"That's right, go away!" she spat furiously. He spun around and dashed off.

"Sorry," Ravenslash meowed awkwardly.

Pandaheart whipped around, fixing her starry green gaze on him.

"You're only sorry cause I saved your butt!" she hissed. Ravenslash let a grin flash across his face.

"Partly," he laughed. Pandaheart huffed in exasperation strode off.

_The brown warrior scrambled down the mountain. She paused at the edge of the tall Pine trees. They looked forbidding and tall. Fear flickered through her chest. What if he wasn't there?_

_Pushing away her worry she slunk into the forest. Cold chilled her fur. With a shiver she broke into a sprint and skidded to a halt when she arrived at a clear pond._

_"I'm glad you came," whispered a voice. A white Tom slid out of the shadows._

_"Blindstar," the brown she cat meowed, forcing her voice to have no expression. As much as she disliked the feeling, a childish excitement fluttered up in her chest._

_"I'm guessing you didn't come here to spend one more night together," Blindstar sighed._

_"No," she replied shortly._

_"I miss those nights, those great times we would have, sneaking away from the clan. You were always so beautiful," Blindstar meowed softly. He stepped forward and touched her face gently with a delicate white tail._

_She pulled away sharply pushing down any feelings._

_"I have come here to talk about my daughter," she hissed._

_"Our daughter, Softfur," pointed out Blindstar, a warning growl in his tone. Memories flickered through Softfur's head. The feel of his strong heart beat through his thick white fur..._

_"My daughter," she spat, breaking the spell. _

_His eyes darkened. Softfur shivered. She was used to him not being able to see anything but here in Starclan he could see._

_"What did you do?" she meowed._

_He sighed heavily._

_"I talked to the circle of justice. I convinced them that when everyone's destiny is fulfilled, when Pinescar is dead, and when Pandaheart has defeated the Shadows, both of them will be transported to Starclan. Between the two of them they will decide who is to die," Blindstar meowed._

_Softfur raised her head, blue eyes flashing._

_"Then your job is simple. When the time is right, make sure it's Pandaheart who dies."_

**Uh oh! Looks like Pandaheart might die after all! (ha ha! Fat chance)**

**Anyways, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Megan Pinescar- thank you very much! This chapter has a bit of Pinescar in it just for you!**

**Molly of Chazin Clan- I know you love Silver so he's in this chapter. I have to warn you, nothing exciting happens with him. :( but next chapter should have more Silver.**

**Frostbliss- thanks for the amazing review. I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it. You're right, the Circle of Justice is totally evil and a failure. What kind of justice is killing cat's? (maybe Pandaheart will slap them:)**

"Wake up!" a gruff voice shook Pandaheart awake. She rose and cocked her head in confusion, she was in the gathering place. Suddenly the day before came rushing back, along with unwanted memories. Ravenslash shook his glossy black pelt free of moss and shot her a sly grin.

Anger shot through her. Pandaheart gave him a pointed glare before turning back to the unwanted task of grooming her pelt. Pandaheart peered around for Rootfur but he and Streamclaw were sharing tongues. Jealousy shot through but she pushed it away quickly.

Ravenslash crossed the cave and came to a hesitant stop in front of her.

"I could, you know," he gestured towards her pelt before adding quickly, "just so you could make him jealous."

Rage made Pandaheart tremble.

"I do not want to make him jealous!" she spat. Ravenslash raised his eyebrows.

"All right," she hissed. He awkwardly bent forward and began grooming her. She tensed under her fur, expecting his usual behavior. But he seemed to be more leaning back then forward and his muscles were as tense as hers.

Suddenly the weight of his his shoulder against her side disappeared and Pandaheart looked up in confusion. Rootfur was standing beside her, every hair spiked up.

"Why are near her?" he spat to a crumpled black ball of fur. Ravenslash winced and he slowly stood up.

Rage flashed through Rootfur's eyes.

"I said-"

"Rootfur!" Pandaheart meowed sharply. The ginger warrior spun around. She watched as he tried to mask his concern with a cold look.

"We were fine! He was just grooming me!" Pandaheart spat. Rootfur stepped forward, an angry look on his face.

"He's from Shadowclan!" Rootfur growled.

"Streamclaw is from Riverclan!" pointed out Pandaheart.

"But- but- that's... That's different!" huffed Rootfur. In annoyance Pandaheart spun around and stalked back to Ravenslash.

"Just leave me, alone!" she growled. The other cat's were watching the argument with great interest.

"Well now that you two are done, let's set off," Pebblestar meowed in amusement. Pandaheart's face burned.

"Finally," muttered Coldstar and Swiftstar in unison. They shot each other a surprised look and then followed Pebblestar out. Birdstar just rolled her eyes and motioned for the cat's to follow her.

They trekked along the beach. Most of the mist had cleared, leaving a small chill behind. Streamclaw and Waverunner's thick coats were puffed up against the wind and Redfur and Stagfoot didn't seem to find the brisk weather.

The forest cat's plowed forward, heads miserably bent. Pebblestar stopped.

"I leave you here!" he yowled, "Good luck!" With that the gray leader bounded off into the distance.

Slowly all the leaders departed until the only cat's who remained were the chosen ones. They sat in a bunch at the edge of Shadowclan territory. Ravenslash stepped forward.

"So which Thunderclan cat is the one who knows the way?" he meowed. Streamclaw got up.

"I don't remember us making you our leader! I'm the deputy of my clan too!" she growled.

Pandaheart rolled her eyes.

"Both of you are so thick! It doesn't matter whose leader, and the leader certainly doesn't need to be a deputy. I'm sure Redfur could lead us just as well as you," she hissed.

Redfur shot her a surprised look but nodded in agreement. Streamclaw whirled around, eyes flashing.

"All right lover girl, what should we do?" spat the silver she cat. Pandaheart's fur bristled.

"What did you call me?" she hissed.

Streamclaw grinned smugly, "Well you are... Your his mate but yet you flirt with him." She jerked her tail from Rootfur to Ravenslash.

"You don't deserve Rootfur," Streamclaw growled.

"Oooh! Looks like someone's in loooove!" taunted Pandaheart.

"Enough!" snapped a voice. Everyone spun around. It was Stagfoot, tail raised high.

"What?" spat Streamclaw in disbelief.

"I said enough! For all we know the kits may be dead and we're standing here bickering about whose to be leader!" Stagfoot growled.

"Why don't we take a vote?" suggested Waverunner. Stagfoot nodded in agreement.

"A vote."

Redfur slunk forward pressing her self against Stagfoot.

"My brave, brave Tom..." Stagfoot pushed her off angrily.

"Not now Redfur," he muttered. She pulled back, green eyes wide with hurt.

"Who doesn't want to be our leader?" called Stagfoot. Leafstep shot forward.

"You'll count votes," Stagfoot meowed. She nodded.

"Heads down!" came her sweet voice. Pandaheart settled down and gently closed her eyes.

"Rootfur?" she called. Pandaheart considered putting her paw out for him bit decided not to. "Pandaheart?" Leafstep continued. Embarrassment shot through Pandaheart.

"Waverunner?" the friendly Tom would make a good leader some day but he didn't seem right for this mission. "Streamclaw?" Pandaheart felt anger shoot through her. No way she was going to vote for that slime ball.

"Redfur?" Pandaheart rolled her eyes imagining having that bossy fur ball as a leader. "Ravenslash?" Leafstep called. Pandaheart almost put her paw out but thought it would be better to put those two deputy's in their places.

"Stagfoot?" Pandaheart realized that he had been the one who had stopped the argument. She remembered the fierce light in his eyes. Se slid her paw out.

"All right, heads up," called Leafstep, "Streamclaw voted for her self so she only got one vote. Rootfur, Waverunner, Ravenslash, received no votes. Pandaheart received two votes and so did Stagfoot. I'm putting my vote for Stagfoot so he our leader," finished Leafstep briskly.

Pandaheart was surprised that she had gotten so many votes and lifted her tail proudly. Streamclaw shot her a glare.

"All right, we've wasted enough time. Pandaheart, you're the cat who knows where they are right?" Stagfoot meowed briskly. She nodded.

"They live in the mountains," she replied jutting her tail towards the towering peeks. The gray Tom nodded sharply and took his place at the front of the mission. The moved forward. The sun was high in the sky already but a brisk wind was blowing. A few clouds broke up the clear blue sky, and the mountains sliced upwards like long claws.

Rootfur walked beside her.

"What's wrong with you, Streamclaw is a _deputy_," he hissed. Anger shot through Pandaheart mixed withna strange feeling. Jealousy.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly, strong emotions thumping through her.

Rootfur looked surprised at her response.

He twitched his tail uncomfortably.

"You're not like, like... Like, with Ravenslash right?" he muttered. Laughter pushed it's way out of Pandaheart in the form of purrs.

"Of course not! He like got really stalky trying to find out about "you know what" but then a few Starclan cat's scared him off. He's being super nice to me like he doesn't want to offend Starclan. It's kind of funny," Pandaheart purred, glad to see a smile plastered on Rootfur's face. She hadn't seen one in days.

"Of course you're not. That would be breaking the warrior code. I was just being silly," Rootfur meowed quickly, covering his mistake.

"Right," Pandaheart agreed, twining her tall with his. Streamclaw shot her a venomous look.

"Hey Rootfur," she purred, expertly weaving her way between the two of them. Her tail untangled Rootfur and Pandaheart's tails and wrapped it's way around Rootfur's. A sickly smell like roses flooded Pandaheart's scent glands. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Umm... We were talking," Rootfur muttered nervously. Anger shot through the silver deputy's eyes but she hid it with an adorable smile.

"Of course my love," she murmured. Her muzzle shot out and pressed against Rootfur's for a while, before twisting her way out. Every cat froze. This was crossing a line. This was breaking the warrior code.

"Ever heard of the Warrior Code? Or just plain loyalty? Pandaheart sneered, trying to push back her pain. Streamclaw brushed off tue insult with a flick of her tail. Pandaheart studied the other cat's reactions.

Waverunner looked horrified at his fellow Riverclanner's actions. Redfur was clucking her tongue and looked ready to burst back to Windclan to spread some gossip. Stagfoot and Leafstep just looked plain shocked and there was a dark anger flaming in Ravenslash's eyes. Pandaheart wondered why.

"What?" growled Streamclaw.

"Don't, just give up and this secrete will go no where," Waverunner warned. One look at Redfur said not.

Streamclaw's eyes widened innocently like a scared kit.

"But we're in love and nothing can break us apart," she meowed, glaring defiantly. Ravenslash stepped forward, his usually smooth composure gone. It had left behind a young, furious deputy, with bristling black fur and unsheathed claws. Pandaheart had only seen this side of him once before.

"Have you even asked your so called "_love_" before you proclaimed his undying love to you?" hissed Ravenslash. Pandaheart blinked. She hadn't known he cared.

Streamclaw looked flustered.

"No she didn't," Rootfur interrupted. Hurt flashed in the silver deputy's blue eyes.

"I thought..." she whispered.

"You thought wrong. We are friends, no doubt, but breaking the warrior code isn't my style," Rootfur meowed firmly.

Stagfoot exploded.

"We're sitting here having petty arguments when _kits _might need us!" he snarled. Shame flooded through Pandaheart. He was right.

Ravenslash regained his usual air and stalked moodily forward, out striding Stagfoot. The silver Tom narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word, just increased his pace and matched Ravenslash paw step for paw step.

Redfur looked disappointed that the drama was over but Leafstep was her opposite. The young Shadowclan she cat looked relieved. Waverunner looked embarrassed enough for Streamclaw. The silver deputy was padding along, head bowed, and real pain in her eyes. She really did like Rootfur.

For a second Pandaheart felt sympathy but a dark voice whispered in her head. _Now he's all your's._

She pushed the thought away with a small frown. Darker thoughts began to intrude her head. Images of Silver...

Silver! That's who she was going to rescue. Pandaheart had almost forgot in all the recent events. Small tears pricked at her eyes but she held them back. He was going to be fine.

Silver's P.O.V.

I can't believe how much I've changed. My former self, a snobby young Tom determined to be like his father, would of killed Pandaheart in an instant. Now I was desperately In love, trapped underground, and had no idea if she loved me back. I wondered if she had a sweetheart in the clans.

She probably did. She had no idea the effect she had. The cheery vibe and the innocent beautiful eyes. She had no idea. And here I was rotting away in a cave. I wish she wouldn't come. She was going to die like my mother.

Die by the paw of my father.

Pinescar's P.O.V.

The brown queen stared blankly in front of her. Her ribs stood out and her eyes were dull and life less.

"Please, Pinescar. Eat!" meowed a black and Tom. She turned around slowly.

"Not until I'm positive they are eating," she muttered.

Spiderclaw lashed his tail.

"I promise Ravenslash and the others will find them. I promise!" he growled.

"My kits," she whispered brokenly.

"I won't eat until you do," Spiderclaw continued stubbornly. She looked at him with an almost annoyed look in her eyes.

"But you have to eat," she snapped. He shook his head firmly. Frustration glinted in her eyes but she reluctantly nibbled on the thrush he had brought her. Triumphant flashed through Spiderclaw but he easily hid it.

"Now you," she hissed, leaning back. He took a few bits as well and then stared her in the eyes.

"Your turn," he prompted. She shot the thrush a spiteful look before tearing into it like a manic, shredding and clawing until all that remained was a pile of bones, some feathers, and a lot of blood.

Pinescar leaned back a gave Spiderclaw a smug look. But then tears flooded her eyes.

"Ohhh, what if they're hurt?" she wailed. Spiderclaw leaned forward a pressed his muzzle on her's. Pinescar breathed in his sweet scent for a moment. Spiderclaw pulled back.

"Frogkit, Lilykit, and Duskkit will be fine. They are survivors. Like you and me," he meowed giving her a crooked smile. Despair welled up in Pinescar.

"But what if?" she pressed. Anger filled his eyes, along with something else. Fear.

"They will be fine," he snapped stalking off. Pinescar realized with a jolt he was trying to reassure him self just as much as her. Guilt flooded her heart but she just dragged her self to the nursery like an empty shell and collapsed in her nest.

Flowerfall settled next to her.

"I'm sorry," the queen whispered. But their was pain in her eyes too. Flowerfall had lost her three kits, Swipekit, Sunkit, and Shadowkit, to the despicable "Shadow cat's" as well.

"Like wise," Pinescar murmured, feeling the other queen's intense sadness.

"They were about to be apprentices as well," meowed Flowerfall hoarsely, more to her self. Pinescar stiffened.

"Don't talk like that. They'll come back, I know it!" Pinescar meowed firmly. Flowerfall sighed and fell asleep against Pinescar's shoulder. Pinescar began drifting off.

Nightmares plagued her dreams.

_"Mommy!" called Frogkit. He grinned and peeked out at her from behind a thistle bush._

_"Sweetie!" Pinescar called joyfully. She bounded forward._

_Frogkit padded forward shyly._

_"I love you mommy," he whispered, throwing him self at her. Pinescar prepared to hug him, to groom him, to whisper into his soft fur._

_But all she felt was an agonizing pain. Frogkit had swelled up and now was an older version of him self, perched on her sinking his claws into her._

_He grinned, golden fur rippling._

_"I love you mommy," he meowed in a kit's voice. His jaws snapped forward and crushed her neck. Blood and pain mixed and then she gave way to darkness._

_She awoke in a clearing. Duskkit lay on the ground before her, Broken and bleeding._

_"Darling," shrieked Pinescar racing forward._

_"Please, mommy," whispered Duskkit. Just as Pinescar reached here she disappeared and appeared a few paces away, still crying out for help. Pinescar raced forward again and the same thing happened._

_"Mommy!" screamed Duskkit._

_"I'm coming," cried Pinescar brokenly. Every time she lunged forward her precious kit moved away from her. Lilykit swept out of the trees._

_"Help her," demanded the tiny kit._

_"I'm trying," Pinescar wailed._

_"Help her! Help her!" screeched Lilykit, nuzzling Duskkit frantically._

_"I'm coming!" Pinescar cried._

_"Help her! What's taking you so long? She's your daughter! Help her!" Lilykit growled, anger flaming in her tiny eyes._

_"I'm trying," repeated Pinescar, struggling to get closer to the pair._

_"No you're not! Help her!" Lilykit snapped, glaring at her mother._

_"Help her, help her, help her, help her..."_

_Pinescar snapped out of the dream and found she was laying on the forest floor. Silver light streamed from some unknown place._

_She lay on the ground trembling and frozen with fear, her kit's last words pounding through her ears._

_"Get up," snapped a voice. She shut her eyes, denying the other cat's presence._

_"Up!" meowed the voice again, nudging her. Wearily she struggled to her feet. Softfur sat before her, her light brown fur perfectly groomed and her tail wrapped around her paw's. _

_Softfur regarded her coldly._

_"Oh mommy... My kits have been stolen and-"_

_"I know. You forget I'm always watching. I've been watching your dreams. They are silly and pointless. Why are you worrying about such nonsense?" growled her mother._

_Pinescar gaped at Softfur._

_"What do you mean? They're my kits and-"_

_"And you're more important. Your time is approaching for your part in the prophecy," Softfur interrupted._

_Pinescar glared at her._

_"Mom! My kits!" she snarled._

_"I've ensured when you sacrifice your self both you and Pandaheart will be transported to Starclan. Between the two of you, you will decide who is to die and who is to live," Softfur meowed as if she hadn't spoken, "Beware, you might have to fight it out."_

_Pinescar lashed her tail._

_"Mom you're doing this because you love me right? Because you don't want me to die right?" Pinescat meowed patiently._

_Softfur tried to mask her emotions but tenderness crept into her eyes._

_"Of course," she replied softly._

_"Then you understand how I feel. I can't do anything till I know my kits are safe. I need to keep **my **kits alive," meowed Pinescar gently. Softfur stiffened for a moment but then relaxed._

_"You are right I suppose. When your kits are back and safe we will have this conversation again," warned Softfur._

_"Yes mom," Pinescar meowed._

_"I'd like to meet my grandkits. And my son in law," meowed Softfur half to her self._

_Pinescar felt pain shoot through her heart._

_"You will, you will."_

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Darkness had seeped into the sky, like a giant creeping cloak. The sun faded behind the mountain and the mission scouted for a resting place.

"What about over here?" called Stagfoot. The gray Tom was poking his nose into a old crumbling cave.

"No way!" Redfur meowed in disgust. Pandaheart rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Redfur. Stagfoot I think it's perfect," she meowed. He grinned.

"Okay, let's go in," he meowed happily, obviously pleased to have done something right.

But no one else was very enthusiastic.

"Are you sure it won't collapse on us?" meowed Leafstep meowed hesitantly. Stagfoot's face fell.

"Well you guys can sleep out side," Pandaheart snapped. She stalked in.

The cave was cold and filthy with a thick layer of grime coating every inch of it. She shivered and her fur automatically spiked out, warding off the filth. Pandaheart plastered a cheery smile on her face.

"Come on guys!" she called.

Slowly the others filed in.

"This is disgusting!" Redfur snapped.

"Tactless much?" growled Rootfur. Redfur tossed her head.

"I'm just _saying_," the Windclan warrior sniffed.

The others settled down on the dirty floor grimacing but clearly determined to support their "leader."

Pandaheart managed a weak smile when Stagfoot settled down next to her.

"Hey, nice cave," she choked out.

He flattened his ears.

"You're lying," he meowed miserably.

"Maybe," Pandaheart replied, grinning slightly.

He rolled his eyes and settled into a deep sleep. Pandaheart drifted off soon after him.

Pain lanced down Pandaheart face. She groggily lifted her head only to be struck again with knife like claws. An ugly long face was leered at her before going in for the killing bite. Dogs!

She dodged the red and white dog and scrambled out of the cave. Yowls from behind her told Pandaheart that the others had received the painful wake up call as well. Leafstep, Ravenslash, Redfur, Stagfoot, Waverunner, Streamclaw, and Rootfur all darted out of the cave making a semi circle around the opening.

The dogs burst out behind them snarling and growling at the cat's. There were five of them, the red and white dog that had attacked Pandaheart, a mottled black and gray one, and a white one. Two smaller, apprentice sized dogs tagged after them. One was a reddish fox like dog and the other a light brown dog with big brown eyes and a scruffy white muzzle.

The red dog barked a sharp piercing order to the the rest of them. Their ears twitched and they fanned out. As if on a silent count down they stood there. With a sudden leap they jumped forward taking the clan cat's by surprise.

The light brown dog tackled Pandaheart. She pushed it off, feeling small muscles under it's soft baby fur.

_"It's an apprentice of it's dog pack," _she realized with a start. It lashed at her with a growl but she sent it tumbling backwards into the dirt. She pinned it down and prepared to kill it.

Realization crashed down on Pandaheart. She couldn't kill a kit. Especially one so helpless. Instead she gave it a warning nip that sent it scurrying off to the red and white dog. The young brown dog who Pandaheart had recognized as a female, gave several short yips.

Narrowing his eyes the dog gave a loud bark and launched it's self at Pandaheart.

_"That dog is the brown dogs mentor! He's protecting her!" _Pandaheart thought in shock. The sight of the red and white dog racing towards her jolted her back to reality. She spun around and ran.

Searing claws dug into her back. The red and white dog had pinned her down and was licking it's jaws in anticipation, drool running down onto Pandaheart.

The brown kit raced over, ears flattened in agitation

It gave another yip. The red and white dog shook his head ever so slightly and lowered his jaws.

Pandaheart shut her eyes.

_"So this is how it ends," _she thought sadly.

Suddenly the weight of the dog seemed to be lifted off her. She scrambled out of harms way which happened to be behind a berry thicket. Eyes wide, Pandaheart watched the fight. The other cat's were all bravely fighting off the dogs. The red and white dog was in a battle with an unfamiliar cat. The cat was sooty gray with black stripes that made him sort of look like a raccoon.

Pandaheart sucked in a deep breath and launched her self out of the undergrowth. She and the new cat steadily swiped at the dog until he lay panting and bloody on the ground before them. With out a second thought the raccoon like cat swooped forward and crushed his throat.

The other dogs froze. Obviously the red and white dog had been their leader. An unearthly wail rose up. It was the brown dog. She raced forward, tears dripping down her crusted nose.

With a demon like yowl she jumped upon raccoon-cat. Her claws slid into him and there was a wild expression on her face. Pandaheart swiftly threw her off. The white dog grabbed her scruff and signaled to the others to follow him. They bounded off.

"Who are you!" Pandaheart asked curiously, peering at the new comer.

He didn't answer her.

"That was quite a fight!" he meowed cheerily.

Everyone was silent. He shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! It was just a dog. Why don't we all go back to my place?" the raccoon cat meowed.

"Not until we know who you are," growled Redfur. The others nodded.

"He did save my life. We should respect his privacy," Pandaheart found her self saying. He gave a her a grateful look.

"I guess she's right. Where do you live?" meowed Stagfoot gruffly.

"In a twoleg barn," the Tom meowed, obviously glad to have changed the subject.

"Ewww! No! That's even worse then Stagfoot's cave!" shrieked Redfur. Stagfoot flushed.

"I'm sure you'll like it," the Tom continued like the Windclan she cat hadn't said anything. Hesitantly the cat's followed him. The padded off the hard rocky trail and plunged into the forest. Pandaheart immediately felt at home.

Soon they arrived at a old barn nestled in a clearing of tall weedy grass and overgrown trees. A faint breeze was blowing and sunshine peeked through the dense undergrowth.

"Here's home!" the Tom meowed happily. His strides were long and confident, and his nose was twitching a million miles an hour.

"I'm not going in," Redfur growled, stopping short.

"Suit your self," meowed Stagfoot. He was the first to bound in after the loner. Pandaheart followed and the rest crept in after her inside of the barn was warm and dry. The warm, plump smell of mice filled the old wooden barn and soft hay littered the ground.

"Make your self at home," the loner invited, "Pandaheart and I will go hunting.

Everyone froze.

"How do you know my name?" hissed Pandaheart. All of her instincts were telling her that this was a good place, warm and dry. But mercer the less the hairs along her spin prickled up. The Tom shifted nervously.

"Oh I heard him say it," he meowed, jutting his tail at Stagfoot. This seemed a good enough reason for everyone but Ravenslash. Pandaheart could see the suspicion under his gorgeous features. She pushed away her own fear and followed the loner to the back of the barn.

A few seconds later a high pitched whiny voice told her Redfur had gives up and entered the barn.

"Hey," it was the loner, gently touching her shoulder with his tail. She flushed.

"Sorry, I'll go hunt," she muttered. He nodded, still clearly amused. Pandaheart shook her head briskly and slid into the hunting crouch.

A few hours later the two returned with jaws blooming with plump mice. They dropped their kills.

"I've seen so much food in my life!" exclaimed Leafstep. Ravenslash shot her a warning look.

"Nehter have I," Pandaheart put in quickly, "But you have me to thank!" she took a teasing bow. Everyone laughed even, Streamclaw. It was strange, how quickly they were all bonding.

How was it going to be when they got back?

Pushing away her sinister thoughts Pandaheart dug into mouse. They were sweet and tasted of springtime. She had never eaten something so good in her life. A small drizzle had began to fall, ruining the other wise perfect day.

"I watch first. Who else?" the loner meowed. No one volunteered.

"Fine. I'll do it," sighed Pandaheart. She fluffed up her fur and padded outside. Immediately her ears flattened and her fur spiked out.

"Sorry about the rain," purred the loner. Pandaheart glared at him. This was the second time he had laughed at her.

His whiskers twitched but luckily for him he kept his mouth shut. Pandaheart flattened her ears and stared moodily out into the rain. She should really stop being so helpful and nice. She could be curled up on a nice warm bed of straw right now.

She sighed.

"What?" the loner meowed.

Pandaheart gave him the evil eye.

"Why should I tell you, you won't even tell me your name!" she hissed.

He hesitated, "If you tell me I'll tell you my name." Well that was to good of an other to turn down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, my problems are boring," Pandaheart meowed. He smiled.

"Amuse me."

"Well I feel like every Tom likes me, and my friend and some kits might be dying and I'm just sitting here in the rain!" Pandaheart burst out.

"I don't like you," offered the Tom. She glared at him.

"Thanks."

"Whose your friend?" the Tom meowed. There was a brightness in his eyes, an eagerness for information, that Pandaheart didn't like.

"No one," she meowed shortly. He leaned back, obviously disappointed.

"Well that's an odd name," he laughed.

"Speaking of names, what's your's?" Pandaheart meowed slyly.

He sighed, "Do I really have to tell you?"

"You promised.

"Oh well then," he meowed, "My names Smoke."

**Cliffhanger! I just realized that Silver forgot to tell her that Smoke's hunting her down. It's a detail Silver probably wouldn't miss. But alas, there's nothing we can do to change it! Silver was stupid and forgot to tell Pandaheart about Smoke and now she's unknowingly become friends with him. How tragic...**

**Anyways check out my other two stories, the cat on fire and a clover and some luck. The cat on fire is the hunger games in cat form but due to some requests I'm changing it up a bit. A Clover And Some Luck is a my story for the medicine cat apprentice Challenge on the warriors challenge forum. You should check that forum out, it's really cool!**

**Please review, (oh yes, I'm never going to stop nagging you guys about that)**

**Luckily, I have several lovely reviewers who review like, every chapter. Tsk tsk to all you who have never reviewed. **

**Tell you what, next person who reviews that has never reviewed my story before, I will try to fit into my story.**

**Ttyl! **

**-Madison**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you my reviewers!**

**Miryam Lea- I'M GLAD YOU LOVED MY CHAPTER! ;) you packed plenty of amazement in, I'm very happy!**

**Megan Pinescar- thank you soooooo much. Soon there will be more Pinescar! I'm trying to make an interesting plot so thanks for noticing!**

**Bluefire8123- glad you love it:)**

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- yep, the scruffy muzzled dog is Molly! Glad you liked the chapter!**

Pandaheart and the others had spent about a week at Smoke's barn, fattening up, and practicing their fighting skills. Even though Smoke had done nothing but shower the small group with kindness and gifts, as time went by Pandaheart grew to dislike the Tom more and more.

He made nasty jokes that were suppose to be funny and disappeared from time to time. He was a shifty character and Pandaheart didn't like him one bit. During one of his mysterious disappearances Pandaheart gathered the others.

"I want to leave," she said flatly. Stagfoot shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"Even I have been thinking that we'll have to go soon," he admitted.

"The kits could be dead by now and we're spending our time here!" fretted Leafstep. The others nodded in consent.

"Then it's decided, we'll leave tomorrow," Pandaheart meowed. Waverunner cocked his head in surprise.

"Without even saying goodbye and thank you?" the brown Tom frowned. Pandaheart bristled and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like Smoke. I think he's hiding something," she hissed. Ravenslash nodded.

"I don't like him either, once I followed him and he was hurrying towards the mountains," Ravenslash meowed angrily. The others digested this information in shock.

"What if he's with the shadows?" whispered Streamclaw uneasily.

"What's such a big secrete?" called a light voice. The clan cat's guiltily spun around. Smoke stood at the doorway to the barn, framed by sunlight.

"We're leaving," Rootfur meowed harshly. Smoke blinked.

"When?"

"Tonight," Stagfoot announced. Smoke shot Pandaheart a sharp look.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked shortly.

"Y- yes," muttered Redfur. Smoke rolled his eyes before dropping a couple of mice and proclaiming "dinner" before stalking off to his nest.

The group ate in silence. Finally, before they were about to leave Smoke came back in.

"Pandaheart, can I talk to you before you guys go?" he asked sullenly. Pandaheart exchanged nervous glances with Ravenslash. He gave her a slight nod. He'd be watching. Feeling slightly safer Pandaheart turned back to Smoke.

"Sure," she replied. He led her out the back door and into the night. Pandaheart gently unsheathed her claws. He couldn't see them, it was too dark.

"Pandaheart I am not at all sorry. Shadows will always win," murmured Smoke. He lunged forward. She put her paws up and he fell upon her claws. Smoke with drew, drenched with blood.

"THEY WILL ALWAYS WIN," he hissed, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his chest. Pandaheart sliced his nose.

"But sometimes light has a really awesome cat on their side and THEY win," Pandaheart meowed lightly. Smoke growled.

"You think all this is funny? You are in way above your head, girl! Shadow will destroy you, and all your precious clan mates. He's all ready got rid of Silver. He can get rid of anything!" Smoke grinned manically before dashing away in the direction of the mountains, leaving a trail a bright scarlet blood in his wake.

Pandaheart stood there, stunned. Silver was dead? No, he couldn't be! She had just talked to him. Well, maybe that had been a while ago, but he couldn't be dead. He wasn't dead.

Bright light flooded her vision. The barn door had been opened and the rest of the cat's stood there, with wide eyes.

"Whose Silver?" Redfur meowed finally. Pandaheart sighed. She had to tell them. One look at Rootfur told her he wasn't with her in this one. She took a deep breath and told them everything.

"So the kits aren't actually with the Shadows? This is just a mission to save your boyfriend?" Stagfoot demanded.

Pandaheart winced not meeting his eyes.

"Well, no. Birdstar does think that the Shadows might of taken the kits," Pandaheart whispered.

"And what has this all have to do with you?" hissed Streamclaw.

"Remember the prophecy that Birdstar told every one at the gathering? Well, it's about me," Pandaheart burst out. Every cat except Ravenslash and Rootfur looked at her in surprise.

"You?" scoffed Redfur.

"Hardly," Streamclaw snapped.

"It's true," insisted Pandaheart, "Those Shadow cat's are going to try to destroy the clans. And I'm prophesied to stop them!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well we better go rescue those kits," meowed Waverunner gruffly. Pandaheart bent her head miserably.

"Why are you guys being like this?" she cried.

"Because you lied about everything! We were suppose to be your friends," Stagfoot hissed. Tears threatened to fall.

"Just leave her alone. Do you want her to save the freaking clans or not?" growled Ravenslash. Streamclaw just shook her head and began walking. Soon everyone except Ravenslash were a few paces ahead of her, refusing to acknowledge she was there.

"It's okay," soothed Ravenslash.

"It's not! I ruined everything!" hissed Pandaheart. He subsided into silence.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay," he repeated. She sighed. How was it that she was able to make such a mess of things in one day?

"Even Rootfur hates me," Pandaheart sighed forlornly.

"Only because he loves you," meowed Ravenslash, his whiskers twitching with amusement. She stared at him.

"You are making no sense. How can he love me when he hates me?" she demanded. Ravenslash smiled.

"He just can."

Silver's P.O.V.

My father entered with a loud bang. To my surprise Smoke trailed after him. The gray tom was bleeding heavily and gasping for breath.

"What happened dear Smokey? Did a mouse turn on you?" I said sarcastically. My father shot me a glare.

"Silence! You are privileged to have access to this meeting!" Shadow snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. You probably just want to torture me with your long tedious war conversations," I snapped back. My father seemed to tremble with the effort it was taking to calm him self.

Yeah, I usually have that effect on him.

Shadow turned back to Smoke.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"I found her. She and a group of clan cat's were making for the mountains. I- I tried to kill her. But, she's powerful," Smoke gasped.

"Idiot! Of course she's powerful! She's in a prophecy," my father cried.

"Aww, poor Smokey? Were you hoping for a 'are you okay my dearest smokey darling baby?" I meowed. But inside my heart pounded. I forgot to tell Pandaheart about Smoke! Oh, if he hurt her I would...

"That's enough Silv!" roared my dad. I blinked. Had he just called me Silv? Silv had been his nickname for me back when he still loved me. When he still had time for me.

"Did you just call me Silv?" I said, in mock surprise.

"No! I said Silver!" my father growled.

"My father dearest, I believe you did! And I also believe you are blushing!" I announced.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" Shadow exploded. Oppsies, I had gone too far. I now had a raging cat locked in a cell with me, with very sharp claws, if I do say so my self.

"Okay, you're not blushing," I said, backing away. He regained his composure and turned back to Smoke, completely ignoring me.

How's that for a father and son relationship?

"When she comes, we will be ready. We outnumber her group," Smoke promised. Shadow nodded flexing his claws.

He shot a pointed glare at me.

"And you will watch her die," he hissed before stalking out of the cell and shutting the boulder with a bang. Smoke and I looked at each other. My father opened the door.

"Come out Smoke," he growled. Smoke scurried out.

"It's okay! Performance mess up. It happens!" I called cheerily. The boulder slammed into place with a bang again.

My father had totally screwed his dramatic exit but for some reason I wasn't laughing. Maybe it was because I wish they hadn't gone. The truth was, I was starving for company.

But I had more pressing problems. Apparently Pandaheart and her clan cat's were coming. They had no idea that they were going to be crushed. Bad. I needed to warn her. But I couldn't do her telepathy thingy. Only she could do it.

There was nothing I could do...

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

The sun was completely gone from the sky. Everything was dark, and despite their earlier quarrels the group moved in a tight pack. Unfamiliar scents filled the air and looming shadows danced through the cold air. Pandaheart shivered and pressed her self into Rootfur's fur.

"Are you cold?" he murmured.

"Yeah," she muttered back.

"It's probably because we're approaching the mountains," reasoned Rootfur. Even through his thick mop of ginger fur her was also visibly shivering.

"Probably," she agreed, turning her head towards the mountains. The scent of Silver seemed to be all around her. The smell was cold and strong, dancing through the air promising wild adventures.

Despite her self Pandaheart gave a shudder of delight. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. Rootfur shot her a look of surprise, obviously thinking she was afraid.

"It's okay. Silver will be fine," Rootfur meowed kindly. He was clearly forcing his tone to be sympathetic because jealousy tinted it.

"I was mostly worried about the kits," Pandaheart lied. He tried to wipe a small grin off his face.

"Of course," Rootfur meowed quickly. Pandaheart let a small smile slip across her face.

Finally they came to the foot of the mountains. Silence over came everyone for a moment.

"Well, we better keep moving," Stagfoot said finally. Dark frightened eyes flashed in the night. No one wanted to keep going. Fear hung heavy in the air. Taking a deep breath Pandaheart scrambled up a few boulders.

"You guys coming?" she called. If looks could kill Pandaheart would be dead. But never the less, they followed her.

The foot holes in the mountain were small and scarce, and although lots of the trek was slanted, there were a few times they had had to scale a straight up and down peak. Pandaheart's heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid the shadow cat's could hear it.

Soon they had climbed so high that a thin layer of snow coated the ground and more was falling from the sky. They climbed in pairs so that they could have someone to press against when they temperature got extreme.

Rootfur's pelt was unfailingly warm but the poor Tom had gone pale and his lips and eye rims were positively blue. Everyone's voice had a hint of a chatter.

Pandaheart's paws seemed ready to fall off and they ached as she stuffed them into the small foot holes.

Eventually they came to a flat out area near the top. It stretched out into a scraggly forest surrounded by some caves carved into the side of the mountain and some measly bushes trailing down snowy paths.

"I bet this is where they live," Leafstep murmured. The others nodded tersely. Voices sent the pack of them flying into the bushes.

"I heard someone," growled a rough voice. A bulky gray Tom and a raccoon like Tom came into view.

"Smoke!" hissed Ravenslash. Pandaheart nodded. Smoke seemed in a grumpy mood. His wounds were scrappily bandaged with some cobwebs and a fresh cut sliced down his face.

"Guess his master wasn't too happy when he showed up all beat up," Rootfur muttered under his breath.

"You sure? Because if I wake Shadow up and there's no one out there that means another one of these for me!" hissed Smoke, gesturing to his new cut. The guard looked uncertain.

"Well I was patrolling over there and I heard a kind of scuffle," the guard explained.

"Idiot! It was probably a squirrel!" Smoke growled, clearly annoyed. He spun around and disappeared back into the warmth of his den. The guard shuffled his paws.

"Right, what's our plan?" questioned Redfur, looking expectantly at Stagfoot.

"Well I was thinking that the strongest, Ravenslash, Rootfur and Waverunner could knock out that guard and keep anyone who decides to take a midnight stroll occupied," Stagfoot began. The three toms nodded.

"And then maybe Leafstep, Streamclaw, and Redfur could go look for the kits. They're the smallest and fastest so they could probably find them quickly," Stagfoot continued in a hushed whisper.

"What about you and Pandaheart?" asked Leafstep curiously.

Stagfoot refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"We're going to go rescue her friend," he muttered.

"What? She doesn't deserve help. _Her _friend is none of our concern, and anyways, she lied to us!" spat Streamclaw venomously.

"So you'd leave an innocent cat to die?" hissed Pandaheart, claws unsheathed.

"NO! That's why we're going to rescue him," Stagfoot replied firmly, "Now go!" They dispersed, leaving Pandaheart alone with Stagfoot.

"Thanks- I," Pandaheart started thankfully.

"It doesn't matter. I only did it because you were my friend. I don't give a mouse crap about _Silver_," Stagfoot heart recoiled, hurt.

She wasn't his friend anymore?

"Come on," she said quietly, moving forward like a silent shadow.

He followed her. She sniffed around. The faint smell of blood wafted away from the hard packed earth in front of her. She inhaled deeply. It was Silver's blood.

"Come on," she said grimly. She and Stagfoot darted across the clearing, avoiding the eyes of the watchful guard. They came to the stop before a dark hole leading down into the side of the cave. The opening was and yawning.

"Hey you two!" the guard had spotted them. He lurched forward and... Fell on his face. Waverunner smiled grimly from behind him and lowered his paw. A trickle of blood escaped the guard's mouth. Stagfoot gave a short nod of thanks before Waverunner dashed off into the night.

"I'll stand guard," he decided. Pandaheart rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," she hissed sarcastically, taking a tentative step down.

"You know, this wasn't my idea," called Stagfoot. Pandaheart growled softly before plunging forward and swallowed by darkness.

She couldn't see a thing. The stench was horrible, full of rotting things and blood. And the pressure. It felt like all the rocks above her were going to collapse any minute. She grimaced and continued down.

Her pads touched flat ground and light illuminated the way. She looked up in surprise. A few stories up there was a slight slit in the ceiling, letting down a shaft of moonlight.

"You down?" came Stagfoot's hoarse whisper.

"Yeah," Pandaheart hissed before pressing on. There were many empty caverns with boulders next to them. Pandaheart had a sick feeling that they were used as cells for prisoners. She came to a closed cell and opened the boulder slightly.

Inside lay a pile of bones, and a raggedy brown cat chewing on them. When he didn't recognize her he leaped forward.

"Please!" he screamed, throwing him self against the crack, "Let me out! Please!" Pandaheart looked away, fearing she might lose her last meal.

"I'll come back," she whispered, sliding the boulder into place.

"Please!" shrieked the tom, "Please! I beg you! Please!" Tears filled her eyes Nd she stumbled down the tunnel before bumping into a wall.

"Silver!" she screamed, "Silver, where are you?"

A muffled yell echoed down the tunnel. She raced forward.

"Silver!" she screamed.

"Pandaheart!" replied a voice. She stopped at a boulder.

"Are you in here?" she called, fighting back tears.

"Yes!" he shouted back. She frantically rolled the boulder back and raced in.

"Silver!"

She drew back in border. His gorgeous silver fur was thin and she could see his ribs prominently. His eyes were sunken and tired and he had a few slashes.

"I know I'm a wreck," he meowed, smiling ruefully. The tears came and she gave a long sob. Pandaheart raced forward and buried her muzzle in his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent.

"It's okay Pandaheart," he soothed. When she finally got control of her self he cocked his head quizzically.

"How'd you get in?"

"We're amazing that's how," she teased. Silver smiled.

"Same old Pandaheart," he grinned.

"We need to go," she urged.

"Tell me about it," snorted Silver. They dashed out of the cave.

"Pandaheart hurry! They're coming!" Stagfoot called desperately. Pandaheart's eyes widened in panic.

"Hurry Silver!" she hissed. They streaked down the tunnel. The cave gave a lurching jolt, sending them flying against the wall.

"What was that?" Pandaheart asked nervously.

"No no no!" muttered Silver, "He can't be doing this!

"What?" insisted Pandaheart. Silver turned to face her gravely.

"My father is making the prison cave in on us."

Pinescar's P.O.V.

Pinescar stiffened. She had had this feeling before. Pandaheart was in trouble. But she was all the way on the other side of the forest! She paced anxiously through the nursery.

What was she to do? _"If she dies now I won't have to die for her later," _she thought darkly.

"You okay?" Spiderclaw meowed, poking his head into the den.

"Fine," she muttered distractedly. What was happening?

Silver's P.O.V.

I watched Pandaheart go white.

"But that can't happen!" she cried.

"It can, and it's happened before," I meowed grimly, "We can't go back up that way, my father will be waiting, besides that part of the tunnel will have already collapsed."

"Then what do we do?" she half whispered, terror clouding her face. My heart ached.

"I know these tunnels. There's a back entrance but we'll need to get there fast," I meowed quickly. She nodded bravely.

Did I ever say how pretty her eyes are? Yeah well, they are. They're gorgeous. They're dark green, like really really dark and stand out against her white and black fur. They have tiny flecks of silver, amber, and brown in them. And they look really cute when she's scared. And when she's happy. And when she's hungry. And when she's... Yeah, you get the point.

Anyways, back to the story. I'd like to say we raced through the crumbling tunnel, bravely dodging chunks of fall rocks, found the back door, and escaped. Then she'd tell me she loved me and I'd shriek with joy.

Yeah, I'm sorry to say it didn't really go that smooth from this point on.

We stumbled very unheroically through the tunnel, not quite dodging falling rocks. It seemed like the sky was falling. Huge boulders crashed down, blocking our path at every turn.

The noise was deafening. Picture standing right next to Niagara Falls and multiply that by ten. There was the horrible sound of rock scraping on rock and the thundering boom of boulders falling and the cave groaning.

Yep, we were doomed.

I helped Pandaheart over a particularly large boulder and then scrambled over it my self. It was getting kind of hard to breath and Pandaheart wasn't reacting well.

That's an understatement.

She was freaking out.

"Silver! I can't breath!" she gasped. I winced.

"Actually you can but you won't be able to soon if we don't keep moving," I muttered.

"Silver! Watch out!" she shrieked. I jerked away from where I was standing and I giant boulder fell right where I had been standing.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm fine," I meowed, surprised.

"I just don't want to lose you again," she sniffled, bounding forward. I shook my head. She-cats were so confusing.

We dashed through the cave for what's seemed like hours.

Finally I spotted light.

"There it is!" I called. And that's when the boulder fell on me.

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

"Yes!" Pandaheart cried, racing forward. She turned around confused. Where was Silver?

She spotted him and her heart froze, he was trapped under a large boulder.

"Silver!" she shrieked, dashing back to him. Determinedly, pushed the boulder off him. His body was bloody and broken beyond repair.

"Sorry," he muttered. She smacked him.

"Don't say sorry you stupid tom! You're going to get out!" Pandaheart hissed. He blinked.

"Pandaheart, I don't think-" Silver started.

"Don't talk like that!" she cried furiously, desperately trying to stem the flow of his blood.

"Pandaheart, you have to go," he said softly.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU," growled Pandaheart. He sighed.

"You have to."

"No I don't, you're coming with me!" Pandaheart hissed, trying to drag him forward. He let out a small cry of pain. She stopped and stared at him helplessly.

"Pandaheart, even if you get me out I'm going to die. Look at me," Silver meowed harshly. Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes you will," Pandaheart spat. Silver closed his eyes.

"Stop it. Can't I die in peace?" he murmured gently.

"Silver, this is NOT a time for joking! Now get your butt off the floor," Pandaheart meowed angrily. Why was he doing this to her?

"I can't," he meowed helplessly. Pandaheart stamped her paw on the ground.

"This isn't fair," she sobbed.

"Life isn't fair," Silver replied, not unkindly. She glared at him.

"So I've heard."

"Look Pandaheart. You're amazing cat. And on top of the that all of the clans are relying on you to save them from my father. You can't give him the satisfaction of killing you like a rat in a trap. This isn't about me. This is about the clans," Silver meowed bravely.

Pandaheart's heart thumped painfully. She knew he was right. His life didn't matter next to all the lives that might be lost if she didn't stop Shadow.

She took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll go, but only for a few minutes. I'll be back with help," she told her that there'd be nothing for her to come back for. He smiled sadly.

"Good girl. Now go save the clans will ya?" Silver purred. But he was obviously in pain. The cavern gave a shudder as Pandaheart padded away unwillingly.

"Pandaheart?" he asked softly.

She turned back to him, her eyes shining with pain, "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Silver whispered. Pandaheart felt tears soaking her fur.

"Of course," she murmured. He smiled. Then, the ceiling caved in. Pandaheart's survival instincts kicked in and she lunged out the opening.

When she turned back, the entrance was gone, and in it's place, a pile of boulders. A rumble from inside the cave told her the cave had collapsed.

Silver was gone.

Silver's P.O.V.

I watched her, framed by sunlight, as she watched me. Pain shot like fire through me. Not from my injuries, but from the fact I was leaving her.

Suddenly the ceiling caved in. She rolled out just in time. The boulders seemed to fall in slow mo. I thought about her. God, her eyes were beautiful.

The boulders hit the floor and my body, and I saw nothing more..

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart felt the tears slowly stop, replaced by a cold, numb, feeling. It felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out. Gone was the fiery pain. Now, she felt as though she had a gaping hole in her.

She found that the back entrance had led out onto a ledge, jutting precariously out over the edge of the mountain. She walked out to the edge of it, wondering how it would feel to jump off, to be falling, falling, through the air...

She shook her head. She needed to go help her friends. She carefully scrambled around the edge of the mountain until she came to a clearing full of screeching cat's, fighting in the moonlight.

"Pandaheart's back!" called Waverunner, when he spotted her. He and the rest of the group broke away from their enemies and dashed away. She pelted after them. The shadow cat's were hard on their tails.

Her group had been badly out numbered and all bore deep wounds. She flinched with guilt. More injuries she had caused. They had been waiting for her to get out of the tunnels.

They ran blindly with no idea where they were going. At some point the shadow cats gave up but they kept running. Finally Leafstep collapsed so they all stopped.

Apparently they had found the kits because there was a pile of about seventeen kits lying in the snow. Someone needed to organize them and Pandaheart needed something to do. No one asked about Silver. They knew.

"Separate into clans, all of you," she called. Frightened, they obeyed.

Immediately she recognized Tucankit, Furkit, Badgerkit, and Tinykit.

"Pandaheart!" the squeaked.

"Hello little ones," she said gently. Ravenslash walked over.

"You three are Pinescar's right?" he asked, addressing three young kits in the Shadowclan section.

"Yeah, I'm Frogkit and these are my sisters Lilykit and Duskkit," the small, golden tom meowed bravely.

"And we're Shadowkit, Sunkit and Swipekit," another kit in Shadowclan said.

Ravenslash nodded, "You're mom is Flowerfall." They nodded happily.

Redfur padded over tiredly. But she brightened when she saw the kits.

"Badgerkit, Starrykit, Whitekit, Dashkit, Silverkit, and Coldkit!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, there's another Badgerkit?" Pandaheart meowed, her head spinning. The two Badgerkit's giggled. All of the Windclan kits were on the older side except Coldkit, who looked young.

"And I'm Smallkit from Riverclan," piped up a small voice. She smiled gently at the kit. But even the young kits couldn't distract her from the pain.

"I need a moment," she whispered to Ravenslash, padding away quickly. The sobs came again, racking her body. Silver was gone. All gone.

She'd never see his warm smile again. His scent was all that remained, clinging to her pelt. What a hero he had been. But no one knew how heroic he'd been except for her.

But she'd would make them know. They'd all know of Silver, the brave, handsome, loner who'd lost his life protecting her's.

She had a giant destiny ahead of her. And Silver had made sure of this.

He might be gone, but he'd always stay with her.

***sniffle sniffle* Silver's dead! *wail!* but we all saw that coming.**

**He was just too amazing of a character to stay. He had to die for drama's sake!**

**But it was kind of sad... I hope it was sad for you guys, I really try to add emotion.**

**Even though Silver dies in this chapter I feel like you really learn a lot about him in this chapter.**

**(did you think silver was kind of funny? I did! :)**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. (That's a bit of an understatement. I jump up and down and shriek with joy when I get a review, so please review, it will make my day!)**

**I packed a lot into this chapter so it might of been weird and you might not of liked it. But please, don't be too harsh.**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

**-Madison**

**Or**

**Minnowkit hopefully soon to be Minnowpaw!**


	13. Chapter 13

They were lost. Completely, utterly, lost. Fleeing the Shadow's, the clan cats had been driven deep into the mountain. A thick layer of bitter snow coated the ground and they were at complete loss at where to go.

It was all they could do to keep the roughly seventeen kits off the hard snowy floor. Pandaheart couldn't believe how many kits there were. In stories, she had never heard of the heroes rescuing _seventeen _kits. Two, maybe three, but never seventeen.

One day Ravenslash had a flash of genius.

"You are all such idiots! Let me put this simply. We, are, on, a, mountain. To, get, off, a, mountain, you, go, _down_!" Ravenslash hissed in exasperation.

But despite Ravenslash's piece of advice, they couldn't find a way off the mountain. They were deep into it and they couldn't spot a trail leading down. Pandaheart was certain that by now the shadow cat's had sent someone after them.

"We need to get off!" Streamclaw hissed one day.

"Oh, thank you Streamclaw! That helps so much!" Pandaheart snapped sarcastically. Everyone was in a mood. Currently they were all huddled in a cave that sliced into the side of the mountain.

Pandaheart spiked her fur out, trying to ward off the cold. It was no use. Everything and everyone was freezing and miserable.

The kits had been a constant annoyance, but as the days went by, they grew frail and thin, blue tinting their muzzles. They barely cried or meowed, and tried to be the smallest possible trouble.

"Calm down, I'm sure if we keep look-" Stagfoot started.

"We've been looking for days, Stagfoot!" Waverunner growled. Stagfoot fell silent.

"Stop bickering," Leafstep meowed gently.

"Why? I could rip all your throats out!" hissed Ravenslash. Pandaheart couldn't bare it.

"I'm scouting ahead!" she snapped, before stalking off.

"Wait, Pandaheart!" called Stagfoot.

"What?" growled Pandaheart angrily.

"Can you scout in the morning?" he asked softly.

She glanced at the sky. It was growing dark quickly, already the sun was just barely peeking over the edge of the mountain. The moon was a pale crescent, hanging lightly in the sky. Pandaheart flushed. How could she be so stupid?

Night was not the time for roaming the mountains.

"Whatever," she meowed, covering quickly. With heavy paws she padded back into their den. Everyone looked surprised that she had returned. She hissed softly and they looked away quickly.

When passing Rootfur she flicked her ear softly at him, inviting him to follow her. But he either didn't notice, or didn't care because he got up and curled up next to Streamclaw. Tears flooded Pandaheart's eyes and ice settled over her heart.

She rolled into a tight ball and promptly fell asleep.

_A silver cat lay before her, broken and bleeding._

_"Silver!" Pandaheart screamed. She noticed a copy of her self standing by him. She couldn't here what they were saying. The other Pandaheart backed away. The cave shuddered and the other Pandaheart leaped out just in time. Darkness consumed the cave as boulders fell._

_"Silver!" she shrieked again, trying to move towards him. His eyes were watching the place where the cave entrance used to be. She found that her paws were glued to the ground._

_"Run," she whispered. A chunk of rock ended his suffering._

_..._

_Pandaheart blinked. She was in a thick, lush green forest, with soaring pines and sky blue streams. It wasn't Starclan, she could tell. Starclan seemed to dance with a silver light, while this, this could be real life._

_"Pandaheart?" murmured a soft voice. Silver slid out of the trees, his pelt standing out among the ferns. He looked much better then he had in life, with bulging muscles and a thick, wonderful silver pelt. His eyes were bright and a smile twisted his muzzle._

_"Silver? Aren't you dead?" Pandaheart immediately regretted saying it. His brown eyes saddened and his shoulders drooped._

_"Yeah, this is the afterlife for me," he muttered._

_"Sorry," she whispered. He shrugged before fixing her with his piercing eyes._

_"I'v come to tell you something," he meowed mysteriously._

_Pandaheart widened her eyes._

_"The golden hawk will bring you down. Beware of the falling, of the white gown," Silver intoned. Pandaheart squinted at him. The white gown? The golden hawk?_

_He started to fade away. _

_"Stop!" she hissed, "Silver, don't leave me! What do you mean?" He simply smiled slightly, and disappeared into thin air._

_..._

Pandaheart awoke with a gasp.

"What's the white gown and the golden hawk?" asked a curious voice. It was Leafstep, frowning at her. Pandaheart felt her heart drop.

"Nothing," she muttered, "Just some dream." Leafstep didn't look convinced, but to her credit she stopped asking. Sunlight streamed into the cave, and someone had lined up the kits at the entrance so that they'd catch the first sun rays.

Pandaheart smiled at the sweet gesture. Then she her self carefully stepped over the kits and out into the warm sunshine.

She stretched and showed off her pretty pelt in the glowing light.

"Show off," teased a warm voice. She spun around and was glad to see Ravenslash. He touched her flank gently before copying her movements.

"Look whose talking," she laughed back. It felt good to be talking to someone without tension crackling in the air like lightning. Especially a friend. She thought back to the time time she had been terrified of Ravenslash.

She'd never forgive him for hurting her, but he seemed to be growing on her.

With a playful growl she leaped forward, catching his sides with sheathed paws. She pinned him down to the ground and then grinned triumphantly.

"No fair, I wasn't ready," he smiled, pushing her off. With a few snake like movements he lunged forward, sending her spinning across the rock. She leaped to her paws and dashed forward.

One swift knock against his face confused him, and then she swept her tail under his paws, unbalancing him. He sighed.

"Fine, you win," he grinned, standing up. She shoved him playfully. He rolled his eyes before settling down in the sun.

"Do you miss home?" he asked suddenly. Home. It was something Pandaheart hadn't thought about in a while. She had been so mixed up in romance, and kit saving, and prophecies...

"Yes," she murmured. He nodded.

"Me too," Ravenslash whispered. Pandaheart thought about home.

_"Poor Mossflower, she must be still grieving for Panthertail. And Cowpelt! He is deputy! He must have so much going on. I hope all my friends are fine. And Brackenfoot. I hope, I hope he misses me," _thought Pandaheart.

As soon as she thought it, she knew it was true. She wanted him to miss her. She missed him, she realized. So he needed to miss her back. He had to...

_"Stop being silly," _she told her self. Pandaheart shook her head briefly, telling her self that she only wanted Brackenfoot as a friend.

"Ravenslash?" she burst out, desperate to find a new topic.

"Hmmmm?" he replied.

"Why were defending me whenever Streamclaw tried to claim Rootfur?" she asked shyly. He looked surprised.

"Because I care about you and I know you like Rootfur," he meowed. Pandaheart felt her face go hot.

"No I don't!" she exclaimed hotly. He grinned.

"Yes you do!"

"No!" she hissed. He backed away.

"Okay, okay," he meowed, still smiling. Pandaheart lashed her tail and sighed. Toms were so annoying!

Soon the others began to awake and chatter filled the morning.

"It's so cold!" complained Redfur.

"No kidding," snapped Rootfur sarcastically.

"Stop fighting!" moaned Stagfoot.

"You shut up!" hissed Rootfur.

"Well it's going to be another bright, cheery day!" Pandaheart meowed, bouncing into the den. The bickering cat's narrowed their eyes at her.

"Aww, look whose her. Miss Cheerful her self," meowed Streamclaw snidely.

"There goes Miss Nasty again. Biting people's heads off," Pandaheart replied. Streamclaw hissed. Pandaheart rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we should scout," Stagfoot prompted. Pandaheart, Rootfur, Ravenslash, and Leafstep ended up going ahead to scout.

Pandaheart gave Streamclaw a cheery wave with her tail before racing back out into the sunlight. The Riverclan deputy just gave her the evil eye. Pandaheart laughed, and her laughter seemed to fill the mountain side. Her fellow scouters shot her a surprised look and immediately she felt guilty.

They knew that Silver had just died. They were shocked she'd be laughing at during such a bleak time. Pandaheart quieted quickly, feeling the tears well up as she thought of Silver.

To her relief, Rootfur pressed his warm ginger fur to her black and white pelt, and his comfort held the tears at bay. Ravenslash shot her a concerned look, but she pretended not to spot their questioning looks, and instead, increased her pace.

Soon the sun was high in the sky and they had had no luck. The snow and ice was freezing their paws off and everyone was exhausted.

"Why don't we rest?" suggested Leafstep, ever the practical one. Pandaheart and the others nodded in agreement. Snuffling through a pile of ice Pandaheart discovered an old warm cave.

They quickly piled in and took a short rest. Pandaheart was thrilled when Rootfur laid down next to her. Against his warm pelt she had no trouble drifting off and relished in her dreamless sleep.

When she woke again Rootfur was gazing at her, looking serious. The others were still asleep.

Puzzled, she cocked her head questioningly. He sighed heavily.

"Pandaheart, I want to say good bye," he whispered. Terror flooded through her. She was losing Rootfur?

"What?" she gasped, "what for? Why?"

Rootfur lowered his head, fear and confusion flickering in his eyes.

"I don't know. Everything is so confusing. But I do know, that something is going to happen. And you won't like it. So, I just wanted to say... I love you," Rootfur murmured, "As a friend."

Pandaheart was drowned in a flood of emotions.

As a friend? What was he talking about? Panic overwhelmed her.

"What's happening Rootfur? What do you mean, as a friend?" she begged. He just shook his head. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. Why was she losing all her loved ones?

...

Brackenfoot's P.O.V.

Brackenfoot tensed when he saw Cowpelt.

"I'm busy," he snapped at the deputy. Cowpelt's eyes narrowed in anger.

"No you're not!" hissed the deputy. The entire Thunderclan was in a tense, unhappy mood. Brackenfoot couldn't stop thinking about Pandaheart. Was she hurt? That little slime ball Rootfur better not try anything.

"I'm eating," Brackenfoot replied more calmly. Cowpelt's hackles lowered but his eyes staying angry.

"Look, I know everyone is worried about the mission and the Shadows but we have to survive," growled the deputy. Brackenfoot sunk his claws into the thick grass.

"That's a load of Mouse crap! Birdstar should have never let those two inexperienced warriors go out on their own," He snapped. Cowpelt shot him a disbelieving look before spinning around and stalking off.

Swifttree padded over, her tough but sweet scent rushed up into Brackenfoot's scent glands. Her eyes were soft.

"Brackenfoot, what's wrong?" she asked gently. He growled slightly.

"I'm just worried," he sighed. His mate purred and laid down next to him, her black and white fur pressed against his pelt. He found him self wishing that she was a a much smaller, sweeter, gentler she-cat, who was currently away.

Swifttree pushed her head under Brackenfoot's chest. Discomfort tugged at his heart. He tried to pull away and she leaped up sharply. He expected to see her usual anger, dark flashing eyes, sharp words, and a painful fight that usually ended up with them making up and sleeping so close together that Brackenfoot could hardly breath.

But instead her eyes were sad and large, and her silky white ears were flattened against her head.

"I understand Brackenfoot. I guess we started too young. I only wish you happiness," she whispered before padding off. Pain lashed out against Brackenfoot's heart. Usually when she padded off in a huff he followed her, because she wanted him to. She wanted to make up.

But he could see that she was tired of playing a game, and knew he didn't really love her. So as he watched her go, he realized this time he really did want to go after her, and make up. But he didn't, because if he did, there would be no turning back...

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Once the rest of the cats had awoken, they were on the move again. Pandaheart tried to meet Rootfur's eye but he seemed to be avoiding her. Despair settled over her like a dark cloud.

Tears pricked at her eyes for probably the millionth time that day. She glanced at the sky, trying to mask her hurt and confusion. Golden white clouds rolled across a picture perfect sky, that was streaked with indigo and light blue.

The sun was settled in a patch of blue, and it's golden light was so powerful Pandaheart was surprised it was so cold on the mountain top. A golden hawk streaked across the sky, arching towards a black peak, that was piercing the the sky.

Wait, a golden hawk? Pandaheart narrowed her eyes. Hawks weren't golden. The earlier prophecy from Silver echoed in her ears; _The golden hawk will bring you down. Beware of the falling, of the white gown_.

Was it possible that the hawk could lead them off the mountain? Excited, Pandaheart swerved towards the place where the hawk had flew down. Rootfur stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. She blinked.

"Ummm, I think I see a way down," she half lied. Gasps of shock filled the frigid air.

"Then by all means, lead on!" laughed Ravenslash. Filled with the thought of a way off the mountain, they sprung forward with a new cheer in their attitude.

Pandaheart raced forward and found her self trekking through a tunnel. Instant memories overwhelmed her. _Darkness and falling rock were everywhere. The air was unbreathable and Silver lay on the ground, his body broken and bleeding..._

Pandaheart let out a small gasp of relief when she burst out into sunshine. Perched only five feet away from her on a silver birch was the hawk. She held it's piercing amber gaze for a moment before it flew off, silent and graceful.

She hurried over to the birch and almost shrieked. A terrifying drop crumbled down just by her feet. But she could already see the familiar landscape stretching out before her. In the distance she spotted Smoke's barn and shivered.

The rest of the patrol skidded to a stop next to her.

"How the hell are we going to get down?" hissed Ravenslash angrily.

"No need to curse," chided Leafstep, "I see a path." Eagerly they all clambered to get a look at her "path." Pandaheart's heart dropped. The path was winding and twisting, barely wide enough for one average sized cat. But it was the only way down in sight.

"We can do it," Ravenslash decided grimly. Fear flooded Leafstep's eyes.

"What about the kits?" she murmured. Everyone was silent.

Finally Ravenslash meowed, "There's a few stops in the path, kind of like flat ledges not to far apart. One cat could go down to the first ledge, and we could throw him some kits. He would leave them there and climb farther down and the next cat would climb down to them and throw them to him again."

There was a silence as everyone pondered his idea.

"That could work," Pandaheart meowed hopefully. The others nodded.

"Let's go back," Leafstep meowed. They nodded and padded back through the secrete tunnel.

As they moved across the landscape the ground began to shudder. Pandaheart looked up at one of the towering peaks that still jutted sky ward and was alarmed to see a giant wave of whiteness rushing towards them.

"_Beware of the falling, of the white gown," _Pandaheart remembered. The falling whiteness did kind of look like the long white gowns that female two legs wore occasionally.

Sense snapped into the party of four and in a panic, they dashed as fast as they possibly could away from the falling snow. Somehow she became separated from the rest of the cat's.

Everything seemed to be white and the cold was unbearable.

"Help!" she screamed. No one answered. Tears froze on her cheeks and her paws turned numb, but she never stopped running.

Suddenly she slammed into something hard. It was a hard slab of rock and she was trapped. The snow would just keep coming and slam against it. She'd be thrown into the rock and killed.

Pure terror consumed her. The snow was rushing towards her at full tilt and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Starclan, please," she prayed. She didn't want to die. She wanted desperately to live. She had been willing to stay in that collapsing cave with Silver because she had been overwhelmed by love. Now, with only her own life at stake, she really really didn't want to die.

_"Then fight it," _whispered Silver's strong voice in her ear, _"Fight hard!"_

His voice strengthened her, but no cat could overcome the billion tons of snow racing towards her now.

A strong body slammed against her and sent her flying side ways. Strong jaws picked her up and carried her behind the the giant slab of rock. The snow would hit the front of the rock but not the back.

The cold soon overwhelmed everything and Pandaheart soon began to feel warm and fuzzy. She drifted off quietly.

Rootfur's P.O.V.

Roofer desperately licked Pandaheart, trying to warm her. Eventually he just curled up on top of her, trying transfer what little warmth he had to her. Pandaheart had to be okay!

He winced when he remembered her hurt face earlier. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, so he hadn't told her the whole truth. But she probably would of flipped out if he had. Rootfur looked at her still body miserably.

Why was it that when she had just started to like him, he got feelings for another she-cat?

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart woke up to the familiar scent of Rootfur. She felt cold, but not as freezing as earlier.

"Rootfur, did you save me?" she whispered. He nodded sleepily, gently moving away from her. For the first time with her best friend, love flooded her heart. She had loved Silver, but she had only realized that once he had died.

She was not going to let Rootfur get away too. Pandaheart took deep breath.

"Rootfur, I love you," she murmured, her eyes shining.

He drew back in shock. Pandaheart saw confused emotions flashing through his eyes. Finally he smiled weakly.

"Pandaheart, will you be my mate?" he muttered. Joy surrounded Pandaheart in a wreath of happiness.

"Of course!" she purred, pressing her muzzle hard against his. He licked her cheek gently.

"We should find the others," he suggested. Pandaheart nodded but sadness pierced at her heart. Were there even any survivors?

They trekked forward and almost crashed into Ravenslash. The dark deputy's midnight coat was powder white.

"Where's Leafstep?" Pandaheart asked anxiously. Ravenslash raised his head mournfully.

"We were running together... And I... I just ran faster... She got caught in the snow... She, she screamed, but I... I couldn't help!" stammered Ravenslash, tears filling his eyes. Pandaheart choked. Leafstep? How could she be gone?

"We should get back to the cave," meowed Rootfur grimly. In silence they padded back.

When they arrived Stagfoot hurried over.

"Did you see that avalanche? Are you okay? Where's Leafstep?" he bombarded them with questions. One look into their grief filled eyes told their companions everything.

"It can't be," muttered Streamclaw. Everyone felt the grief prominently.

"We found a pass off the mountains," meowed Rootfur, trying to put cheer into everything.

"Yeah, but it's super dangerous," snapped Ravenslash. Pandaheart winced. He must of been dealing his clan mate's death the worst.

"We can do it," Pandaheart meowed firmly, before realizing that had been what Ravenslash had said to Leafstep. She looked at him slowly, expecting anger, but his eyes were dead and blank, not even focusing on her.

"We should get moving," Redfur meowed in a small voice. In a heavy silence they collected the kit's, who had been listening in curiosity, before leaving the den. Pandaheart was careful to stay off the powdered, fluffy, snow from the avalanche, because she would sink deep into that.

Rootfur lead them through the cave and out by the path. Every cat stared down the crumbling trail in apprehension. Since no one made a move Pandaheart steeled her self before dashing down to the first ledge.

Shocked faces regarded her from above.

"Come on, throw me the kit's," prompted Pandaheart. So one by one, the seventeen kit's were thrown down to her. She caught them gracefully before setting them down and racing another few steps down.

Rootfur climbed down to where she had been and threw the kit's down the again.

They kept repeating this process until all the kit's were safely down. The other cat's began the perilous journey down. Twice, Redfur almost plummeted to her death. If it wasn't for ever steady Stagfoot behind her, Redfur would be roadkill.

Ravenslash seemed in a stupor as he trudged down. His face was blank, and he took unnecessary risks. Pandaheart was worried about her friend.

Once they all touched the ground Pandaheart let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"To Leafstep, who discovered this path, and died on a noble mission," Ravenslash burst out suddenly. After a moment the others meowed, "to Leafstep."

And with that, they started for home. The kit's were difficult to carry, but everyone seemed to have united against grief.

Pandaheart pressed against Ravenslash, and she felt his silent sobs.

"It's okay," she soothed, but Ravenslash gave her a look. It wasn't okay and they both knew it. Soon they passed Smoke's barn. It was silent and empty. Pandaheart and the others stayed around a bit to hunt, but soon enough they moved on.

Stagfoot tried to start a laugh when they arrived at his old musty cave. But terrifying memories of blood shed, and fighting the huge dogs filled that area. Stagfoot soon gave up.

Pandaheart remembered the small brown dog, the one like her. More sadness buried her as she remembered the red dog, the one that Smoke had killed. The little dog had been so sad. She wondered what the dog's life was like, why they killed cat's.

The grass was spongy under her paws, and warmth had returned to her body. It was the afternoon, and they still had a long trek before they reached the clans.

Stagfoot had decided it would be a brilliant idea to take the long way home, to get their minds of Leafstep. So instead of the quick journey through a cool forest, they were padding across miles of farm land that was sun baked.

The heat wouldn't last, it was nearing the end of summer and Leafbare loomed. But before long, everyone was wishing they were back in the chill of the mountains.

"I can't wait to get home," Redfur sighed, flicking a fly of her pelt with the tip of her tail. Streamclaw nodded and Pandaheart found for once, she agreed with the two obnoxious she-cat's.

"Everyone wants to," replied Waverunner sadly. The two Riverclan cat's were positively wilting like dead grass in the heat.

Pandaheart turned her mind away from the chatter and over to the Shadow's. She desperately needed to talk to Pinescar. The only conversation Pandaheart had ever had with the hot headed young she-cat had been during a battle.

But her instincts were telling her not to get involved with the young Shadowclanner. It would be harder to watch her die.

Death. It seemed to be invading Pandaheart's life. Panthertail, Silver, Leafstep, and Pinescar was going to die because of her. Suddenly she remembered a certain kit's tiny words.

_"Lilykit, Duskkit and I are Pinescar's kit's," Frogkit meowed proudly. _Pinescar had kit's?Pandaheart growled in frustration. Starclan kept making this harder and harder.

Speaking of kit's, Pandaheart noticed a tired looking kit lagging behind. She scooped it up, and it soon fell asleep to the rhythm of walking.

...

The next day they crawled out of the pile of rocks they'd taken shelter in, and continued their journey. Pandaheart felt the scent of two legs flood her glands bright and early.

"Twolegs!" she warned. There was a wild scramble up a lone tree. A chubby pink twoleg pranced by with a muscled black dog at the end of a short leash.

The dog scented the cat's and began to yap it's head off, causing the Twoleg to smack it crossly. But this only made the mutt angrier. It had pin pointed their location and was lunging at the tree. With fear thumping in her chest, Pandaheart leaped out of the tree and raced forward. The rest of the cat's pelted after her, kit's swinging from all their jaws.

Unfortunately the wild chase drove them deep into a Twoleg town. Everything looked the same and there was no place to hide. The threat of the dog was long gone, but seven cat's and seventeen kit's wasn't exactly hard to miss.

"My, what a party," hissed an amused voice. A reddish she cat slunk out of the shadows, her green eyes dancing.

"Can you hide us?" asked Stagfoot urgently.

"Depends, what do I get?" the cat laughed, eyes still twinkling. A surge of anger made Pandaheart hot headed.

"You're full of rabbit crap! We're in need, and your crappy butt is just going to sit there?" exploded Pandaheart.

"Language!" Ravenslash meowed sharply. He had barely spoken for miles, and he'd be the last cat to chide another on their bad language. Suddenly Pandaheart remembered that that was what Leafstep used to say.

"Sorry but it's true," she muttered. The she-cat looked offended.

"Fine I'll hide your party. But don't expect anymore kindness from me," the she-cat snapped.

"That's fine with me," snarled Pandaheart.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Guys, some of the Twolegs are starting to stare," meowed Redfur nervously. With a flash of ginger fur, the stray cat lead them deep into an alley way and over to the a garbage heap.

"There's space behind all this Mouse dung. Just keep walking straight and you will all find you're selves out of town by a forest," the she-cat instructed.

"Thank you," Stagfoot smiled, "If you ever want a place in the clans, just ask."

The she-cat laughed, "I can't be bothered with all your clan nonsense. But I can see all you care so that's why I helped." And with that, she was gone, leaving just a ginger streak in their memories.

"She didn't care. She just didn't want to look bad," grumbled Pandaheart. Rootfur gave a soft chuckle before pushing past the rubbish. There was a small space in the back, barely big enough for all of them.

They set the kit's down, and the tiny ones fell asleep in a giant exhausted heap.

"Are we almost home?" whispered Pandaheart to Rootfur as he settled down next to her.

"Almost," he smiled softly. She intwined her tail with his and lugged a pile of discarded bacon out of the rubbish heap. Together they gulped it down, saving the scraps for the kit's.

Ravenslash pulled a hamburger out and wolfed it down in seconds, not evening sending it one glance.

"I feel so bad for him," Pandaheart murmured, sneaking a look at the Shadowclan deputy.

"Do you think he loved her?" Rootfur mused, and suddenly they were best friends again, gossiping about others of a piece of fresh kill.

"Maybe, or maybe she was related to him some how," suggested Pandaheart. Rootfur shook his head.

"Nah, I think he liked her," he meowed wisely.

"What do you know butthead," Pandaheart giggled, shoving him slightly.

Yep, it was just like they old times. Expect this time they were mates.

**OH MY GOD! I GOT FIVE REVIEWS. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'V BEEN WANTED FIVE REVIEWS? LIKE, FOREVER!**

**Molly of the Chazin clan- thank you for the review! I thought those lines were funny too!**

**Justsmile77- yeah, maybe he didn't get enough screen time. It's okay, though. I'm glad you think me story is funny. I try to pack lots of humor in!**

**Megan Pinescar- thanks as always! My loyal reviewer from the beginning! :)**

**Frostbliss- I love your reviews, they always make me laugh! :D thank you!**

**Gracetang28- I'm glad you reviewed so many of my story's. I always appreciate more reviews!**

**Molly of the Chazin clan and I started a warriors forum called The Coolest Forum Ever. Check it out? Pretty please! :D**

**-Madison**

**Or **

**Foxstar of the coolest forum ever! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Pleeeeeeease don't eat me or something. I'm sorry... I really tried to update sooner. I just... Didn't. So, sorry. But on the bring side, here's the update.**

Pandaheart woke to the feel of bright sunshine warming her pelt and bursting through her eyelids. She groaned and rolled over, right into Rootfur. They tensed against each other, but he was the first to relax. She let him curl around her, her heart thumping so hard she was positive it would burst out of her chest.

"Get up, lovebugs," meowed a harsh voice. Pandaheart squinted against the glare and caught a flash of black in the corner of her eye.

"There's the Ravenslash we know and love," she teased, sitting up. The gorgeous black tom was pacing back and forth.

"Any one who loves me is going to get their face shredded," Ravenslash warned.

"Ah, but we can't help it," Rootfur mocked. Ravenslash hissed and stalked off to shake the others awake.

Pandaheart turned and nosed through the garbage heap, searching for something to eat. She found a pack of fried, crispy, thin potatoes and gulped them down, wincing at the overly salty taste. Rootfur disentangled a half eaten chicken leg from the rubbish and held it up proudly.

"How come you always get the good stuff?" scowled Pandaheart. Rootfur tossed it to her and Pandaheart felt her heart give a wild thump. Oh, my, god!

"Thanks," she whispered. He gave a gorgeous, heart squeezing grin.

"No problem," he laughed. She smiled but kept her eyes locked on his, because for some strange reason, his smile didn't seem to be reaching his eyes.

...

Silver's P.O.V.

Anxiously I paced back and forth, every so often peering into the clear pond of water. Pandaheart and her friends were reflected there. Her sleeping face looked troubled, and I felt bad, wishing I could help. But then I saw **him**, and everything came flooding back.

I turned around and sunk my claws into the ground, tearing up the grass. How could she of looked me in the eyes and told me she loved me, when she loved another? I spun back to the pool when I heard a loud laugh.

Pandaheart was awake, and giggling as the amazing Rootfur tossed a careless insult at a handsome black tom. The tom looked at Rootfur as if he was an ant to be crushed, and stalked off. Pandaheart was still laughing, a gorgeous, beautiful sound. Her eyes, gleaming with love, watched Rootfur. He gave her a weak smile in return.

I stiffened. Couldn't she see he didn't return her obvious devotion? He watched as they ruffled through the garbage, looking for something to eat.

She emerged with a sad looking chunk of potatoes, while he triumphantly produced a chicken leg. She eyed it mournfully. After a moments hesitation he tossed it to her and she gave him the most heart melting look I could imagine. But of course, Rootfur gave her that same cold smile.

I slammed my paw down on the apparition in disgust.

"Silver, there's no use meddling with the living," meowed a soft voice. I whirled around and saw my mother standing there.

"M- mother!" I choked out, racing forward. She eyed me tenderly.

"Silver, I've missed you," she whispered. I felt tears spring to my eyes. How long had it been since I'd seen her?

"I never got out," I choked. She smiled softly.

"She came to rescue you. She was willing to die with you, Silver. I think it's safe to say she loved you," my Mother said. I turned away, not wanting to argue.

"Where are we?" I asked softly. She sighed, her face shadowed by the strange half moonlight.

"We're in the after world for loners," she meowed. Chills crept down my spine and horror claimed my face.

"Then Shadow will come here once Pandaheart's defeated him?" I hissed. My mother nodded grimly.

"I will deal with your father," she meowed coldly. I shivered at her tone, remembering when she was Lilac, the silly young loner, desperately in love with Shadow. But that was before he killed her. Before he killed me. She tilted her head at me.

"Silver, you should get some rest," she murmured. I glanced back at the pool, not wanting to miss a moment of Pandaheart's life. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You to stop watching that," she snapped, stalking over to the pond. Lilac plunged her paw into the icy water. The image rippled and disappeared.

"Sleep," my mother ordered. A wave a weariness swept over me. Hunching my shoulders I lowered my self down into a crouch. My mother's tail slowly stroked me, and fuzzy kit hood memories came rushing back. I fell into a deep sleep.

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

"Time to go," snapped Ravenslash, his tail lashing angrily. Stagfoot raised his eyebrows at the black tom. "Don't look at me like that. I know you like playing leader, but I'm actually a deputy," Ravenslash hissed.

"Shut up Ravenslash," Pandaheart meowed mildly, flicking her tail at Stagfoot. The gray tom looked disgruntled.

"Right, so... What Ravenslash said," he meowed quickly. Huffing, Ravenslash stalked forward. Tentatively, everyone else followed him. Pandaheart scooped up a couple of kits. There were so many that she couldn't even remember all their names. The two she carried squealed and wriggled.

Pandaheart put them down. "Do you want walk?" she asked sternly. Wide eyed, they shook their heads. Sighing, she grabbed them again, and jogged to catch up with the others. They were traveling in a ridiculously large group with a ridiculously large number of kits through Twoleg territory. In short, they were doomed.

Pandaheart hoped that the loner they had encountered last night had known what she was talking about. She padded softly across the hard cement, not making a sound. It was too early for the Twolegs to be up yet, but they had to hurry.

Finally, the never ending line of Twoleg dens diminished, revealing open forest in front of them. As the smell of the forest hit her scent glands, joy flooded her heart and she leaped forward, racing for the trees. The thundering sound of paw steps told her the others were doing the same.

The kits squeaked with alarm as they swung in her jaw, and she gently tightened her hold on their scruffs. She skidded to halt in front of the trees. A faint piney smell flooded her mouth.

"Home," whispered Ravenslash. He had stopped beside her, eyes clouded with emotion.

"Yes, home," Pandaheart meowed quietly, nudging her friend. Ravenslash blinked, and started padding forwards. Pandaheart, Redfur, Stagfoot, Waverunner, Streamclaw and Rootfur followed. They entered the pine trees, cautious in their own home.

Pandaheart felt the tension buzzing around like gnats. Soft pine needles crunched under her paws as she made her way forward. Tall, willowy, trees, swayed in the wind, and patches of blue sky lit up by the brilliant sun sneaked their way through the branches.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to Rootfur, who was pressed to her side. He glanced at her absently.

"Yeah," he muttered, suddenly looking tired. Pandaheart frowned, it was as if he didn't want to get home.

"Come on!" Redfur meowed racing forward. A childishly excited expression on her face, the red she-cat jumped high and yowled, "We're home!" Suddenly strange scents filled Pandaheart's nose. She stiffened. All at once they were surrounded.

"Ravenslash!" cried an amazed voice. A brown and white tom stepped forward.. Joy filled Ravenslash's eyes.

"Snagfoot," he murmured. His eyes settled on the other cats. There was a white tom with an oddly shaped foot, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and a face Pandaheart knew well.

"Spiderclaw!" she called. The black and white tom grinned at her. Spiderclaw bounded forward and nuzzled her, his tail in the air.

"My kits," he whispered, his eyes flicking through the kits that had been dropped on the ground in the joyful reunion. Spiderclaw padded through the lush grass over to three kits, scuffling in a pile.

"Daddy?" meowed a tiny tom is disbelief.

"Frogkit! Lilykit, and Duskkit!" Spiderclaw yowled, his face flickering with emotion. Pandaheart watched, and her heart felt complete.

...

They were walking back to camp. Rootfur's soft ginger pelt was against Pandaheart's and her heart thumped with different emotions. Her first thought was Brackenfoot. _No! I don't care about him! What about Cowpelt and Mossflower. And... _Her thoughts trailed off. She couldn't think about Panthertail now. No, not now...

Slowly they came to a stop outside camp. They had dropped all their friends off in their territory, and now it was just them and the ThunderClan kits. "You first," Pandaheart, her voice muffled by the kits. Rootfur squared his shoulders and ducked through the entrance. Taking a breath, Pandaheart did the same.

It was like being in a fairytale. Everything seemed the same. The same pile of fresh prey, the little ridges in the boulders that made up the warrior's den, the paw flattened dirt ground, and the little patch of grass by the elder's den.

Cats were walking around, barking orders, sharing prey, and grooming in the gleamed afternoon sun. Pander heart felt tears spring to her eyes. She was home.

"Pandaheart!" called an excited voice. It was Cowpelt. Tears blurred her vision. She bounded forward, pressing her muzzle into his long silky black and white fur. Shock pulsed through her as bulging muscles and thin scars touched her cheek. Cowpelt was different. But so was she...

"Cowpelt," she whispered. He pulled away, smiling at her.

"Hello sweetheart," he replied, nuzzling her.

"Furkit! Badgerkit! Tinykit!" shrieked a loud voice. Cowpelt's mate, Fluffeagle raced up to the three little kits. Cowpelt pulled away from Pandaheart and padded over to his kits and his mate, his tail high and his eyes shining.

"Tucankit!" called another voice. It was Longleaf and his mate Flowerheart. They hurried over to their tiny kit, licking him furiously.

"It's okay mom!" Tucankit wailed, "I kind of had fun, I mean Pandaheart was awesome! She-" His voice faded into the background as Pandaheart spotted Brackenfoot. He was watching her from the warriors den. When he saw her, his eyes turned cold and sad, and he disappeared inside the den. Pandaheart realized she was pressed against Rootfur.

"Pandaheart!" a warm voice called. It was Birdstar, the ThunderClan leader. Pandaheart smiled weakly back, her gaze still fixed on the warrior's den. Birdstar began talking to her and Rootfur, questioning them about their mission. Rootfur answered most of the questions, but a few seconds later, Pandaheart felt both of their gazes on her.

"Sorry... Um, what did you say?" she stuttered. Birdstar cocked her head.

"I asked if you rescued Silver," the leader meowed. Uncontrollable sobs forced their way out of Pandaheart's body. Birdstar watched grimly. Pandaheart faintly heard Birdstar announcing the names for the Gathering.

_There's a gathering tonight? _She thought, pushing away her tears. _Probably to celebrate. But what can we celebrate? Leafstep and Silver are dead, and the shadows are on the warpath..._

"And Pandaheart!" called Birdstar. Pandaheart raised her head wearily. Oh course she'd be going... "Before we set out, I have an announcement!" Birdstar continued, dashing to the top of the high hill, "Pandaheart and Rootfur have rescued our kits from a group of rogues known as the Shadows. These Shadows have a plan to attack soon. We must prepare. I will discuss this at the Gathering with the other Clans. That is all!"

"Pandaheart! Rootfur! Pandaheart! Rootfur!" Cowpelt called out. Enthusiastically the rest of the Clan joined in, until the hollow was ringing with Pandaheart's name.

...

Soft moonlight floated into the Gathering Cave, and the giant cavern rang with voices. Four proud figures stood upon higher rocky ledges. A small trickle of water ran between the stones on the cave floor.

Pandaheart was huddled in a corner. It was strange being back with other cats, and she preferred solitude.

"Pandaheart!" called a concerned voice. She sighed. If it was another admirer she would rip their head off! To her surprise it was a pretty brown she cat known by the name of Pinescar.

"Pinescar," she meowed stiffly. Pinescar had been very prickly to her in the past. Even though Pandaheart thought it extremely unfair that Pinescar had to sacrifice her self for Pandaheart, she didn't necessarily like her.

"Look, we've had our differences, but I really need to know what happened that day. You were in trouble," Pinescar hesitated, looking expectantly at Pandaheart. Yeah, Pandaheart knew what she was talking about. It was the day Silver died.

"Nothing," she muttered. Pinescar frowned.

"I felt it. I know something went wrong," Pinescar insisted. Fury rushed through Pandaheart. Who did this cat think she was?

"Nothing!" she hissed, her eyes blazing. Pinescar backed away, disappearing into the masses of cats.

"Pandaheart!" Spiderclaw meowed, walking up. Pandaheart growled. Why wouldn't everyone just leave her alone?

"What?" she snapped. He stared at her in shock.

"Just wanted to say thanks for rescuing my kits! Geez," he muttered, turning around. Guilt flooded her. _Curse my soft heart _she thought, annoyed.

"Wait!" she meowed, standing up. Spiderclaw spun around, also looking disgruntled.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"It's not okay."

"Spiderclaw!"

"Don't 'Spiderclaw' me!"

"Fine," Pandaheart found her self laughing. Spiderclaw's face also split into a wide grin.

"I'll just leave now," he meowed, smiling again. Then he too disappeared into the sea of faces. Pandaheart sighed again. She still remember her first gathering very clearly...

_She settled down outside her den, content to wait until Birdstar announced it was time to go to the gathering. The moon rose steadily, and when it was high and full Birdstar bounded forward._

_"It is time!" she yowled. Pandapaw leaped up, excited._

_She found Cowpaw, and the two siblings pelted after their clan leader. Flowerheart and Panthertail fell in step beside their apprentices._

_"Don't give away any clan secretes," the big black deputy warned them. His kits bobbed their heads furiously._

_"But socialize and try to learn secretes from other apprentices," their aunt meowed. They nodded again._

_"Good," Panthertail meowed. The two great warriors increased their stride until they were running along side Birdstar._

_Pandapaw felt warm breath in her ear._

_"Hey," Rootpaw said quietly._

_"Hey," gulped Pandapaw nervously._

_"So, you excited for the gathering?" Rootpaw asked._

_"Yes!" Pandapaw squeaked._

_Cowpaw looked on with amusement._

_"Well, I guess I'll see you there," Rootpaw meowed awkwardly. He increased his pace. Cowpaw bounded after him._

_Quickpaw hobbled up to Pandapaw, trying to run but failing miserably._

_"Quickpaw! You shouldn't be running on your leg," called Dovewing._

_"I.. Want... To... Be... With... Pandapaw.." wheezed Quickpaw heavily._

_"I'll slow down," offered Pandapaw. Quickpaw shot her a grateful look._

_The two she cat's slowed to horribly slow pace. Dovewing walked beside them._

_The troop of warriors reached the end of Thunderclan territory and cut through Windclan territory on a trail of flattened grass. Hostile eyes gleamed at them out of the shadows._

_Windclan was making sure the Warriors didn't leave the path. Pandapaw relaxed when they loped onto the beach; Riverclan territory. The waves crashed onto the shore making loud thundering sounds._

_Riverclan was more friendly, they ran beside the Thunderclan warriors as they crossed the beach._

_Soon Pandapaw spotted a sea side cave. A little bit of water trickled into it but large stones provided stepping stones. Moonlight filtered into through a hole at the top of the cave._

_Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan filed into the cave. The leaders and medicine cat's grouped into a tight circle at the base of a high ledge while the rest of the cat's wandered around the stepping stones._

_Quickpaw hurried after Dovewing over to the ledge and Pandapaw was left alone. A black and white apprentice sized cat hurried up to her. Pandapaw drew back in shock. The cat was horribly scarred._

_"Remember me?" croaked the cat. Pandapaw felt a sinking feeling._

_"Yes," she meowed quietly. It was Spiderpaw of Shadowclan, the apprentice she had almost killed._

_She felt confused when he grinned._

_"You were tougher then I thought. Now you've ruined my good looks," he purred._

_"You, you can still be a warrior?" she stammered._

_"Yeah. I'm just scarred. I'm physically fine," he meowed. Pandapaw scuffed her paws._

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't worry, there are tons of warriors worse then me," he meowed breezily. She stared skeptically at him._

_He had a jagged scar running down his face and a bunch on his belly where she had clawed him._

_"I guess it's not to bad," she meowed finally._

_"Wo knows? Maybe some she cat will take pity on me. I'm definitely not snagging any with my looks," he joked._

_"Just be who you are in your heart and any self respecting she cat will see past your looks," Pandapaw said quietly._

_He looked shocked._

_"Hey thanks. Your not as bad as I thought you were," he meowed before walking off._

_Pandapaw found a group of apprentices talking eagerly._

_"And then a huge warrior twice my size jumped on me but one swipe from sent him howling into the woods," a white and black tabby Tom was saying._

_A silver she cat turned to Pandapaw expectantly._

_"So, have you been in any battles?" she purred._

_Pandapaw looks nervously at Spiderpaw who was sitting in the group. He nodded to her._

_"Well we got into this battle with Shadowclan. I attacked an apprentice and almost ripped him to shreds! But then his mentor came to avenge him. He jumped on me but I was to fast for him. A nice shoulder slash from me sent him howling to his deputy. Then him and the deputy attacked me! But I held them off and sent them yowling into the bushes," Pandapaw said excitedly._

_All the apprentices cheered, all hostilities put aside._

_Spiderpaw winked at Pandapaw._

_"Well we got into this battle with Windclan," started the silver she cat. But Pandapaw wasn't watching._

_"Guys, the meeting is starting," she hissed. They fell silent._

_The leaders jumped up onto the ledge. Coldstar stepped forward._

_"Shadowclan is thriving apart from the fact one of our apprentices was viscously scarred by Thunderclan and that Thunderclan continues to steal our prey," Coldstar yowled._

_Thunderclan cats yowled and loud hisses broke out. Pandapaw's legs felt wobbly. Soft fur pressed on her from either side. It was Rootpaw and Spiderpaw._

_"Its fine. I don't blame you. It was just a battle," Spiderpaw meowed._

_"Go away Pinecone!" hissed Rootpaw. Spiderpaw bristled._

_"It's fine. I'm fine," Pandapaw meowed unsteadily. She planted her paws firmly underneath her._

_Both toms backed away hissing at each other. Panthertail bounded up._

_"It's fine. Birdstar will put him in his place," meowed Panthertail. Pandapaw pushed her head into her father, crying silently._

_"It's fine. It was an accident," soothed Panthertail._

_"Coldstar, Thunderclan did no such thing. And about your apprentice. The warrior who did it has been punished and it was a complete accident," Birdstar meowed calmly._

_Coldstar bristled._

_"But-"_

_"But nothing. Some rouge must have been stealing from you," Birdstar said sharply._

_Then she added, "Thunderclan is thriving as well. We have two new kits, Icekit and Foxkit, and five new apprentices. Pandapaw, Cowpaw, Rootpaw, Quickpaw, Tailpaw, and Darkpaw. Quickpaw has taken the path of a medicine cat!"_

_Half hearted yowls rang out. Pandapaw managed to raise her head proudly._

_A gray Tom stepped forward._

_"Riverclan is well!" he called out. Pandapaw realized that must be Pebblestar, the Riverclan leader._

_A black and white she cat raised her head proudly and proclaimed, "Windclan is more then well. Harepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Fawnpaw are our new apprentices. Runningfoot had a lucky litter of four kits, Starrykit, Whitekit, Dashkit, and Silverkit. Patchfur has one kit, Badgerkit."_

_The Windclan cat's howled happily after their leader, Swiftstar, finished talking._

_The leaders leaped off the ledge and pelted to their clans._

_"Wait!" cried a horse voice. All the cats turned to look at the entrance of the cave._

_A silky brown she cat stood there, silhouetted against the moonlight._

_The leaders pushes them selves to the front of the cats._

_"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Coldstar._

_"Please, I'm kitting," the she cat whispered._

_Birdstar jumped into action._

_"Panthertail, Longleaf, you grab her. Dovewing run back to camp and get prepared," she instructed._

_Dovewing bounded off, Quickpaw stumbling at her tail. The other clans watched curiously as Thunderclan set off at fast pace with the loner._

Pandaheart shook her self back to reality. The meeting was starting. Coldstar padded to the edge of the high ledge, surveying the clans with no expression.

"Eight warriors completed a very dangerous mission. They succeeded, but only seven came back. Let us have a moment of silence for Leafstep of ShadowClan," Coldstar meowed. Emotion clouded his face. Silence fell upon the Clans.

_What about Silver? He was brave! _Pandaheart thought. But no one knew about Silver. But they needed to know about him.. Before she knew it her paws were carrying her torwards the high ledge. Cats made way for her, and in two bounds, she was up higher then she'd ever been. Millions of faces stared up at her. Expecting. Waiting.

"There was once a loner," she meowed, her voice cracking, "he was born to two rogues, Lilac and Shadow. They had a simple peaceful life. Except fur the Clans. The Clans hated rogues and loners, and drove them out viciously whenever they were spotted. Soon a need for revenge was burned in Shadow's mind, so he took his mate and kit to the mountains, where he formed a clan liked group of rogues wronged by the Clans..."

"Shadow sent a patrol into ThunderClan to try to kill off ThunderClan. They failed. Shadow received a message that their was a prophecy about a cat destained to stop him. Me. He sent his son to kill me, but instead, he befriended me. I pushed him away when I discovered he was suppose to assassinate me, but I shouldn't have. He never intended to," Pandaheart continued.

"Over time, I realized this and planned to go rescue him, because his father imprisoned him when he learned that he had not killed me. Then the kits went missing. It was very convenient that they were stolen by Shadow, because I was heading there anyway. Birdstar sent me along. By the time we around, my fellow cats doing mission had learned everything. That I was really there to rescue Silver. They were mad, but arranged for me to rescue him," Pandaheart meowed, pausing for a breath.

"I went down into his prison; a cave under ground, and found him. But somehow Shadow found out I was down there, and started a cave in. Me and the loner almost reached the exit, when a boulder crushed him. He was unable to move, and told me to save my self. I didn't want, but I did..." Pandaheart trailed off, fighting back unwanted memories.

"The loner's name was Silver. I think he should be remembered tonight as well," she whispered, staring out into the crowd of cats.

"To Leafstep and Silver," Ravenslash called out. After a moment, everyone echoed his words back in unison. Pandaheart let her tears fall.

...

Pandaheart stared at the crashing waves off in the distance. If only she could be as free as them... She was standing at the edge of ThunderClan territory, an image of Silver burned into her mind.

"He was tall, with a bright silver pelt. His eyes were a fierce amber color, and he always had a warm smile, and an adventurous attitude. He was funny, and, and... He loved me. I loved him too. But now I have Rootfur. And I'm happy," Pandaheart called out to the sky, as if describing him would bring him to life.

Silver's P.O.V.

I watched her in the pool, describing me like I was the life line to her world. But my chest was fuzzy with her words. _"I loved him too."'_ She did love me! And at the moment I desperately wanted to be near her, to feel her pelt against mine...

"Mother! Is there some way I can talk to her?" I meowed, staring sadly at my beautiful Pandaheart.

"Yes... But she won't be able to see you," Lilac murmured out of the shadows of the trees. I knew what I had to do. Closing my eyes, I stepped into the pool.

The water whirled around me and everything was black. I didn't feel the wetness, only a piercing cold.

When I opened my eyes I was sitting beside her. I leaned against her, letting my tail trace every part of her, memorizing her. Her gorgeous green eyes stared at me.

"Silver?"

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart swore she could heard him. She could feel him against her, and his familiar scent filled the air.

"Silver?" she repeated, trying desperately to make out some shape in the night. Nothing. His scent faded, leaving her only with bittersweet memories.

Rootfur's P.O.V.

Rootfur hurried away from the RiverClan border, jumping nervously at every owl hoot, and every shadow. He bent down and licked his ginger coat furiously, trying to get ride of the smell. Spotting a small pond glistening in the moonlight, he ran through it, hoping to wash all traces off himself.

Okay, now time to go see Pandaheart. Pandaheart... She had been amazing at the gathering, beautiful, fierce, and sad. So why hadn't he jumped for joy when she had finally consented to love him?

Pandaheart P.O.V.

She watched as he slid out of darkness, nervously licking his ginger pelt. She smiled, it was so cute when he was uncomfortable.

"Hey Rootfur," she giggled, racing forward. His green eyes darkened when he saw her, and something strange flashed across his face. _It's nothing _she told herself.

"Hi Pandaheart!" he grinned, flashing his warm smile that made her insides melt to gooey puddles.

"Hi," she said again, feeling stupid. He flushed, looking at his paws. An unexpected anger shot through her.

"Why can't we just be like normal?" she wailed, "When we were just friends?"

"Cause we're mates now," Rootfur replied, cocking his head at her, like that explained everything. Pandaheart felt ridiculous, Rootfur hadn't done anything wrong, and she acting like a kit.

"I suppose we should go somewhere romantic," Rootfur meowed, his eyes lifting away from his paws. Pandaheart sighed, it was a strange feeling to feel awkward.

"The beach?" she suggested.

"But that's RiverClan territory," he meowed a little too quickly. She grinned wickedly at him, a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"So?"

"So nothing!" Rootfur laughed, an adventurous look crossing his face as well, "Come on!"

The two cats raced neck and neck to the edge of ThunderClan territory, the wind whipping in their faces. The trees loomed over them, casting flicking shadows down on their racing bodies. The two came to a sudden halt at the edge of ThunderClan territory.

"Come!" Pandaheart meowed breathlessly, dancing from paw to paw, moonlight illuminating her face. Rootfur hesitated, staring out at the distant sea. But an impatient glare from Pandaheart sent him skidding forward.

They careful wove through the shadows, making no noise as they slid through small streams to cover their scents. When Pandaheart's front paw touched the sand, her worries faded away, and a peaceful calm over came her.

She dashed down the beach over to the lapping waves. The wave foam crashed down and spread across the beach, soaking her legs. Suddenly Rootfur was next to her, and his scent was everywhere.

"I love you," he whispered, but again that strange light flicked through his eyes. Was it...unhappiness? _No, stop it. He just said he loved you _Pandaheart growled to her self.

With a playful purr she tackled him, pinning him in the wet sand. Golden grains of sand flecked his handsome ginger face and she melted against him, never wanting to leave that cozy spot a top his chest. He hissed happily, and rolled over so that they had switched positions.

His soft paws gently flicked some sand out of her eyes. Pandaheart felt her heart thumping in her chest. He loved her. She loved him. And she had no regrets...

...…...

"Who's there?" snapped a nervous voice through shadows. Pandaheart froze against Rootfur, wanting to bury her self in his ginger fur. No, they couldn't be getting caught. Not on _this _night! Rootfur tensed and untangled him self from her, standing up and unsheathing his claws.

Panting, Pandaheart scrambled up, almost collapsing on him. She unsheathed her claws as well, digging them into the ground to steady her self. A silver figure slid out of the dark.

"Streamclaw?" Rootfur meowed, his voice taut and unhappy. The silver deputy didn't look her self. Her ribs showed prominently, and her fur was tangled and messy. She looked back and forth from Rootfur to Pandaheart, and her gaze fell on the scuffed up sand they'd been laying on.

"Rootfur?" she replied, her voice small and fragile, like a cat just told their kit was dead.

"Yes?" he replied gently, and Pandaheart was surprised. He had never used that tone with her, that careful, loving, tone, like a mother talking to a kit.

"Wh- what?" she whispered, her eyes flicking around the beach, her mind putting together the puzzle.

"I'm sorry," Rootfur meowed sadly, and he sounded like he really did mean it. Now Pandaheart was utterly confused. Without another glance Streamclaw raced off, leaving tiny footprints in the sand.

"Hey! Stop-" Pandaheart yelled, lunging forward. She was probably off to tell Pebblestar about them.

"She won't tell," Rootfur meowed quietly, starting back for ThunderClan. Pandaheart padded quickly to keep up with him. Why were they just leaving?

"What happened?" she snapped glaring fiercely at the orange warrior. Rootfur stopped and sighed, looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing that isn't over," he meowed simply, before continuing walking again. Pandaheart didn't ask any more questions. She just knew their special night had been ruined... Because of Streamclaw.

**Hopefully that chapter made up for my lack of a sooner update... I'm updating the allegiances, and I'll do review answers after.**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER  BIRDSTAR-small compact brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes.

DEPUTY COWPELT- -handsome black and white tom with dark green

eyes, brother to Pandapaw.

APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW

MEDICINE CAT DOVEWING-fluffy white she-cat who never really lost her kitten fluff.

APPRENTICE, QUICKFLIGHT

QUICKFLIGHT-grumpy ginger she-cat born with a twisted

paw, sister to Tailleap, Darkclaw, and Rootfur.

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

BRAKENFOOT-a young brown tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW

SWIFTTREE-a small black and white she-cat.

LIGHTENINGBEAR-black tom with bright yellow eyes and long legs.

BRIGHTCLAW-a white tom with one black patch on his nose.

LONGLEAF-a long limbed stormy gray tabby tom with black stripes running down his back.

ROOTFUR-dusty red tom with blue eyes, brother to

Darkclaw, Tailleap, and Quickflight.

DARKCLAW-mottled black and brown tom with shy brown

eyes, brother to Rootfur, Quickflight, and Tailleap.

TAILLEAP-friendly ginger tom with black streaks, brother

to Darkclaw, Rootfur, and Quickflight.

PANDAHEART-pretty white she-cat with large black spots,

dark green eyes, and sister to Cowpelt.

APPRENTICE, ICEPAW

MOSSFLOWER-pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

DAISYFLOWER-mottled white and red she-cat.

APPRENTICES

ICEPAW-small white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

FOXPAW-strong ginger tom with yellow eyes.

ROCKPAW- sturdy brown tom with white paws and black

splotches.

QUEENS FLOWERHEART-red and black tabby with large yellow eyes. She is the mother of Tucankit, a small orange-ginger

tom.

FLUFFEAGLE-soft white and gray fluffy she-cat with

striking blue eyes and a surprisingly fierce attitude. She is

the mother of three kits, Tinykit, (a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat)

Badgerkit, (black and white tom) and Furkit, (mottled brown

and white tom)

CREAMPELT-she-cat with a ginger and black swirled pelt

with one cream colored patch who decided to stay in the

nursery.

ELDERS BROWNSTRIPE-old battle scarred brown tabby tom.

SLASHSWIPE-light gray tom with unusually long claws.

DAPPLEPELT-red and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a

scarred muzzle and soft amber eyes.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER COLDSTAR-ugly scarred black tom.

DEPUTY RAVENSLASH-handsome young black tom with amber

eyes.

APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

MEDICINE CAT LEAFPELT-three legged brown she-cat with dark green

eyes.

APPRENTICE, SNAKEFANG

SNAKEFANG- golden tabby tom with light brown stripes

and green eyes.

WARRIORS DENTFOOT-white tom with an oddly shaped foot.

SPOTTEDOAK-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

SNAGFOOT-black and brown tabby tom.

HIGHBOULDER-show off young white and brown tabby.

APPRENTICE, SWIPEPAW

SHARPSTONE-pure white tom with a black tail.

SPIDERCLAW- black and white scarred tom.

APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW

FLOWERFALL-pretty blue-ish she-cat.

TANSYFOOT- light brown she-cat with chocolate brown

eyes.

QUEENS PINESCAR- light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

with three kits, Frogkit, (golden brown tom with green eyes)

Lilykit, (golden she-cat with dark brown eyes) and Duskkit,

(black and white she-cat.)

ELDERS FALLENFOOT-skinny frail brown tabby tom.

MOUSECLAW-mousey brown she-cat.

WINDCLAN

LEADER SWIFTSTAR-swift black and white she-cat

DEPUTY SWALLOWFLIGHT-brown tortoiseshell she-cat.

APPRENTICE, STARRYPAW

MEDICINE CAT STOMPFOOT-grumpy old white tom..

WARRIORS DEERLEAP-pretty light brown she cat with white spots.

APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW

STAGFOOT-handsome stony gray tom with deep blue

eyes.

REDFUR-sly fox like she-cat with deep green eyes.

PADFOOT-deep black old tom with a cut off tail.

APPRENTICE, DASHPAW

WINDFUR-pretty brown and white mottled she-cat.

APPRENTICE, BADGERPAW

BREEZEFLY-young white tom with friendly amber eyes

LEAFFALL-brown, gold, ginger, and white tortoiseshell

tom.

APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW

HARESONG- fluffy white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

RABBITSTREAK- smokey gray tom with black splotches.

FAWNLIGHT- light brown she-cat with white spots and amber

eyes.

PATCHFUR-black and white she-cat.

RUNNINGFOOT-silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes,

OUEENS QUICKFOX-ginger and black tabby, mother of Coldkit, a small

black tom.

ELDERS TOOTHCLAW-old brown tabby tom.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER PEBBLESTAR-agile fair gray tom with wise brown eyes.

DEPUTY STREAMCLAW-pretty silver-blue she-cat.

MEDICINCE CAT BERRYNOSE-flame colored tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE, WILLOWBREEZE

WILLOWBREEZE- a short brown tabby, with lighter stripes

and amber eyes.

WARRIORS STONEFACE-dark gray tom with gray eyes.

MISTYTAIL-pretty fire colored she-cat with eyes like mist.

BANKFOOT-dark gray, almost perfect blue, chubby tabby

tom.

STREAMSILVER-silvery gray blue eyed she-cat.

APPRENTICE, OCEANPAW

WAVERUNNER-spunky brown tabby tom with a silver

muzzle.

APPRENTICE, SEAPAW

SANDYFUR-sandy she-cat with dazzling green eyes.

ICEFOOT-ice white tabby tom with black stripes and eyes.

RIPPLESTONE-pretty silver-blue she-cat

APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW

STONECLAW-black tom with steel gray eyes.

RUSHINGSTREAM- silver she cat with black stripes and

blue eyes.

QUEENS  SKIMMINGPEBBLE-golden tabby, mate of Icefoot, and

one kit called Smallkit, (a golden brown she-cats.)

ELDERS SMALLFEET-small mousey she-cat with brown fur.

SHELLCUT-strong looking white tom.

DAPPLESTREAM-tortoiseshell she-cat.

CATS OUT SIDE CLANS

Shadow- black tom. Leader of the "Shadows."

Smoke-gray, raccoon like tom with black stripes. A member

of the "shadows."

STARCLAN

BLINDSTAR- blind white tom.

SOFTFUR- golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Pinescar's mother.

SWALLOWFLIGHT- small light brown tom with a white chest and paws, similar to his sister, Birdstar.

**Well, thats the new updated stuff. Hope you liked it!**

**Megan Pinescar aka Jan Lee Doe- I think you've left FFN, but I want to answer your review anyway. Thanks for the long one! Thanks for the compliment on the first sentence, I liked it too! Yeah, Ravenslash is one odd guy. I'm starting to feel bad for him too! I like Silver's afterlife better too, and yep, he's kind of a guardian. Huh, I actually don't really like Pandaheart and Rootfur together. But I put them together anyways. I thought Brackenfoot's P.O.V could make up for less of Silver's. Thanks so much!**

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- yep, I'm saying those things on purpose! *evil grin!* I'm trying to fix the kits thing. Thanks!**

**Gracetang28- you'll see what I'm going to do with Brackenfoot! *more evil laughter***

**Frostbliss- **

**I **_hate it when Ravenslash goes all emo! He's supposed to be the awesome,sexy,witty and lovable ninja whossmirk sendshivers down every she-cats pants! (even though they don't have pants). A leafstep was the clever one! All they've got now is the mope/pussy magnet (Ravenslash), the gossip (Redfur), the strong one (Stagfoot), the one I always forget (Waverunner), the b*tch (Streamclaw), the confused one (Rootfur) and the chosen one! (I wonder who that one could be?). Oh, and I'm still peeved with Silver dying, he was the smexy fun-one of Panda's little gang of worshippers- I mean possible mates.- _**I think that was possibly on of the best review I ever got! In this review, Raven boy gets better, and I'm sorry about Silver! :) he had to go! *shakes head sadly* and yes, I like to think of them as worshippers too! ;D**

**Ellie- thanks so much! I try to make it long and awesome, so thanks for the compliments! :)**

**Kitty- glad you love it!**

**Ambershine200- well, you kind of asked me to update soon, and I kind of didn't... Sorry! *looks at floor sheepishly* I'm really glad you like it though!**

**Wow, that was a lot of review! Seven! That is so awesome! All of you should join my forum, you've got great personalities. Especially you, Frostbliss! I would love to have you there! It's an awesome warriors forum! Here's the link! **

** forum/The-Coolest-Forum-Ever/112197/**

**Please join!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-Madi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello again! Here's more Pandaness! :)**

Pandaheart slanted her eyes against the bright sunshine flooding into the warrior's den. Next to her, Cowpelt shifted, yawning widely, showing a bright pink tongue. Pandaheart smiled softly before quietly creeping out of the den into the bright morning inhaling the fresh air.

She padded over to the fresh kill pile and selected day old mouse, tucking into it, already feeling pretty good. She glanced at the apprentice den, wondering if she should wake Icepaw. Just then a flash of ginger caught the corner of her and she watched unhappily as Rootfur padded out of the warrior's den toward her.

Ruefully abandoning her mouse, she pretended not to see him and slipped towards the entrance to camp. Her paws crunched traitorously on the dry grass, and she flinched. _Please don't follow me, please don't follow me. _When she reached the fallen log entrance, she risked a glance back. He had froze, smile fading.

Rootfur's P.O.V.

Rootfur watched sadly as waves of confusion and hurt rolled away from Pandaheart as she began her escape out of camp, and away from him. He let her go, wishing he could explain. Sighing, Rootfur padded over to the half eaten mouse and finished it in two famished bites. Absently he scraped the tiny bones into a hole he scratched out in the dirt, still feeling hungry.

Rootfur eyed the two rabbits left in the pile, but decided against it. _You don't deserve any _he told him self angrily. Rootfur knew he had really hurt Pandaheart last night by ruining their special moment.

_But I didn't do. __**She **__did _he thought. But try as he might, he couldn't bring him self to blame Streamclaw.

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart let the soft sighing of the rustling leaves and the bright sun framed against a cloudless sky consume her as she wandered along. Deep earthy scents filled her mouth, and she sniffed harder, trying to detect food.

A sweet smell wafted toward her and she crouched down, creeping through bracken, eyes peeled for the mouse. It was sitting under a twisted hazel tree, paused outside a small dark hole, it's nose twitching furiously.

_This will be a challenge. Trying to catch a mouse right outside it's den _Pandaheart thought to her self. She concentrated on slowly moving forward, staying hidden in the dense brambles. She paused at the edge of the bushes, eyes gleaming. The thrill of the hunt was consuming her. The mouse had hopped a few paces away from it's den, and was now scuffling in the leaves for fallen nuts, unaware of the lurking threat.

_Now!_ Pandaheart leaped, letting out a soft yowl. The little thing didn't have a chance. It scrambled away, black eyes full of terror. Expertly, Pandaheart pounced on it, nipping its spine gently. It went limp in her paws, and Pandaheart sat up, satisfied.

Clawing dirt away to create a shallow hole, she tossed the mouse in and carefully covered it up, taking note of the hazel tree so she would know where to come back to. Finally done, Pandaheart slunk back into the undergrowth, looking for a new victim.

"Having fun?" came a cocky voice. Starting, she sat up quickly, digging her claws into the ground. Cowpelt sat before her, a grin on his face and his black and white pelt perfectly groomed. She looked at her own scuffed up fur, embarrassed.

"That was a good catch, though," he continued, glancing back at the hazel. She smiled, glad to be back at home with her brother. She had really missed him.

"It was just a mouse," Pandaheart murmured.

"But it was a difficult catch," he countered, his whiskers twitching. She grinned, caught up in his infectious mood.

"Not really. It was nothing to me," she teased, taking a step forward. His eyes glinted, accepting her challenge.

"The first cat to bring back the most prey by sun high?" he asked, already poised to run off. She tensed her muscles, ready to shoot off.

"Deal," she grinned, shooting off into the trees. Pandaheart sprinted to the edge of ThunderClan territory, to the spot where she and Rootfur had snuck out last night. Angrily she pushed that memory away. She was suppose to be having fun!

Carefully Pandaheart slunk along the border, gleaming eyes fixed on a rabbit. It cocked its head, looking right at her. She froze, staring into its beady black eyes. After a moment it continued to hop, not even casting a suspicious glance behind it. Rabbits were stupid creatures. It wouldn't even know what hit it. She sprang forward, claws extended, her intent clear to the rabbit, who had started at the noise. It was too late for it to run.

Her claws connected with its neck and it flopped to the ground, lifeless. Pandaheart sat up and carefully licked the blood of her claws, pleased to have caught another animal so fast. She buried the rabbit and then dug her claws into the soft bark of a near by elm tree. Rapidly, she clawed her way up the tall tree, and rested for a second on a high branch. She crouched and leaped forward to the next tree. And the next. And the next.

Pandaheart flew with practiced ease through the branches of multiple trees, eyes peeled for birds, and paws soft as a feather against the branches. She came to ungraceful halt, digging her claws into her current branch. Bird scent flooded her scent glands. A small song bird cooed gently, fluttering closer to her. Transfixed, Pandaheart listened to its high sweet sad song, slowly sheathing her claws. It saw her, and its small brown eyes widened. With one flap of small blue speckled wings it was gone, disappearing into the dark green undergrowth.

Pandaheart felt a strange fury rush through her. _She could of killed that bird! _But no, she was too soft. She couldn't afford to be soft, not with her destiny... Pandaheart shook her head, trying to clear it before climbing quickly to the ground, deciding to stick to wingless, voiceless, creatures.

Savagely, she pounced on a near by hedgehog that had been attempting to creep by. It squealed and a sick feeling jolted through her stomach as her claws pierced its neck and its life spluttered to a stop. _Why am I being like this? It's just hunting, I'v done it before _she thought angrily, digging her claws into the soft earth. She shoved the dead hedgehog under the roots of a nearby tree and stalked away.

Muscles rippling and fur spiked, Pandaheart flattened her self to the ground, and crept across the forest floor, eyes fixed on every moving object. She snapped her head back painfully when the bushes rustled behind her, but to her surprise a lean brown shape moved out of the undergrowth. The tom's black stripes stood out on his slightly messy fur, and she recognized him immediately. Brackenfoot.

"Hi," she meowed slowly, having not talked to him for ages. He cocked his head slowly, his amber eyes wary of her. She forced her eyes to be suspicious as well. If he was going to play this game, so was she.

"Hello," came the polite answer, reserved and quiet, not at all like they used to talk. She narrowed her eyes, thoughts whirling. What did he want?

"Hunting?" Pandaheart meowed conversationally, flicking a black ear to conceal her desperation with the situation. Brackenfoot lifted an eyebrow, his face smooth and expressionless, and his fur unruffled and flat. Embarrassed, Pandaheart quickly tried to lick down her chest fur. At the moment hunting had seemed the most likely reason he was out here, but he had given her such a...look, that she now doubted her logic.

"Actually, no. I was looking for you," he said finally, his eyes still unreadable. Joy bloomed in Pandaheart's chest. Had he really been looking for her? What for, what should she say? Her thoughts were interrupted quickly by a new comment from him.

"Congratulations," he meowed. The word was utterly coldly, and there was no hint of kindness or well wishing in it. It struck her hard, the iciness of it splintering deep into her heart. She had no idea why it hurt her, since she had no idea what he meant, but for some reason the malice of his tone made her quail.

"For what?" she whispered, struggling to control her trembling paws, her heart thumping against her rib cage.

He laughed, a cold humorless sound and fixed his empty amber eyes on her. "Really Pandaheart, everyone knows! It's so obvious! You don't have to hide it, no...why would you have to hide that you're bearing Rootfur's kits?"

The world seemed to be swaying and everything was spiraling into darkness. Her, pregnant? With Rootfur's kits? The previous night came rushing back in a turmoil of warm memories, Rootfur's honey colored eyes locked with her, the feel of his paws and soft fur against her, the soft gritty taste of sand mixed with sea water as they lay tangled by the crashing waves...

Suddenly it all made sense, the unexplainable anger, the sudden rush of sadness and pity, listening to the birds, blood making her sick... But still, it was too early. She-cats didn't know they were pregnant until weeks after. Something was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. If she was pregnant, she wouldn't know it. He was mistaken.

"Pandaheart?" came a softer, more concerned voice. Their was a flash of brown and then soft fur was pressing against her, warm paws lifting her up. "Pandaheart, please, what's wrong?"

She steadied her shaky paws and took control of her swirling world until she realized that she was under Brackenfoot, his soft eyes boring into her. The old Brackenfoot was here. She became aware of her situation, and her heart pounded. This was wrong. She was with Rootfur! She might have his kits in her for StarClan's sake! And she was happy. But she also wanted to give into the darkness, and let Brackenfoot stay there, his strong hind legs wrapped around her belly, his dark eyes full of concern...

Reason finally shining through, she pushed him off of her, flinching away. What was he thinking? What was _she _thinking? She needed to get away from this clearing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go now," she meowed, her voice sounding surprisingly strong. Without a backwards glance she spun around and strode off into the forest, setting off at a fast pace, her heart breaking in two.

Brackenfoot's P.O.V.

I felt the ice settle across my heart again. She didn't have to act like this! It wasn't my fault! Guiltily I remembered my comment about her kits. I didn't actually believe she was pregnant. But still...she had acted so odd, slumping down and all.

_Well, she's with Rootfur now. For all you know she could be pregnant! Face it Brackenfoot, you're alone _said a nasty voice in my head. _Shut up! _I snapped back. But I was worried anyway. Hadn't I broken up with Swifttree for **her**?_ She doesn't know. You weren't there for her, but __**he **__was. I bet they- _with an angry shake of my head I silenced the voice.

I pricked my ears, deciding to follow her. I carefully crept through a knotted hazel bush, its leaves hiding me from view. Staying low to the ground I padded from bush to bush, scent glands filled with Pandaheart's sweet scent. _Stop it! _ I hissed to my self.

A loud voice sent me scurrying a few paces back. Cowpelt and Pandaheart's familiar scents wafted to my nose and I lashed my tail, curiously listening.

"I got five!" boasted the loud voice again; Cowpelt. Silence.

"Two," Pandaheart meowed finally, scuffing her paws audibly. Silence again. Interested, I pushed my way to the front of my hazel bush, peeking curiously at the two siblings.

"Oh. What happened?" Cowpelt meowed, his voice having an odd edge.

"Nothing!" Pandaheart snapped, her hackles raising. Cowpelt and I frowned in unison. Pandaheart was one of the best hunters in the Clan, she wouldn't let Cowpelt beat her in a game.

"Okay," Cowpelt meowed quietly, eyes downcast, "Well, see you around." The big deputy scooped up his fresh kill and padded back towards camp. I watched him go, not paying attention to the change of the wind. Pandaheart stiffened.

"Go away!" hissed Pandaheart, once her brother was out of ear shot. Sheepishly I padded out of the bush, flicking twigs off my fur with my tail. I was such an idiot. Still, she didn't have to know that.

"Jerky much?" I retorted, forcing my voice flat. I couldn't believe I had just said that. She flinched. I lowered my head. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. Why do you think she doesn't want to be your mate?_

"Listen Brackenfoot, my brother and I are not your problem. So GO, AWAY!" she shouted, her face splitting with fury, stalking forward so it was inches away from mine. Despite her anger, her eyes were full of sadness.

"You used to be my problem," I meowed softly. She stiffened, leaning away from me and turning away. Pain filled me. She couldn't leave me. Not now. I had just pretty much spilled my guts to her!

"Well not anymore, Brackenfoot," she said quietly. With a swish of her black tail, she turned around, padding away again, leaving me again, just like that...

...

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

As Pandaheart wearily padded into camp, Icepaw bounced up to her, the snow colored apprentice looking extremely excited. _Uh oh, hyper snowball on the loose!_

"You're back! We finally get to train! I've missed you so much, you know...while you were away and everything. Cowpelt trained me with Brakenfoot but we haven't got to learn as much stuff. Rockpaw just went out to battle train, and I wanna go too! Oh please, please, please!" Icepaw babbled, blue eyes shining. Pandaheart shut her eyes and then very slowly opened them again, sadly decided that Icepaw was there to stay.

Pandaheart sighed heavily and painstakingly, trying to show Icepaw that she completely and throughly did not want go outside. Icepaw was oblivious. Pandaheart completed her options. She could just say no...but she wasn't going to. Icepaw needed some more training. Besides, how could crush that bright, enthusiastic...bubble...?

"Sure," she meowed, limbs already heavy and tired. Icepaw's eyes bulged and Pandaheart gazed at her apprentice in alarm, pondering what to do if they in fact, popped out? Icepaw took a deep breath. _Good kitty. Calm your self. Breath. In. Out._

"Great," squeaked Icepaw, bounding out of camp. Pandaheart lugged her self to her paws, and swishing her tail she padded out of camp. Icepaw was waiting for her, and upon seeing her mentor again, the white she-cat scrambled into the undergrowth. Pandaheart quickened her pace and found Icepaw waiting eagerly in a deserted clearing. _Why so fast? _Pandaheart groaned inwardly.

"Battle training?" offered Pandaheart half heartedly. Icepaw nodded, her eyes gleaming. She studied Pandaheart curiously, leaped nimbly to her paws, and began to circle her mentor. Pandaheart cocked her head, willing her senses back to life. They didn't want to cooperate.

Icepaw's every movement seemed to have changed from her younger self, and were more calculated, cold, her face revealing nothing. In a flash a white, she lunged forward, gently curling her fangs around Pandaheart's neck. _Whoa!_

Before she could of bit down if it were a real fight, Pandaheart's survival instincts kicked in, and she brought her front paws brutally down on Icepaw's head. The smaller cat crumpled. Hissing, Icepaw backed away, shaking her head slightly. A flash of concern shot through Pandaheart. But Icepaw was fine.

Again, Icepaw was a blur but this time Pandaheart was ready. She sidestepped the apprentice and then chased after Icepaw. Icepaw spun around but she was cornered. Icepaw was all speed and accuracy, but not brute strength, which wasn't Pandaheart's strongest suit, but she was definitely stronger then Icepaw. _Hopefully, _Pandaheart thought wryly.

She carefully whacked Icepaw's paws out from under her, and Icepaw yowled in surprise, falling. Pandaheart placed a gentle paw on Icepaw's neck, letting her curiosity and bafflement shine through.

"You're so much better," Pandaheart meowed. Icepaw blushed, standing up and giving her chest a few licks. _Oh don't be modest._

"Brackenfoot is a good fighter," she meowed, her ear tip twitching happily. _Wait, what? What the hell does Brackenfoot have to do with anything?_

"Brackenfoot?" Pandaheart asked extremely confused by the blush and the happy smile on Icepaw's face. _I'm a little scared to know why..._

"Yep! And he's, well..." Icepaw faltered, a devilish grin crossing her face. Pandaheart looked sharply at her apprentice. _Oh no..._

"He's what?" she asked. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"Extremely cute," Icepaw blurted out, managing to look cocky. _Crap._ Pandaheart ignored the sudden drop of her stomach.

"He's so much older then you!" she meowed accusingly, "Besides, he's with Swifttree." Icepaw looked at her incredulously. _What now?_

"Don't you know? They broke up!" she exclaimed, "Besides, he's older then you too!" Brackenfoot wasn't with Swifttree anymore? That was news.

"I know, but I'm not the one interested in him!" Pandaheart decided to say. _Totally. I'm don't think he's cute. Not at all. Messy fur is not totally my thing. Not at all. _

"Mm hmm," Icepaw meowed, nodding knowingly. Anger rushed to her head. _Oh no she didn't!_

"I'm not! I'm with Rootfur!" Pandaheart spat hotly. She regretted it instantly. She was being very immature. _Yep, a baby._

Icepaw looked a little shocked so Pandaheart forced her bristling fur to lie flag and pricked her ears. "Why don't we move on to hunting?" _Yeah, great distraction Pandaheart. Hunting. Really?_

"Okay," Icepaw meowed quietly, trailing after Pandaheart. Pandaheart walked swiftly, her thoughts spinning a million miles an hour. Since when was Brackenfoot the ThunderClan heart throb? She narrowed her eyes, taking her anger out on a nearby mouse that stood no chance. _Die mouse!_

"Can I hunt yet?" asked Icepaw after Pandaheart's pile of mice had grown considerably. Pandaheart looked around in surprise, remembering her apprentice. _She's still here?_

"Uh, sure," she muttered, slinking away from Icepaw, finding that her apprentice had gotten annoyingly pretty. Icepaw had been a fluffy snow ball as a kit, with no paw eye coordination and a silly personality.

Now, she was tall, almost as tall as Pandaheart, with long sleek fur that clung to her every curve, and ice blue eyes that were large and almond shaped on her petite face with her smooth features. A small amount of kit fat still clung to her face and paws, giving her a young innocent look, but long, defined, muscles sophisticated her body enough. _Way too pretty. I preferred the snowball look._

And she had grown up a lot, though she was clearly still an apprentice. Pandaheart sighed, feeling oddly protective of her half grown apprentice. She didn't want Icepaw to face as many tom problems as her.

When Icepaw returned, Pandaheart smiled at the rabbit clenched in her apprentice's jaws. _Finally!_

"Great catch," she meowed. Icepaw smiled hesitantly, dropping the rabbit by Pandaheart's paws.

"Thanks," Icepaw meowed softly. She lowered her eyes for a second before meowing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..." Pandaheart smiled forced a gentle smile.

"Don't you worry, you did nothing wrong," Pandaheart replied, nudging Icepaw friendly.

"Can we go back now?" Icepaw meowed, changing the subject. Pandaheart nodded, scooping up her four mice, another strange wave of exhaustion crashing over her. Icepaw picked up the plump gray rabbit, and the two padded through the trees back to camp.

Pandaheart led Icepaw through the fallen log, and they burst out on the other side in camp. She dropped her prey in the fresh kill pile, and then trudged over to her nest. _Time to sleep!_

Her stomach rolled as she settled down into the fresh moss, and Pandaheart squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her self into a deep sleep.

...

Pinescar's P.O.V.

"Noooo! I want that one!" wailed Frogkit, tackling Duskkit as she grabbed the biggest chunk of meat. Pinescar gently scooped up Frogkit, pulling him away from his sister. Frogkit wriggled fruitlesslyin his mother's firm grasp. Shooting her brother a venomous look, Duskkit dragged the chunk of meat, off into a corner. Pinescar barely stifled laughter. The meat slab was almost as big as Duskkit!

"Now, now, Frogkit. The first there, first served," she chided, her heart blooming with love for her precious kits. Frogkit rolled his eyes, finally succeeding in breaking free. Rumpled, and undignified, the tiny kit stalked away to nurse his wounded ego.

"Well that is not always true," meowed a new voice, and a grinning Spiderclaw slid into the nursury. Pinescar shot him a glowing smile, and he gave her a heart melting look back. _Oh god. Why is he so perfect? _She thought happily.

"What do you mean daddy?" asked Lilykit, hopefully looking up from her sulk over the fact that she got the smallest meat chunk. Pinescar smiled at their petty troubles. Spiderclaw turned around to face his daughter.

"Well in a Clan, everyone helps everyone. Like so the strong feeds the weak," explained Spiderclaw, settling down next to Pinescar. She sighed, slumping against him. He met her gaze with strong, loving, eyes.

"Yeah," growled Lilykit, glaring at Duskkit. Duskkit rolled her tiny eyes and proceeded to eat her meat chunk, slowly and loudly.

"So you're weak and I need to feed you?" jeered Duskkit, sitting up and swiping her tongue along her lips, making an unnecessary smacking noise. Lilykit sat up, her fur rippling with anger.

"Kits!" Pinescar meowed sternly, gently pawing the two she-cats away from each other. They silently glowered at each other, and Pinescar and Spiderclaw exchanged laughing looks.

"Why don't you guys go play outside?" Spiderclaw suggested, and Pinescar immediately rebelled against the idea, her permanent fear of losing her kits activating. _Nope! That is not happening!_

"Oh no, it looks a bit gloomy," she meowed hurriedly and the eager kits stopped in their tracks, disappointment etched onto their faces. _Aww, don't give me those faces._

"Oh but Mommy, Swipepaw just got back from battle training and he promised to show us his new moves!" wailed Frogkit. _Please, please, please don't go outside!_

"Honey, it's the sunniest day we've seen in months!" Spiderclaw meowed, raising his eyebrows. That was true. Pinescar lowered her head and sighed, defeated. _Foxdung. _The three kits gave their father hesitantly looks, and he gave them a small nod. With tiny squeaks of joy they rushed outside, tumbling over each other.

"You can't always worry about them," Spiderclaw meowed after a moment. _I know..._

"The one day I didn't worry about them they disappeared," whispered Pinescar.

"And that won't happen again. Trust me," Spiderclaw growled, his eyes locking with her green ones. She nodded, content to watch her kits play in the sunlight afternoon beside her mate.

All was well.

For now...

...

Rootfur's P.O.V.

She was back, sleeping in her nest. She rolled over, twitching. Rootfur sighed, wishing her close proximity had the same effect it had on him when they were apprentices. He wished he had enjoyed last night, he wished he had never went on that journey, he wished...that he still loved her. _But I don't..._

Rootfur shook his head and scrambled out of his den, needing fresh air. It was still sunny, but leaf bare was approaching quickly. The fresh kill pile was still over flowing, and his first thought was _Pandaheart _when he saw all the prey. _Oh course it was her! She was always so good at hunting..._

She was a superb hunter. And beautiful. And an amazing fighter. And kind. And popular. And fierce. And she loved him. And he used to love her. She was perfect in every way, and he didn't want her. Why? _Why?_

He pushed his thoughts out of his head, and thought about one thing that made him happy. Her. He should visit her... Smiling stupidly Rootfur navigated the fallen tree entrance and sprinted to the ThunderClan border. _She had to be there! _

Her scent was there, but faded and old. She wasn't there. Of course not, not after she knew... Sadness flooded his chest. No, she probably wouldn't come, not after that. _Great, now she's gone too. I've always been great at making she-cats mad at me._

But her stayed anyway, pacing back in forth along the border. He really couldn't stand if she didn't come. He needed her. _Please come!_

Steeling him self, he padded across the border into RiverClan territory, every paw step cautious and calculated. But he didn't bother hiding his scent. If she still felt anything, their secret wouldn't stay hidden for long. No point in hiding. _Find me!_

"What are you doing here?" snapped a harsh voice. He spun around, gratefully letting her scent swamp his scent glands. But as she padded into sight, guilt flooded his heart. Despite her cruel voice, her eyes were large and broken. _Shattered..._

Broken by him.

"The usual," he meowed, keeping his voice light.

"I thought we were over," she whispered, "I thought you had moved on." _How could I have done this to her?_

"Never," he replied, his voice gentle. Never. He would never do this again. Not to her. _Never..._

...

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart woke up with a start, trying to push her recurring dream about her brother being run over on the Thunderpath, and Pinescar in a pool of blood. _It's not real _she told her self sternly, trying to control her her gasps and rapid heart beat.

Her eyes swerved over to Rootfur's nest, and found it empty. Strangely disappointed, she pushed her self upwards, resolving to find her mate. _Where is he...?_

One look around camp told her that everyone was either sleeping or out. She sighed, feeling utterly alone, which of course wasn't true. _Snap out of it Pandaheart._ Her sleepy paws carried her out of camp, and only when surrounded by the deep evergreens and tall trees did her heart truly stop pounding.

Narrowing her eyes, she scrambled up an oak tree, digging her claws into its soft bark and pulling her self up quickly, until she was high in its branches. Any higher would send Pandaheart plummeting to her death, but she closed her eyes, imagining she was on the top most, thinnest, branch, soaring above the tree, blue sky inclosing her but yet freeing her. _I wish I could fly away..._

Pandaheart hunched down and then sprang out, her claws easily hooking her onto the next tree, and then the next, and next. She was whooshing through the air, springing from tree to tree. She could do this forever, until she fell far, far down, out of her world. _Away from everyone, everything._

Finally more of that strange tiredness filled her, and she stopped, panting. She was crouched on a thick branch belonging to a tall willow tree. A strange haunting melody echoed through the trees, dancing out of the beak of a small dove perched a few trees away. _Beautiful..._

Pandaheart met its dark black eyes, their eyes connected, and she shivered. The dove didn't flinch, it continued cooing softly, bravely meeting her stare.

_Soft song of the dove_

_Sweet melody of the songbird_

_Echo your desires,_

_Your sadness,_

_Silence falls_

_Blood is spilled_

_The birds are gone_

_And so are we_

The soft song burst out of Pandaheart, and she closed her eyes, listening to her own voice sing the song she remembered so clearly from her kit hood. As a kit she and Cowpelt had belted it out, mindlessly singing it. They had liked the melody, but hadn't gotten the true meaning of the song. _The horror of it..._

She hadn't really gotten it until now...

Wars are started over nothing but want. Loners always want to join the Clans, to have a family, or even just some land. The Clans resist to change, and outsiders threaten their perfect universe. Except everything is not so perfect. It's funny how the ones who get it all are wanted dead by someone.

They are killed. And all hope dies with them. _A red smear in the perfect past of the Clans. We aren't as saintly as everyone thinks. We aren't much better then the Shadows them selves. We drive out and kill poor loners like Silver._

_I'm the songbird, the dove, _Pandaheart realized with a start. She had to let the Clans know about the Shadows. About the horror, the hate that twisted them. About Silver. About the sadness of war. _I have to stop it._

She had to stop the hate. She had to bring the love forward. _I need to help._

She had to show the Shadows, that the she-cat that one of them might fight in battle, was only protected her kits, her home. And she needed to show that Clan born she-cat, that the Shadows are only really poor rejected kits. Kits to take care of, to help.

Pandaheart found her heart aching. _Everyone needs to know. They need to get it. They need to understand._

She padded down from her tree, and back camp, all thoughts of her petty love life gone. For the first time in a while, she felt peaceful. _I know my purpose._

Then the sick feeling washed over her again. She purposefully padded over to the Medicine Cat den, where Quickflight was watching her with anxious eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd come," whispered her friend quietly, leading her inside. Pandaheart followed, surprised. _What is going on?_

"What? What's wrong with me?" she meowed curiously. Quickflight shot her an incredulous look. _What?_

"When did you get pregnant?" she meowed. Pandaheart shook her head. _What's happening, I'm not...pregnant! That's impossible!_

"Well Rootfur and I...hung out last night," she meowed, trying to get her point across. Quickflight stiffened, slowly turning to stare at Pandaheart. _Uh oh..._

"Yeasterday?" exclaimed Quickflight. Pandaheart nodded uneasily. Quickflight proceeded in doing some prodding and poking of Pandaheart, a worried expression on her face. _I really don't know what's wrong..._

"What's wrong?" Pandaheart finally snapped. _Please, tell me..._

"I- I don't know. Something went wrong with your pregnancy. Your- your kits won't survive. It's not like they've formed yet or anything, it's too early, but Rootfur passed something bad along to you," Quickflight muttered finally. _Crap. Great, now I'm sick. And- and my kits won't live..._

Pandaheart felt a small jab of pain at the statement. _It's funny how attached I already am to them, and they're not even physically formed._

"Okay. Do you have something to- to get rid of them?" Pandaheart whispered. Quickflight nodded, rustling through her stack of herbs. She offered Pandaheart a clump of green leaves. _Oh StarClan, I can't do this..._

_I have to... _Pandaheart dipped her head and gulped down the herbs, ignoring the bitter taste. It was all for the best. _All for the best..._

"Pandaheart, you'll have a hard night sleep, I suggest you go to sleep now," Quickflight meowed. Feeling extremely sick Pandaheart over to an empty nest and dropped down, already asleep.

_Silver was in front of her, shaking his head. _

_"Silver, what's wrong?" she whispered._

_"You said you loved me," he growled. He stepped back, and pain pounded through her heart._

_"Silver, I told them about you!" she whispered brokenly. He kept shaking his head, and now blood was dripping down his face, in his eyes, staining his beautiful pelt._

_Now he was screaming, screaming so hard, and she was sobbing, trying to get to him, because now he was buried under rocks, and they kept falling. The rocks were falling on her now too, and pain seared through her stomach. _

_..._

_The scene changed, back to a familiar dream she knew so well. The thick tangled forest. She was running before she heard the scream, because if maybe she there before Cowpelt screamed, maybe it all wouldn't happen..._

_When she burst out onto the Thunderpath, the scream echoed through the forest. The monster roared away, leaving a bloody Cowpelt behind._

_"No!" _

_She raced forward, gazing desperately into the fading light in his eyes. Blood bubbled up in his throat and he was thrashing, trying desperately to breath._

_"Pandaheart- look behind-" he gasped, his claws scrabbling in air. His eyes glazed over. Pandaheart gave a wail of despair. _

_"Cowpelt!" she shrieked in anguish. Red hot pain flooded her, but after a moment of shock she realized it wasn't from her grief. A huge black tom was pinning her down, his features twisted with malice. Shadow._

_She shut her eyes, knowing what would come next. There was a yowl, and a flash of brown. Shadow's weight disappeared, and she scrambled to her paws. Pinescar and Shadow were locked in a vicious battle, teeth and claws flashing, blood seeping._

_With an angry shout Pandaheart leaped forward; she was **not **going to let another cat die. But she felt as if her paws were frozen, or she was stuck in a deep sludge. Pinescar's bright green eyes caught Pandaheart's, and they pleaded for help._

_The young she-cat was pinned, and Shadow's front claws were sunk deep into her stomach. She was screaming, and Pandaheart struggled toward her, but not before the light left those bright, green, eyes..._

_She was trapped in a dark forest, crushed in the curling towering roots. She was in a painful position, her spine curved over so that her nose touching her hind legs. She thought she could see the outline of a dark sky through her cell in the tree's messed up root system, but it was moonless, and starless, so she wasn't sure._

_She squirmed, trying to break free, but she was hopelessly entangled in the darkness, and her stomach had never stopped hurting. Now the pain increased, and she writhed in pain. Her screams were cut off abruptly by the start of new roots growing at a rapid, unnatural pace, curling around her prison, crushing her._

_They squeezed around her, cutting off her air, and now she was swimming in blood, drowning in blood..._

_**Only the one with eyes like stars can stop the growing shadows...**_

_**...**_

**Again, it it took a little while for me to update, but thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. :)**

**Review answers!**

**Ambershine200- I loved getting your review like, the second I posted because I was so happy at not everyone forgot about me...some people did though, *sigh* Anyways, I'm so happy you were glad I updated! Here's another one! :) also, it will be a little while longer until you find out if your guess is right or not... **

**Molly of the ChazinClan- first off, your review wasn't pointless, I enjoy all positive reviews even if they are 'luv this update soon.' And you didn't even write that! You gave me awesomeness, that makes me want to update! Thanks! Yes, there will probably be only about five more chapters...*sigh* I'm going to start updating my other stories once this one is done. Thanks again!**

**Mevsyousvthem9- I know, I love Silver too! He's just so...adorable! And awesome! Unfortunately he wasn't in this chapter, (please don't kill me) but he will be in future chapters! :) Thankies for the reviews! :D**

**Star - Warrior Cat- umm...sorry you don't like this story anymore, but I would appreciate reviews with feedback in the future, so if you don't like my story, then tell me why, and what I can do to improve. If it's a waste of your time, then don't review...**

**Anyways, thanks for all the positive reviews! :) :D**

**-Madi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter!**

When Pandaheart woke, the world was cloaked in white. Snow. She bounded outside, paws sinking into the cold whiteness. She laughed, throwing up snow and prancing around like a kit. Hearing her shouts Cowpelt hurried sleepily out of the warrior's den, and looked delighted when he saw the frost.

"Pandaheart, it's snowing!" he cried, flopping into the white, a dusting of snowflakes already coating his fur. She grinned, and rammed her head playfully into his side. He winced, scrambling up and giving her a playful grin.

"I know, mousebrain. Do you think I'm blind or something?" she teased. Cowpelt shrugged teasingly, a glint in his dark eyes. She cocked her head.

"Maybe!" he taunted, smirking at her. She feigned shock and his playful smirk deepened.

"How dare you?" she squealed in fake outrage. With a powerful leap, Pandaheart tackled him, pinning him down in the freezing ice. He wriggled vainly under her, but finally gave up, lying down, panting. Pandaheart gave him a victorious look and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you win," he gasped, pawing at her. Pandaheart smiled, getting up. With a growl he pounced on her turned back, dragging her down. She whirled around, escaping his grip like an eel. He sighed.

"You play dirty!" she meowed, shaking the snow from her fur. He smiled slyly, flattening his ears.

"I do!" he replied.

"Cowpelt!" came a sharp voice. Cowpelt seemed to deflate, slowly facing Birdstar. The leader was standing before him, her expression pinched and tight, anger lighting up her eyes. _What could possibly be her problem? _

"Yes Birdstar?" he asked solemnly, licking down his ruffled pelt hurriedly. Her eyes glared and she stood up, pacing back and forth. _She's going to ruin our fun_, thought Pandaheart.

"Snow has come early, and you're just fooling around! We need to go catch lots of prey, bury it, strengthen the dens and make them warmer, and you're deputy! It's your job to organize these things!" she snapped, but she seemed stressed. Cowpelt lowered his head, ears flattening even further. Pandaheart frowned, displeased. Birdstar was being a bit of a jerk.

"I'm sorry Birdstar, I will get right on that," he murmured, shuffling his paws nervously. An unexpected jab of fury filled Pandaheart. Birdstar had no right to push Cowpelt around!

"Just because you're worried about leafbare, doesn't mean you have to take it out on my brother!" Pandaheart snarled, puffing up. Birdstar slowly lifted her head, her eyes locking with Pandaheart's. Pandaheart turned away self consciously.

"Leafbare is not the only thing I'm concerned about," Birdstar muttered, before sweeping up. Pandaheart froze, fury bubbling under her fur. _What reason does she have to possibly be disappointed in me? _Cowpelt caught her eye with a concerned gaze, but she brushed him off, padding off. _Ill just ignore Birdstar, _she decided. _Hunting sounds nice._

"I'll go hunt," Pandaheart meowed over her shoulder, heading out of camp.

"Take Rootfur and Brackenfoot with you," Cowpelt replied, before padding off of to another bunch of warriors. Pandaheart stared after him. _Mouse crap. _She saw neither of the toms up, so she padded into the warriors den._ Why do I always end up with them? Cowpelt knows they don't get along._

Brackenfoot was curled into a tight ball, brown fur bristling around him like porcupine spikes, and Rootfur was stretched out, fidgeting and twitching restlessly, his ginger fur also bristling. Pandaheart sighed, putting off waking the too grouchy toms up, but eventually poked them swiftly.

Brackenfoot opened an eye, and seeing her, closed it again. Rootfur groaned and rolled over. Getting annoyed, Pandaheart gave them crueler jabs, and both toms started, sitting up roughly. Pandaheart shrank back a little, so that she was posed at the entrance to the den.

"What?" growled Brackenfoot roughly, glaring at her. Forgetting his annoyance with Pandaheart, Rootfur hissed angrily back at the other tom. _Here we go again, _Pandaheart sighed internally.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Rootfur snarled, shaking moss out of his fiery pelt. Brackenfoot's amber eyes darkened, and he stayed silent. Pandaheart shifted uncomfortably. _Stupid toms._

"Cowpelt told you guys to go on a hunting patrol with me. Snow struck early, and Birdstar wants supplies," she murmured, eyes down. Both toms glared at each other. She padded backwards out of the den.

"Fine," Rootfur meowed stiffly, padding out after her. She quickened her pace, heading out of camp. Brackenfoot brushed past her, avoiding her eye. Miserably, she followed, head bent. The trio walked silently out of camp, stony looks flashing between the two toms. Pandaheart sighed dejectedly, her day taking a turn for the worse. Suddenly the cold seemed to bite more bitterly. _Why is it that I feel this way around my own mate?_

Brackenfoot lunged forward, killing a small mouse. Pandaheart hadn't even seen the mouse, and was about to comment on his good catch when Rootfur sprang forward determinedly, bringing down a snowy hare that had been skimming the tree line. _Oh great StarClan! Here we go again…_

Brackenfoot narrowed his eyes, quickly clawing his way up a tree. Pandaheart looked in surprise at him, a brownish shape up in the branches, his figure muddled by falling snow. The tom proudly arched his back, slinking forward. His eyes were set on a plump songbird that seemed to be shivering in the cold. The bird obviously hadn't left in time before the cold hit.

She willed the bird to fly, fly far away from the lurking brown tom. It didn't move. Brackenfoot nudged a leaf. The bird started, glancing around, terrified. Its eyes locked with Brackenfoot's and it scrambled to the edge of the branch, beating its wings.

_Fly!_

Brackenfoot hooked his claws around as it took flight, dragging the graceful thing down. He ended its life savagely, and then bounded down. Rootfur glared intensely, and Pandaheart looked at the ground.

"You think you're so good! Oooh, you killed a half dead bird!" snarled Rootfur viciously, brandishing his hare. Brackenfoot's lips pulled back, revealing long jagged white teeth. Pandaheart's heart plummeted. This was not going to end well.

"I can hunt better then you any day!" growled Brackenfoot, stepping forward. Rootfur dropped his prize, muscles tense for battle. Pandaheart felt cold needles of fear prick her spine and spread along her limbs. _NO! STOP!_

"No!" she shouted, sliding in between the two bloodthirsty toms. Brackenfoot flinched away from her close proximity, and Rootfur stared chillingly at the other tom over Pandaheart's head. She pushed them aside roughly, glaring at each of them, her heart pounding.

"You two are idiots! What's the point of fighting now, especially when leaf bare has hit and ThunderClan needs all the warriors it can get?" she snapped, sinking her claws into the icy frost. Brackenfoot snarled at her, eyes flashing.

"I am not an idiot! He is!" Brackenfoot bellowed, stepping towards her menacingly. Rootfur flashed in front of her, teeth and claws bared. _Stop it! _ She vainly tried to push the two toms away from each other.

"Step back!" screeched Rootfur practically radiating fiery anger. Brackenfoot's face darkened and he lunged forward, teeth snapping for Rootfur's neck. _Nooo! _Her heart dropped and she raced forward.

"Stop!" screamed Pandaheart, knocking him aside, "Did you even listen to what I just said?" Both toms gazed at her angrily, and Rootfur went to brush her aside again, his eyes dark and angry. She leaped away, glaring.

"Whatever," growled Brackenfoot, his face sliding into a cold mask. His eyes sent daggers of hate towards Pandaheart, and she controlled a soft sob. _What happened to her friend?_ Brackenfoot's powerful muscles slid beneath his silky tabby pelt as he strode off into the flurries of snow, and was soon obscured. She stared after him, her heart twisting.

She and Rootfur sat in silence before he too departed, casting a soft, sad, look at her before padding off in he direction of the RiverClan border. She sank into the white snow, and buried her head in her paws, whimpering.

She cried for her lost kits, whose absence had been pricking at her like a needle ever since she woke. She cried for her lost best friend, who seemed to have slid into coldness and hate. And finally she cried for her lost mate, who seemed to have slid through her paws like water.

Finally her cries subsided, and she slowly pulled her self to her paws, stalking into the trees, her heart cried dry, and frozen hard…

Rootfur's P.O.V

Rootfur melted into the shadows, trying to block out the smallest of whimpers that echoed through the trees. Pandaheart. Why did everything have to be so confusing? He thought back fondly to the time when he was certain he was in love with Pandaheart...

_Pandapaw and Rootpaw were roughly shoved through a hole in a thorn bush. A rock rolled in front and everything was dark. The space was meant for one cat so they were squished and thorns dug into their sides. "Are you okay?" whispered Rootpaw. _

_"Yes..." Pandapaw sniffled. "I'm sorry this is my fault," she added. _

_"No way! We're in this together," Rootpaw meowed, licking her between the ears. She fell asleep against his warm ginger body. _

_He stared at her sleeping body, marveling at the way it fit right against him. No cat was ever as lucky as him. Her fur was silky white decorated with black patches that almost covered her entire body. "Like the night sky," he thought dreamily. He traced patterns into her fur with his tail, dreaming about the day when he would sleep with her like this every night. _

_He gently rested his head on her body breathing in her sweet scent and fell asleep to the lullaby of her gentle breathing. _

Rootfur snapped out of his daydream, suddenly realizing where his paws had been taking him. To her. He sprinted forward, across the border, a sudden urgent feeling to see her vibrating through him.

He almost crashed into her, because she was sprinting towards him as well. They met on a sandy stretch of beach, and oddly Rootfur was reminded of the time he and Pandaheart had been there. _No, stop it. You don't even like her any more..._

She rolled him over, panting heavily as she pressed her self against him. "I don't know what happened. I just felt an urge to see you," she whispered into his ear, softly blowing sand from her lips onto him. "Rootfur, I have a feeling something bad in going to happen," she meowed, gasping a little as he traced his paws down her stomach. _So do I…_

His stomach rolled because he had the same feeling, and now the urge to touch her, whisper in her ear, to run with her, to love her, pumped through his body. He had a feeling it would be the last chance he would get. He rolled her fiercely over, tongue lapping at her cheek.

Her paws groped for him and she drew him close, and they stilled, letting the waves lap over them gently. She buried her face in his chest fur, and he sighed trying to get as close as possible. _StarClan I love her…_

She pulled away, dashing playfully over to the waves, frost glittering in her fur like stars. Rootfur felt his heart swell, and he leaped after her, barely wincing at the icy cold water. He strode forward urgently, closing the gap. He tasted salt as he licked her cheek, unable to stay away. She returned the lick, her eyes shining with untamed love.

She collapsed forward and they sank under the water together, grinning. Bubbles floated away from her muzzle and she batted playfully at him. But a sudden dread shot through his heart. Something big was about to happen. Something bad...

Pandaheart's P.O.V

Pandaheart lay miserably in a heap on top of a sun-warmed stone, trying to process her thoughts. But her thoughts didn't have time to progress any further, because Cowpelt was striding towards her, a confused look on his face. She scrambled to her paws, shaking the dusting of snow of her fur and composing her face.

"What happened? I thought you were hunting!" Cowpelt asked, almost accusingly, stopping before her. She ignored her small flash of anger and met his gaze. _He has no idea!_

"We weren't getting along," she meowed carefully, licking down a disobedient tuft of white chest fur to pass the uncomfortable moment. He looked at her almost angrily.

"_You weren't getting along?_ For StarClan's sake, you are all in the same Clan! _And you can't get along?_" Cowpelt snapped irritably, glaring at her. Pandaheart could see the clear signs of strain traced across her brother's face, but at the moment, she didn't care. _If he's having problems, he should tell me! Not take out his stupid anger on me!_

"You should have known better then to put them on the same patrol! You know they hate each other!" snarled Pandaheart hotly, green eyes blazing. Cowpelt gave her a conceding look, leaning back on his paws. _I hate it when he does that. He acts like he's so much older!_

"I didn't know anything!" Cowpelt retorted, returning her glare. She snorted rudely, rolling her eyes. _Sure you didn't._

"Don't act like a kit, Cowpelt. The moment we stepped into the forest they were at each others throats about who could catch the most prey," she growled, "They must of drained the forest!"

"Then where's all the prey?" Cowpelt meowed loftily. Pandaheart felt frustration fill her, and she lashed her tail angrily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"They ran off, and left it in the forest!" she meowed, "And that's besides the point, I-"

"Go get the prey," Cowpelt interrupted, sweeping off. She stared furiously after her brother, not at all in a state to sympathize with him. Pinning her ears back, Pandaheart stalked swiftly out of camp, following her own tracks in the fresh snow back to the kills.

She found the mouse and the bird lying in a crimson, rapidly increasing, pool of blood. A few paces away Rootfur's rabbit lay slumped in the frost, staining the snow scarlet. She stared at the dead animals for a second, finding herself wondering about them. Had the rabbit had tiny rabbit babies? Had the mouse been preparing for the cold winter? Had the songbird been singing of hope in its new, frosty world, when it was so cruelly struck down?

The silent snowflakes whirled around her, dusting her black spots white, and incasing her in a tomb of snow. For the first time ever she felt sadness for her food, that they died to feed her. She lifted her head to the whitened sky, breathing heavily.

"Guide their souls, StarClan of the mouse, rabbit and bird," Pandaheart whispered. Then ever so gently she scooped them up and walked back to camp, head held high. Pandaheart padded into ThunderClan camp and set the prey down in the fresh kill pile before shaking the frost out of her fur. Her earlier anger had evaporated, and she headed towards the apprentice den to rouse Icepaw.

"Pandheart!" gasped, a familiar voice, and she turned sharply, spurred by the urgency. It was Brackenfoot. He looked disheveled, his usually neat brown tabby fur spiked up. She met his eyes coolly. _What's his problem?_

"Pandaheart, a ThunderClanner has been found trespassing on RiverClan territory! Birdstar and Cowpelt are all ready on their way over there, but I thought I should get you!" Brackenfoot panted, absently licking down his chest fur. _Why in the world would a ThunderClanner be on RiverClan territory? _She thought, her heart plummeting. From the look in Brackenfoot's eyes, this was serious. Remembering her anger, she lifted her nose.

"Why am I needed?" she asked coldly, refusing to meet his worried gaze. He shuffled his paws, tail erect. He knew something, but he was holding it back. Frustration shot through her.

"I just thought you'd want to," he replied evasively. But his eyes told a different story. _What aren't you telling me!?_

"Brackenfoot, what do you know? What's going on?" she meowed, her voice getting shill. He bounded towards the entrance to camp, still refusing to answer her.

"I don't know anything," Brackenfoot muttered, before leaping out of sight. Pandaheart's paws stretched forward and soon she was galloping after him, her heart full of dread. She quickly skidded through the rotting tunnel entrance to camp, her paws squishing in the weak wood.

_What's wrong you Pandaheart? Why do you have such a bad feeling?_

_Could it be…? No, it couldn't…_

"Brackenfoot!" she cried loudly, racing after him. He didn't pause, but kept in sight, his long tail streaming like a banner before her. Soon they arrived on the RiverClan border, and Brackenfoot led her along a strangely familiar path. Her heart twisted.

_No, why are we going this way?_

"Are you sure this is the way?" she whispered, and Brackenfoot gave no reply, only continuing along the path.

_This is path Rootfur led me along a few nights ago…_

Rootfur's P.O.V.

Rootfur surfaced, gasping for air. The chill of the water finally had set in and he dragged him self to shore, shivering violently. She paddled gracefully beside him, emerging out of the water easily. He stumbled to his paws and came nose to nose with a familiar face.

Waverunner.

The brown tom drew backing shock, his eyes darting from her to Rootfur, as if he didn't believe it. Two other warriors flanked him. They were both toms and Rootfur recognized one from a gathering, Swallowflight.

His gaze slowly slid to the other tom and he felt a prick of despair. He recognized this tom too. It was Pebblestar, leader of RiverClan. What luck. Pebblestar roughly pushed Waverunner aside, coming face to face with Roofur.

"What is the meaning of this Streamclaw?" he meowed, his tone calm. But his eyes gleamed with a different story. She shifted beside him, and he drew comfort from her icy water soaked pelt.

"There's no meaning," Streamclaw meowed carefully, avoiding Pebblestar's fury filled gaze. Rootfur lowered his eyes as well. _Streamclaw. _The she-cat he had fallen in love with over the journey. The she-cat who he had held close on those barren nights when all he could think of was Pandaheart and Silver. Silver. The tom his love wanted to rescue. The tom she loved.

At first, Streamclaw was more of a comfort, a forbidden romance to draw his attention away from Pandaheart. Until the day Streamclaw had proclaimed her love for him. He had denied it, and Pandaheart had looked relieved. Maybe she loved him.

But Pandaheart grew more distant, and Streamclaw more close. He waited eagerly for the starry nights when they would run away once everyone was asleep. They would murmur to each other for hours, before dashing back to camp like excited kits who didn't want to be caught misbehaving.

But soon it grew more then excited whispers, and soft-spoken stories. So much more, that he couldn't bring him self to be jealous about Silver. But then Pandaheart had fallen for him. The kind of way he had always dreamed about. Him, saving her. Her eyes gleaming with love.

He knew what she expected, and he knew what he should want. But he didn't want it. He asked her anyway. And she accepted. There, he had it. Pandaheart as a mate. What he had always wanted, and even better, she wanted it too. But Streamclaw drew away from him, hurt.

Rootfur decided that he would forget. He tried. That night with Pandaheart, he tried. He had almost enjoyed the feeling of her body against his. But who wouldn't? Pandaheart was so utterly attracting that any tom would pay his tail to be her mate. But so was Streamclaw. To Rootfur, anyways… They found they couldn't stay away from each other.

He had had a feeling today.

_And I was right. We were caught. It's over…._

"Are you two familiar with the warrior code?" Pebblestar spat, drawing him self up high and bringing Rootfur back to his senses. He and Streamclaw nodded mutely, and she pressed into him, trying to appear small.

'Get away from her!" spat Waverunner, knocking Rootfur roughly to the ground. The kind peacemaking tom Rootfur had known was gone. Waverunner had stepped in front of Streamclaw, eyes shining with fury.

_Oh course! How did we not see it? We should have been more careful around him. He always seemed to like her…_

"Rootfur!" she screamed, panicked. Her dark blue eyes met him, and she struggled towards him. Waverunner threw her to the ground and stepped on top of her, his eyes boring into Rootfurs, full of fury. The brown tom pinned her down eagle spread, so that her chest was against hers, and his paws were on hers, pinning her to the sand.

_I'm going to rip his tail off! _Waverunner glared angrily at Rootfur's fury, and made a point of pushing Streamclaw father into the sand, and him closer to her. Rootfur let loose a cry of fury, springing towards him. To any other cat it looked as though Waverunner was simply holding her back, and gently in fact. But the fact that it was _gently _sent a hidden message to Rootfur.

Waverunner's paw on her stomach was gentle. His tail on the inside of her back leg was gentle. Too gentle. And Rootfur knew why.

"GET OFF HER!" he yowled, because she was struggling against his touch. She knew what the message was too. Pebblestar knocked him aside and he flew across the sand, stopping at the edge of the water.

"We can deal with our own Clanmates!" spat Swallowflight, kicking him. Rootfur scrambled to his feet, meeting Pebblestar's icy gaze. Pebblestar was probably the most likely to give you the benefit of the doubt of the leaders, but finding his deputy meeting with a cat he trusted was obviously a shock.

"I'm not sorry," Rootfur meowed calmly, trying to muster a slight smile for Streamclaw, who had wriggled away from Waverunner and was now staring at him with sadness. Everyone, including her, looked surprised.

_Was she expecting I would say I was sorry? Sorry for what? For meeting with her? Never…_

"But I am sorry of the grief and hate this will cause," he went on to murmur, struggling to continue eye contact with Pebblestar. The old leader looked on the verge of exploding.

"So am I," whispered Streamclaw, her eyes filled with tears as she faced her leader. Pebblestar stared hollowly, and Rootfur winced internally. How could they have been so stupid? He hadn't realize the pain this would cause the RiverClan leader. From what he had heard from Streamclaw, she loved him as a father, and he loved her as if she was his own kit.

Rootfur had just shattered that love. That trust….

"You forest filth! How dare…" Waverunner began viciously, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Pebblestar silenced him with a dark look. He turned to Streamclaw.

"Why?"

"Because I love him." She whispered, and all he could see was her eyes…

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

She and Brackenfoot padded out onto the beach, and her stomach twisted. Yes, this was the place. The place Rootfur had taken her… Five cats stood a ways off, and she and Brackenfoot proceeded towards them. Just then Birdstar and Cowpelt burst out of the undergrowth, and the four warriors joined up silently, walking swiftly towards the cats.

A gray tom whirled around as their scents hit his nose. Pebblestar… His eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back revealing long white teeth.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, meeting Birdstar's eyes. She met his gaze calmly, but still took in everything. Her eyes stopped on something. Pandaheart followed her leader's gaze a stifled a gasp.

_Of course._

_Of course it's him._

_And she's here too…._

…

Pandaheart sank to the sand, her eyes fixed on Rootfur's honey colored ones. It wasn't possible. He must just been trespassing. It was nothing to do with her. No, it must just be a coincidence Streamclaw was here too.

But some how, she knew it wasn't. Pandaheart dimly aware of Brackenfoot helping her to her paws, his concerned face peering into hers. _He cares…_ She leaned into her old friend, swaying unsteadily. Pebblestar frowned at her, waiting for his answer.

"What is wrong with her?" he snapped, glaring fiercely. Pandaheart buried her muzzle in Brackenfoot, ignoring the fact he was suppose to hate her.

"She's suppose to be Rootfur's mate," Birdstar meowed coolly, but there was a different emotion shining in her eyes. Anger. At Rootfur. Pebblestar's face darkened.

"Well, then I have some terrible news. Rootfur…" he started.

"He's not supposed to be my mate! He is! Right Rootfur?" cried Pandaheart, staggering forward. Cowpelt pressed against her. Rootfur refused to meet her eye.

"RIGHT?" she hissed, her eyes connecting briefly with his. He lowered his head.

"I- I'm sorry," he whispered, padding over to Streamclaw. Pandaheart stood completely still, her jaw hanging open. _No…no…NO! _She swayed, her paws bringing her forward. Rootfur's eyes were still avoiding hers. Her gaze flicked desperately to Streamclaw, who glanced sorrowfully at the ground. Rage filled her.

"How could you do this? I thought you loved me!" she shrieked, lunging forward. She could only imagine what she must look like to RiverClan; the chosen one, the savior of the Clans, acting like a maniac. But she didn't care. Not any more…

Cowpelt blocked her, and she stumbled backwards into the broad shoulder of Brackenfoot. He stood steadily, letting her lean against him. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Birdstar, I don't understand," Pebblestar meowed finally, searching his fellow leader's eyes. Birdstar lifted her head, eyes cold.

"Well, its obvious. The two of them are in love. Brackenfoot was scanning the border and he spotted them and ran back to get me. Clearly you found them too," she snapped. Rootfur tentatively glanced at Birdstar. She glared at him with such cold fury that he shrank back, head bowed.

Pebblestar stared with disbelief at his deputy. "I can't believe it…." he muttered. Streamclaw let loose a small sob, pressing into Rootfur. A pang of anger shot through Pandaheart. _How dare she!_

"Well it's very clear," meowed Waverunner with dark venom in his voice, "They broke the warrior code."

"And they should be punished!" snarled Cowpelt, leaping forward, hair bristling along his spine. Birdstar stepped in front of him, and her tail lay soothingly on his back.

"He hasn't murdered. He has broken a heart and broken the warrior code. The punishment of how their Clanmates will treat them is enough. The only punishment I am dealing out, is that Rootfur is forbidden to ever speak to her again," Birdstar meowed icily.

"I agree," Pebblestar meowed quietly, his head still bowed, and his shoulders hunched in grief. A familiar tom Pandaheart recognized as Swallowflight, lifted his head.

"You mean to continue letting her claim the deputy position?" the dusty brown tom cried in shock. Pebblestar lifted his head, and his eyes were hard.

"No."

Streamclaw's wail echoed across the entire beach…

…..

Rootfur's P.O.V

Rootfur lay miserably in the warrior's den, listening to Birdstar tell the Clan of his crime. He had pushed his nest to the farthest corner of the warrior's den, in hopes that he would be invisible. Oh course, he wasn't.

He listened angrily as shocked yowls and growls erupted. Birdstar was doing a good job at ruining him. Perhaps he would have been more understood if he hadn't of had a mate already. Maybe the Clan would of sympathized with him.

But he was supposed to be Pandaheart's mate. And he had cheated on her. That, could not be forgiven…

….

Brackenfoot's P.O.V.

I stalked away from the high rock, fuming. _How could Rootfur do this to her? I want to rip his mangy pelt away from his Darkforest cursed body! I want to-_

"Are you okay?" meowed a soft voice. I spun around. Pandaheart stood hesitantly before me, seeming very small, her eyes dead looking. _Idiot. She's not supposed to be asking __**you **__if you're okay!_

"Me? I'm! Why would you be worrying about me? Are you- are you okay?" I meowed quickly, searching her face. She looked at me sadly, and her shoulders drooped.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Pandaheart whispered, before padding off, paws dragging in the snow. I stood frozen, watching her leave. Suddenly I knew I couldn't let those starry eyes escape me again… 

Streamclaw's P.O.V.

The lithe silver she-cat streaked across the sandy dunes, her long regal tail trailing behind her like a banner. Her eyes were narrowed in determination and her dark paws carried her swiftly towards a forbidding series of dark cliffs, water pounding mightily against them.

She slowed as she approached them, walking purposefully towards the yawning dark hole in the side of one. She padded through the icy waves lapping on the shore, and without hesitating, entered the cave and was swallowed by darkness.

Her soft footsteps made light splashing noises in the pools of water descending into the cave. She entered a moonlight lit cavern, the light streaming down from a chink in the cave. She collapsed next to a silver pool, her whiskers brushing the shiny water.

Streamclaw opened her eyes in a silver forest, and a slight fear pumped through her. Nervously she stepped forward, eyes darting around the peaceful clearing. She started as the bushes rustled, but forced her fur flat when a ginger tom padded out of the trees.

For a moment, her heart leaped. _Rootfur! _But she quickly recognized the dark stripes and glaring eye that were clearly not her mates.

"Firestripe," she muttered, avoiding her brother's dark gaze. He paced back and forth, fur bristling.

"Do you realize what you've done, Streamclaw? You've upset the chosen one, and the clans may be still lost to the shadows!" he growled, glaring at her. She felt her hackles raise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should of let the precious chosen one have the tom I love. I'm sorry I ruined her destiny by being in love!" snarled Streamclaw, unsheathing her claws. Firestripe glared.

"Why are you here?" he growled, piercing her with his gaze. She lowered her head.

"I just wanted to know if…" she began, but Firestripe interrupted quickly, his eyes widening in terror.

"Streamclaw! You must wake up!" he hissed urgently. She glanced around, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered. Suddenly she felt terribly cold, as if icy water was rushing around her.

"The water," Firestripe meowed gravely. He didn't have to say anymore. _Idiot. You were so blinded by grief that you went in at the tide change. It must be high tide by now! _She thought frantically.

"Wake up!" yowled Firestripe. She felt herself slipping away and awoke in the cold dark cave, shivering violently. The water level had risen noticeably, and she sloshed desperately out of the cave in chest deep water.

Streamclaw heard the wave before she saw. It roared into the mouth of the cave, blocking the light. She tried to back pedal, but the current was dragging her forward and the dark, monstrous hit her hard. She tumbled under water, clawing for air. The wave had filled the cavern and there was no more air, just a water pocket.

_Think, Streamclaw, _she told her self. She treaded water, her lungs bursting. _The moonlight hole! I could climb out of it! _She furiously churned her legs upwards, cutting like a knife towards the gleaming chink in the rock.

Her lungs ached for air, but she was almost there, only a few tail lengths away! She pulled her self up mightily, ignoring the pain. Streamclaw's head began to spin and she felt herself floating down.

_No! Up!_

Her claw scraped the edge of the hole, and she dug it in. But she had no time to hoist her self up because everything swirled into blackness…

**Sorry again for the long wait, it takes forever to write these chapters! :D **

**I'm nearing the end of this book, but there will be a sequel, and don't worry! And the chapters in the 2nd book won't quite as long! **

**Okay, this chapter was slightly excited. Just want to let everyone know, ROOTFUR IS NOT AN OPTION ANYMORE! Pandaheart is going to be pretty pissed off at him. I mean, who wouldn't? **

**I guess this was a slightly predictable chapter, so sorry. I hope it was good though! **

**Who thinks Streamclaw died? Who now likes her, and who still thinks she's an ass?**

**If you are a fan of the Hunger Games, I just came out with a fic for that fandom, it's called _a kind of messed up game. _You should be able to find it on my profile if you are interested.**

**Review answers!**

**Ambershine200- thank you for the super fast review! Here's another update for you! **

**Molly of the chazin clan- yep, that was scary. And thanks for pointing out I had no typos, I really tried to work on that last chapter! **

**Swiftstar1- yay! You're back! You've hadn't reviewed the last few chapters so I thought you had forgotton about this story! Obviously I was wrong! Thanks for dropping a review! **

**Guest- haha, I thought that part was funny too. Icepaw is just a bubble of excitement, isn't she? XD Could you possibly be the person who reviewed my clove story? If so, thank you for both reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chappie!**

The huge brown tabby tom crouched in his den, eyes glittering. Another tom, this one sooty gray with dark, raccoon like stripes ringing his tail, stood before him, eyes lowered. The brown tabby rose, his claws flexing in the faint moonlight streaming into the cave.

"It is almost time, Smoke. I can feel it," breathed the brown tabby, rising and pacing back and forth across his den. Smoke, the gray tom, eyed his leader warily.

"I'm sure it is, Shadow," Smoke meowed carefully, his bright yellow eyes lowering. Shadow swung around to face Smoke, black eyes darkening. Smoke's paws shuffled nervously.

"Do you mock me?" Shadow snarled, his claws sliding out again. Smoke gulped loudly, his eyes darting to the long claws, about half the size of his tail.

"Of course not! I was merely agreeing with you," Smoke meowed quickly. Shadow's eyes narrowed, but his claws slid silently back into his great, dark, paws, and he backed up to his nest, sitting down again. Smoke twisted, and licked a long, thick scar along his back.

"What do you think should be our battle tactic?" Shadow meowed lazily, relaxing back into a nest of dry, fluffy, moss, lined with white bird feather's. Smoke looked up in surprise, his brow furrowing a bit. Shadow's eyes met Smoke's yellow ones impatiently, and Smoke cleared his throat.

"Me, Shadow?" Smoke asked curiously. Shadow rolled his eyes, his massive paws playing with a bit of moss that had tugged free his nest.

"You are the only cat in here, Smoke! What do you think, I'm talking to the dust?" snapped Shadow irritably. Smoke shifted uncomfortably, head lowering again.

"Of course, Shadow. I'm sorry," he meowed quietly. Shadow rolled his eyes again, and then gestured sullenly for Smoke to proceed. Smoke looked up reluctantly and opened his jaws.

"Well, their precious StarClan will most certainly warn them when we attack," Smoke started uncertainly, letting a bit of disgust enter his tone when he spoke of StarClan. Shadow nodded, getting to his paws again.

"Quite right. So what do we do?" he meowed. Smoke puffed out his chest with importance. "Spare me," Shadow meowed coldly. Smoke deflated somewhat, but his eyes still glinted proudly.

"I think we should gather every single cat that cam fight, and divide them into four groups. Planned groups of course, so that there are great fighters in each group. Then the groups will split up and attack all for Clans. They will most certainly unite, but if we are battling them in four different places, we can keep them separate," Smoke meowed breathlessly, a well thought out battle plan tumbling from his muzzle. Shadow's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Have you been planning this for some time, Smoke?" Shadow asked, grinning in a slightly mocking way. Smoke's whiskers drooped slightly. Shadow's smirk deepened and he awaited his answer.

"Sort of," Smoke replied finally, his dark pelt reddening a bit. Shadow laughed cruelly and Smoke flinched as if the dark tabby had struck out at him with his long, terrifying, claws. "Is it not good?"

"Are you serious?" snorted Shadow, still shaking with laughter, "It's a brilliant plan! I just find it hilarious you actually planning this out!" Smoke's eyes darkened, but he seemed to control a smart answer. Shadow watched him carefully.

"I'm glad you find me amusing," Smoke meowed smoothly, wrapping his tail around his paws. Shadow smiled darkly again, finding some sort of pleasure in mocking his second in command.

"Oh my dear Smoke. You have always been a snaky, slippery friend to me. Never let your true feelings through," Shadow laughed, his words provoking and taunting Smoke just as much as if he had physically jabbed him. Smoke remained expressionless, and Shadow sighed.

"Please leave. You're giving me a head ache," he growled, spinning around. Shadow was clearly disappointed at he'd gotten no reaction out of Smoke. Smoke coked his head, standing up.

"I'm sorry," he meowed coolly, before spinning around and padding out into the night air. Shadow sank down into his nest, his great paws drumming on the cold floor. Smoke would of told Shadow's healer that Shadow was sick, and the healer would be there in seconds.

"Shadow?" called a soft voice. A pretty she-cat poked her head into the den hesitantly, "Smoke told me you were feeling ill." Shadow smiled invitingly, pleased that Berry had come, not her nasty trainer, Ella.

"Come in, Berry!" Shadow meowed, giving the young cat a charming smile. A small bit of fear lit her gaze as she entered. Shadow being kind couldn't mean anything good. Berry was small for her age, but extremely striking. She had long, silky, bright, ginger fur, and large dark eyes. Her paws were white and dainty.

Berry had shown up with her father, Frost, a few moons ago. Frost had recently been driven out of WindClan territory. His mate, Nix, had been ill and hadn't survived the sudden change of homes. Frost and Nix had been comfortably settled at the edge of WindClan territory, and had recently had a kit, Berry. WindClan hadn't even known of their existence until a stupid young apprentice had discovered them. Frost, Berry, and Nix had been driven away, and Nix died.

Seeking revenge, Frost brought his daughter to Shadow. Frost had quickly joined Shadow's fighters, and Berry had taken interest in following Ella's paw steps as the healer.

_You should be afraid little Berry. _

"How are you feeling?" she asked cautiously, setting down a bundle of herbs. Shadow got up and weaves around her, gently tracing her flank with his tail. She shuddered under his touch and her dark eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, Smoke has just been stressing me out lately," he laughed lightly, his tail tracing her chin. With a small bump of his shoulder he pushed her into a sitting position. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped his tail around her back. Berry drew back, shivering.

"Obviously, he gets on everyone's nerves," Berry meowed nervously, pulling away. Quickly she sorted through her herbs, her paw freezing on several bright red berries. She stared at them for a second, willing her paw to do what she came to do.

"Are those the ones?" Shadow meowed, bored, his eyes flicking to the colorful berries. Berry flinched, quickly covering them up. She scooped up some flat, green, leaves, and padded back over to him.

"No, these will do it," she whispered, pushing the leaves towards him. He frowned, but lapped them up, chewing quickly. Berry gathered up her supplies, and quietly walked towards the entrance. Shadow was at the entrance faster then she could blink, blocking it up.

"Berry! Why don't you stay a little longer? I do enjoy your company very, very, much," Shadow crooned, his dark pelt blocking out the moonlight. She scampered backwards, her eyes shining with fear.

"I- I have to go," she whispered, shaking like a leaf in a storm. Shadow grinned maniacally, striding forward. She whimpered softly, and backed up into a wall. Shadow followed swiftly, and pinned her eagle spread against his den wall in one swift motion of his dark paws.

"P-please! I have to go!" wailed Berry softly, her eyes flicking away from his. Shadow moved in, so that their belly fur was brushing. She sucked in her breath, pulling farther away.

"It's too late for that," he murmured, pressing against her. She stayed holding her breath for a few seconds, and then finally gave in and gasped for air. Berry looked at him with wide eyes. For a second, regret flashed through him.

But then he hardened his heart, because he never regretted anything. Not this, not anything.

...

Pandaheart's P.O.V.

Pandaheart stared at her reflection in the clear river. The hollow looking she-cat muddled by the rapids staring back at her, was certainly not her. She looked small and frail, her fur ragged and dirty. She hadn't washed for days, though everyone urged her to.

Cowpelt had subsided into an angry silence. For days he begged her to eat, to sleep, to wash. But she hadn't spoken a word, and guilt was tugging hard at her heart. Cowpelt was just worried about her. Pandaheart knew his anger was mostly directed at Rootfur, not her.

Brackenfoot hadn't urged to her to talk, just simply had stayed by her side. He washed her every few days, and forced her to nibble a bit of mouse every so often. She wished they could talk like they used to to, but a strange feeling had settled over her heart. A sort of coldness.

Sighing softly she lowered her self into the cold water, trying to push away the pleasure that washed over her as the clouds of grime floated out of her pelt. Her dark gaze snapped to a small minnow and she sloshed towards it, diving under water. Her lungs ached instantly, and the freezing water stung her eyes. _I could never be a RiverClan cat._

Immediately, she wished she hadn't thought of RiverClan. The other day, tufts of silver fur stinking of Streamclaw had floated out of the MoonPools. She had been pronounced dead, suspected of committing suicide after the recent...events.

Pandaheart's heart gave another pang, because despite her hatred for Streamclaw, she wished the Rootfur's mate hadn't killed herself. Pandaheart knew what it was to love outside the Clans, and she wouldn't wish ill luck on anyone who did. But of course, it happened to be her mate and a RiverClan cat.

"It's good you are finally having some fun," a warm voice interrupted her thoughts. She spun around, fur spiking out into wet, thin strips, like a porcupine. Brackenfoot stood on the bank, his thick golden brown pelt gleaming over rippling muscles. Unlike his healthy, strong, exterior, his yellow eyes were dark and troubled.

She said nothing in return, ashamed to have been caught out of mourning. Brackenfoot sighed, jumping down into the river with a splash. His pelt brushed her's and she flinched backwards, tripping on some loose pebbles. She plummeted towards the river, her paws swept up. In a flash Brackenfoot streaked over, and she fell ungracefully into his shoulder.

"I wish you wouldn't be like that. I won't hurt you," he whispered softly into her ear. She tensed in her awkward position, but allowed her self to be helped back up into a standing pose. She lowered her eyes, her heart thumping painfully.

"I don't know that. You've done it before," she pointed at softly. Brackenfoot winced, his gaze dropping as well. Guilt washed over her as the rapids tugged at her paws and drenched her belly fur. When Brackenfoot finally looked up, there was no anger-scent on him, only desperation.

"Pandaheart, that was just jealousy. You've never experienced it before, because everyone...likes you," Brackenfoot mumbled earnestly, his eyes catching hers in a gaze that she could not pull away from. _You're wrong, I have been jealous. When you were with Swifttree I was jealous._

"I was," Pandaheart meowed softly and Brackenfoot looked up sharply, his eyes lightening. "But then you hated me..." she added uncertainly, and pain flashed across his face. His face moved closer to hers, and she could feel the blood roaring in her ears.

"I could never hate you," he whispered, his nose brushing hers. When they touched, hot fire raced across her pelt, leaving burning gorges in its wake. She gasped at the single touch and a yearning for more of the flames rippling through her. Pandaheart drew back, trembling, and Brackenfoot's eyes suddenly narrowed, glaring.

"Why don't you just admit it?" he snarled, his claws screeching across the stone river floor. Confusion entered her face. _What does he mean? _Pandaheart cocked her head questioningly, and he growled in frustration.

"That you love me!" he hissed, surging forward. Pandaheart froze, her mixed feelings swirling around her head. _I do love him. He's always been a good friend. I'm so mouse-brained! How could I not see that he loved me? _She had always assumed Brackenfoot thought of her as a good friend, and nothing more. _Pandaheart, you're such an idiot! No wonder he always hated Rootfur!_

She stared in shock at him, and his confident mask broke into uncertainty for a moment. He padded backwards a few tail-lengths, his shoulders beginning to hunch dejectedly. _Tell him, Pandaheart! Tell him you love him! _But the cold claw over her heart prevented her from speaking any further.

"I'm wrong?" whispered Brackenfoot, his eyes wracking up and down her. She thought she saw him shaking slightly, and winced. _Talk! _Dragging her tail she heaved her self out of the water, and shook the icy droplets out of her fur. He bounded up besides her, determination rolling away from him in waves.

"You have to tell me," he insisted, blocking her path as she started heavily for the woods. A familiar jab of annoyance warmed Pandaheart. What right did he have to press her to be his mate, right after she had lost her previous one? Glad at the return of her sharp, well known, temper, she let it out.

"Brackenfoot, has it occurred to you that I'm not ready to think about this yet?" she flashed back, and he drew back, guilt and shock traced across his features. Huffing, Pandaheart strode into the trees, hackles raised. Swiftly sliding into the hunting crouch, she stalking through the ferns.

Mouse-scent flooded her glands and Pandaheart slithered forward, eyes fixed on the distant brown shape. The mouse scurried across the forest floor, tail twitching. Pandaheart channeled her anger into one precise leap. The mouse's neck snapped with a crack under Pandaheart's sudden weight, and she lifted her prey, satisfied.

She buried her prey, content to continue hunting. The smell of water vole reached her, but she ignored it, because she had been ignoring the RiverClan border. She strayed over to the ShadowClan border, picking her way through the thinning trees. The forest around here had much taller, neater, pricklier, trees, as the forest changed from birch and oak to pine.

Pricking her ears, Pandaheart slunk forward, eyes set on a blackbird. It hopped around, chattering noisily. Making sure she was still on ThunderClan territory, she sprang forward, claws extended. The black bird screeched, flapping its wings. Pandaheart sprang again, but it was futile.

Suddenly a streak of brown crossed the sky, and a lithe shape wrestled the bird to the ground, killing it swiftly. Pandaheart was shocked to see a familiar she-cat stepping away from the bird, claws dripping with blood.

"What are you doing here, Pinescar?" Pandaheart hissed, eyes darkening. Pinescar tossed her head, her bright green eyes shrugging Pandaheart's accusation off easily. The younger she-cat smiled a bit.

"Catching you a blackbird," Pinescar meowed mockingly, shoving the dark-feathered bird closer to Pandaheart. Pandaheart hissed softly, pushing the blackbird away from her. Pandaheart stood up, glaring.

"I would of caught it if you didn't!" she growled hotly, trying to control the bristling fur raising across her back. Pinescar snorted loudly, and Pandaheart tried to suppress her growing annoyance and anger. _I swear, if she opens her trap one more time-_

"Sure you would have," Pinescar taunted. _That's it! _Pandaheart's claws slid out, and she flexed them. Pinescar looked at them nervously. _Still not the greatest fighter? _Pandaheart thought with smug satisfaction. Pinescar leaped away lightly.

"Before you get your tail in a knot, let me talk!" hissed the brown she-cat, eyes flashing with obvious fear. Enjoying the sudden taste of power and victory, Pandaheart did not sheath her claws, but relaxed, slicing an acorn and making Pinescar jump.

"I don't understand anything," meowed Pinescar quietly. _You've got that right! _Pandaheart snorted inwardly. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she stood up, eyes narrowed.

"About the prophecy?" she asked sharply, and Pinescar nodded miserably. Pandaheart lashed her tail, pacing back and forth. Pinescar slumped to the ground. _How much should I tell her? What if she doesn't know already? _"I know I'm suppose to die for you," cut in Pinescar quietly. Pandaheart felt a pang.

"Then what don't you understand?" she asked softly, and Pinescar's mouth opened, and then closed like a gaping fish. The chilly winter breeze stirred Pandaheart's fur and she fluffed up, ignoring the cold, and the dull ache in her heart.

"Not why...just, well...I don't know! Why do I have to do it?" burst out Pinescar, and pain flooded Pandaheart. _Why indeed?_

"That sounded like a why to me," Pandaheart meowed softly. Pinescar shuddered in the cold, and in one swift decision Pandaheart pressed her black and white pelt into Pinescar's scruffy brown one. The queen sobbed softly, and a stab of pity filled Pandaheart. Pinescar was so young to have gone through the loss of her mother, then the trauma of her kits disappearing, and finally the knowledge that she was going to die.

"I have to tell you something," sniffled Pinescar after a while. Pandaheart froze and suspicion curled up inside her. Pinescar stiffened slightly. "When my mother found out that I had to...had to die for you, she arranged something with my father, a powerful cat in StarClan. When I sacrifice myself for you, both of us will be transported to StarClan, and we will decide between the two of us who dies."

Shock pulsed through Pandaheart, and she froze, heart thumping. She had never considered the idea that _she _might die. "She means to be there, doesn't she? Your mother?" Pandaheart meowed quietly. Pinescar nodded darkly.

"And she means to kill you, up there in StarClan," whispered Pinescar, shoulders slumping. Fear clouded her mind._ I can't fight Pinescar, her mother, and... _Realization dawned on her. She pulled away abruptly.

"Blindstar is your father, isn't he?" she meowed sharply. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. _...And Blindstar. _Pandaheart's heart thumped loudly. She whirled around, claws glinting in the afternoon sun.

"I won't let them, I promise!" Pinescar yowled wildly, her haunted eyes flashing. Sympathy rushed through Pandaheart and she rushed to calm the frantic she-cat. A familiar spinning sensation ripped through her. _No! Not now! _She had managed to keep her anger gift in check until now. Now, indescribable anger shot through her, and she seemed to be flying through darkness.

Starry light flickered into her eyes, and she immediately recognized StarClan's hunting grounds. _I'm in Blindstar's body! _She probed his mind, and immediately he recognized her, letting out a sharp growl. _You should not be here! _He thought furiously.

_You should of told me you were Pinescar's father! _She flashed back angrily. She felt him stiffen. _Oh, you didn't know I knew? I thought the 'wise' circle of justice knew everything! _She hissed tauntingly in his mind. Anger sharped his mind, and it flew like daggers at Pandaheart, forcing her away.

"Go away!" yowled Blindstar aloud. Pandaheart saw several starry cats glance at him curiously before shadows raced into her mind, and throwing her out of Blindstar's. The odd darkness consumed her again, and a ripping feeling filled her, as if she was being torn away from Blindstar.

Light glared into her eyes and she stumbled to her paws. Pinescar's concerned face loomed before her as she looked up. The chilly air seeped into her bones immediately, and she wished for the warm summer air of StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Pandaheart! What happened?" gasped Pinescar. Suddenly a cold fear gripped Pandaheart. Pinescar's eyes turned glassy and she slumped to the ground. The energy drained out of Pandaheart and the sky seemed to turn to night, and the shadows danced around her.

"They are coming!" she whispered. Suddenly she was in blackness again, but this time it was suffocating, and a fear of never getting out was sparked. Pandaheart opened her eyes wildly, but there was only dark. It seemed like she her self was traveling through the dark tunnel, not just her mind. A familiar scent floated to her nose, and she struck out wildly, hoping to touch Pinescar. Icy cold fur brushed her paws, and she whimpered, drawing back.

Suddenly her paws slammed into the ground, and Pinescar hit the ground beside her. The strange, wild scents of the mountains rushed into a her glands, and she wailed, pushing away bloody memories. She and Pinescar were standing in a rocky stretch of ground, sheltered by arching mountains. It was terribly familiar. _The shadow cat's camp._

"Where are we?" whispered Pinescar, her tawny fur fluffed up along her spine, and her tiny claws unsheathed. Pandaheart laid a soothing tail on her back and said nothing. Fear pumped through every vein, and her heart dropped when she spotted a familiar black tunnel in the side of one mountain.

_Silver! _She wailed inwardly. The two she-cats pressed together for warmth, settling down on the rocky land scape. Cold dawn light seeped slowly over the mountain top, and a few cats emerged from their cave-dens. Pandaheart flinched when a large, brown, tabby Tom padded leisurely out of his den. _Shadow._

He leaped powerfully, landing on a smooth granite stone, jutting out roughly from the harsh terrain. His great dark paws were stained with snow. A small, pretty, she-cat stumbled a few moments later out of the same den, her eyes blank and hopeless.

Suspicion rippled down Pandaheart's spine, giving way to horror. The poor cat dragged her paws as she walked, and soon disappeared into another den, reeking of her. Shadow smiled evilly at her as she passed, and the she-cat shuddered.

Pinescar's gaze was fixed on Shadow as he called his rogue-group with a loud yowl. Immediately vicious looking cats poured out of the dens, filling the clearing. Queens herded kits into a small cave before striding up to the rock, and a stern looking snowy colored she-cat emerged from the den that the young she-cat had vanished into.

Shadow's eyes flicked to the white cat, and they immediately narrowed. "Ellen, where is Berry?" he demanded. Pandaheart jumped back, forgetting that this was really happening not just a dream. But no cat seemed to realize she and Pinescar were there. It seemed they were invisible.

"Berry isn't feeling well," Ellen, the white she-cat, meowed coldly, her eyes glaring sharp anger at her leader. Shadow smirked, and Ellen hissed darkly.

"I'm sure she isn't," he laughed mysteriously, and Ellen's fur raised. A pretty auburn she-cat murmured something to Ellen, laying a tail on her back. Glaring, Ellen let her hackles fall, and she backed up into the crowd. Shadow let out another vicious laugh, loud and clear.

"My friends! The time has come! We will attack the wretched Clans tonight!" he yowled victoriously. The crowd cheered loudly, eyes gleaming and claws glinting. "And you will all finally get your revenge!" he continued. The crowd cheered again, screaming for Clan blood.

"What are they thinking?" asked Pinescar, an appalled look on the young cat's face. Sorrow shot through Pandaheart. _I don't know. I just don't know..._

"We will have victory tonight!" screamed Shadow, his fur puffed, and his eyes glinting madly. The crowd flew out of control, shrieking, and cursing the clans. A sick feeling entered Pandaheart's belly.

"What will we do once we've defeated them?" came a small voice. Shadow's eyes snapped to a small black tom with large yellow eyes. Angry murmurs spread through the mass of cats, and jeers filled the air.

"Silence!" snarled Shadow, and the clearing fell silent. He turned back to the little tom. "What we will do, my dear Midnight," he purred in a silky tone, "Is crush them to the ground, and rip out the throats of every one of their cursed warriors and leaders. Then, we will round up the queens and kits, and hold back the she-cats and make them watch as we slowly tear out the bellies of their precious kits until they beg for mercy. Then the she-cats will return with us, and every single tom here will have one of them as a personal slave. You may do whatever you like with your slave, and all their kits will be the future slaves. That, is what we will do, little Midnight."

Pandaheart's stomach dropped. _He means to dishonor the slaves, like he did to poor Berry. Like how Rootfur warned me of the Tom who forced the she-cat to have kits with him. That's what you will do with these 'slaves.' _The little Tom, Midnight, stared at his leader, terror shining in his eyes.

"And the elders?" he gulped. Shadow smiled coldly, and turned back to the deathly silent crowd. Midnight lowered his head, not needing an answer.

"Do you fight with me?" he yowled. After a seconds hesitation, the cats shrieked their answer. Shadow laughed madly, his eyes rolling back. Pandaheart backed away, her legs shaking.

"They are coming!" screamed Pinescar. Darkness consumed them again, and they were racing back home, but home wouldn't be safe much longer...

Berry's P.O.V.

The small, russet colored, she-cat slipped into a rock den, a picture of the sneering black eyes burned into her mind. The moment she stepped over the threshold, she collapsed onto the floor, shuddering and crying.

"Hush, little one," crooned a ancient voice. A tall, old, yet elegant she-cat swept out of the back of the den, her feathery white tail sweeping behind her. "Berry, what happened?" The voice was urgent, and Berry drew in a shaky breath, meeting the white cat's eyes.

"He- he trapped me. He- attacked me..." gasped Berry, her eyes wild with fear, "Help me Ellen! He's says I am to bear my kits! I- I don't know!" Ellen's eyes flashed darkly, and she rushed to the back of her den, pawing rapidly through piles of herbs. She froze, staring at something. Berry craned her neck, and caught a glimpse of Ellen's paw in an empty hole. Fear clutched her heart and didn't let go.

"There is a herb," Ellen meowed slowly, turning around, "To stop the kitting. But I'm all out, it's a pretty rare herb." The fear let go a little, and Berry sucked in a few rapid breaths, getting to her paws.

"But there is one! I could find one!" she meowed excitedly, her eyes gleaming with hope. Ellen winced slightly.

"It only grows in the forest..." she began, but Berry cut her off sharply. Berry's eyes had suddenly gone dark and stormy, and the little cat's tail lashed viciously across the bottom of the rocky den floor.

"I will _not _return there. Not after..." she trailed off, grief pooling in her eyes. _Not after the death of my mother... _She finished her sentence internally. A sudden rush a buried memories overwhelmed her, and she shut her eyes.

_"Come here, little one," laughed a slight ginger she-cat, beckoning the little kit. Berry crept forward, eyes wide. Nix laughed, and Berry risked a small smile. "Did you really think I was going to punish you?"_

_Berry nodded, "Yeah, Dad seemed really mad..." The little kit sighed, looking at her paws. Nix padded over to her, and licked the top of her head._

_"All kits have adventures. You aren't the first. Your Daddy is just worried about you. He's scared of all the Clan cats around here," explained Nix gently. Berry's eyes widened in fear and her claws slid out._

_"Who wouldn't be afraid of the Clan cats!" she exclaimed, her tiny hackles rising, and her fur puffing up. _

_"Who wouldn't?" echoed her mother in agreement, gazing lovingly down at her kit._

"Berry!" Ellen's sharp voice cut into her painful memories, and Berry opened her eyes, blinking back tears. "There is another way...but..." Ellen stopped, hesitant to keep talking. Berry shot her an impatient glance.

"But, it might not work. There is a forest on the other side of these mountains. Long ago I came across a young brown she-cat crossing them. She refused to tell me much, but I gathered she was heading to the Clans, and away from her forest home," Ellen meowed carefully, studying her apprentice. Berry looked up wearily.

"Then I must journey there to find the herb," Berry sighed. Ellen paced back and forth across the den.

"Berry, you might not make it there before your kitting. And you will have no help if you kit. You will have to travel fast, which is impossible for a pregnant queen," fretted Ellen, despair flooding away from her. Berry lightly touched the tip of her tail to her mentor's flank.

"I will make it," she whispered and Ellen nodded. Berry quickly padded to the back of the den, gulping down some traveling herbs that she recognized. Ellen darted to the back of the den, pushed aside a pile of loose stones to reveal a small, dark tunnel.

"It will lead you out of camp, and when you emerge you will be no more then two camp lengths away from the place where the snow fell a few moons ago," Ellen meowed quickly. Berry nodded bravely, padding into the darkness.

"What about Frost?" she called suddenly, grief clear in her voice.

"I'll tell him what happened," Ellen murmured. The white she-cat turned away and raced out of the den before her former apprentice could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Berry stood motionless for a moment, before spinning around and racing down the dark tunnel.

Midnight's P.O.V.

The cats streaked out of camp in a steady stream, and I was jostled forward. Shadow galloped at the front, dark eyes gleaming. I shuddered, remembering the rally. _"Then, we will round up the queens and kits, and hold back the she-cats and make them watch as we slowly tear out the bellies of their precious kits until they beg for mercy." _Shadow's voice echoed in my head.

We were heading to war. I lengthened my stride, pulling ahead of the big warriors who were pushing against me. I focused my eyes on the distant spot of forest. Blood would be shed tonight. Too much. I knew it.

And somehow, I felt pity. Perhaps I shouldn't have. After all, I watched as a few strange, fishy smelling cats from the Clans hold my parents under water for hunting in their river. My parents _drowned. _They _died._

But there was another side to this war. I just knew it...

Silver's P.O.V.

I watched the Shadow cats stream out of camp, my father at the lead. A sick feeling twisted my stomach and I turned away from the pool, shutting my eyes. Soft fur brushed my pelt and I breathed in Lilac's scent, comfort washing over me.

"The end has begun," my mother meowed softly, staring at the pack of cats. They were racing at full speed towards the distant forest. It was almost the evening. When the moon rose, my father planned to let his troops rest and eat, and at dawn they would attack.

_They are going to attack her. _

_..._

_They are going to try to kill her._

Fear held me in it's strong clamp, and for a moment, I couldn't move. "Mother, we must send them a vision," I managed to gasp. Lilac nodded, and dipped her dainty paw in the pool. Pandaheart's face appeared, and my heart ached.

The image zoomed out, and Pandaheart was sitting next to a ShadowClan she-cat. Instinct told me that this she-cat was important. Lilac murmured a few words, and Pandaheart yowled, falling to the ground. The little she-cat followed the same suit, and their eyes glazed over.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked, gazing desperately at her. Lilac swept my paws away.

"Hush!" she growled. She continued murmuring. Now Pandaheart's paws churned swiftly as if she was racing down a long passage. They suddenly buckled, then straightened out. Her eyes were closed and her feet moved every so often, and her eyes flickered under her lids.

"They will know," meowed Lilac gravely. She flicked her tail against my shoulder and I reluctantly looked away, following my mother into the trees. Lilac walked swiftly, her tiny legs taking great strides. I bounded after her.

"Where are we going?" I snapped. She remained silently, and we ran through the darkening forest. I caught a glimpse of the moon through the leafy branches, and I smiled at the Clan cat's afterlife. On impulse I scanned the sky for the dark cloud that was the Dark Forest, but the sky was clear and bright.

_Not for long, _a voice whispered in my ear. I lashed my silver tail, scaring a herd of beetles. They scuttled under a rotting log fearfully. Suddenly, Lilac came to a stop at the edge of the trees. A great, shining, lake, stretched out before us. I sucked in air sharply, not at the sight, but at the mass of cats who were gathered on the sandy stretch of land.

Lilac wove her way through the crowd, and I stayed with my nose against her tail tip, a kit again, afraid of so many cats. My mother bunched her muscles, and arched upwards, landing on a smooth boulder.

"Loners!" she called. The crowd fell into a respectful silence, the earlier murmurings dying down. _What's going on? _"As you all know, my former mate is launching an attack on the Clans." The crowd erupted into talking again at her statement.

"Come here, young one," meowed a soft voice. I turned around, and met the eyes of a beautiful russet red she-cat. Obediently I sat next to her. She leaned so that our fur was brushing, and put her muzzle close to my ear. I flinched back but she began to talk rapidly.

"Your mother is explaining to all the other loners in this afterlife about the war going on with the living. She means to rally them. But most of them have been wronged by the Clans, or don't care," she whispered quickly. I turned so that I was facing her.

"Who are you? Why are they listening to my mother? Who are they?" I asked, aghast. The ginger she-cat purred softly, flicking her tail against mine in a manner so familiar, I wondered if we had met before.

"I, young one, am Nix. They are listening to your mother because even the short while she has been here was us, she has proved to be a great leader. They, are all the loners who have every died," she explained in amusement. _Nix. She said her name like I should know it._

"Do I know you?" I asked carefully, and Nix laughed, a beautiful sound. She wrapped her tail around her paws.

"No, little one. But I know you," she meowed mysteriously, eyes twinkling. Before I could say more, a shout rang out. I focused my attention back to my mother.

"Why should we help them?" snarled an angry looking tom, his jaw crooked and his amber eyes glaring. My mother met his gaze calmly.

"Because it is not right to let the Clans get driven out of their home yet again," she answered coolly. He snorted, a jagged scar on his flank rippling.

"It is not right for innocent cats to get killed because they are on 'Clan land,' he returned angrily. Lilac stared him down, and the clearing was absolutely silent.

"No one is making you go, Gring. But StarClan has asked us to come in their time of need! We will fight with each cat, giving them pointers when they fight, telling them when to dodge if they're old, welcoming them when they die!" Lilac's voice rose to a shout, and her eyes challenged anyone who dared disagree. "Will you fight with them?"

A weak, yet passionate cheer rose. Many cats were padding back into the forest, grumbling. "I said, DO YOU FIGHT WITH THEM?" yowled Lilac. Some cats glanced over their shoulders at her, glimmers of respect in their eyes.

"Will you leave them to die? If the Clans win, the loners will be driven away. If the Shadow cats win, the Clans will be destroyed. Do you really want that?" Lilac murmured, her eyes shining brightly. A cheer, louder this time rang out.

My mother smiled softly, before jumping down from the boulder, heading purposefully towards me. I glanced at Nix to find the pretty she-cat smiling. She felt my gaze and gave me a half smile.

"Fight well, Silver," Nix murmured, before spinning around and disappearing into the crowd of cats. Lilac reached me, gazing curiously after Nix.

"Were you just talking to her?" she asked softly, leading me back to the trees. I nodded. "Nix is the mother and the mate of two cats with the Shadows." I looked up, surprised.

"Really? I never met her," I meowed, looking t the spot where Nix had been moments before. Lilac followed my gaze, her pelt brushing mine.

"She died by the paws of WindClan. It was purely and accident, just a silly apprentice who fought a little too hard. But her family just saw the dead body. They weren't in the mood to blame 'accidents," Lilac muttered. _That's expected._

"Great speech," I changed the subject. Lilac smiled, looking pleased with her self.

"Thank you Silver. Everyone is headed to StarClan now." she turned serious suddenly, "Silver, I forgot to tell you. You will be the one to fight with Pandaheart."

**Another chapter finished! We are approaching the end, my friends! Just want to give a shout out to everyone who has stuck with this story, faithfully reviewing, from the beginning! **

**Now, for the review answer!**

**Swiftstar1- first off, I better get a slice of that pie! Lol. Thanks soooo much for the review, you guys don't know how much it makes my day. Yes, I think we all want to shoot Rootfur by this point. Thanks again!**

**Squeaky-monkey- thank you so much for reviewing chapter one! I hope you continue reading this fic!**

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- thankies! Here's an update just for you! Lol**

**Kitty- yay! Another review from you! Now you don't have to wait anymore! Well, you kind of have to for the NEXT update, but that's besides the point. Anyways, thanks so much!**

**Ambershine200- thanks for the review! All my chapters are about fifteen pages so, yeah, that's why they are so long...*wails* Don't stare! I just like writing long chapters! XD GLAD YOU LIKE THEM THOUGH!**

**That's it for now, my wonderful reviewers!**

**Luv you all!**

**-Madi**


	18. Chapter 18

**A conclusion. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Pandaheart stood stock still, the faint rumble of paws filling the clearing. They are coming, she realized with a spark of dread. Behind her her Clanmates stood tall and proud, eyes glinting fiercely. A rush of pride for ThunderClan swept over her, and she cast a smile over her shoulder and Brackenfoot.

Suddenly a few howls filled the air, and Pandaheart stiffened. A group of cats ripped through the barrier into camp, eyes wild. She relaxed slightly, recognizing Clan scents. Two unfamiliar RiverClan toms stood before her. They nodded sharply to Iceflight and Foxclaw, who had recently been given there warrior names along with Rocktooth. The two new warriors bounded out of camp.

That was the plan. ThunderClan warriors were switching with warriors from other Clans just as the other Clans were doing. The plan was suppose to provoke a thought of unity. Behind her Birdstar nudged her and Pandaheart gave a quick nod to her friends; that had been her signal. She was to reunite with her friends from the original mission on a journey to bring down Shadow and his inner guard.

Paws thrumming with a twisted excitement Pandaheart bounded out of camp. She was nervous to see her old friends. The mission of cats had been broken apart too many times for this meeting to be friendly. Behind her Rootfur chased after her, a cautious few paces behind. _It's probably better that way_, Pandaheart thought sadly. It had been a couple of days since her encounter with Pinescar and her vision. According to the Clans calculations, the Shadows would show up roughly that evening.

For a couple of days, Pandaheart's view had changed drastically. Her anger at Rootfur and Streamclaw had evaporated, leaving nothing but a burning urge to fulfill her destiny. Her only thoughts on the matter now were a slight longing for the old days where she was the belle of the Clans, and no she-cat stood in the way of Rootfur's love for her. She would give anything to retrieve the love, but mostly for the sake of old friendships.

The forest began to thin, and Pandaheart forced her mind clear of memories as she had Rootfur bounded down the familiar path down to the beach. In the distance she could already see the faint outlines of her friends, and to her disappointment they were divided. Slightly peeved at their separation in a time that demanded unity, Pandaheart scowled and slowed her pace, allowing Rootfur to brush by her.

The ginger tom bounded around her without a glance in her direction. He trotted a few paces away from the already scattered groups of friends, his lowered to his paws, shamed in the looks cast his way. Unable to muster any sympathy for him, Pandaheart bounded forward, her irritable expression showing clearly on her face.

"Wow, I expected a little more seeing that we're facing the end of the Clans," she meowed coolly, wrapping her tail around her paws. Stagfoot, Redfur, and Waverunner looked up at her in surprise smiling slightly. Ravenslash stalked up from his lone corner, sitting stiffly beside her, his eyes shooting daggers in Rootfur's direction. Pandaheart couldn't suppress a sense of disappointment, it seemed lonely without Streamclaw's obnoxious behavior and Leafstep's intelligent conversation.

"Some cats just aren't welcome," Waverunner sneered, glancing in Rootfur's direction, "I'm sorry to disappoint you." Pandaheart rolled her eyes at the RiverClan tom's petty behavior.

"No matter who is welcome, everyone is needed," Pandaheart retorted, shooting him a small glare. Rootfur glanced at her gratefully but she returned his look coldly, making it clear that she was not picking sides. His head drooped down again and a slight wave of satisfaction swept over Pandaheart.

"Pandaheart's right, we need a plan," Stagfoot put in reasonably, and Pandaheart gave him a curt nod, appreciating his level head.

"I have one actually, if no one minds," Pandaheart began dryly, waiting for objections from the rowdy group. To her surprise, silence prevailed. "Alright, we know Shadow's after me, so he'll head toward ThunderClan territory."

"But we also know he's a bloody coward and will stay safe in some sort of den with a deadly guard surrounding him. Most likely he'll threaten some one I care about, drawing me in," she continued, "We can't let this happen. Our objective is to find him as quick as possible and disable his guard, bringing him down." When she finished there was silence. Finally Redfur looked up, her expression frightened.

"Pandaheart," the WindClan she-cat began hesitantly, "It's six of us against a powerful tom and likely a large guard of powerful cats. What if we die?" The question was so childish and predictable coming from Redfur, but Pandaheart couldn't help the pang of sympathy she felt for the young she-cat.

"Then we die. For the Clans. Rather then defeated and dishonored," Pandaheart replied steadily. Slowly the other cats nodded in respect.

"I think I'll decide groups?" Stagfoot's statement was more of a question as he turned for Pandaheart's approval. She nodded briskly, the swift wind tangling her long fur about her. The smell of the ocean filled her scent glands when she inhaled deeply, readying herself for the horrors to come.

"Right then. Pandaheart and Rootfur. Ravenslash and Waverunner. And of course me and Redfur," Stagfoot named the groups, shooting Pandaheart an apologetic look which she chose to ignore. She wasn't looking for sympathy about the past, she was looking for loyalty for the future.

"Okay," Pandaheart said coolly, "We'll split up and patrol ThunderClan territory." The others nodded and Pandaheart felt a rush of fear. She might never see their faces again. Forcing away her gloomy thoughts Pandaheart lifted her head, "Contact each other if you find Shadow."

With that she was racing away, her paws pounding heavily against the sandy floor. Gradually the terrain faded into thick undergrowth, and Pandaheart delved into the familiar forest of her homeland. Rootfur matched her stride for stride, silent and brooding.

"I'm sorry," Pandaheart said unexpectedly, earning a surprised look from Rootfur.

"She would have appreciated that," he said finally in a soft voice. Pandaheart winced inwardly, finding it painful the way he talked about Streamclaw, like she was an extension of his leg, or another paw. They were connected in a way she and him and never been.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you," she put in coldly, "I'm just sorry she felt she had no way out." Rootfur nodded, not pursuing the conversation. Pandaheart dropped the topic, and let the silence cloak them once more.

Suddenly the air prickled with a strange tension, and Pandaheart's pelt burned with watchful eyes. Her heart sunk and she instinctively crouched, teething poking out between her lips. Rootfur seemed to have the same feeling because his brow furrowed darkly.

"Duck!" hissed Pandaheart. The ginger tom crouched down just in time to avoid being flattened by the powerful pounce of a large black tom. Yowls erupted in the air and five cats burst out of the undergrowth, claws unsheathed with a clear intent. Pandaheart ducked a well placed swipe from a burly tabby tom and Rootfur danced out of the grip of the black tom who had recovered from his miss with eerie agility. The other three cats circled them, all seemingly from the same bulky mold.

Terror shot through Pandaheart but she reigned in her jumbled emotions, focusing on her fighting. A well placed swipe sent the tabby tom howling into the brush, nursing a missing eye which rolled sickeningly at her paws. Pandaheart didn't have time to dwell on the gruesome object, though, because two more cats were already on top of her, gnashing their teeth viciously in front of her face. Pandaheart faked back then pounced forward, toppling over the calico tom. Pandaheart prepared to rake her claws down his stomach, but was pulled back suddenly by the other tom, a patched pelted cat with a twisted nose.

Pandaheart struggled under his firm grip and her fear mounted as his jaws neared her throat. _Holy StarClan he's going to kill me! _She thought wildly. Suddenly a calm presence seemed to fill her mind, caressing it in a soothing familiar way. _Smash your head forward_, ordered a sharp voice that appeared to come out of no where. Nothing left to do, Pandaheart followed the advice and succeeded in dazing her attacker, who appeared to be an older cat.

She struggled to her paws, stumbling slightly over the toms unconscious form. The calico cat was upon her in an instant, growling fiercely. _Bite his ear,_ the oddly familiar voice suggested again, and this time Pandaheart obeyed quickly. She ripped fiercely at her opponents ear and he screamed in pain, a seemingly old scar splitting his ear tearing easily under her rough grip.

Satisfied, Pandaheart turned toward Rootfur who was down to the last cat who he handled with ease. _Leave him_, urged the voice, _the others have found Shadow_. Suddenly realization dawned on her, and comfort swept through her. The voice belonged to Silver. _Silver!_ She cried inwardly.

_Go_! He interrupted her fiercely, an urgency filling his tone. Bewildered, Pandaheart broke into a run, his voice guiding her through her home. _Silver, this is the way to the Thunderpath_, she thought nervously, a certain recurring dream rushing to mind. He said nothing. Filled with apprehension Pandaheart began to hear shouts of battle and she increased her pace, scenting all of her friends.

She broke into the clearing terrified at the sight that beheld her. Pinescar, Cowpelt, and the rest of the cats from the mission were locked in a vicious battle on the heated gravel of the Thunderpath. Pandaheart felt as if she was in one of her dreams when she saw Shadow. He was boring down on Cowpelt who faced him with determination and bravery across his features. Pandaheart screamed shrilly, racing forward.

When her brother realized her intentions he stepped in between her and Shadow, shoving her heavily. His weight against her slight frame sent her skidding into the grass where she gasped for breath. When she lifted her head again Cowpelt was advancing towards Shadow, who was backing away with uncharacteristic fear. Pandaheart suddenly realized that the Thunderpath was deserted, the fights resumed on the sidelines.

A dull roar filled the air and she tensed, staring blindly at the oncoming Monster that was roaring haphazardly down the the Thunderpath. She screamed again, this time to Cowpelt, who was staring triumphantly at Shadow, who was retreating away from the roar into the trees. Her brother hadn't realized the danger yet.

The sickening crack came moments later and Cowpelt's body lay broken and bleeding, a horror stepping out of her dreams. Pandaheart found that her throat was dry, that she could no longer scream, and Shadow's blurry form wasn't quite so important anymore, even though it was advancing menacingly upon her. She attempted to go to her brother, prevented by a heavy weight pinning her to the ground.

Pandaheart's head seemed full of bees, buzzing loudly in her mind. Shadow. Shadow killed Cowpelt. It was all his fault. If Cowpelt hadn't been protecting her, he would of seen the monster. Some how Pandaheart's brains connected the two things, providing her with the cold fury that allowed her to see an opening. He wasn't holding her firmly, he thought the grief had finished her. His neck was bare and gleaming with thick, dark, bloodstained fur. Her claws flashed upwards, and his face convulsed with shock and pain. Scarlet droplets flicked onto her face as she retracted her claws, but she couldn't ponder this because she was fading fast.

_Her paws touched the ground and it seemed seconds later she was attacked. "You won't ruin my daughters happy life, you won't you won't," Someone hissed in her ear. Pandaheart dimly registered that this must be Pinescar's mother. She didn't care much anymore._

_ The weight of the she-cat disappeared and Pandaheart lay untroubled upon the starry forest floor. Pinescar was tussling her mother backwards, panting heavily._

_ "Stop! Something went wrong mom, I can feel it!" Pinescar yowled. The she-cats paused, observing the heavy sense of wrong that hung like an unwelcome guest in the air. Pandaheart could feel it too, but it meant nothing to her._

_ "She's right," meowed a gentle voice, and Pandaheart was on her paws fast, because the voice was like a soothing blanket, icing her wounds. Her brother shone before her, a sad smile twisting his gleaming features._

_ "Cowpelt," she whispered, staggering forward, the image of his mangled body burned into her mind, contrasting greatly with this fine, clean, strong figure. He looked at her, his eyes meeting her's._

_ "The prophecy had been fulfilled Pandaheart. There is no need for anyone else to die. The chosen one had killed Shadow and someone had sacrificed themselves for her safety. The times of trouble are over. Now it is time to rebuild."_

Epilogue

Pandaheart nudged the small bodies close, the scents of the nursery overwhelming and milky. Her kits snuggled up against her belly, meowing loudly for milk. She smiled softly, nudging adventurous little Hollykit closer. The tiny tortoiseshell opened her mouth wide and yawned, pushing her way in between Hazelkit and Brownkit, her other daughter and son. Little Brownkit was a picture of his father, large for his age with thick brown fur while Hazelkit took after Pandaheart herself, small and black and white. A familiar scent reached her as her mate crept into the den, his eyes smiling.

"Brackenfoot," Pandaheart whispered, careful not to disturb the kits, "They just fell asleep." He grinned warmly at her and her heart swelled, wondering why it had taken her so long to find love, when perfection had always been right there, in front of her.

"Hello love," he purred, rubbing his cheek against hers. She breathed in his warm scent, utter comfort sweeping over her. It had been a couple moons after Cowpelt's death when she had realized she was pregnant. The Clans were in the midst of rebuilding after Shadow had been killed. Without their leader the Shadows had been reduced to nothing but a frantic mass of cats with no direction, easy to overcome. The bitter ones had left, leaving the more open ones to join the Clans. Pandaheart had rallied fiercely for the defeated loners to have a right to join the Clans. ThunderClan it self had a few new additions, a loner formally named Ella now known as Frostdrop had brought a great new range of medical plants, and a tom called Midnight renamed Midnightfang had many new interesting battle moves into light.

The Clans were thriving and changing, and Pandaheart had found her own corner of happiness amid it.

Silver's P.O.V.

I watched her with her mate, Brackenfoot, and couldn't doubt the love that was sparking between them. Besides, I past jealously. Pandaheart had loved me, but that was a different time, a different world. Now she was happy, and so was I among the stars.

** I'm really not into warriors anymore but this story was bothering me because I had just left it unfinished. I know I probably won't still have the loyalties of many of my old readers, but this chapter completes Pandaheart's story. It completes my journey to absolutely horrendous writing to mediocre writing, and therefor as helped me improve as a writer.**

** I would like to give a humungous shout-out to all my reviewers over the course of this chapter. You inspired me to write better, and I thank you.**

** :):):):):):):)**

** Last of all, a dedication. The idea of this story was sparked originally with my former cat, Madison. She was a black and white cat with a brother name Columbus who was killed by a car (see what I did there ;)) and she died around the time I started this story. Pandaheart was the warrior I know she would of been, and who she was at heart.**

** ~This story is dedicated to Madison Higgins, the most loving, wonderful cat there ever was. She now walks in StarClan~**

** :):):) Love you all :):):)**

** -Sophia**


End file.
